Confía en Mí
by Misao22
Summary: Captain Swan AU: Emma viaja a Vancouver a encontrarse con sus amigos, David y Mary Margaret, y conoce al infame Killian Jones, un famoso actor mujeriego y arrogante. Quién toma un especial interés en la chica Swan.
1. Chapter 1

Era su cumpleaños 28 y nuevamente estaba sola soplando la vela a un cupcake luego de un rápido trabajo nocturno atrapando a otro infractor de la justicia. Pero ya estaba aburrida de ese trabajo, con el que había logrado ahorrar algo de dinero, y vivía bastante bien en Boston, pero estaba sola. Lo más triste era que no estaba sola en el mundo realmente, tenía algunos amigos cercanos que lamentablemente habían dejado la ciudad hace un par de años. Aunque las paredes que armaba alrededor de ella siempre estaban arriba, nunca estaban tan arriba como el día de su cumpleaños, este día ella no quería saber de nadie, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería escuchar una sola felicitación y había ignorado la incontable cantidad de mensajes y llamadas perdidas que tenía de David, Mary Margaret y Ruby.

Mary Margaret y David fueron las primeras personas que conoció al mudarse a Boston, fueron sus primeros vecinos. Mary Margaret siempre dulce y optimista, y David valiente y sonriente, tan pronto notaron que ella siempre estaba sola comenzaron a acercarse, la invitaban a comer, Mary Margaret ofrecía su ayuda y su compañía. Aunque les costó un poco, lograron entrar en el corazón de Emma, y en algún punto ella se sintió más como una hija para ellos, a pesar de que apenas serían no más que un par de años mayores que ella, se preocupaban porque comiera, estuviese abrigada, saludable. Los tres se volvieron una familia, y ella entre chistes siempre les decía mamá y papá, ellos le decían hija.

Por ellos conoció a Ruby, la mejor amiga de Mary Margaret, una chica alegre y alocada, sin mucha prisa se convirtió en su amiga y confidente. Ruby siempre la impulsaba a ser más valiente cuando de hombres se trataba, siempre tenía alguna loca aventura para un viernes por la noche, aunque la mayoría de las veces Emma iba con ella más por cuidarla que por realmente tener estas aventuras de licor y discotecas.

David era actor, cuando lo conoció apenas hacia algunos comerciales, pero pronto una famosa agente puso su mirada en él, Regina Mills. Comenzó a aparecer con pequeños papeles en programas de tv más importantes, pero Boston se le quedó pequeño muy rápido. Dos años después David ya era un actor famoso de televisión. Mary Margaret era maestra así que su trabajo se convirtió en acompañar a David por el mundo a donde viajase y hacer trabajos de voluntaria donde se encontrase, y Ruby tomó lugar como asistente personal de David. Ruby insistía en que debió salir con ellos de Boston pero a pesar de las miles de excusa que Emma pudo poner, la verdad era que Emma no procesaba muy bien los cambios, temía mucho al futuro, prefería quedarse en el presente y no cambiar nada, Boston era su hogar.

Pero su resolución con respecto a Boston y su miedo al futuro se habían visto sacudidos hacía unos meses. Había conocido a alguien, un hombre dulce y amable. Era un agente de policía que conoció a través de su trabajo. Pronto se hicieron amigos, este hombre con su mirada dulce y su paciencia había bajado hasta el piso todas las paredes que Emma colocaba alrededor de su corazón, Graham era su nombre. Comenzaron a salir juntos, la verdad no tuvieron más que 3 citas, pero durante la tercera cita, hace apenas 3 meses, Graham le había comentado que no se había estado sintiendo bien, ella le había hecho prometer ir al médico al día siguiente, cuando se despedían con un beso en la puerta de su casa, Graham se agarró el pecho y cayó al piso, un ataque al corazón fulminante le habían dicho los paramédicos.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente y torció los ojos y sonrió al mirar la pantalla, estaba el nombre de Ruby junto a su foto parpadeando con insistencia. Decidió pronto que era absurdo estar aquí quejándose de sentirse sola cuando alguien ha estado todo el día tratando de comunicarse con ella.

"Hola"

"Feliz Cumpleaños" escuchó un gritó del otro lado que tuvo que separar el teléfono de su oído, decidió colocar el dispositivo en altavoz y lo colocó frente a ella en el mesón de la cocina mientras pellizcaba el cupcake y comenzaba comerlo.

"Gracias Ruby, un buen regalo de cumpleaños puede ser que no me dejes sorda" agregó Emma con una sonrisa.

"No te quejes, me emocioné mucho. Pensé que como el año pasado no te dignarías a contestar tu teléfono hasta el otro día"

"¿Cómo están todos?"

"Todos están bien, eso ya lo sabes. ¿Cómo estás tú? Seguro estas sola en tu hermoso apartamento comiendo un cupcake" dijo la chica y Emma miró a su alrededor y torció los ojos nuevamente.

"Estoy bien, gracias"

"Quise volar hasta allá hoy, pero se me hizo imposible. Así que David y yo tenemos un obsequió para ti. Vas a pasar lo que te queda de cumpleaños haciendo una gran maleta para que vueles a Vancouver mañana" dijo Ruby con emoción.

"¿Qué? Se volvieron locos" dijo aterrada.

"Siempre hemos estado igual de locos. Vamos, seguro que te puedes tomar unos días libres"

"Bueno acabo de terminar el último caso en el que estaba trabajando. Aún no me asignan otro pero…"

"Perfecto, revisa tu correspondencia, porque seguramente está ahí un boleto en primera clase a Vancouver" dijo la chica interrumpiéndola.

"¿Qué? Ruby, ¿y si yo hubiese estado ocupada? No puedes hacer estas cosas así sin consultar" dijo mientras se ponía de pie y revisaba la pequeña paca de correspondencia, de segundo estaba el sobre que Ruby mencionaba. Lo abrió y encontró dos boletos. Uno hasta Los Angeles y el otro de Los Angeles a Vancouver "¿Por qué Vancouver?"

"Porque aquí es donde estamos ahora. David se unió hace una semana al elenco de una serie que están filmando aquí. ¿Qué no lees los correos que te envío?" pregunto molesta.

"Si los leo, pero a veces espero tener varios para leerlos de una sola vez"

"Bueno mañana vienes a Vancouver y no se hable más del asunto. Disculpa que no conseguí un vuelo directo, pero lo decidimos de último minuto, tienes que venir Mary Margaret quiere verte" la chica dijo, hablaba demasiado rápido o Emma estaba demasiado abrumada. "Te voy a dejar para que hagas tu maleta, el vuelo es a las 8:15am…Te amo querida, feliz cumpleaños" dijo la chica antes de colgar sin dar tiempo a Emma de decir nada.

Emma intentó llamarla de vuelta pero Ruby no contestó el teléfono. Decidió enviar un mensaje de texto "Cuando este en Vancouver te lo juro que te voy a matar"

"Si te doy tiempo para que me inventes excusas no lograré que te montes en ese avión. Nos vemos mañana" leyó Emma la respuesta de Ruby, como una niña terca apagó el teléfono y lo tiró en el sofá. Luego miró los boletos aéreos y su mirada se suavizó, de verdad se moría por ver a sus amigos. Se fue a la habitación y comenzó a hacer su maleta.

Era la primera vez que viajaba en primera clase, y no podía negar que era genial. Definitivamente no llegaría tan molesta como para matar a Ruby. Las 6 horas y media que la separaban de Los Angeles se fueron volando, definitivamente tenía sueño atrasado y la mitad de ese tiempo lo invirtió en dormir, tomarse unos días no le haría mal. El tiempo de espera en el aeropuerto de Los Angeles sería de dos horas y media, pero si ya estaba metida en esto decidió no desesperar, se lo tomó con calma, visitó cada tienda buscando regalos para sus amigos y finalmente se sentó en un restaurante a comer. Recordó los correos que le había comentado Ruby, la verdad es que sabía que tenía varios correos por leer, pero con su cumpleaños acercándose no quería enterarse si Ruby había inventado algo loco para ella, al final de igual forma lo hizo, tomó su teléfono y comenzó a revisarlo.

"¿Te importa si me siento contigo aquí un minuto?" escuchó decir a una voz gruesa masculina con un acento muy británico. Despegó la mirada del teléfono y la dirigió al hombre que se había sentado frente a ella en su mesa.

"Si me importa y mucho" dijo molesta, aunque se sintió más bien confundida cuando enfocó lo que tenía enfrente. Era un hombre hermoso, si lo era, no había otra palabra. Cabello oscuro, piel clara, ojos azul claro con una mirada que te taladraba el cerebro.

"Escúchame, amor. Algunas dejan de perseguirme si me ven con una mujer" respondió mirando nervioso alrededor.

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Algunas qué?... ¿Sabes qué? no quiero saber, por favor párate de mi mesa" dijo molesta, Él la miró confundido y lentamente la comprensión barrió su mirada, ella no sabía quién era él.

"Buen día ¿Va a ordenar algo?" preguntó la mesonera con amabilidad al acercarse a la mesa. Ella respondió que no, al mismo tiempo que él respondió que si. La chica los miró confundida y le ofreció un menú "Volveré en unos minutos"

"¿No puedes darme unos minutos?"

"No, quizás eres una persona loca, o un mentiroso… o un asesino" respondió Emma aún le abrumaba un poco lo atractivo que le resultaba este hombre desconocido, y ese acento, el acento completaba el paquete.

"Si claro, porque un mentiroso es más peligroso que un asesino" respondió el hombre riendo.

"Podrías ser ambas" y ella no entendía muy bien porque seguía respondiéndole a este hombre.

"Bueno amor, yo prefiero apuesto bribón" dijo con seriedad y Emma no pudo evitar torcerle los ojos y mirarlo con incredulidad el agregó "¿canalla?"

De pronto dos chicas entraron al restaurante mirando alrededor, él hombre tapó su cara con el menú, pero no lo suficientemente rápido, las chicas se acercaban seguras hacia la mesa. Él lo notó y decidió usar otra táctica, tomó con la suya la mano que Emma aún tenía sobre la mesa y la miró suplicante. Cuando las chicas estaban ya frente a la mesa, Emma se volteó aún molesta y dijo "Disculpen, de verdad no puedo invitar más personas a esta mesa. Todavía estoy lidiando con una aquí. Si no les molesta deseo tener un almuerzo en paz antes de tomar mi siguiente vuelo" el hombre miraba las chicas con una disculpa en la mirada. Las chicas se dieron media vuelta y salieron del lugar. Él comenzó a reír.

"Excelente actuación, amor" dijo mientras reía, Emma había agarrado con su otra mano el cuchillo que estaba frente a ella en la mesa.

"Llámame amor una vez más y vas a perder una mano" dijo iracunda "Suelta mi mano" le ordenó y fue hasta ese momento que el hombre notó que aún sostenía la mano de la chica y la soltó rápidamente.

"Gracias, amor" dijo poniéndose de pie y guiñándole un ojo con una brillante sonrisa. Emma le torció los ojos.

Pasado el episodio del hombre loco, que seguramente era alguna estrella de rock, de esperarse tomando en cuenta que estaba en Los Angeles, Emma tomó su almuerzo tranquila, mirando a su alrededor cada cierto tiempo, temiendo que el hermoso y loco hombre volviera a tomar lugar frente a ella, pero no lo volvió a ver. Luego de comer se distrajo en una tienda, cuando empezó a escuchar que llamaban por su nombre en las cornetas del aeropuerto, miró su reloj y notó que ya estaba abordando el avión sino es que ya había abordado. Salió del lugar corriendo hacia la puerta en la que le tocaba abordar y estaban las amables azafatas esperándola frente a la puerta, seguramente su forzada amabilidad era debido a su puesto de primera clase, pero le explicaron que el vuelo estaba aún a tiempo, se había abordado rápido. Sin embargo, entró al avión pidiendo disculpas a todo el personal que se encontraba. Una azafata la dirigió hasta su puesto y de pronto escuchó esa voz con el hermoso acento.

"Pero miren quien será mi compañera de viaje"

"¿Qué?" lo miró con ojos amplios y se volteó a la azafata "¿No hay otro lugar?" la mujer negó con la cabeza y le explicó que el vuelo estaba copado. Emma se resigno al destino que le tocaba y le agradeció a la azafata. Abrió el compartimiento superior para guardar su bolso de mano y los regalos que había comprado, pero no lograba cerrarlo, concentrada en la tarea no notó cuando el hombre se puso de pie, la rozó con todo su cuerpo mientras al tratar de ayudarla levantaba los brazos y la quitaba del lugar "¿Ahora vas a ser un caballero?"

Miró absorta como con poco esfuerzo logró cerrar el compartimiento, la miró y le guiño un ojo antes de decir "Siempre soy un caballero"

El hombre tomó su lugar y señaló el de Emma para que tomara el de ella. "¿Cómo va a ser esto? Van a acercarse chiquillas a molestarnos durante todo el vuelo para que les firmes una guitarra o algo?" dijo Emma mientras se sentaba y el la miró divertido.

"No te preocupes por eso, tendrás toda mi atención"

"Prefiero que no. Por favor mantén tus manos en tu espacio del avión" dijo Emma recostándose en su asiento.

"¿Mi espacio del avión?" preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa.

"Ese es tu espacio y este es el mío" explicó Emma señalando con las manos sobre sus respectivos asientos. "Si uno solo de tus dedos cruza hacia mi espacio personal te lo juro que te lo parto. No te voy a quitar los ojos de encima"

"Desesperaría si lo haces" respondió el hombre divertido recostándose en su asiento y cerrando los ojos. Emma lo miró de reojo y se relajó.

Bien podría ser peor, el hermoso hombre solo había dormido la última hora, recordó a Ruby que cuando ella comenzaba a quejarse por algo le pedía que se imaginara en esa misa situación pero peor, porque siempre podía ser peor. Hasta ahora lo único molesto era la arrogancia y las insinuaciones del tipo, pero de resto pues lucía muy bien, olía incluso mejor. Volvió a prestar atención a la revista de National Geographic que había comprado en el aeropuerto y al rato volvió a escuchar la voz del sensual acento.

"¿No te aburren esas revistas?" preguntó, Emma volvió la mirada hacia él.

"A ver, según tú ¿Qué me divertiría más? ¿Una revista en la que sales en la portada con tu banda, donde podré leer sobre tu color y comidas favoritos?" preguntó con sarcasmo, el hombre soltó una carcajada.

"Amor, no sé con quién me estas confundiendo. Yo no soy parte de ninguna banda"

"¿En serio? Tienes el tipo, barba desenfadada, cabello despeinado, chaqueta de cuero, actitud arrogante…De verdad si no lo eres, puedes pensarlo como carrera" dijo ella tratando de volver su atención a la revista.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó el hombre de pronto. Emma se volteó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Cómo te llamas tú?" preguntó de vuelta.

"Mi nombre es Charles…te daría la mano pero me amenazaron con romperme un dedo si cruzaba tu espacio personal" dijo y Emma lo miró con atención.

"Uh uh…Ese no es tu nombre"

"¿Cómo podrías saberlo?" preguntó él alzando una ceja.

"Te voy a contar un pequeño secreto" dijo ella acercándose y hablándole casi en un susurro "Soy bastante buena para saber cuando alguien me está mintiendo"

"Bien, ese es el nombre falso que te voy a dar y me quedo con el" respondió con una sonrisa "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Leia" respondió ella luego de sostenerle la mirada por varios segundos.

"Bonito nombre falso, princesa" dijo y le guiñó un ojo.

"¿Primera vez en Vancouver?" preguntó Charles y ella hizo silencio y siguió pasando las hojas a su revista, aunque era evidente que no le estaba prestando atención. "¿Sabes? muchos hombres puede que tomen tu silencio como un rechazo pero a mí me gustan los retos"

"Estoy leyendo" respondió ella agitando la revista ligeramente.

"No, tú tienes miedo, miedo a hablar, de revelarte. Confía en mí, sería un vuelo mucho más placentero si lo haces" dijo él con suficiencia.

"No tengo porque confiar en ti" respondió Emma mirándolo.

"Bien, no necesito que compartas, eres algo como un libro abierto" dijo mirando al frente

"¿Lo soy?" preguntó ella con sarcasmo.

"A ver, tienes esa actitud de mandar a la mierda a todo el mundo, porque te han lastimado muchas veces, no dejas que nadie escale esas paredes que pusiste a tu alrededor para mantener a todos afuera. Algo me dice que el amor es algo raro en tu vida ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?" preguntó Charles con seriedad mirándola a los ojos.

"No, nunca me he enamorado…ahora si me disculpas voy a descansar lo que resta del vuelo" respondió ella recostando la cabeza del asiento y cerrando los ojos.

El hombre no intentó hablar con ella el resto del vuelo, aunque al principio fingió que dormía, finalmente durmió el resto del tiempo. Despertó cuando anunciaban la llegada a Vancouver, ignoró por completo a la persona que tenía al lado sentada y pronto recogió sus cosas y salió del avión, seguida de cerca por Charles (ó cual sea que fuera su nombre), sabía que lo llevaba a unos pasos atrás porque simplemente era muy difícil ignorarlo. Cuando finalmente cruzaba la puerta de salida de la terminal, estaban Ruby y Mary Margaret brincando y saludando con la mano y un cartel que decía "Swan" en las manos, como si ella se iba a equivocar e irse con otra persona, entonces las chicas voltearon el letrero y por el otro lado se leía "Feliz Cumpleaños". Antes de salir echó un rápido vistazo hacia atrás y no lo vio, entonces corrió en dirección de sus amigas y abrazó primero a Ruby que estaba más cerca, cuando la soltó y abrazó a Mary Margaret escuchó la voz de Ruby.

"¿Killian? ¿Venías en el mismo vuelo que Emma?" preguntó la chica con asombro. Emma se volteó rápidamente para encontrarse a Charles abrazando a Ruby. Luego se separó de Ruby y abrazo a Mary Margaret, Emma se sentía en un programa de cámara escondida, alguien iba a salir de algún lugar y decirle que todo esto era un chiste.

"Swan ¿Emma Swan?" preguntó Killian luego de leer el letrerito que sostenía Mary Margaret y miró a Emma con una sonrisa, ella cerró los ojos por un segundo en un gesto de frustración "Mucho gusto Emma, Killian Jones. Y Feliz Cumpleaños" dijo con su gran sonrisa estirando la mano. Emma le dio una sonrisa forzada y le apretó la mano, pero le irritó que cuando las iban a separar sintió como Killian acariciaba su mano mientras removía la propia, lo que no estaba segura era que le había irritado más, el gesto o la corriente que sintió por todo su cuerpo.

"¿Esta un chofer esperándote?" Le preguntó Ruby mirando alrededor en busca del chofer.

"No, pensaba tomar un taxi"

"Tonterías, si vas a tu casa te podemos llevar" dijo Mary Margaret con demasiada familiaridad, esta es una persona con la que trataban casi a diario. Killian sonreía complacido y miró a Emma.

"Bien, vámonos" dijo Ruby.

Killian se había sentado al frente, Ruby iba manejando. Mary Margaret y Emma se habían sentado juntas en la parte de atrás. "¿Y quién es la misteriosa Srta. Swan?" preguntó de pronto Killian mirando a Emma a los ojos por el retrovisor, pero antes de que ella pudiese responder con algún sarcasmo Ruby estaba respondiendo.

"¿Recuerdas esa amiga de la que siempre te hablamos que vive en Boston?" preguntó y Killian asintió con la cabeza.

"Un momento, ¿Ustedes hablan de mi con la gente?" pregunto Emma con sorpresa. Killian se volteó ligeramente en el asiento y la miró, ella iba sentada detrás de Ruby.

"Claro Emma, tu eres familia. Y Killian es amigo de nuestra familia" aclaró Mary Margaret.

"¿Y quién es el misterioso Killian?" Pregunté levantándole una ceja al hombre que se sonrío antes de volver su atención al frente.

"Killian es un compañero de trabajo de David. ¿En serio no sabes quién es el infame Killian Jones?" preguntó Ruby riendo, el hombre le daba un golpecito por el hombro y le decía fingiendo vergüenza que parara.

"Creo que no quiero saber quién es el infame Killian Jones" respondió Emma mirando por la ventana.

"Prefiero que te mantengas ignorante de las infamias que dicen de mí…la verdad soy un compañero de trabajo de Dave, dejémoslo así" dijo el hombre serio mirando al frente.

"No empieces Jones, no se te ocurra poner la mirada en mi amiga. Porque yo misma te busco y te castro" dijo Ruby amenazándolo entre risas, pero de alguna forma era una amenaza muy real y Killian lo había notado, volteó nuevamente a mirar a Emma, sus miradas se encontraron. Ruby notó lo que hacía y le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro. "Es en serio Killian, compórtate. Lo último que necesita Emma es lidiar contigo" lo amenazó nuevamente Ruby, Mary Margaret soltó un risita y tomó la mano de Emma, ella había olvidado cuanto le reconfortaba el cariño de Mary Margaret, la había extrañado mucho, en especial a David, no podía esperar para verlo, él era su mejor amigo, su hermano mayor, su papa, su confidente.

"No les prestes atención, a veces se comportan como niños" dijo Mary Margaret en un susurro. Emma le dio un sonrisa que no llegó a su mirada "Ya estás en casa, con tu familia" Emma suspiró y recostó su cabeza del hombro de su amiga. Mary Margaret acarició nuevamente su mano y notó que en su muñeca llevaba atada un cordón de zapato "¿Esta es…?" no pudo terminar de preguntar, Emma miró su muñeca y luego puso su otra mano protectora sobre el cordón.

"De Graham" respondió con un hilo de voz, había sobrevivido estos 3 meses sin llorar ni una vez desde que se colocó ese cordón en la muñeca, pero estando junto a alguien en quien confiaba tanto, una lágrima rodó por su cara.

"Lo siento mucho" dijo Mary Margaret limpiando la lágrima y acariciando su cabello.

Emma se había inmerso en esta interacción con Mary Margaret olvidando el mundo a su alrededor, cuando miró al frente de nuevo, se encontró con la mirada de Killian en el retrovisor, que seguramente había estado tan absorto como ella mirando la interacción, pero tan pronto fue atrapado mirando volteó hacia la ventana y no volvió a decir ni una sola palabra en todo el camino.

Al rato entraron en una urbanización de casas muy hermosas. Ruby se detuvo frente a una de las casas, que estaba a orillas del mar, podía verlo del otro lado. "Primera parada Chateu Jones" anunció Ruby. Kiillian se volteó en su asiento y fijó su mirada en Emma algunos segundos que parecieron horas.

"Mucho gusto en conocerte Emma, disculpa todo lo malo"

"Uhm…si, claro. Mucho gusto" respondió Emma cuando encontró las palabras, ese hombre te miraba a los ojos y te dejaba sin aliento. Él le guiño un ojo y le dio una sonrisa.

"Killian, esta noche vamos a tener una cena para celebrar el cumpleaños de Emma. Si puedes deberías venir" agregó Mary Margaret.

"Gracias por la invitación milady ¿Sí a la Srta. Swan no le molesta?" preguntó y miró a Emma. Killian todavía no sabía que era, pero había algo fascinante en esa mujer y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

"Uhm…si, claro" respondió Emma, ¿qué se suponía que iba a decir? Si ya Mary Margaret lo había invitado no había vuelta atrás.

"Bien Killian, te vemos a las 8pm" agregó Mary Margaret con una sonrisa.

"¿Debo llevar algo?" preguntó, cuando Mary Margaret iba a decir que no Ruby la interrumpió.

"Si tienes una botella de Tequila en tu bar podrías traerla. Así Emma y yo tendremos nuestra tradición de cumpleaños que tenemos mucho tiempo sin hacer" respondió Ruby.

"Debo tener" dijo, abrió la puerta y se salió del carro. Antes de cerrar la puerta agregó "Nos vemos en un rato chicas"

A solo una calle de la casa de Killian estaba la casa de Mary Margaret y David, esta casa no estaba junto al agua pero era similar a la de Killian. Al entrar Emma se encontró con un enorme letrero que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños Emma", y algunos globos. Al entrar a la habitación que habían dispuesto para ella se encontró con una pila de regalos, tenía tanto tiempo sin sentirse tan feliz. David había pasado la tarde en una prueba de vestuario pero tan pronto entro por la puerta abrazó a Emma, acunando su cabeza con la mano como siempre lo hacía. Estas personas eran su familia, y esta ciudad extraña se sentía más como su hogar que cualquier otro lugar en el que haya estado en su vida. Cualquier lugar donde ellos se encontrasen sería su hogar.

Mary Margaret había organizado una deliciosa cena, y un delicioso pastel de chocolate. Killian Jones había llegado a la hora exacta a la que lo habían citado, habían cenado y conversado alegremente. Le habían contado sobre la serie de televisión en la que estaban trabajando, un programa basado en personajes de cuentos de hadas que ahora vivían en el mundo real, David era el Príncipe Encantador, Killian Jones tenía el papel de un villano, el Capitán Hook. Todo sonaba muy confuso, pero había prometido a David ver el programa tan pronto estuviese al aire. Pero los Nolan y Killian Jones se conocían de mucho antes, habían trabajado juntos en otros proyectos y se habían hecho buenos amigos.

Luego de cenar y de picar el pastel. Se habían movido a la parte trasera de la casa que disponía de un hermoso jardín decorado con hermosos y cómodos muebles de patio y una fogata moderna en medio. Mary Margaret se había disculpado porque tenía que despertar temprano al otro día, se había ofrecido como voluntaria en un trabajo social con niños. Ruby había entrado hacía un rato, ahora aparecía con la botella de tequila que Killian había traído en la mano y una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

"¿Alguien quiere llevar a cabo tradiciones?" preguntó la chica, Emma torció los ojos, le sonrió y tímidamente subió una mano señalando que ella estaba dispuesta. Killian la miraba fascinado, aprovechaba esos pequeños momentos en los que nadie estaba mirando.

"Ruby, pero vamos a hacer las cosas bien. Voy por el limón y la sal" dijo Emma poniéndose de pie, entró a la casa y fue directo a la cocina. Busco en la nevera por unos limones y los encontró. Sacó un cuchillo y comenzó a picarlos. Cuando estaba terminando de picar uno de los limones se sobresaltó con la voz de Killian.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" preguntó pero notó al mismo tiempo que había asustado a la mujer y se había cortado la mano. Camino hacía ella con preocupación "Dame tu mano".

"¿Qué?"

"Tu mano, te cortaste. Déjame ayudarte" dijo tratando de agarrarle la mano.

"No, está bien. No fue nada" dijo ella evitando que le agarrase la mano.

"No, no está bien" dijo poniéndose serio y halándola hacia él logrando agarrarle la mano.

"¿Y ahora vas a ser un caballero?" preguntó Emma con sarcasmo.

"Ya te dije que siempre soy un caballero" dijo y le arrastró la mano hasta el lavaplatos que se encontraba a poca distancia. Abrió el chorro y le introdujo la mano debajo del mismo. Emma se quejó un poco pero no retiró la mano. El sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo estiró sacudiéndolo fuertemente ya que no soltaba la mano de Emma, que ahora mantenía en alto para prevenir más sangrado. Con la mano que tenía libre enrolló el pañuelo en la mano de Emma cubriendo la herida "Esto es solo temporal, para parar el sangrado" decía Killian mirando con atención el trabajo que hacía cubriendo la herida. Emma lo miraba a la cara, sin estar muy segura sobre cómo debería sentirse en ese momento, lo único que sabía es que no quería dejar de mirarlo. De pronto las dos puntas que le sobraban las anudó juntas y sostuvo una de ellas con su boca y las apretó ligeramente. Luego cerró los dedos de Emma sobre la venda improvisada y apretó sus dedos con los de ella "Yo termino de picar los limones".

"Yo busco la sal" agregó Emma con un hilo de voz. Él le sonrió y se volteó para terminar el trabajo que ella había dejado incompleto. Emma abrió cada gabinete, reviso cada repisa, comenzó a revisar cada frasco y aún no daba con la sal. "No consigo la sal" dijo derrotada aún mirando el especiero lleno de pequeños frascos. Killian se sonrió y la miró divertido.

"No te preocupes, todo lo que necesitamos esta justo en frente de nosotros" dijo pasando frente a ella y revisando unos frascos que Emma había ignorado anteriormente, de alguna forma ese pequeño comentario había sonado como una promesa, y Emma lo siguió con la mirada "Aquí, sal para la dama"

"Ya sabías donde estaba la sal, ¿cierto?" preguntó Emma. El sonrió.

"He cocinado aquí antes" respondió. "Ya terminé con los limones" Emma sacudió el salero "No quiero que te molestes Emma, pero hacemos un buen equipo"

"Solo es sal y limón" respondió Emma torciéndole los ojos con una sonrisa.

Volvieron al patio, David se disculpo y les pidió que se sintieran como en casa, había tenido un largo día y tendría que visitar el estudio nuevamente al otro día. "¿Y tú no tienes que trabajar mañana?" preguntó Emma a Killian con curiosidad.

"No, me reintegro en dos días" respondió mirándola fijamente a los ojos, luego agregó mirando a Ruby "¿Cuál es esta tradición que ustedes comparten en los cumpleaños?"

"Pues tenemos varios años sin hacerlo, espero que Emma mantenga el tequila tan bien como antes" respondió Ruby entre risitas "Pero no es nada especial, la tradición es bebernos la botella de tequila, completa."

"Es una tradición un poco autodestructiva ¿no?" agregó Killian con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de 'estas mujeres están locas'.

"Es divertido" dijo Emma riendo de la expresión de Killian "Y yo tengo mucho tiempo sin divertirme, así que comienzo yo" dijo tomando el pequeño vaso llenándolo de tequila, con el salero echó un poco de sal en el reverso de su mano. Lamió la sal, se bebió el contenido del shot y tomó rápidamente un limón y lo chupó arrugando la cara. Killian la miraba con una sonrisa y Ruby aplaudía emocionada. "Mi querida Ruby, te aseguro que me mantendré de pie mucho más tiempo que tú"

"Ya lo veremos Emma querida" respondió la chica desafiante.

Cuando ya llevaban la mitad de la botella y las chicas hablaban como si la lengua les pesara un poco más Killian decidió dejar de beber. Alguien tendría que recogerlas del piso cuando no pudieran mantenerse en pie, ellas contaban historias divertidas de sus aventuras en Boston, al mismo tiempo Killian y Ruby incluían historias de sus aventuras en Los Angeles.

"Cuéntame Emma sobre este último caso que tuviste. Me encanta escuchar cómo le pateas el trasero a los hombres" dijo Ruby, Killian pareció sorprendido y no pudo evitar preguntar.

"¿Tu trabajo es patearle el trasero a la gente?" preguntó mirando a Emma con los ojos amplios, ella asintió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Emma es una fiadora de fianzas. Pero siempre hay algún criminal que se quiere salir con la suya y no quiere pagar, ahí es donde ella comienza a patear traseros" explicó Ruby con pocas palabras.

"¿Y cuál fue tu último caso?" preguntó Killian interesado.

"Una excusa de hombre que había robado a su jefe. Hice una cita con el imbécil por internet, ¿puedes creer que su esposa había pagado su fianza y ahí estaba teniendo una cita conmigo?" respondió Emma con un gesto de asco.

"¿Y pasteaste su trasero?" preguntó Ruby divertida.

"Estrellé su cara contra el volante de su costoso auto" respondió Emma con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Eres una mujer peligrosa ¿No, amor?" preguntó Killian mirándola intensamente.

"Puedo serlo" respondió ella guiñándole un ojo.

Las chicas siguieron bebiendo y conversando alegremente. Killian estaba fascinado absorbiendo todo cuanto podía sobre la hermosa rubia. Había entrado al baño, estaba cansado por el viaje, pero no tenía ninguna intención de irse de ahí, no mientras Emma Swan estuviera despierta compartiendo historias, cuando salió nuevamente encontró a las dos mujeres abrazadas diciéndose cuanto se habían extrañado y cuanto se querían. Apenas se les entendía lo que decían, miró la botella que estaba ya vacía y decidió que era hora de poner a dormir a las dos mujeres, porque no podía irse de ahí sin saber si podían siquiera ponerse de pie. Recogió la botella y la botó, llevo los shots y el plato donde hubo limones hasta el fregadero y los lavó, volvió afuera y estaban las dos chicas dormidas una abrazando a la otra. Sí hubiesen estado en el sofá de la sala quizás las hubiese dejado dormir, pero estaban a la intemperie, suspiró y se acercó primero a Ruby.

"Amor, dime dónde vas a dormir" le dijo casi en un susurro. La chica abrió los ojos.

"Yo tengo que ir a casa"

"Tonterías, no vas a conducir en este estado" le respondió el hombre con una sonrisa, ella chistó los dientes.

"Voy a dormir en el sofá" respondió poniéndose de pie con torpeza, Killian la ayudo a caminar hasta el sofá, consiguió una frazada y la cubrió. Ahora por alguna razón lo ponía nervioso despertar a Emma, se armó de valor y camino hacia el patio nuevamente.

"Swan" dijo suavemente mientras le quitaba un mechón de cabello de la cara, así de muy cerca podía ver que esta chica era aún más hermosa de lo que pensaba "Emma" dijo nuevamente acariciando su quijada con el pulgar. La chica abrió los ojos con flojera.

"¿Otra vez tú? No he dejado de encontrarme contigo hoy" dijo tan pronto fijo su mirada en él aún muy ebria, él se sonrío.

"¿No soy un tipo con suerte?" le preguntó, ella volvió a cerrar los ojos "Déjame llevarte hasta tu cama, no puedes dormir aquí en el patio" ella murmuro algo ininteligible. "Te voy a cargar" le dijo entre risas, ella pareció entender porque le sonrió ligeramente pero se sentó en el sofá e intentó ponerse de pie.

"Yo puedo caminar" dijo mientras caía sentada nuevamente en el asiento.

"No, no puedes. Déjame ayudarte" le dijo y ella levantó sus brazos. El la haló firme pero cariñosamente hacia arriba poniéndola de pie, sus ojos se encontraron, estaban prácticamente abrazados, muy cerca. Killian rodeó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Emma para evitar que volviera a caer sentada. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, de pronto ella recostó la cabeza de su hombro y le escuchó murmurar algo como que tenía mucho sueño. Killian soltó una risita y ya decidió cargarla sin más preámbulo, ella rodeo su cuello con los brazos mientras el colocaba un brazo por detrás de sus rodillas y con el otro la apretaba contra su pecho. Esta casa era una réplica de la suya, así que sabía muy bien donde estaba la habitación de huésped. Cuando estuvo dentro de la habitación, con cuidado la recostó en la cama, como la había acostado sobre las cobijas decidió arroparla con la mitad que sobraba del otro lado de la cama, le quitó algunos cabellos de la cara y se quedó satisfecho con verla aparentemente bastante cómoda, pero algo faltaba, fue hasta el baño y tomó la papelera y la colocó junto a la cama, acarició la cara de Emma nuevamente "Amor…Emma" ella abrió los ojos siguiendo su voz "Estoy colocando la papelera junto a la cama por si la necesitas ¿Está bien?" le explicó con lentitud, ella asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Él entró nuevamente al baño y consiguió en la repisa una caja de Advil, Mary Margaret era la mejor anfitriona del mundo siempre disponía de todo lo que pudieses necesitar, en otras oportunidades se había quedado con ellos y nunca le faltó nada. Llenó un vaso de agua y lo colocó junto a la pastilla en la mesa de noche, luego buscó un papel y un bolígrafo en el escritorio y escribió una corta nota, la colocó junto al vaso de agua y finalmente decidió que era hora de irse.

Killian caminó los pocos metros que lo separaban de su casa en mitad de la noche pensando en esta hermosa rubia que acababa de conocer, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se sintió tan atraído por alguien, quizás desde Milah. Su vida era un eterno desfile de mujeres entrando y saliendo de su cama, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que eso ya no le llenaba. Ahora esta fascinante y fuerte mujer que probablemente podría patear su trasero si se lo proponía, había entrado en su vida y extrañamente no quería meterla en su cama, bueno quizás en algún momento, pero lo que realmente quería era conocerla, seguir desentrañando sus secretos.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma abrió los ojos, la luz que entraba por la ventana era demasiado fuerte, el dolor que registraba en su cabeza era demasiado persistente, le tomó varios segundos asimilar el lugar en el que se encontraba, no era su habitación, de pronto lo recordó, estaba en casa de Mary Margaret y David en Vancouver. Con una almohada cubrió su cabeza y trató de recordar los hechos de la noche anterior. Se habían quedado Ruby, Killian y ella bebiendo una botella de tequila.

¡Killian! tuvo un vago recuerdo de haberlo tenido realmente cerca en algún momento aquella noche y de haber recostado su cabeza en su hombro. El siguiente recuerdo era ya estando en la cama y el despertándola para explicarle algo sobre la papelera junto a la cama. Instintivamente se tocó el cuerpo y notó aliviada que tenía ropa, se sentó en la cama demasiado rápido, el dolor de cabeza lo recordó demasiado tarde, vio su atuendo y aún tenía la ropa de la noche anterior se inclinó ligeramente en la cama y vio que la papelera aún estaba donde Killian la había dejado, ella sonrió ligeramente. De pronto notó en la mesita junto a la cama un vaso de agua con una pastilla al lado y una nota.

"Buenos días, un Advil para el dolor de cabeza. Por favor bebe mucho líquido hoy. Killian Jones"

Emma tomó la pastilla y la metió en su boca, luego se bebió el vaso de agua completo y tomó la nota en sus manos, se recostó en las almohadas y la miró fijo por varios minutos, leía una y otra vez el nombre "Killian Jones" ¿Quién es Killian Jones? Luego de darse un baño y sentirse a un 70% de normalidad bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Echó un vistazo a Ruby que aún dormía en la sala, se quedó varios segundos inspeccionando donde habría colocado Killian para Ruby la pastilla, el vaso de agua y la nota, pero no logró verlo en ninguna parte. De pronto Ruby comenzó a moverse.

"Emma querida, ¿eres tú?" preguntó aún enrollada en la frazada y sin abrir los ojos.

"Buenos días. ¿Quieres un Advil o ya tomaste uno?" preguntó Emma más por curiosidad que por preocupación.

"Te amaré por siempre si me traes una gloriosa pastilla de esas" dijo la chica cubriendo su cara de la luz. Emma volvió a su habitación, seguramente Killian había conseguido la pastilla en el baño y así fue. A Emma no le gustaba sobre analizar las cosas, pero no podía evitar preguntarse porque él había decidido tener ese gesto con ella y no con Ruby. Y volvió a crearse la misma pregunta en su cabeza ¿Quién es Killian Jones?

Luego de dar la pastilla a Ruby entró en la cocina encontrando el desayuno listo para ser consumido luego de un leve calentamiento en el milagroso microondas. Miró el reloj en la pared, eran las 9a.m. Ruby entró de pronto en la cocina "Mary Margaret es la persona más considerada del mundo" dijo mirando su plato de desayuno servido, la chica procedió a calentarlo también. Emma sacó de la nevera un jugo y sirvió dos vasos. "Killian fue muy considerado acostándonos a dormir" dijo la chica metiendo el primer bocado en su boca.

"Pues se la pasa diciendo que es un caballero" agregó Emma.

"Y lo es, cuando le conviene" respondió Ruby entre risas.

"Ruby…¿Quién es Killian Jones?" preguntó Emma con cuidado. Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Ruby.

"Oh querida, Killian Jones es ese hombre que buscas cuando quieres divertirte. Y te aseguro que puede ser muy divertido sino esperas pasar más de una hora o dos con él" dijo guiñando un ojo.

"¿Me lo aseguras?" preguntó Emma entendiendo muy bien lo que quería decir.

"A cualquier otra persona se lo negaría una y otra vez, nunca a ti Emma. Estuve en esa cama, y dios que fue glorioso" dijo cerrando los ojos evidentemente trayendo el recuerdo a su mente. Emma se atragantó con la comida y Ruby comenzó a reir "Fue hace más de un año. Estábamos muy tomados, luego de varias semanas incómodas conversamos y decidimos que nos llevamos mejor como amigos, lo acababa de conocer, él y David trabajaban juntos. Seguimos siendo compañeros de fiestas y nos presentábamos gente mutuamente, créeme que Killian no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Pero quien en su sano juicio puede resistirse a ese hombre, tienes que dejarte llevar aunque sea una vez" terminó guiñándole el ojo nuevamente.

"¿Nunca ha tenido una relación?" preguntó Emma con curiosidad pero cuidando el tono con el que preguntaba.

"No desde que lo conozco, nunca una que durase más de dos o tres semanas" respondió la chica y Emma consideraba las palabras cuando ella continuó "Él está en busca de algo. Pero no creo que ni el mismo sepa que es. Una vez me dijo que quería conocer una mujer que lo sacara de su zona cómoda, que lo hiciera sentir cómo que todo lo demás es pequeño excepto ella…Yo le dije que buscaba un imposible y él solo encogió los hombros y me sonrió"

Emma quería seguir indagando, pero temía que si lo hacía nadie pararía a Ruby haciendo chistes sobre su interés por Killian. Y la verdad no estaba muy segura que había traído este interés repentino por esta persona, así que no había caso en seguir insistiendo. Luego de desayunar Ruby se disculpó y le explicó que debía ir a hacer algunas diligencias, no se fue sin antes dejarle una llave de la casa y un fuerte abrazo. Emma se encontró de pronto sola en esta casa extraña, había conseguido un libro y se había recostado a leerlo, cuando de pronto sonó el timbre. Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con los ojos azules de Killian Jones. El hombre pasó sin esperar ser invitado.

"Ruby tenía razón, estás sola" dijo mirando a su alrededor.

"Disculpa, Pasa adelante… ¿Qué te dijo Ruby?" dijo Emma aún sosteniendo la puerta abierta.

"Me escribió que te encontrabas sola y posiblemente aburrida. Y vine a entretenerte" expresó como si era algo obvio.

"Gracias por tu… ¿consideración? Pero no necesito ser…entretenida" iba a matar a Ruby tan pronto la viera. De pronto él teléfono de Killian comenzó a sonar, lo sacó del bolsillo y vio la pantalla, cuando Emma iba a decir algo el levanto un dedo en señal de hacer silencio y atendió la llamada. Ella lo miraba incrédula, ¿él quien se cree que es?

"Milady…Sí….Justo la tengo en frente" dijo mirando Emma a los ojos y ella levantó una ceja "Por supuesto que no es problema. Gracias por pensar en mí…La devolveré sana y salva" Killian cerró la llamada y volvió a guardar el teléfono en su bolsillo antes de mirar nuevamente a Emma "Era Mary Margaret, me preguntó si no era molestia que te lleve a almorzar. Se va a demorar más de lo que esperaba" Emma lo miraba con el ceño fruncido parpadeando los ojos repetidamente ¿qué todo el mundo se volvió loco?

"No gracias, estoy bien" respondió cuando encontró las palabras.

"Todo el mundo se preocupa por ti. Creo que me lo han contagiado, así que no me voy a ir de aquí a menos que salgas conmigo a almorzar ó nos quedamos aquí y te cocino el almuerzo" dijo con una sonrisa. Emma estudió sus dos opciones.

"¿Nos quedamos aquí?" su respuesta sonó más como una pregunta, pero la imagen que se hizo en su mente sentándose en un restaurante con este hombre lucía más como una cita que otra cosa, y prefería evitarlo.

"Bien ¿Qué te parece si caminamos hasta mi casa para cocinarte algo?" preguntó Killian ladeando la cabeza y rascándose detrás de la oreja.

"Aquí también hay una cocina" respondió demasiado rápido como para no lucir nerviosa y odió el momento en el que Killian lo notó y una sonrisita se posó en su rostro.

"Pero me sentiría más a gusto cocinando en mi propia cocina con mi propia comida" decía casi en un susurro mientras se acercaba lentamente a Emma sobrepasando su espacio personal, se detuvo a pocos centímetros de ella "Te prometo que soy muy buen cocinero"

Emma lo miraba fijo, ya había tratado antes con hombre coquetos, y lo último que puedes lucir es nerviosa o afectada por su coqueteo, y era realmente difícil no afectarse con ese rostro tan cerca del tuyo "La verdad estoy bien, no quiero molestar, debes tener mil cosas que hacer. Yo me como cualquier cosa que consiga aquí" dijo frunciendo el ceño rodeando a Killian para alejarse de él.

"No es ninguna molestia…Tengo el día libre y me caería bien un poco de compañía" dijo mientras la miraba con una suave sonrisa, tratando de manejar esta situación que se le hacía realmente extraña, no recordaba la última vez que una mujer se negaba a pasar tiempo con él, y eso era refrescante, lo hacía querer con más ganas pasar tiempo con ella. Emma lo miró por varios segundos, el levantó las cejas expectante y ella soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

"Está bien…déjame ir por mis cosas" dijo finalmente torciendo los ojos. Y se fue escaleras arriba, metió su teléfono en el bolsillo y se colocó la chaqueta. Entró al baño y se miró en el espejo, cuando estaba considerando recoger su cabello se regañó mentalmente, no iba a arreglarse para Killian Jones. Ella solo estaba aquí por un par de semanas, y no tenía tiempo para dedicar a un hombre. Salió de la habitación y se encontró abajo con Killian nuevamente y juntos salieron de la casa.

"¿Y por qué es que vives tan cerca de David?" preguntó Emma con curiosidad.

"Estas casas las paga el estudio, así que algunos vivimos en esta misma urbanización" respondió con naturalidad antes de preguntar "¿Y cómo te sientes?" Emma lució confundida por la pregunta y él se sonrió "te bebiste una botella de tequila anoche" ella se sonrió con comprensión.

"No me siento aún al 100%, pero no me tomé una botella de tequila" respondió.

"Por lo menos media botella" agregó Killian riendo.

"Oye tu también tomaste, así que eso divide la botella en 3 partes iguales"

"No. Yo comencé a tomar, cuando noté que era en serio que se la beberían toda, deje de hacerlo. Alguien tenía que ser el responsable" dijo Killian fingiendo seriedad.

"No te imagino como una persona responsable" agregó Emma con honestidad.

"A pesar de lo que diga el internet y las redes sociales. Soy una persona bastante responsable" agregó Killian luego de fingirse ofendido.

"Pues no sé que dice el internet o las redes sociales de ti, pero voy a hacer una nota mental para buscarlo"

"No todo lo que lees ahí es verdad. Preferiría que me conozcas por mí y no por lo que otros dicen de mí" dijo serio.

"¿Sabes que solo estas acrecentando mi curiosidad?" le preguntó Emma con una sonrisa.

"Entonces las cosas van mejor de lo que pensaba" dijo en voz alta pero parecía más dirigido así mismo que para ella, antes de que Emma pudiera construir una oración coherente el sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y agregó "Ya estamos aquí".

Entraron a la casa de Killian, que arquitectónicamente hablando era idéntica a la de David y Mary Margaret, la decoración era diferente, más bien con un tema naútico. Cuadros de barcos en las paredes y algún barco a escala de madera por aquí y por allá. Al fondo, las puertas de vidrio que en la otra casa te dirigían al hermoso patio, aquí daban una vista perfecta del agua, un pequeño barco de velero se podía ver amarrado al pequeño puerto que era parte del patio de esta casa. Emma estaba fascinada, todo estaba perfectamente limpio y ordenado, aunque no se lo hubiese imaginado así, ahora podía notar que esta casa era muy Killian Jones.

"Tú tienes más de unas pocas semanas viviendo aquí" dijo Emma mirando a su alrededor y luego encontrándose con la mirada de Killian.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Mi trabajo es encontrar personas, y alguien que tiene una o dos semanas viviendo en un lugar no lo tendría tan perfectamente decorado, ni tuviese un barco atado en el patio, esta es la casa de alguien que vive aquí" explicó la chica, él solo le sonrió admirando lo inteligente y perspicaz que era.

"Yo tengo casi 6 meses aquí…David acaba de ser agregado al elenco, ya yo tengo varios meses en el show" respondió entrando en la cocina.

"¿De verdad vas a cocinar? Eso es mucha molestia, si quieres pedimos algo" preguntó Emma cuando lo vio abriendo la nevera.

"No no, no te preocupes. Prometí cocinar, y yo cumplo mis promesas" sacó una jarra de agua de la nevera y llenó un vaso, luego lo colocó frente a ella en el mesón que dividía la cocina del salón "Necesitas hidratarte para que vuelvas a estar al 100%...Bébelo" dijo antes de voltearse y volver a abrir la nevera para sacar alimentos. Emma miró el vaso de agua y se lo bebió completo.

"Gracias por anoche. Llevarme hasta la cama, arroparme, la papelera, la pastilla, el vaso de agua…todo" dijo Emma con suavidad enumerando todas las cosas por las que le estaba agradeciendo, él la miró serio pero intensamente.

"Siempre a la orden. Cuando sea que necesites ser cargada hasta una cama puedo estar ahí para ayudarte" lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa. Emma le torció los ojos pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa tonta que se posó en su cara.

Ella se ofreció a ayudarlo, él le prohibió llevar a cabo cualquier tarea que implicase el uso de cuchillos, ya que según él ella había demostrado ser un peligro para ella misma con ellos. Así que cual asistente de cocina iba limpiando todo lo que él ensuciaba. Killian había enrollado las mangas de su camisa hasta el codo para cocinar con más libertad, y fue entonces cuando Emma lo notó, ella estaba limpiando un plato cuando él introdujo su mano derecha en el agua, y en su muñeca de forma ascendente se podía leer en un pequeño tatuaje un nombre.

"¿Quién es Milah?" preguntó y pudo notar como él se puso tenso.

"Alguien del pasado" respondió serio y sin mirarla.

"¿En dónde está?" preguntó antes de poder detener sus palabras.

"Se ha ido" respondió sin dejar de mirar la salsa que cocinaba

"Lo siento mucho" agregó Emma "Ruby me dijo que no conseguías en otras mujeres lo que buscas ¿Es ella lo que buscas? ¿Alguien como ella?"

"Para alguien que nunca se ha enamorado eres bastante perceptiva" respondió serio.

"Tal vez si lo estuve, una vez" se miraban fijo a los ojos.

"Bien, esto ya está listo. Ayúdame a poner la mesa" dijo él finalmente, ella no agregó más nada, porque definitivamente necesitaban un cambio de humor, tomó los vasos que él puso en sus manos, el tomó unos cubiertos y servilletas y la dirigió a una mesa que se encontraba en el patio exterior, en el pequeño jardín que lindaba con el agua. Ella tomó asiento y el volvió con dos platos de espaguetis y salsa.

"No te vayas a molestar con Ruby por decirme lo que me dijo, la verdad yo estaba haciendo preguntas" dijo Emma cuando lo tuvo sentado en frente.

"La conozco amor, sé que si te dijo algo es porque confía mucho en ti" dijo mirándola a los ojos con seriedad, pero luego en su cara se posó una media sonrisa y agregó "Cuando tengas preguntas sobre mí, estoy aquí dispuesto a responderlas todas…Lo que te dije hace un rato fue en serio, prefiero que me conozcas por mí y no por lo que los demás opinen de mí…Y ya que nos encontramos en el tema ¿Quién eres tú Swan?"

"¿No te gustaría saberlo?" preguntó Emma con una sonrisa.

"¿Quizás me gustaría?" fue la respuesta que Killian dio, con ese gesto coqueto que le salía con tanta naturalidad. Emma abrió su boca para responder pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar, dejó los cubiertos en la mesa y atendió.

Era Mary Margaret disculpándose por no haberla llamado antes, iba a llamarla justo después que a Killian, pero algo había ocurrido y fue hasta este momento que logró llamarla. Emma realmente agradeció la interrupción, se estaba dejando llevar por el coqueteo de Killian, y eso era peligroso. Cuando colgó el teléfono explicó a Killian la llamada y procedió a probar su comida.

"Esto está realmente bueno" dijo saboreando el delicioso plato de pasta que Killian había cocinado.

"Te dije que soy realmente bueno en la cocina" respondió él con una sonrisa.

"Me imagino que es una de tus estrategias para atraer a las mujeres" dijo ella con una sonrisa y el soltó una risa.

"No necesito de ese tipo de estrategias para atraer a una mujer. La verdad no suelo cocinar para ninguna mujer, prefiero compartir esa parte de mí con la gente en la que confío"

"¿Confías en mi?" preguntó Emma sin darse cuenta.

"Lo hago. Desde el momento en el que me amenazaste con cortarme una mano" dijo riendo metiendo otro bocado en su boca. Emma se sonrió recordando el momento en el que lo conoció el día anterior. Terminaron de almorzar siguiendo una conversación amena y superficial, Emma se sentía bastante cómoda con Killian, y eso era nuevo y agradable. Ella se ofreció a lavar los platos y cuando casi se peleaban por quien debía lavar los platos, el teléfono de Killian comenzó a sonar. Él se disculpo y salió al patio a contestar la llamada. Ella aprovecho para lavar los platos. Cuando él regresó ya ella estaba secando.

"Swan, no debiste hacerlo. Eres mi invitada, yo debo atenderte a ti" dijo mientras tomaba el plato que Emma secaba y lo colocó en el mesón, luego le quitó el trapo de las manos. Ella lo observaba con cuidado, su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido. La tomó por una de las manos y la haló suavemente fuera de la cocina. La arrastró hacia el patio, y pronto notó que la llevaba al barco "Quiero enseñarte algo" Era un barco pequeño blanco de dos velas. Y Killian la estaba llevando tomada de la mano, no pensó siquiera en dejar de sostener su mano, se sentía bien. Cuando estaban frente al barco él anunció "Te presento el Jolly Roger"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Emma levantando las cejas, Killian la miró sin entender la pregunta "Tú trabajo es actuar como el Capitán Garfio, y llamas a tu barco el Jolly Roger" Killian soltó una risita.

"Lo compré hace poco, y me pareció el nombre más adecuado para ella" respondió sonriente, amaba ese barco, se le notaba en la cara "Ven, vamos a sentarnos aquí" dijo mientras daba un paso dentro del bote y le ayudaba a ella a dar un paso dentro también. Se sentaron en el asiento que se encontraba en la popa, era un asiento pequeño en el que quedaban bastante juntos uno al lado del otro. "¿No es hermosa?"

"Lo es" respondió Emma con una sonrisa, el barco era hermoso, el paisaje que tenía en frente también, y no podía quejarse por la compañía.

"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?, Swan" dijo y Emma asintió en silencio mirándolo a los ojos "¿Qué cosas le preguntaste a Ruby sobre mí? Me gustaría responder esas preguntas yo mismo" Emma lo miró con cuidado, no veía nada de malo en escucharlo.

"Le pregunté quién eras tú y por su respuesta noté que no eres del tipo que tiene relaciones románticas, eso también se lo pregunté" respondió Emma, él la miraba fascinado, quizás ella misma no lo sabía, pero esas dos preguntas podían significar un ligero interés romántico en él y eso lo llenaba de esperanzas.

"Bien amor, Killian Jones es un hombre solitario, que la mayoría de las veces busca compañía en las personas equivocadas, un hombre endemoniadamente atractivo con una apreciación propia demasiado alta para su propio bien. Y con respecto a mis relaciones, si soy del tipo de tener relaciones románticas, solo que las mujeres que he conocido no son la persona correcta" respondió mirándola a los ojos.

"¿Y cómo lo sabes si no les das una oportunidad?"

"Las mujeres interesantes lo son desde la primera mirada, desde la primera amenaza de cortar tu mano o partirte un dedo" dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Me estas llamando interesante?" pregunto Emma con una sonrisa picara.

"Lo estoy haciendo. Mira amor, yo no quiero darle una oportunidad a nadie. Quiero que alguien me dé una oportunidad a mí" Lo último lo dijo lentamente y casi en un susurro acercándose a ella. Emma estaba segura que si la besaba se lo iba a permitir, no tenía nada que perder, solo estaría dos semanas aquí, y realmente quería besarlo, lo tenía demasiado cerca, no pensaba con claridad, su mirada pasaba de sus ojos a su boca. De pronto escucharon una voz cantarina.

"Killian..."

"Mierda" dijo él poniéndose de pie en seguida.

"Ahí estás…." Dijo la chica cuando lo vio, estaba cerca del barco y finalmente vio a Emma "¿Quién es ella?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?" preguntó Killian evidentemente molesto y con el ceño fruncido. Antes de que la chica pudiese responder Emma se puso de pie, más rápido de lo que pensó humanamente posible salió del barco seguida de cerca por Killian. "Emma, ¿A dónde vas?"

"Killian, no me ignores ¿Quién es ella?" preguntó la chica nuevamente, Emma se detuvo y la enfrentó.

"Hola, no soy nadie. Ya tengo que irme" dijo mirandola y fingiendo una sonrisa, luego se volteó a mirar a Killian "Gracias por todo" y siguió con paso firme hacia la puerta. Sentía los pasos de Killian detrás de ella, la chica seguía diciendo cosas al hombre y él la ignoraba por completo.

"Hazme el favor de esperar aquí afuera" dijo finalmente Killian con voz de mando. La chica se quedó en su lugar y él cerró la puerta de vidrio al entrar detrás de Emma "¿A dónde vas?" volvió a preguntar con una voz que sonaba más bien desesperada.

"Voy a casa" dijo Emma volteándose para verlo a la cara fingiendo tranquilidad "Tienes visita, es lo mejor" Cuando iba a darle la espalda nuevamente él la tomó por uno de sus brazos y se colocó frente a ella, muy cerca, demasiado cerca, sus narices casi se tocaban.

"¿Vas a ignorar el hecho que casi nos besamos?" preguntó casi en un susurro con la voz ronca.

"Voy a ignorar el hecho de que casi nos besamos y nos interrumpió una de tus novias" respondió ella casi en un susurro también, pero no se alejó.

"Ella no es nadie…No te vayas…Dos minutos y la saco de esta casa" dijo pero Emma negó lentamente con la cabeza.

"Me tengo que ir" dijo separándose de él, agarró la chaqueta del perchero y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma entró en casa de Mary Margaret y agradeció profundamente el que aún estuviese vacía. Se sentía como una tonta, aunque en el fondo sabía que no había una razón real para sentirse de esa manera, no lo podía evitar. Bajó la guardia, se dejó llevar por los gestos amables, las miradas intensas, las insinuaciones, y ahora se sentía como otra de las chicas tontas que seguro entraban y salían de esa casa. Decidió pasar el resto del día con su laptop trabajando a distancia, eso le haría olvidar el episodio y subir un poco más las paredes que muy cuidadosamente había construido alrededor de su corazón.

Terminó de responder un par de correos cuando bufó frustrada porque no se podía sacar de la cabeza al hermoso idiota que estaba pocas casas de distancia. Sin pensarlo mucho, y por un acto que parecía más por inercia que por realmente estar decidida a hacerlo, abrió el explorador de internet, y en el buscador colocó "Killian Jones". El rostro de Killian había aparecido frente a ella, había una corta biografía en wikipedia que decidió ignorar, siempre le han parecido inventadas, y bajó la ventana aún más, le seguían las páginas chismes, otras que hablaban de su actuación en la serie en la que trabaja con David. Recordó porque realmente se había sentido atraída a buscarlo, quería leer todo lo malo que decían de él, saber que tan imbécil es según el internet. Pero la verdad no consiguió nada realmente malo, todas las páginas coincidían en lo realmente apuesto y coqueto que es, había tenido quizás demasiadas novias, pero tampoco era el Charlie Sheen que esperaba. Aparentemente medio mundo se moría por besarlo y ella estuvo a punto de hacerlo, se sonrojó con ese pensamiento y el timbre de la puerta sonó al mismo tiempo, esto solo consiguió que sus mejillas se tiñera de un rojo aún más intenso. Sentía que la habían atrapado en un acto vergonzoso y cerró la laptop rápidamente, nadie más podía ver lo que había decidido averiguar en internet.

Caminó hacia la puerta sintiendo aún las mejillas calientes y soltó una risita, se sentía como una tonta adolescente, abrió la puerta sin pensarlo aún con una risa tonta, y se encontró nuevamente con esos ojos azules que la miraban hace nada desde una foto en la internet. Se regañó mentalmente por no considerar ni por un momento que podía ser él. Killian la miraba confundido, parecía estar esperando conseguirla molesta y en cambio le abrió la puerta una Emma Swan sonrojada y riendo "¿Hay alguien aquí contigo?" preguntó Killian frunciendo el ceño y tratando de mirar adentro.

"No" respondió Emma, si sus mejillas ya lucían menos rojas se habían vuelto a teñir en ese momento. Él pareció divertirse con la expresión de la chica y le sonrió aún confundido "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Quería estar seguro que habías llegado bien a casa y no tengo tu número de teléfono" respondió.

"La distancia entre tu casa y esta es menos de una calle, puedo cuidarme sola" respondió aún parada en medio de la puerta para evitar que él pasara sin ser invitado como lo había hecho unas horas antes "Ya viste que llegué bien, puedes volver con tu amiga" dijo finalmente haciendo una seña en dirección a la casa de Killian.

"Mi amiga eres tú y aquí estoy" respondió con una sonrisa dando un pequeño paso al frente "Aquella chica ya se fue, y estoy bastante seguro que voy a firmar una orden de restricción, se ha vuelto una acosadora"

"¿Así le dices a todas tus ex novias?" preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

"No. Así les digo a las personas que me persiguen y se meten en mi casa sin mi consentimiento" respondió acercándose otro poco más. Emma soltó la puerta derrotada, no quería tenerlo tan cerca, y entró al salón y se sentó en el sofá. Él la miró con una sonrisa triunfante y entró cerrando la puerta detrás de él "¿Puedo preguntar por qué lucías tan…feliz cuando abriste la puerta?" preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente a ella.

"Ninguna razón en especial. Algo que leía en internet" respondió ella apuntando hacia el laptop que había dejado en el mesón de la cocina, se miraron fijamente por lo que pareció unos largos minutos de silencio, pero que seguramente fueron segundos.

"Esta chica arruinó la poca confianza que tenías en mí ¿cierto?" preguntó

"Seguramente eres una buena persona para que Mary Margaret y David te tengan en tan alta estima, pero déjame decirte algo compañero, lo del casi beso no volverá a pasar" respondió ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, todas sus paredes estaban en posición nuevamente. Él le sostuvo la mirada y asintió en silencio "Ahora me gustaría descansar un rato" agregó Emma, buscando cualquier excusa para lograr que se fuera de la casa.

"Bien, te voy a dejar descansar" dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta. Emma se puso de pie también y comenzó a caminar detrás de él, quería asegurarse que saliera por la puerta "Gracias por la compañía hace un rato y disculpa todo lo malo" agregó cuando ya estaba frente a la puerta colocándose de frente a ella, luego tomó su mano derecha y la besó suavemente, una vez más la había sorprendido.

"Uhmm…Sí claro…ehhmm gracias" dijo finalmente cuando consiguió palabras, él antes de soltar su mano la apretó cariñosamente, salió por la puerta y la cerró. Emma se recostó con la espalda contra la puerta, este hombre la dejaba sin palabras, eso era nuevo.

Al final del día cenó con Mary Margaret y David, a quienes solo les contó que había tenido un agradable almuerzo con Killian, lo cual no era mentira. Ellos habían halagado a Killian, diciendo que era una persona de un gran corazón, leal y considerado, Emma no dudo que así fuera, quizás era todas esas cosas para sus amigos, pero no para las mujeres que se involucraban con él, así que había tomado la decisión de no volver a caer, él era una persona en la que no podía confiar, no de esa manera.

Para su segundo día en Vancouver, Mary Margaret la había llevado a pasear en la ciudad, hicieron compras, almorzaron, hablaron por horas, ya había olvidado lo geniales que eran esta clase de días con su amiga, y ahora tendría que comenzar a extrañarlo desde el principio cuando volviese a Boston. Cuando ya estaban por volver a casa David llamó a Mary Margaret para decirle que se encontraran con él en un bar. Mary Margaret condujo el auto hasta el lugar, un hermoso bar en una marina, el bar parecía estar situado en un puerto, justo sobre el agua. No fue hasta el momento en el que se bajaba del auto y Mary Margaret dijo algo sobre Killian, porque David estaba con algunos compañeros de trabajo, que Emma sintió su estomago voltearse y en un instante sus manos estaban sudorosas. Respiró profundo y se regañó mentalmente, no pasa nada, solo es un hombre increíblemente atractivo y coqueto, ella ha lidiado con hombres peores.

Entraron al bar, había pocas personas. Al fondo se encontraba un grupo de aproximadamente 8 personas. Mary Margaret caminó directo hacia ellos, Emma la siguió de cerca. Odió que la primera persona que reconoció fue a Killian, lo bueno es que ya sabía hacia donde no mirar. Tan pronto las vio David se puso de pie y saludo a su esposa con un beso y a Emma con un abrazo, Mary Margaret siguió saludando a todas estas personas que ya conocía, y David comenzó a presentárselas uno por uno, luego de que saludó a Ruby que también se encontraba con el grupo. Primero conoció a una hermosa rubia de cabello largo y trenzado, Elsa. La siguiente persona fue un hombre más bajo que ella, algo tosco pero amable, Leroy. Luego conoció a un hombre con el cuál Ruby evidentemente estaba coqueteando, Victor. Luego un hombre con una sonrisa amable que usaba lentes, Archie. Cada vez se acercaban más a Killian, y la verdad Emma no esperaba verlo tan pronto, estaba un poco nerviosa.

Junto a Killian estaba un hombre alto de cabello oscuro, con ojos azules, una sonrisa encantadora, y una barba algo más desaliñada que la de Killian. El hombre se había puesto de pie frente a ella, le había disparado una sonrisa desarmadora, y la miró directo a los ojos con demasiada intensidad.

"Hey" fue lo único que dijo.

"Hey" respondió Emma de vuelta.

"Mi nombre es August, August Booth" dijo el hombre ofreciendo su mano para estrecharla. Emma sostuvo su mano.

"Emma Swan" respondió ella, y para su sorpresa August tomó su mano y la llevó hasta su boca y le dio un suave beso.

"Un placer conocerte Emma" agregó el hombre con suavidad sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. De pronto se escuchó a alguien aclarar su garganta fuertemente y tanto Emma como August voltearon siguiendo el sonido.

"Swan" dijo Killian tomando la mano de Emma que aún se encontraba en la mano de August y la haló hacia él rodeándola en un abrazo, luego se separó lo suficiente para verla con una sonrisa juguetona. Todo había sido muy rápido y Emma estaba aún un poco confundida. Antes de responder volvió su mirada a August que los miraba con interés, y eso pareció molestar a Killian, quien frunció el ceño y con suavidad, sin soltar su mano la volteó para dirigirla hacia un asiento cercano colocando su otra mano en lo bajo de su espalda, el asiento estaba junto a Ruby quien tan pronto la vio se le abalanzó en un fuerte abrazo. Emma estaba confundida ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Se sentó en el asiento junto al de Ruby y notó que Killian se sentaba al otro lado.

"Killian querido, ¿podrías buscar algo de beber a Emma?" preguntó Ruby.

"Por supuesto" respondió mirando a Ruby, y luego dio toda su atención a Emma "justo te iba a preguntar que deseas, amor"

"Lo mismo que ustedes" respondió mirando rápidamente los vasos.

"Como desees" respondió guiñándole un ojo y poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la barra.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Ruby cuando estuvo segura que Killian no escucharía.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Emma confundida.

"Killian prácticamente te meo encima para marcar territorio" respondió la chica con una risita. Emma le torció los ojos.

"¿Eso es lo que fue eso? Aunque estoy segura que hay una metáfora menos asquerosa" respondió frunciendo el ceño en un gesto de asco pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"En serio Emma ¿Pasó algo con Killian ayer?" preguntó Ruby con una curiosidad que no podía esconder ni queriendo.

"No, no pasó nada" respondió Emma demasiado rápido y Ruby le dio una sonrisa pícara.

"Si tu lo dices" dijo finalmente guiñándole un ojo.

Killian regresó al poco tiempo con tragos para los tres, habían brindado y pronto se les unió Mary Margaret y David. Mantenían una alegre conversación, en la que otras personas a veces intervenían. Killian se había mantenido cerca de Emma y si era posible cada vez se acercaba más, estaba atento a cada necesidad de ella, le decía pequeños chistes privados, Emma no lo podía negar, le gustaba la atención, el permitirlo no significa que le debe un beso ni nada. Notó que Mary Margaret miraba con atención la interacción entre ellos, pero no hizo ningún comentario. En algún punto Killian se había disculpado para ir al baño, dejando el asiento junto a Emma libre, pero no permaneció así por mucho tiempo. August en definitiva había esperado pacientemente el momento en que Killian dejara el espacio libre.

"¿La estas pasando bien?" preguntó August tan pronto estuvo sentado junto a ella unos minutos después que Killian había desaparecido.

"Muy bien gracias" respondió Emma con una sonrisa, este hombre también era atractivo, de una forma diferente a la de Killian, pero lo era.

"Me alegra que así sea ¿Estás con Jones?" preguntó casi en un susurro acercándose a su oreja. Emma lo miró a los ojos.

"No, somos…amigos" respondió lentamente, no estaba segura si considerar su relación de pocos días como una amistad era adecuado, pero ya él había usado ese término anteriormente y le pareció el más adecuado.

"Oh, disculpa mi indiscreción…Pero tenía curiosidad, normalmente cuando uno ve a una mujer con Jones es porque está con él, especialmente una tan hermosa como tú" dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción logrando que Emma se sonrojara por la forma en la que terminó la oración y la forma en la que la miraba.

"¿Todo bien, Swan?" escuchó la voz de Killian y su mirada rápidamente viajo en dirección al sonido. Y ahí estaba con el ceño fruncido frente a ella, Emma asintió en silencio. No estaba acostumbrada a que dos hombres tan atractivos le dieran atención al mismo tiempo, era algo nuevo y confuso "Me dijo David que nos vamos" agregó Killian con un gesto más suave, mirándola a los ojos, tratando de ignorar la existencia de August.

"Oh, está bien" respondió Emma volteándose a hablar con Ruby quien abrazaba cariñosamente a Victor, mientras la chica le explicaba que ella se quedaría un rato más, Emma no pudo ver el concurso de miradas de odio a sus espalda entre August y Killian. Finalmente se volteó y cuando iba a despedirse de August, éste la haló hacia sí en un abrazo, escuchó a Killian murmurar algo que no entendió y apenas August la soltó Killian le ofreció su antebrazo y ella sin titubear lo tomó. En la puerta del bar estaban esperando David y Mary Margaret.

"Espero que hayas tenido un día genial, Emma" dijo David cuando la tuvo cerca, Emma asintió con una sonrisa.

"Emma, ¿no tienes ningún problema si viajas de vuelta con Killian?" preguntó Mary Margaret, la mirada de Emma viajó de ella a Killian quién la miraba con una sonrisa complacido "Para que no vaya solo…Vamos todos al mismo lugar" agregó Mary Margaret con ese tono dulce y manipulador que ya le conocía muy bien, pero no pudo decir que no. Lo último que quería era que sus amigos sospecharan de cómo le afectaba estar cerca de este hombre.

"Está bien" respondió finalmente y se dejó escoltar hasta un hermoso vehículo negro que estaba estacionado unos puestos a la derecha del de Mary Margaret. Killian abrió la puerta del copiloto y cerró la puerta cuando Emma estaba cómodamente sentada dentro del vehículo, dio la vuelta al carro y se sentó junto a ella en el puesto del piloto. "¿Y quién lleva el carro de David?" fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

"David se fue conmigo al estudio esta mañana…Cinturón de seguridad" dijo estirándose sobre ella para agarrar el cinturón sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros, él la miró y le soltó una media sonrisa cuando notó que ella solo miraba sus labios y un ligero tono rosado comenzaba pintar sus mejillas. Haló el cinturón de seguridad y con un movimiento lento lo aseguró hasta que se escuchó un click. Luego volvió a su lado del vehículo y colocó su propio cinturón de seguridad.

"¿Puedes manejar? No has estado bebiendo" preguntó ella tratando de sonar estable.

"La verdad solo me bebí un trago… y no estamos tan lejos de casa, por eso nos gusta este bar" respondió mientras encendía el carro, luego lo ponía en movimiento. Esperó que David sacara del lugar el auto de Mary Margaret y luego lo comenzó a seguir "Aunque en este momento me gustaría estar saliendo de un bar más lejano de casa" agregó finalmente, aunque sonó más para sí mismo que para ella.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó más para mantener su mente concentrada en una conversación y no en lo endemoniadamente atractivo que se veía conduciendo este auto.

"Porque eso me daría más tiempo contigo" dijo dejando ver la carretera por un segundo para mirarla, sus ojos se encontraron y ella se sonrojó casi instantáneamente. Seguramente era el ron que había estado bebiendo que la hacía sonrojarse con tanta facilidad, se mentía sí misma.

"Me alegra saber que tus mejillas tienen vida propia esta noche y no qué te sonrojaste con alguna idiotez que te dijo Booth" dijo sin dejar de mirar hacia la calle esta vez, Emma se sonrojó nuevamente. Muy perceptivo Killian, sus mejillas tenían vida propia esta noche, esa sería la excusa desde hoy y para siempre cada vez que recuerde esta noche.

"¿Estas celoso?" preguntó mirándolo con atención. Al escuchar la pregunta Emma notó que Killian se puso serio. La miró por un segundo antes de volver su atención a conducir.

"Creo que sí, pero no de él. Me hubiese gustado hacerte sonrojar yo" dijo finalmente con seriedad aún sin mirarla.

"Killian, ayer hablamos sobre esto" agregó Emma un poco molesta.

"¿Sobre qué exactamente? Yo solo recuerdo que dijiste que un 'casi beso' no volvería a pasar….tus palabras" dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

"Yo solo voy a estar dos semanas aquí, no tiene sentido que perdamos tiempo y energía en perseguir algo entre nosotros" respondió ella, segura de que las razones las daba para él y para ella misma, porque mientras más tiempo pasaba con él más necesitaba explicarse a sí misma porque es que se estaba negando esto con él.

"Eso lo entiendo Emma, pero quiero conocerte mejor sin temor a que cualquier cosa que diga o pase a mí alrededor te hará alejarte de mí" dijo, Emma reconoció la entrada a la urbanización, y se sintió decepcionada de que el viaje había sido realmente corto. Pronto David estaba metiendo su auto en el estacionamiento de su casa y Killian se estacionó en frente para dejar a Emma. Pero ninguno de los dos se movió o dijo algo, Mary Margaret se despidió desde la entrada moviendo su mano y David la siguió.

"Tuve una vida muy difícil, muchas personas me han decepcionado, es mi costumbre no confiar en la gente que acabo de conocer" dijo finalmente Emma tan pronto David y Mary Margaret desaparecieron dentro de la casa, como si es que ellos podrían escucharlos conversar dentro del auto.

"Todos tus amigos confían en mí ¿Podrías tomar eso como una inspiración?" dijo él luego de soltar su cinturón de seguridad para poder acomodarse en el asiento y mirarla de frente. Ella lo miró y con una suave sonrisa asintió lentamente, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Killian.

"¿Podrías demostrarme un poco de ese espíritu dándome tu número de teléfono o debo pedírselo a Mary Margaret?" preguntó levantando las cejas con una sonrisa. Ella pareció dudar y él decidió no darle espacio a una negativa "¿Qué te parece si me dejas guardar en tú teléfono mi numero? De esa forma podrás escribirme cuando estés lista para que yo tenga tú número" explicó, Emma sacó de su chaqueta el teléfono, lo desbloqueó y lo puso en sus manos. Killian no dudó en anotar pronto su número de teléfono y almacenarlo en la lista de contactos "Bien, ahora por favor no te muevas, permíteme abrirte la puerta" dijo mientras le entregaba el teléfono.

Killian salió del auto, dio la vuelta por el frente y abrió la puerta para Emma, luego ofreció su mano para ayudarla a salir, finalmente le ofreció su antebrazo como lo había hecho en el bar y ella no dudo en entrelazar su brazo con el de él. Caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta.

"Sana y salva" dijo Killian cuando sus brazos se separaron ante la inminente despedida.

"Eres todo un caballero" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Te lo dije" dijo, ambos buscaban cualquier frase en sus mentes para alargar unos segundos más este momento. Killian dio un paso al frente tomando el espacio personal de Emma, sus narices casi se tocaban "Buenas noches Emma" dijo casi en un susurro, Emma alternaba su mirada entre sus ojos y sus labios.

"Buenas noches" respondió ella casi en un susurro mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. A la mierda toda la basura que se había estado diciendo a sí misma, agarró las solapas de la chaqueta de cuero de Killian y lo atrajo hacia ella los pocos centímetros que los separaban. Sus labios chocaron en un beso apasionado, Killian respondió el beso instintivamente pero aún no sabía muy bien qué hacer con sus manos, había sido demasiado sorpresivo, una de las manos de Emma viajo hacia su cabello manteniendo sus cabezas unidas, una de las manos de killian se enredo en la rubia cabellera de Emma, algo que desde que la conoció quería hacer. Cuando ya ambos necesitaban aire separaron sus bocas pero unieron sus frentes, jadeando.

"Eso fue…" atinó a decir Killian, el adjetivo que seguía a esa oración no estaba seguro cual era, increíble, perfecto, genial, o simplemente no había una palabra que lo describiese.

"Una cosa de una sola vez" completó Emma liberándolo y dando un paso atrás "Debes irte a casa" dijo abriendo la puerta.

"Buenas noches" dijo él dándose la vuelta, caminando hacia su auto. Emma cerró la puerta.

Tan pronto estuvo dentro cerró la puerta y se recostó de ella. Ese tenía que ser el beso más increíble que haya compartido con alguien en toda su vida. Escuchó el auto de Killian, prestó atención mientras lo escuchaba alejarse. Subió a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, tomó su teléfono y buscó en la lista de contactos el teléfono de Killian, lo miró fijamente.

Killian entró en su casa, aún sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar, pero aún más sorprendido por lo que sentía. Esta mujer acababa de besarlo, posiblemente desde hoy lo calificaría como el mejor beso de su vida, y el aún sentía una explosión de emociones dentro de él. Subió a su habitación y se tiró en la cama, cerró los ojos para verla nuevamente frente a él, y su teléfono soltó un pitido, el sonido que tenía para anunciarle los mensajes de texto.

" _Buenas noches, Killian_ " leyó en la pantalla desde un número que no tenía almacenado. Lo primero que hizo fue guardar el contacto 'Emma Swan'. Porque no tenía dudas de que era ella, y con una sonrisa en el rostro escribió una respuesta.

" _Duerme bien, amor. Yo por mi parte acabo de ser besado apasionadamente y dormiré con una sonrisa en el rostro_ "

" _Qué casualidad, me acaba de pasar lo mismo ¡Buenas noches!_ " leyó la respuesta que recibió de Emma. Decidió no escribir más nada, porque aprovecharía al máximo este nuevo método para comunicarse con ella del que ahora disponía, pero no justo ahora. Emma Swan es una mujer a la que tenía que manejar con cuidado. Y le gustaba, ya estaba aburrido de las mujeres que no le daban ningún trabajo para conquistarlas.


	4. Chapter 4

Killian despertó al otro día con el sonido del despertador, pero pronto notó que por primera vez en mucho tiempo había despertado con una sonrisa. Y era una sonrisa que nada parecía hacerla desaparecer, no era ningún tonto sabía que le faltaba mucho para ganarse el corazón de Emma, pero cuando menos el beso había significado que ella empezaba a verlo de otra forma, de la forma que él quiere que ella lo vea, como una posibilidad.

Hoy no buscaría a David, seguramente él ya estaba en el set, porque hoy tenían horarios distintos. Tan pronto estuvo listo salió de la casa, subió a su auto aún con una sonrisa y miró a la distancia la casa de David, preguntándose cuáles serían los planes de Emma para el día de hoy, cuando menos ya tenía como preguntarle, pero la dejaría descansar, era muy importante para él no abusar de la confianza que le había dado Emma. Ya había comprendido que la única manera de hacer las cosas bien era llevar todo al paso de ella. Miró la hora, era mediodía, había dormido bastante, se lo permitía cuando podía, a veces pasaba noches enteras filmando, o viajando de una ciudad a otra.

Llegó al set, fue directo al tráiler de vestuario, para luego ir al de maquillaje con un café en la mano. Tenía una escena romántica con su interés amoroso en el show, y aunque no se sentía con muchas ganas de besar la boca de alguien más que no fuera Emma el día de hoy, cuando menos sabía que podía usar estos sentimientos para hacer funcionar esta escena. Revisaba el guión una vez más mientras lo peinaban, ya habían puesto en su rostro el maquillaje de ojos delineados del Capitán Garfio, siempre lo hacía sentirse más osado, cuando de pronto abrieron la puerta y dos chicas entraron en el tráiler.

"Killian…no sabía que estabas aquí" escuchó la voz de Ruby, dejó de mirar el guión y miró hacia el espejo para verla a través de él, pero para su sorpresa lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con los verdes ojos de Emma "Le estoy dando un pequeño tour a Emma"

"¿Swan? Que grata sorpresa verte aquí" dijo con una enorme sonrisa. De prono sintió un golpe en el hombro.

"Hola Ruby ¿Cómo estás? Muy bien Killian ¿Y tú?" fingió Ruby tener la conversación consigo misma. Logrando que todos en el tráiler soltaran una risa.

"Te veo casi todos los días de mi vida, amor. Permíteme embelesarme con la visión que Emma es" respondió él volviendo su mirada nuevamente a Emma que estaba sonrojada y sonreía tímidamente.

"Cuando hay santos nuevos…." Fue la respuesta de Ruby entre risas "Voy a buscarnos un café, espera aquí un momento" dijo mirando a Emma y apuntándole la silla junto a Killian. Emma estuvo a punto de protestar pero Killian la interrumpió antes de que lo hiciera.

"¿Cómo pasaste la noche, amor?" preguntó mirándola con interés.

"Bastante bien, gracias" respondió tomando asiento y mirándolo a través del espejo. Todavía estaba una señora peinándolo "Te ves diferente" agregó.

"Oh, estoy en disfraz y maquillaje completos del endemoniadamente apuesto Capitán Garfio" respondió con una sonrisa guiñándole un ojo. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, ni siquiera la persona que lo peinaba pudo evitar sonreír.

"Ya veo que solo acentúa tu arrogancia" dijo Emma sonriendo, él le devolvió la sonrisa, ella parecía de buen humor, eso era bueno. Terminaron de peinarlo y la señora dejó el tráiler dejándolos solos.

"De verdad me agrada mucho encontrarte aquí" agregó Killian ya mirándola de frente con intensidad.

"David insistió que viniéramos con él" respondió ella mirándolo de la misma forma.

"¿Y cuáles son tus planes para esta noche?" preguntó envalentonado por la mirada que le daba Emma, pero pronto supo que había sido un error, Emma dejo de mirarlo y fijo su mirada en cualquier otra cosa.

"Killian, yo vine a Vancouver a compartir con mis amigos no a tener citas. Mi vida está en Boston y la tuya evidentemente esta aquí, ni siquiera vivimos en el mismo país" dijo mientras se ponía de pie y abría la puerta del tráiler, Killian la seguía con la mirada "Voy a buscar a Ruby"

"Ya veo que eres de esas personas que ve el vaso medio vacío, si me preguntas mi opinión yo viajaría cada tres días a Boston y de vuelta de ser necesario" dijo mirando como ella se detenía en la puerta de espaldas a él. Emma se volteó a mirarlo a la cara nuevamente.

"¿Sabes que pienso? Que yo soy un reto para ti, una conquista más, mientras más me niego más deseas conquistarme, para convertirme al final en un nombre en una lista…después de todo eso es lo que eres ¿no? Un mujeriego" dijo la chica con demasiada honestidad como para pasar desapercibido para Killian todo el temor que había en esas palabras. Él se puso de pie en seguida e invadió su espacio personal, porque en estos pocos días ya había notado que a esta distancia parecía ser la única distancia desde la que ella prestaba atención.

"Aye, eso dicen de mí. Pero creo en la buena forma, nunca he conquistado mujeres para incrementar un número, ni he alimentado las esperanzas de ninguna mujer cuando no hay ninguna…. Cuando gane tu corazón, Emma. Y lo ganaré, no será por ningún engaño, será porque tu lo quieres" dijo lentamente con un tono de voz bajo. Emma lo miraba con intensidad, de pronto escucharon a alguien aclarar su garganta.

"Disculpe Señor, me mandaron por usted" dijo tímidamente un joven que no tendría más de 22 años.

"No me digas así que me haces sentir de 300 años, Killian por favor" dijo Killian mirando al muchacho con una sonrisa. Luego volvió su atención a Emma nuevamente "El deber llama amor, tengo un ensayo antes de filmar. Te escribo más tarde" dijo con una suave sonrisa y luego se acercó y dio un corto beso en su mejilla, colocando la mano en su cintura para empujarla gentilmente a un lado para permitirle salir.

Emma lo miró alejarse, de pronto fue distraída por la voz de Ruby "¿Ya estas lista para contarme que pasa con Killian ó me vas a hacer esperar más tiempo?"

"No pasa nada" respondió Emma saliendo del tráiler tomando uno de los cafés que Ruby traía.

"¿En serio?"Preguntó Ruby con suspicacia mientras comenzaba a caminar seguida por Emma.

"Besé a Killian anoche" soltó Emma de pronto. Ruby no parecía sorprendida

"¿Lo besaste?" preguntó lentamente, Emma asintió "¿Por qué?" preguntó con cuidado, Emma era como un pequeño animal si la presionaba mucho huiría y no escucharía más sobre esto en toda la vida.

"No lo sé, me sentía bien. Quería hacerlo y lo hice" respondió con fastidio, no quería hablar sobre esto, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

"Déjame ver si lo entiendo, tú besaste a Killian, él no te beso a ti" agregó la chica tratando de dar forma a la información que estaba recibiendo.

"¿En serio Ruby?" preguntó Emma y la chica la miró con una disculpa en la mirada, Emma torció los ojos pero agregó "Yo lo besé a él, él respondió el beso…. ¿contenta?"

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó Ruby evitando sonreírse ampliamente, porque eso era lo que quería hacer.

"Ahora nada, aunque él parece perseguir una relación y eso me parece absurdo, apenas y nos conocemos" respondió la rubia.

"No me malinterpretes pero ¿Por qué crees que Killian busca una relación?" preguntó Ruby tratando de sonar más casual que acusadora, sería algo muy nuevo que Killian le haga pensar a una chica que quiere tener una relación con ella después de un beso.

"Me acaba de decir que viajaría a Boston ida y vuelta cada tres días de ser necesario ¿Puedes creerlo?" respondió Emma con incredulidad en la voz y Ruby que estaba tomando un trago de su café se ahogo al escuchar la respuesta "¿Estás bien?" preguntó a Ruby cuando esta termino de toser y logró respirar nuevamente.

"Emma ¿te dijo algo más? Los estaba observando y dijo algo más largo que eso cuando estaban en la puerta a un centímetro el uno del otro, antes de que los interrumpiera el chico" Ruby se detuvo y miró a Emma a los ojos.

"Me dio un discurso de que se va a ganar mi corazón sin engaños" respondió Emma "¿Por qué me miras así?" preguntó cuando notó que la chica la miraba de vuelta con la boca abierta y un gesto de sorpresa.

"Emma querida, debes ser una excelente besadora" respondió la chica soltando una risita "No sé qué decirte, me estas describiendo un Killian que no conozco, aunque esperaba conocerlo un día" Las dos chicas siguieron caminando en dirección al tráiler de David, luego de varios minutos de silencio Ruby no se contuvo más y preguntó "Emma ¿Cómo te sientes tu con respecto a Killian?" la rubia dejo de caminar y miraba el piso intensamente, Ruby se detuvo también y esperó la respuesta

"No lo sé. Me siento atraída por él, no te lo voy a negar. Pero eso no importa, yo voy a volver a Boston pronto, no tiene sentido que me enrede con alguien ahora, eso es complicarse la vida por el gusto"

"Amiga ¿Y qué tal si entre ustedes resulta haber algo realmente bueno?"

"¿Y si es realmente malo?" preguntó Emma de vuelta con frustración, no ante el comentario de su amiga, sino ante la situación, evitaba estas cosas de relaciones o sentimientos justamente para no encontrarse en este tipo de disyuntivas.

"¿Sabes que es realmente malo? Tener algo en frente que potencialmente puede ser muy bueno y dejarlo pasar por miedo. Nunca te he tomado como ese tipo de persona"

"Desde que llegué me has dicho que es un mujeriego, que no sienta cabeza con nadie ¿Ahora te pones de su lado?" preguntó Emma comenzando a caminar sobrepasando a Ruby.

"Porque noté desde el momento que los vimos en el aeropuerto la forma en la que él te miraba, y quería que supieras como eran las cosas para que no salieras lastimada, no para que no te divirtieras. Pero este Killian que apenas conoce a alguien y la lleva a su casa, le hace de comer, la sube a su bote, le dice que viajaría miles de kilómetros varias veces a la semana, y le asegura que se ganará su corazón, no es el Killian Jones del que te estaba advirtiendo. Este se parece más al Killian que deja que solo sus amigos veamos, y él se merece una oportunidad Emma, es una gran persona" Emma se detuvo cuando empezó a escuchar a Ruby y se volteó a mirarla.

"Ya veremos" fue lo único que logró responder.

"Tan solo no seas tan dura con él. Trata de interactuar con él sin estarte repitiendo en la cabeza todas las razones por las que no deberías estar con él" dijo la chica y Emma le torció los ojos, Ruby se sonrió "Sé que lo haces, te conozco. Conócelo mejor"

* * *

Killian logró hacer una buena escena, explotando el sentimiento de frustración que le había dejado Emma Swan justo antes. Esta noche tenía que verla, no le importaba si tenía que invitar a David y Mary Margaret a comer para que la arrastraran con ellos, pero el que ella le recordara que solo estaría aquí por unos pocos días más lo hacía sentirse ansioso. Era la mujer más terca y desconfiada del mundo, alguien así toma tiempo para convencer que eres de fiar, él tenía menos de dos semanas. Se sentó en su tráiler a descansar un rato, sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo.

"¿Aún en el estudio?" escribió antes de enviar a Emma. La respuesta llegó luego de cuatro largos minutos, los contó.

"Sí, pero creo que a punto de irme" leyó.

"¿Dónde estás?" escribió la pregunta y la envió, pero no esperó un segundo más. Se puso de pie y salió del tráiler en dirección al de David, si iba a empezar a buscar en algún lugar sería ahí. Siguiendo la hilera de trailers, el de David era uno de los más alejados del de él. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio a la distancia salir a Emma de uno de los trailers, que definitivamente no era el de David seguida por August Booth, era el tráiler de August ¿Qué hacía Emma saliendo de ahí y por qué estaba sola con él? Miró como Emma se detuvo y la vio escribir algo en su teléfono, luego volvió su atención nuevamente a Booth, su teléfono sonó y supo que era ella.

"Saliendo. Hablamos más tarde" leyó en la pantalla de su teléfono y volvió su atención nuevamente a Emma y August. El tipo le estaba poniendo un casco en la cabeza, luego se subió a su motocicleta, ella se montó detrás de él con una sonrisa, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y se fueron. Killian quería patear algo, este sentimiento era nuevo para él, no eran celos, o cuando menos no solo celos, era algo más posesivo.

Lo que quedaba de día se le fue demasiado lento, quería llamarla y preguntarle a donde había ido con ese idiota, pero no estaba en posición de hacer eso. Llegó a su casa y se tiró en el sofá, eran pasadas la seis de la tarde, así hubiese salido a algún lugar con el imbécil de Booth, de seguro ya estaría de vuelta o cuando menos eso esperaba. Buscó su teléfono, abrió la lista de contacto y al encontrar el nombre de Emma marcó para llamar.

"Hola" escuchó la voz de Emma atender después de tres repiques.

"Hola, amor" respondió, escuchar su voz ya le había cambiado el humor del todo "Me quedé con ganas de volver a verte esta tarde"

"Ahhm… sí, estuve vagando un buen rato por el estudio y creo que en algún momento me perdí pero me conseguí con August" comenzó a contarle Emma, Killian sintió como un golpe cuando la escuchó nombrar al imbécil "Él me trajo a casa"

"¿Y por qué no te fuiste con David o Ruby?" preguntó tratando de sonar casual.

"Tenía mucha hambre y August me invitó a comer y no lo pude rechacé" respondió después de soltar una risita.

"¿Entonces lo que hay es que esperar que tengas mucha hambre para que aceptes salir a comer con uno?" preguntó tratando de no sonar indignado, y al parecer lo hizo bien porque Emma no lo notó y soltó una risa nerviosa "¿Crees que tendrás mucha hambre en un par de horas?"

"Quizás ¿Qué tienes en mente?" preguntó sonando interesada y eso hizo sonreír a Killian.

"Tú y yo en un lugar tranquilo, una deliciosa cena, quizás una botella de vino, una agradable conversación ¿Qué dices?"

"Suena bien" le escuchó decir luego de un silencio de varios segundos.

"Bien, paso por ti en un par de horas"

"Nos vemos" respondió la chica con algo que solo pudo identificar como timidez.

"Nos vemos" respondió antes de colgar.

Se relajó en el sofá con una amplia sonrisa, complacido porque por la razón que sea Emma había cambiado de parecer. Ya lo había rechazado temprano, tenía ganas de subir a su habitación y como un adolescente comenzar a arreglarse dos horas antes, pero lo evito por completo. Encendió la televisión que tiene en la sala y colocó algún canal de deportes, realmente no estaba prestando mucha atención, estaba pensando a donde llevaría a Emma, que se pondría, como desearía que la noche terminase como la noche anterior, como prefería esta vez tener la oportunidad de besarla él a ella. De pronto su teléfono soltó el sonido que le anunciaba un mensaje de texto.

" _Me debes una_ " decía el mensaje que le acababa de escribir Ruby.

"¿ _Disculpa?_ " respondió confundido.

" _Emma me dijo que va a salir contigo. No lo arruines_ " leyó la respuesta de Ruby. Killian no se contuvo un segundo y marcó para llamarla.

"Hola Jones, no lo arruines" le dijo la chica tan pronto atendió el teléfono.

"¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Por qué te debo algo?" preguntó con interés, no se quería andar con rodeos.

"Simplemente sugerí que no fuera tan dura contigo"

"¿Y te llamó para contarte que saldría conmigo?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"No seas imbécil, yo la llamé para invitarla a salir a bebernos algo y me dijo que no podía, me tomó un poco pero finalmente me dijo que saldría contigo" respondió la chica entre risas.

"Pensé que querrías alejarme de ella, no ayudarme" agregó Killian intrigado.

"Quizás pueden ser buenos el uno para el otro….ya veremos" respondió la chica "Yo que tú me cuidaría de David cuando se entere que has estado besuqueando a Emma. Puede ser muy sobreprotector y con tu reputación" dijo lo ultimo soltando una risita.

"Ya veremos" respondió "Nos vemos luego Ruby, tengo que alistarme para una cita"

"Buena suerte" dijo la chica antes de colgar

* * *

"Le gustas mucho a Killian, es evidente" dijo Mary Margaret pasando por última vez el cepillo por la cola de caballo que acababa de hacerle a Emma. La chica puso un gesto de confusión, la verdad no quería hablar sobre eso, pero tampoco iba a salir a escondidas como una adolescente, cuando le contó a Mary Margaret que saldría a cenar con Killian, esta salió corriendo y trajo un montón de vestidos a su cuarto, no paraba de hablar y de estar emocionada. Escogieron un vestido rosado claro, luego de que la hizo probarse como cinco vestidos diferentes.

"Él solo está tratando de ser amable" dijo Emma, consiguiendo que Mary Margaret la mirara con incredulidad.

"A veces olvido que pareces ser ignorante de lo hermosa que eres" le respondió Mary Margaret.

"¿De verdad quieres que piense que un hombre como él que puede tener a cualquier mujer en el mundo quiere estar conmigo?"

"Sí, quiero que lo creas. Observé como Killian te miraba y te trataba anoche en el bar. Lo he visto con muchas chicas, nunca lo había visto darle tanta atención a alguien" Emma torció los ojos, necesitaba cambiar de tema, porque solo la pondría más nerviosa.

"¿Tú crees que David se comporte? No pareció muy complacido cuando le dijiste que saldría a cenar con Killian"

"No te preocupes por él"

De pronto sonó el timbre y Mary Margaret soltó un grito ahogado de emoción. Emma quería salir corriendo y salir por la puerta y alejarse lo más pronto posible de todo esto. Evidentemente se sintió obligada a decirles a Mary Margaret y David a donde iría y con quién, se estaba quedando en su casa, era lo menos que podía hacer. Pero ahora se sentía como una adolescente a punto de salir en su primera cita con sus dos padres dando vueltas alrededor de ella, aunque no era algo que necesariamente supiera cómo se sentía, debía ser muy parecido a esto. Salió de la habitación siguiendo a Mary Margaret, bajaron las escaleras. Ya David había abierto la puerta para Killian, y no lucía muy feliz. Killian por su parte la miró con reverencia cuando la vio aparecer, con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro.

"Luces estupenda Swan" le escuchó decir y ella no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se apareció en su rostro.

"Tú también" agregó cuando estuvo frente a él. Él vestía una camisa azul oscuro, con un chaleco negro, pantalones negros, y su chaqueta de cuero negra que asumía debía ser su favorita.

"La traeré sana y salva" dijo Killian mirando a David quien lucía serio y a Mary Margaret que sonreía ampliamente.

"Eso espero" respondió David.

"Diviértanse" agregó Mary Margaret enseguida "No esperaremos despiertos" David la miró con ojos amplios, ella lo ignoró.

La pareja salió y tan pronto la puerta estuvo cerrada ambos se miraron y soltaron una risa "De verdad sentí como si eran tus padres los que nos despedían" dijo Killian.

"Esos dos son lo más parecido a unos padres que tengo, y se toman su trabajo muy en serio"

Killian la llevó a un tranquilo restaurante en la costa de Vancouver, pasaron la velada haciéndose preguntas, conociéndose. Killian pronto comprendió la desconfianza de Emma, era una mujer a la que pocas personas o quizás nadie le había demostrado que era el amor, y no podía entender como una mujer tan hermosa, poderosa, fuerte, brillante, podía sentirse tan insuficiente para el mundo, no había que ser un genio para comprenderlo. Y sintió una enorme necesidad de demostrarle que era mucho más que suficiente, que para él era más de lo que pudo esperar de cualquier mujer, quería mostrarle que era el amor, y le sorprendió como ya sentía que se estaba enamorando y solo habían pasado unos días. Pero pronto notó otra cosa, ambos habían tenido una vida solitaria, el también había sido abandonado por su padre luego de que su madre murió, su hermano se hizo cargo de él hasta que murió hace varios años atrás. Él sabía lo que era sentirse roto y eso lo arrastraba hacia ella con la fuerza de mil huracanes y mientras la miraba sonriente contarle algo gracioso se preguntó '¿Qué voy a hacer con mi vida cuando ella se vaya? Ella no se puede ir'.

Luego de la cena, Killian decidió pedir los postres para llevar. Había sido reconocido por un grupo de chicas de una mesa cercana y aunque Emma sonriente esperó que se tomaran fotos con él, sabía que no estaba cómoda con la situación, y él tampoco, lo último que quería era que Emma se cerrará de nuevo, dejara de hablar, de comunicarse, que decidiera que esto es demasiado para lo que está dispuesta a manejar. Las chicas solo habían logrado llamar la atención hacia él, así que tan pronto trajeron el postre y pagó la cuenta la tomó de la mano y la sacó del restaurant, no sin antes tomarse un par de fotos en el estacionamiento, pero Emma todavía lucía divertida con la situación y no las rechazó.

"Disculpa todo lo de las fotos" dijo mirándola de reojo mientras conducía de vuelta.

"Nah, está bien. Es tu vida, me parece admirable que seas tan amable con todas esas personas"

"Gracias a esas personas tengo trabajo, gracias a su apoyo" respondió mirándola rápidamente antes de volver su atención a la vía "¿Dónde quieres comer tu postre? Nombra un lugar"

"Ummm…conozco un pequeño y lindo jardín detrás de una casa. Un jardín que se convierte en puerto, me hicieron un delicioso almuerzo que comí en ese lugar" dijo Emma con una sonrisa. Killian no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, esta chica no pudo escoger un mejor lugar.

"Como desees" respondió Killian y condujo hasta su casa. Tan pronto entraron Emma se disculpo para ir al baño. El fue a la cocina y colocó en un plato el volcán de chocolate que habían pedido para compartir. Sí, para compartir. En un cita con cualquier otra chica hubiese evitado profundamente llegar al postre, y de ser necesario jamás compartiría uno con ninguna de ellas, eso era algo que haría una pareja, y evitaba interacciones de parejas con chicas a las que solo quería llevar a la cama. Esta vez, la sugerencia la hizo él, la conversación los había llevado hasta el postre y Emma no escondía como seguía el carrito de postres con la mirada cada vez que pasaba cerca. Así que escogieron lo más dulce y exótico que encontraron con la idea de compartirlo. Sacó dos copas y las colocó en el mesón y luego fue a su vinera y escogió el mejor vino que tenía, otra cosa que no compartiría con cualquier chica. Cuando se debatía como llevar todo hasta afuera en un solo viaje apareció Emma y pronto entendió lo que intentaba a hacer y tomo las dos copas y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera. El tomó el plato y la botella y la siguió.

Emma fue la primera en meter la cucharilla en el postre y vio derramarse chocolate por todas partes. Ambos comenzaron a atacar el pequeño postre, peleándose por las mejores partes "Definitivamente fue una buena idea compartirlo. Mucho chocolate para una sola persona" dijo Emma con una sonrisa lamiendo la cucharilla.

"Hora del vino, amor" agregó Killian. Pero antes de que pudiese agarrar la botella para destaparla Emma la agarró y se puso de pie.

"¿Podemos tomar el vino en otro lugar?" preguntó y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero rosado.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" preguntó Killian levantando una ceja. Ya se habían tomado una botella en el restaurante y aunque no estaban ebrios, definitivamente estaban alegres. Emma a modo de respuesta miró en dirección al barco. Una media sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Killian.

"Quizá podamos terminar algo que empezamos ahí, si tenemos suerte y no somos interrumpidos" agregó Emma. Killian tomó las dos copas y comenzó a caminar en dirección al barco sin pensarlo dos veces. Emma lo seguía de cerca.

"Bienvenida a bordo del Jolly Roger" anunció Killian tan pronto estuvieron en el barco, se sentaron nuevamente donde habían estado sentados aquel día. Aunque Killian se puso de pie y busco algo en una gaveta cercana, luego encendió algunas luces, volvió con un sacacorchos y una manta, destapó la botella y sirvió las dos copas. Y Emma lo ayudo a cubrirlos a ambos con la manta. Chocaron las copas ligeramente antes de tomar el primer sorbo "¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?" preguntó de pronto y Emma lució confundida "En el tráiler de maquillaje me dijiste que no tendrías una cita conmigo" agregó, Emma sonrió ligeramente.

"Una conversación que tuve con Ruby. Me hizo darme cuenta que estaba tan concentrada en qué todo sale mal todo el tiempo que me estoy perdiendo la vida…Ella solo me pidió que no fuera tan dura contigo, pero mientras más lo analizaba más me daba cuenta que soy dura con todo el mundo, todo el tiempo, esperando siempre lo peor…Y sin embargo mira, la he pasado muy bien" explicó y luego tomó otro sorbo de su copa.

"Me alegra mucho que hayas cambiado de parecer. Yo también la he pasado muy bien" agregó mirándola con intensidad, estaban bastante cerca debido a que estaban arropados con la misma manta. Se miraban fijamente a los ojos con intensidad, había un brillo en los ojos de ella que no pasó desapercibido para él. Con su mano libre metió detrás de la oreja de Emma un cabello que tenía en la cara, y aprovechó el movimiento para sostener ligeramente su cabeza mientras acortaba la distancia. Lo hizo lentamente, absorbiendo cada uno de los movimientos de Emma, como su mirada viajaba de su boca sus ojos, como sus pestañas se batían en ese pequeño movimiento, como la vio separar ligeramente sus labios invitándolo a besarla, y lo hizo. La besó suavemente al principio, con adoración, pero pronto su boca se abrió un poco más invitando su lengua a unirse con la de ella, y pudo saborear el vino y el chocolate, era embriagador. Si el beso de la noche anterior le había parecido increíble, este no tenía palabras para describirlo. Pronto estaban apasionadamente besándose, la mano de Emma que sostenía la copa estaba presionada en su pecho, mientras la otra acunaba su cabeza.

Separaron sus bocas en busca de aire y sus frentes se unieron instintivamente. Esta mujer era como una droga y ya era adicto a ella, dio un casto beso en su boca y abrió los ojos para mirarla. Ella lo miraba con una suave sonrisa "Estas sonrojado" dijo la chica casi en un susurro

"Estoy feliz" respondió también casi en un susurro logrando que Emma se sonrojara nuevamente, eso lo hizo sonreír ampliamente, se separó un poco de ella, solo para recordarse a sí mismo que las cosas tiene que ir despacio "Cuando menos la primera vez que me viste sonrojar fue por algo que hiciste, yo no tuve ese placer" agregó tomando luego un sorbo de su copa. Emma torció los ojos y sonrío suavemente.

"Aunque no es de tu incumbencia, te puedo asegurar que August me hizo sonrojar por algo que dijo sobre ti" respondió y bebió de su copa. Killian la miró nuevamente, esta información lo había sorprendido.

"Tal vez pienses que no es de mi incumbencia, pero si fue algo sobre mí entonces si me interesa"

"Aparentemente cualquier mujer que este sentada junto a ti está contigo, el tenía curiosidad" respondió Emma sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"Le gustas" agregó Killian tomando un gran sorbo de su copa.

"Lo noté" respondió Emma sin mirarlo. Hicieron un largo silencio, que no fue incómodo. Terminaron de beber sus copas, y Emma se estiro para agarra la botella y servir las copas nuevamente. Cuando se acomodo de vuelta, Killian rodeo uno de sus brazos por sus hombros atrayéndola hacia él, y ella recostó la cabeza de su hombro, le daba miedo lo cómodo que se sentía estar aquí en brazos de este hombre hermoso y lo dijo porque necesitaba sacarlo de ella "Me gustas" él la apretó un poco más cerca de él antes de responder.

"Tú también me gustas" dijo y luego dio un beso al tope de su cabeza. Dio un largo sorbo a su copa de vino, No quería que esta noche se acabase nunca. Ella comenzó a preguntarle sobre su trabajo, y él con gusto comenzó a responder todas sus preguntas. Pronto ella comenzó a hacer chistes, y poco a poco se bebieron la botella entera entre risas, ella le contaba sobre situaciones chistosas en las que había pateado el trasero de algún perdedor para llevarlo a la justica. Luego de notar que no les quedaba más botella que beber, Emma había expresado su necesidad de ir al baño nuevamente, de cualquier forma la noche se estaba haciendo muy fría y la manta no estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo. Fue hasta cuando se pusieron de pie para dejar el barco que notaron que el vino había hecho efecto en ellos, entre risas y tropiezos dejaron el barco. Entraron a la casa, Killian dejó las copas en el lavaplatos y se sentó a esperarla en el sofá. Evidentemente ya había llegado el final de la velada y tendría que lamentablemente devolverla a su vida y sus amigos, cuanto le encantaría tener la opción de no hacerlo. Pero se recordó nuevamente que esta mujer había que llevarla con cuidado, las cosas se harían a su propia velocidad. Emma volvió del baño, había soltado su cabello y explicó mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente a él que no estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo amarrado, ya le estaba molestando, y aunque no pensó que podría estar más hermosa esta noche, el cabello suelto definitivamente la hacía lucir como una verdadera princesa.

"¿Por qué te sentaste tan lejos?" preguntó Killian mirándola con una ceja levantada, y palmeo el sofá junto a él invitándola a unirse a él, ella miró el espacio junto a él y sonrió.

"Porque necesitaba un poco de distancia entre nosotros" respondió como si era lo más obvio del mundo.

"¿Quieres irte?" preguntó confundido. Ella negó con la cabeza en silencio "Ven aquí"

"Es pasada la medianoche ¿No tienes que trabajar mañana?" preguntó mirándolo con intensidad, la forma en que lo miraba hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Él asintió en silencio lentamente.

"Tengo filmación durante la noche. No tengo que estar allá hasta el final del día" explicó. Emma se quitó los tacones antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia él lentamente, él esperaba que se sentara junto a él, pero eso no fue lo que hizo.

Emma se sentó en su regazo con una rodilla a cada lado de sus piernas, las manos de Killian instintivamente la tomaron por la cintura. Más allá de eso no hizo ningún movimiento, no quería equivocarse, lo que sea que ella quería hacer la iba a dejar. Ella lo miraba con intensidad, se acercó lentamente y besó su boca, primero con suavidad, pero pronto el beso se intensificó, Killian rodeó uno de sus brazos por su espalda y la apretó hacia su cuerpo, con la otra mano acunó su cabeza para mantener sus bocas juntas. Esperó cualquier movimiento de Emma cuando la miró acercarse, pero nunca esté, no que se esté quejando. Sus bocas se separaron en busca de aire, pero eso no lo detuvo, besó su quijada, su mejilla, bajó hasta su garganta, besó todo lo que tenía a la vista. Sintió las manos de Emma en su cara halarlo de vuelta hacia arriba, cuando miró sus ojos Emma se sonrió ligeramente y lo besó de nuevo en la boca rápidamente.

"¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?"

"¿Luzco como que quiero irme a casa?" respondió apuntando con su cabeza antes lo obvio de la situación, él todavía la tenía firmemente apretada contra su cuerpo.

"Estoy chequeando…con honestidad no tengo ninguna intención de dejarte ir justo en este momento" dijo sonriendo "¿Qué quieres hacer Emma? Necesito saberlo" preguntó finalmente con seriedad. Ella respiró profundo antes de responder.

"Solo sé que no quiero estar en ningún otro lugar en este momento" respondió casi en un susurro.

"Te voy a explicar cómo están las cosas para mí" dijo comenzando a dar pequeños besos en diferentes lugares de la cara de la chica "Tu me gustas…Demasiado…"cada vez que dejaba de hablar daba un pequeño beso en la cara de Emma "Pero no va a pasar nada…que tu no quieras…porque quiero hacer contigo exactamente lo que tú quieras" dijo lo último finalmente mirándola a los ojos.

"Bésame" fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de ella, y él obedeció enseguida. Cómo terminó su día de esta forma tan gloriosa no podía ni empezar a analizarlo. Pero Emma Swan, la mujer de la que no ha dejado de pensar ni por un segundo desde que se sentó en su mesa en el restaurante de un aeropuerto, estaba sobre su regazo besándolo un millón de veces mejor de lo que pudo haber imaginado que sería un beso de esta mujer ¿Es que cada uno de sus besos superaría al anterior? Estaba ansioso por descubrirlo.

La pasión de los incontables besos los estaba sobrepasando a ambos, ya los dos jadeaban ligeramente. La apretó contra su cuerpo y en un rápido movimiento la recostó en el sofá quedando él sobre ella, entre sus piernas. Aunque realmente la cambió de posición porque ya no podía contener el deseo de mover su cadera, esta nueva posición empeoraba las cosas, su excitación ya tenía que ser evidente para ella, no parecía tener problema con eso, así que se permitió rozarla consiguiendo un ligero gemido y eso lo volvió a la locura y de vuelta, a esta mujer no podía simplemente tomarla como a las otras. Abrió los ojos para ver su cara, necesitaba estar seguro de seguir adelante "¿Qué quieres Emma?"

"Dime qué quieres tú" respondió la chica mirándolo con la misma intensidad con la que él la miraba.

"Quiero que seas mía" respondió con honestidad.

"Esta noche quiero ser tuya" respondió Emma con más sinceridad de la que él pudo haber esperado.

"¿Solo esta noche?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Él reconoció la mirada que ella le dio ante esa pregunta, la Emma insegura, la niña perdida. Él espero pero ella no respondió nada "Yo no creo que pueda fingir que eres mía hoy sabiendo que mañana harás como que esto nunca pasó" dijo separándose y sentándose en el sofá, luego pasó su mano por su cabello. De verdad sonaba mejor no tenerla nunca que tenerla para perderla.

"Pensé que eso era lo que hacías…con tus mujeres" dijo ella sentándose también. Él la miró serio y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Eso es lo que quieres?" preguntó.

"No lo sé" respondió y luego de otro largo silencio, Emma se puso de pie, él la siguió con la mirada. De pronto ella se volteó y lo miró directo a los ojos "Tengo mucho tiempo sin hacer esto. Tú me embriagas, lo quiero todo y al mismo tiempo no quiero nada….Mejor me voy" antes de que Emma diera dos pasos Killian estaba detrás de ella tomando su mano.

"No quiero que te vayas" se miraron fijamente, él no se contuvo más y la beso nuevamente, la apretó contra su cuerpo "Si vamos a hacer esto, vamos hacerlo bien" dijo cuando se separo lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y la dirigió a su habitación, porque no la iba a tomar en un sofá. Iba a adorar cada parte de su cuerpo, no quería simplemente acostarse con ella, quería hacerle el amor. Y algo le decía que a ella nadie le había hecho el amor, no como se lo merece.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma despertó a mitad de la noche, abrió los ojos lentamente, la había despertado la familiar presión en su vientre que le pedía ir al baño, sintió un brazo apretado que iba desde su cintura hasta su hombro, manteniéndola firme contra un cálido pecho, y una suave respiración cerca de su oído. Nunca alguien la había abrazado de esa forma mientras dormía, nunca pensó que sería tan cómodo y tan reconfortante. Ahora el único problema era que necesitaba ir al baño y no quería despertarlo. Solo había una forma, hacerlo con velocidad y firmeza y esperar que estuviera profundamente dormido, sostuvo su brazo firmemente y lo levantó lo suficiente para comenzar a moverse, tan rápido como pudo sin hacer movimientos bruscos, logró zafarse del abrazo y se sentó en la cama, estaba completamente desnuda, pero tampoco tenía ganas de caminar así hasta el baño, vio en el piso la camisa de Killian, se la colocó y caminó hasta el baño, no encendió la luz hasta estar del lado de adentro con la puerta cerrada. Se miró en el espejo, su cabello estaba desordenado y alborotado, eso le hizo sonreír, una de las tantas evidencias de lo que había pasado hace pocas horas, la segunda evidencia la notó enseguida y bajó un poco la camisa en su hombro ¿En qué momento le hizo esta marca?

La había llevado hasta su habitación tomada de la mano, cuando estuvieron allí le dio una mirada que honestamente la había asustado un poco, no fue lujuria lo que vio, eso no la habría asustado, lo que vio fue algo más parecido a la adoración ¿cómo alguien que conoces hace menos de una semana puede mirarte de esa forma? La besó, la besó con lentitud, con afecto, poco a poco el beso se fue volviendo más y más apasionado. Besó su mejilla, hizo un camino de besos por su quijada, cuando besaba su cuello sintió que bajaba el cierre de su vestido, todo su cuerpo completo se volvió sensible, las manos de Killian viajaban por todo su cuerpo con suaves caricias, todo este cariño que estaba desbordando en ella se había vuelto erótico, cada beso, cada caricia se sentía como fuego en su piel. Él tomó el vestido de los hombros de Emma y lo arrastró hacia abajo, el vestido cayó por la gravedad al no tener ningún tipo de resistencia.

Al sentirse claramente en desventaja, Emma comenzó a desabotonarle el chaleco y luego la camisa. Killian la obligó a dar pasos hacia atrás, hasta que el reverso de sus rodillas se encontró con la cama, él la sostuvo firmemente por la espalda mientras la empujaba aún más para que no cayera de golpe en la cama. Cuando ya Emma estaba acostada en su cama removió la camisa y el chaleco que ya Emma había desabotonado, y removió su pantalón. Quedando solo en su ropa interior como ella. Killian se subió a la cama, se colocó de rodillas entre sus piernas y la miró con una sonrisa. "Eres hermosa" dijo, Emma sonrió tímidamente, ella misma estaba admirando a Killian que solo usaba unos bóxers pegados color negro, su abdomen perfectamente definido, sus brazos tonificados, este tenía que ser el hombre más atractivo con el que se haya acostado en toda su vida. Él se acercó a ella y comenzó a dar besos a su estomago, su cintura, su ombligo, siguió subiendo hasta llegar a sus pechos, los besaba por encima del brasiere, aunque una de sus manos la metió entre el colchón y la espalda de Emma para desabrochar la indumentaria, cuando lo había logrado la quitó suavemente y la tiró al piso, su boca se encontró con uno de sus pezones y comenzó a besarlo, mientras su otra mano acariciaba el otro. Emma por su parte, estaba disfrutando cada caricia, y sus manos tocaban todo lo que alcanzaban en Killian, no podía siquiera prestar mucha atención a eso, estaba perdida en las sensaciones. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía esto y las últimas veces que lo hizo no recuerda que se hayan tomado tanto tiempo con ella, todo había terminado tan rápido como había comenzado.

Emma comenzó a gemir ligeramente y la mano que tenía en la cabeza de Killian lo mantenía sobre su pecho, Killian comenzó a mover su cadera rozando su erección contra el centro caliente y húmedo de Emma, consiguiendo un gemido más fuerte de parte de Emma, y necesitó besar su boca nuevamente, la besó apoderándose de cada espacio dentro de su boca, una lucha apasionante entre sus lenguas, Emma no se contuvo más y comenzó a mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo que él, consiguiendo que un gemido gutural resonara en el pecho de Killian. Él dejó de besarla y cerró los ojos por un segundo disfrutando, envolviéndose por unos segundos en las sensaciones, en la pasión, en la locura. Se puso de rodillas nuevamente y tomó la panty de Emma a cada lado de su cadera y la comenzó a bajar lentamente, liberó primero una pierna y luego la otra del pequeño trozo de tela y finalmente la tuvo totalmente desnuda frente a él. Acercó su cara a la rodilla derecha de Emma y comenzó dar pequeño besos, bajando lentamente por su pierna, hasta que llegó a su centro, la miró a los ojos antes de besar su parte más intima, Emma lo miraba de vuelta con lujuría y expectativa. Killian dio primero un pequeño beso, pero pronto estaba lamiendo, besando, chupando, atacándola con pasión. Ella posicionó una de sus manos instintivamente en el cabello de él, la otra la había entrelazado con una de las manos que Killian había colocado sobre su estomago, ahora él apretaba con fuerza su mano.

Emma comenzó a gemir con violencia, la electricidad que tenía desde hace rato su piel sensible había erizado cada uno de sus vellos. Sintió venir la contracción en su vientre, sus manos se apretaron fuertemente en el cabello y la mano de Killian, comenzó a mover su cadera al ritmo de la boca que la estaba llevando al éxtasis, y sintió la explosión en todo su cuerpo, no estaba segura si había gritado, si había gemido, solo sentía que los movimientos de él se volvieron más gentiles y más lentos, todavía tenía su mano firme en el cabello de Killian, hasta que sintió una de sus manos tomarla gentilmente y llevarla hasta su boca mientras se arrodillaba nuevamente, dio un tierno beso en sus nudillos antes de soltarla. Emma abrió los ojos cuando sintió que él soltaba su otra mano y miró como removía su ropa interior. Este hombre definitivamente no tenía nada imperfecto en su cuerpo, su erección firme y grande saltó de su bóxer. Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente cuando el tiró a un lado su bóxer "Y yo pensé que no podías ser más hermosa" dijo Killian mirándola con una sonrisa haciendo un gesto con su mano, ella sólo le sonrió de vuelta "Aunque creo que aún puedo volverte incluso más bella" dijo recostándose sobre ella, besándola en la boca, Emma pudo saborearse a sí misma en su boca, y sintió de nuevo el calor en su vientre, este hombre le daría más de un orgasmo esta noche y a eso se refería con su comentario.

Pronto sus besos se volvieron demasiado, Killian escuchó la voz de Emma en un susurro en su oído mientras el besaba su cuello "Killian" él instintivamente posicionó su cadera colocándose en su entrada, estaba tan húmeda, dejo de besarla porque necesitaba mirar sus ojos, necesitaba verla mientras la hacía suya por primera vez. Ella lo miraba fijamente, Killian la tomó lentamente disfrutando la sensación, casi al mismo tiempo los dos cerraron los ojos envolviéndose en el momento. El tomó un ritmo constante mientras besaba los pechos de Emma tratando de dar la misma atención a ambos. De pronto Emma enredó sus piernas en sus caderas permitiéndole llegar incluso más profundo, Killian comenzó a succionar un punto en el hombro de ella, Emma estaba tan perdida entre tantas sensaciones que no notó lo que él hacía. Cuando él estuvo satisfecho con la marca que había hecho le dijo al oído "Mía".

"Tuya" respondió Emma de vuelta en la pasión del momento. No le tomó mucho a Killian llevarla al climax nuevamente, Emma tuvo otro violento orgasmo, y él al sentirla apretada alrededor de él, sumándole la visión que era ella desarmándose frente a sus ojos, sonrojada, despeinada, gimiendo y susurrando su nombre, se vino, sus movimientos de hicieron erráticos y explotó dentro de ella, gimiendo su nombre. Con cuidado se acostó sobre ella aún conectados en sus partes más intimas, no tenía ninguna intención de salirse de ella tanto como pudiese permanecer ahí. Ella acariciaba la parte trasera de su cuello dibujando pequeños círculos. De pronto sintió que se dormía y decidió acostarse junto a ella, lamentando tener que perder la conexión física, había sido una vez y ya se había vuelto codicioso, no quería dejar de estar dentro de ella nunca. Se acostó a su lado, la rodeo con uno de sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su pecho "Emma…nunca nunca hago esto sin protección. No estoy seguro si lo olvide o decidí olvidarlo" dijo casi en un susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella escuchara.

"Lo noté" respondió ella contra su pecho "Yo lo tengo cubierto" él sonrió dando un beso en el tope de la cabeza de la chica.

"Juro que estoy limpio y sano" agregó y Emma soltó una risa.

"Estoy contando con eso" dijo ella con una sonrisa. Él comenzó a acariciar su espalda, y Emma pronto se durmió.

Ahora estaba a punto de salir del baño y no estaba segura si quería vestirse e irse a su cama en casa de Mary Margaret ó si volver a la cama de Killian. Apagó la luz antes de abrir la puerta con cuidado, cuando iba a agacharse a recoger su vestido del piso escuchó la voz de Killian "¿Emma?" ella subió la mirada y vio como el tocaba el lado donde ella había estado acostada y al no encontrarla se sentó y abrió los ojos para buscarla en la oscuridad de la habitación, sus miradas se encontraron "Ahí estas" dijo mientras frotaba uno de sus ojos con flojera.

"Hola" respondió ella con una sonrisa.

"Te queda mejor que a mí esa camisa…. ¿A dónde vas?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"Vengo del baño" dijo y decidió olvidarse del vestido, de las consecuencias, de la vida fuera de esta habitación y camino de vuelta a su lado de la cama. Cuando se iba a acostar él le explicó que no tenía ninguna intención de abrazar ropa mientras dormía con ella, eso le hizo sonreír, se quitó la camisa y se acostó junto a él nuevamente. Ella se puso de espalda y él la apretó contra su pecho, ella lo hizo adrede, le había gustado mucho despertar en esta posición.

"No te vayas" le susurró el antes de dormirse nuevamente, ella pensó que se refería a esta noche. Pero lo que él realmente le pedía era que no se fuera de Vancouver y de su vida.

Emma fue despertada por pequeños besos que Killian estaba dando a su cuello y hombro. Mientras exploraba tanto como podía con su mano "Buenos días" dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días" le susurro él en el oído, mientras su mano viajaba hasta su seno y lo apretaba con gentileza, al saber que ya Emma estaba despierta la exploración de la mano de Killian se volvió más osada. Ella podía sentir apretada contra sus nalgas su erección. Volteó su cara cuanto pudo y le dio un corto beso en la boca, él la besó de nuevo pero con más intensidad, cuando la tuvo gimiendo en su boca, su mano se fue hasta su clítoris y la acarició "Estás tan húmeda, tan lista para mí" le susurró al oído.

Volvieron a hacerlo, él le regalo otro poderoso orgasmo, y Emma se preguntó si era posible que no lograra desarmarla de esa manera alguna vez, no que desee que eso suceda. Emma había terminado acostada sobre el pecho de Killian y mientras nivelaban sus respiraciones lo recordó "Me marcaste" dijo en tono acusador, el lució confundido y ella se levantó ligeramente para mostrarle el hombro, el se sonrió complacido.

"Para que todos sepan que eres de alguien" dijo con una risita. Emma lo miró seria y levantó una ceja.

"¿Todos ó August?"

"Todos lo incluye a él" respondió como si no fuera gran cosa.

"Yo no soy de nadie" agregó Emma torciéndole los ojos.

"Eso no fue lo que dijiste anoche, lo recuerdo muy bien" respondió Killian con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"No creo que nadie logré verlo de cualquier forma" agregó ella recostando su cabeza del pecho de Killian nuevamente.

"Pero yo sé que está ahí" agregó él y luego dio un beso en su cabeza.

"Tenemos que volver a la realidad" dijo Emma de pronto.

"¿Y cuál es la realidad?" preguntó con curiosidad Killian.

"Para empezar ¿Qué le voy a decir a David y Mary Margaret?"

"David me va a matar porque no llegaste anoche, pero ese es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar" agregó Killian preocupado.

"Debería revisar mi teléfono ¿Dónde está?"

"Los teléfonos se quedaron abajo anoche. Déjame ir a buscarlos" dijo dando otro beso en la cabeza de Emma antes de apretarla firmemente en su pecho, se giró acostándola en la cama. Antes de dejar la cama dio un corto beso en la boca de la chica. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta una gavetero, de una de las gavetas sacó un mono negro. Emma observaba como sus músculos se movían y contraían con cada uno de sus movimientos. El mono le caía muy sensualmente en la cadera, y lo miró salir de la habitación. Pronto estuvo de vuelta y dio otro beso en la boca de Emma antes de entregarle el teléfono, luego se metió en el baño. Tenía varios mensajes de Ruby que no leería aún, y un mensaje de Mary Margaret, cuando lo estaba terminando de leer Killian salía del baño.

"¿Me puede hacer un favor?" preguntó Emma y él asintió "Mary Margaret dejó un bolso en la entrada de tu casa con cosas para mí".

"¿En serio?" preguntó Killian sorprendido.

"Ella es la persona más considerada del mundo. Aparentemente lo dejó hace un rato cuando salió a correr" le explicó Emma. Killian salió de la habitación en busca del bolso y Emma escribió una respuesta a Mary Margaret.

" _Gracias. Sé que no debería pero me preocupa lo que piense David_ " escribió y le dio enviar. Casi en seguida recibió una respuesta.

" _No te preocupes por él. Le daría mucha vergüenza decirte algo al respecto. No puedo decir que tenga la misma consideración con Killian_ " leyó la respuesta de Mary Margaret.

Killian entró a la habitación con un pequeño bolso y lo colocó en la cama. Emma revisó con fascinación lo que había dentro, lo más preciado en este momento era el cepillo de dientes y la ropa interior limpia. Aunque también le gustaban los zapatos y la muda de ropa. Killian dio un tierno beso en su boca y le dijo que la esperaba abajo haciendo el desayuno mientras ella se daba un baño. Mientras se bañaba comenzó a pensar en las consecuencias de todo lo ocurrido durante la noche y hace pocos minutos ¿Cuántas mujeres habían estado en esa cama? ¿Cuántas en este mismo baño? Se regañó mentalmente, eso no importa, ella se iría en unos días y esto sería solo una muy buena experiencia. Cuando salió del baño recogió toda la ropa de la noche anterior y la metió en el bolso que había dejado Mary Margaret. Luego bajó al salón y guardo los zapatos de tacón que había dejado olvidados anoche allí. Dejó el bolso en el piso cerca de la puerta y caminó hacia la cocina, donde Killian estaba ya sirviendo unos Omelettes en los platos. Se sentó en el mesón y notó que Killian no volteó a mirarla, lucía concentrado en lo que hacía, aunque realmente le parecía que no estaba de buen humor.

"Buen provecho" dijo Killian poniendo frente a ella uno de los platos, le dio una sonrisa que no llegó a su mirada. Se sentó junto a ella en uno de los bancos altos del mesón.

"Gracias" tomó los cubiertos y cuando iba a comenzar a comer lo miró nuevamente "¿Ocurre algo?"

"¿Qué va a pasar cuando salgas por esa puerta?" preguntó señalando en dirección a la puerta principal, Emma siguió con la mirada lo que apuntaba y comprendió en seguida la seriedad de su pregunta, abrió la boca para responder pero no tenía ninguna idea clara y volvió a cerrarla, él espero paciente y cuando vio que no obtendría una respuesta agregó "Tengo que pretender que nada de esto pasó ¿cierto?" Emma que lo había estado mirando fijamente a los ojos, dejó de mirarlo, su mirada era acusatoria pero triste, igual que su tono de voz.

"Sólo estaré unos días más en Vancouver" dijo aún sin mirarlo, pero pronto necesitó mirar en sus ojos y lo hizo "No tiene sentido pensarlo mucho. Sólo pasó y fue maravilloso…La mejor cita que he tenido en mucho tiempo" dijo lo último con una sonrisa, pero no consiguió que Killian mejorara su ánimo. Él comenzó a comer y ella hizo lo mismo, delicioso por supuesto ¿Había algo que este hombre hiciera mal?

"La peor parte es que sé que debería aprovechar hasta el último segundo de tenerte aquí, todavía dentro de la fantasía y no puedo…No puedo dejar de pensar que saldrás por esa puerta y la próxima vez que te vea querré besar tu boca y no podré hacerlo" dijo haciendo a un lado sus cubiertos, y alejando su plato. Había comido cuando mucho la mitad y al parecer no tenía intención de seguir comiendo. Emma no supo que decir, no podía dejar de mirarlo, entendía lo que él decía, seguramente le pasaría a ella lo mismo, incluso cuando es ella la que está imponiendo las reglas "El karma es un perra" dijo para sí mismo, pero Emma lo escuchó con claridad. No se contuvo más, él estaba ahí frente a ella sufriendo y no lo soportaba, se puso de pie, hizo girar el banco en el que él se encontraba lo suficiente para pararse entre sus piernas, él rodeo su cintura enseguida con sus brazos y la apretó contra él, enterró su cara en el cabello de Emma que caía sobre su cuello, ella lo abrazó fuerte de vuelta, rodeando sus hombros con uno de sus brazos, su otra mano acariciaba su cabello.

"No voy a lamentar ni negar todos lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros" comenzó a decir y se separó un poco para mirar sus ojos, él la miraba serio. Emma acarició su rostro "Pero si te sigo viendo todos los días, y seguimos teniendo noches como la de anoche me va doler mucho irme…Quiero evitar eso"

"¿No quieres verme más?" preguntó serio, mirándola con demasiada intensidad. Ella se sonrío ligeramente.

"Creo que no podría no verte. Eso ya no es una opción…Pero podemos seguir siendo amigos, seguir conociéndonos sin las presiones que una relación implican" respondió Emma con suavidad pero tratando de lucir segura. Por un segundo deseo ser ese tipo de mujer que deja todo por un hombre, que confían ciegamente en que una relación puede funcionar y que puede dejar su vida entera para irse a otra ciudad, a otro país por un hombre, pero ella no era esa clase de mujer, ella desconfiaba mucho de la vida cómo para hacer algo así.

"Yo sé que no podría no verte. Y también sé que me costará mucho no sostenerte así en mis brazos" dijo apretándola contra su pecho con más firmeza "Ó besar tu boca cuando quiera" y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca "Y también sé que arruinaste mi cama para siempre. No sé como podré dormir de nuevo ahí sin sostenerte en mis brazos" dijo y dio un beso en su mejilla, luego otro en su frente, en la punta de su nariz. Emma sonrió con los ojos cerrados disfrutando las palabras, los besos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo se encontró con un Killian sonriente "Ayer hablé en serio, estoy dispuesto a pasar la mitad de mi tiempo en un avión solo para estar contigo, si eso es necesario"

"¿Podemos terminar de comer el delicioso desayuno que nos cocinaste antes de que se enfríe?" preguntó cambiando el tema, eso último que él dijo era una promesa y no le gustaban las promesas, las promesas arrastraban decepciones, y no necesitaba más de eso en su vida. Él asintió y dio otro rápido beso a su boca antes de soltarla.

Killian trató de convencerla de que se quedara hasta que él tuviera que irse a trabajar, pero a Emma le dio miedo lo tanto que quería hacer eso. Le inventó que tenía planes con Mary Margaret, quería espacio aunque no lo necesitaba, si era honesta con ella misma lo que necesitaba era quedarse aquí con él el resto del día viendo televisión, haciendo el amor, lo que sea que él quisiese hacer ella lo haría. El sentirse de esa manera le daba miedo. Killian por supuesto que la acompañó hasta la casa de David, la caminó hasta allí tomada de la mano, se lo permitió a él y a sí misma. En el portal la abrazó fuerte, luego le dio un casto y dulce beso en la boca. Al cerrar la puerta notó que Mary Margaret aparecía frente a ella saliendo de la cocina y le sonrió ampliamente.

"Por fin, pensé que iba a tener que ir a visitarte a casa de Killian" bromeó la chica logrando que Emma se sonrojara.

"Sí fuera por él probablemente tendrías que hacerlo" respondió Emma soltando una risita tonta "¿Y David?" preguntó Emma mirando alrededor.

"Salió…De verdad no te preocupes por él. A veces actúas como si fuera realmente tu padre" dijo Mary Margaret riendo.

"Estoy en casa de ambos y me quedé sin aviso en casa de un hombre que apenas acabo de conocer, la verdad me da un poco de vergüenza"

"Nada de eso, cuéntame cómo estuvo tu cita. Evidentemente estuvo muy bien porque duró hasta media mañana, fue una cita muy larga" dijo Mary Margaret riendo tomándola por la mano y arrastrándola hacia el salón. Emma le contó todo, dejando por fuera los momentos más privados. Y le explicó que habían decidido llevar las cosas con más calma, por supuesto que no le dijo que esa decisión la había tomado ella y él no estaba muy feliz al respecto. Le agradeció nuevamente por el detalle del bolso. Ella le explicó que cuando notó que sus llaves no estaban reviso su habitación y al notar su ausencia no dudó en hacerle el pequeño bolso. Salió con el bolso cuando iba a correr asumiendo que estaba en casa de Killian, y cuando vio el auto de él ahí no le quedó duda. Mary Margaret le dijo que subiera a descansar guiñándole un ojo y que más tarde saldrían a almorzar juntas. Emma entró en su habitación, soltó el bolso en el piso y se tiro en la cama, sacó la cuenta, con esté son cinco días conociendo a Killian Jones y ya sentía que le había cambiado la vida, le costaría mucho adaptarse nuevamente a su vida solitaria en Boston.


	6. Chapter 6

Killian imaginó que David no estaría muy feliz, pero llegar al set de grabación y encontrarse con la cara seria de David, ignorándolo y evitándolo era más doloroso de lo que se había imaginado, no solo por el hecho mismo de que la única persona a la que consideraba como su mejor amigo lo tratase con frialdad, sino por el hecho de que no lo considerase merecedor de Emma y eso se sentía como un golpe al estómago. Killian no era un hombre de muchos amigos, evitaba la familiaridad lo más que le era posible, pero era inevitable sucumbir a la amabilidad y sincera alegría que irradiaba la familia Nolan, Ruby incluida, y ahora habían traído un rayo de luz a su vida con Emma.

David era la única persona en todo su entorno que sabía sobre Milah, aquella hermosa mujer a la que amó quien había muerto en sus brazos. La había conocido hace diez años atrás, él era joven y rebelde, con apenas 24 años ya hacía bastante dinero modelando, haciendo comerciales, y estaba comenzando a actuar. Había decidido quedarse en esa rama porque le proveía buen dinero y muchas horas libres. Conoció a Milah en un bar, una de sus interminables noches de fiesta en Londres, ella era mayor que él por casi diez años, pero lo había hipnotizado con su belleza. Pronto supo que estaba casada y tenía un hijo, pero no le importó, ella era presa de un mal matrimonio y él joven y estúpido no pensó en las consecuencias. Consiguió un contrato en América y se la llevó con él dejando todo atrás, Milah quería volver por su hijo, dos maravillosos años después volvieron a Londres, y fue ahí donde su esposo la había matado frente a Killian con un disparo directo al corazón. Él dejó Londres y juró no volver mientras pudiera evitarlo, ahí había perdido su familia, su hermano y el amor.

Tan pronto les dieron un descanso en la filmación Killian se acercó a David y le pidió conversar, caminó frente a él alejándose de los demás actores y equipo de filmación. Cuando le pareció que estaban lo suficientemente alejados de oídos curiosos se volteó y enfrentó a David que lo miraba con fastidio y el ceño fruncido, una expresión que nunca había visto en el amable y sonriente rostro de David Nolan "Compañero quiero que hablemos sobre Emma, sé muy bien.…"

"No sabes nada Jones" le interrumpió David "No puedes ni siquiera empezar a saber algo ¿En qué? ¿Cuatro, cinco días? Emma no es igual a las mujeres a las que estás acostumbrado"

"Eso lo tengo muy claro, ella es…"

"Seguro la ves como una mujer segura de sí misma, hermosa, fuerte, inteligente ¿No es así?" le interrumpió David nuevamente y lo miró esperando una respuesta, Killian solo asintió en silencio "Lo es, pero hay mucho más de ella cosas que esconde con su actitud, lo último que necesita es a un idiota como tú que solo le romperá el corazón. Tú no la mereces" dijo David con intensidad y se agarró el puente de su nariz con los dedos cerrando los ojos, con un gesto que claramente mostraba que intentaba mantener la calma. Esa última pequeña oración Killian la había sentido como un puñetazo en el pecho, y sintió la necesidad de ponerse a la defensiva.

"No sé si lo has notado compañero, pero Emma es una mujer adulta y no ha hecho nada con lo que no estuviese totalmente de acuerdo" soltó frunciendo el ceño, David abrió los ojos y lo miró fijo.

"Conozco tu juego Jones, y este es el juego perfecto para ti. Ella estará aquí solo unos días más, tu obtienes lo que quieres y sigues con tu vida ¿no?" dijo David, se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos, David se dio media vuelta para alejarse.

"¿Quieres saber hace cuánto tiempo no despierto odiándome a mi mismo? ¿Queriendo cortarme las malditas venas pensando en Milah ?" preguntó Killian logrando que David dejara de caminar, aunque no se volteó "Hace cinco maravillosos días" David se volteó a mirarlo, aún con el ceño fruncido pero con un gesto que parecía más preocupación que molestia, cuando finalmente se miraban a los ojos Killian agregó "Me estoy enamorando de ella Dave, si no es que ya lo estoy completamente…Y no tienes que recordarme que se irá en unos días, porque no lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza. No sé qué hacer para evitar que se monte en ese maldito avión…Ella…lo que siento, no puedo decir que lo haya sentido antes. Nunca me había sentido tan cómodo con alguien, nunca sentí así tan…tanto"

* * *

Emma esperaba algo aburrida que Mary Margaret se probara un par de vestidos en una tienda, hoy era el cumpleaños de Elsa, la amable y dulce rubia compañera de trabajo de David, según le había contado Ruby ella personificaba el interés amoroso de Killian en el programa de tv en el que trabajaban, aparentemente el Capitán Garfio estaba enamorado de la Reina de las Nieves. Emma había sido invitada a la celebración junto a Mary Margaret y David.

Mientras esperaba sentada en un pequeño sofá cerca de los vestidores, sacó su teléfono, y le irritó un poco darse cuenta que buscaba mensajes de Killian. Por lo que sabía había filmado durante toda la noche, David estaba en casa aún durmiendo, probablemente Killian estaría haciendo lo mismo. Sin darse cuenta había abierto la pantalla donde tenía la conversación escrita con él y la miró fijamente pensando en algo para escribir, luego de varios segundos se regañó mentalmente ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tiene que ignorar estos impulsos, pronto ella se iría y no podía acostumbrarse a esto. De pronto su teléfono comenzó a sonar y en la pantalla apareció el nombre del hombre en el que estaba pensando. Una sonrisa se posó en su cara antes de atender "Buenos días, amor" escuchó la sensual, acentuada y ya familiar voz.

"Buenas tardes, diría yo" respondió ella con una sonrisa.

"Acabo de despertar así que eso lo hace para mí los buenos días... ¿En qué te atrapé?"

"Comprando vestuario para esta noche, lo cual se ha convertido en una tarea más difícil de lo que esperé, porque tengo una marca perfectamente circular y roja en mi hombro que se ve horrorosa con toda la ropa que me he probado"

"¿En serio? No me imagino que algo se te pueda ver horroroso" dijo con una risita "Estoy seguro que cualquier cosa que escojas se te verá estupendo...Swan te llamo para asegurarme que irás conmigo a la fiesta de Elsa"

"¿Para asegurarte?" preguntó ella sorprendida "hasta donde sé iré con David y Mary Margaret"

"Pues yo esperaba que fueras conmigo" afirmó con tanta suavidad que se le erizo la piel.

"Killian..."

"Amor, Ya tengo claro que me quedan pocos días contigo ¿Podríamos disfrutarlos juntos?" Emma no supo que responder inmediatamente. Al final se dijo a si misma que solo sería por esta noche. Podrían ir juntos como amigos.

"Está bien...como amigos"

"Perfecto. Te busco a las 8:30...ten un feliz día de compras" respondió y en su tono de voz se podía escuchar la sonrisa.

Mary Margaret salió del vestidor con un lindo vestido azul claro que se le veía muy bien "Creo que lo conseguí" dijo con una sonrisa llamando la atención de Emma que estaba pensativa con el teléfono en la mano "¿Era Killian?" pregunto con una sonrisita mirando el teléfono en manos de la chica.

"Si ¿Está bien si voy con él a la fiesta?" pregunto con una disculpa en la mirada, la sonrisa de Mary Margaret se hizo más amplia.

"Por supuesto...Vamos a buscar algo lindo para que uses esta noche"

Ahora estaba aquí mirándose al espejo. Llevaba su cabello suelto, rulos retocados por la rizadora de Ruby, maquillaje perfecto, y un vestido corto color negro con mangas largas hasta el codo, perfectamente adherido a su cuerpo hasta la cintura y luego se abría en una falda con vuelo. Como tuvo decisión sobre el vestido, ya que lo compró para la ocasión, escogió algo que se acercara más a su personalidad. El cuello del vestido apenas lograba cubrir la marca que le había hecho Killian, tendría que recordar no hacer movimientos bruscos, pero le había gustado mucho este vestido desde que se lo probó y tendría que vivir con esto. Se colocó finalmente unos zapatos de tacón negros bastante altos.

Recibió un mensaje de texto de Killian anunciándole que ya estaba por salir a buscarla. Mary Margaret y David habían salido hacían un par de minutos. Ella se miró nuevamente al espejo, tomó su teléfono y lo metió junto a un labial en la pequeña cartera negra que la acompañaría esta noche, y salió de la habitación. Cuando estaba llegando al piso de abajo escuchó el timbre sonar y su corazón se aceleró. Se detuvo frente a la puerta respiró profundo y la abrió. Ahí estaba, había pasado un día y medio sin verlo y al parecer fue tiempo suficiente para olvidar lo increíblemente atractivo que era. Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa y él estiró su mano derecha donde sostenía una rosa roja. Ella miró la rosa fijamente, esta era la primera vez en su vida que alguien le daba una rosa la tomó en sus manos.

"Estas hermosa" le escuchó decir de pronto y ella dejó de mirar la rosa para mirar sus ojos.

"Gracias. Tú también luces muy bien" dijo admirándolo. El vestía un jean negro con zapatos de vestir negros, chaqueta de vestir negra y camisa gris oscuro con los dos primeros botones abiertos. Parecía modelo de alguna revista.

"¿Y tus padres?" preguntó a modo de chiste mirando hacia adentro.

"Salieron hace pocos minutos" dijo ella con una risita.

"¿Nos vamos?" dijo ofreciendo su mano. Ella le pidió un segundo. Entró en la cocina y colocó la rosa en agua en el primer florero que consiguió. Él la miraba con una sonrisa, no solía regalar rosas, pero le gustaba ver que a ella le importaba la sobrevivencia cuando menos por unas horas más de su detalle. Emma se paró frente a él nuevamente con una sonrisa tímida y el volvió a ofrecer su mano. Ella la tomó sin dudar y el entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Y tomados de la mano caminaron hasta una camioneta negra donde un chofer sostenía la puerta trasera abierta para ellos. Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta con una sonrisa Killian hizo un gesto al chofer y sostuvo la puerta para ella dándole una mano para ayudarla a subir, siempre un caballero. Dio la vuelta y subió por el otro lado junto a ella.

"¿No conduces hoy?" preguntó Emma con curiosidad, el chofer ya estaba poniendo el auto en movimiento.

"No, Freddy conducirá por mí esta noche. Quiero divertirme sin preocuparme por conducir de vuelta, tengo que pensar en tu bienestar" respondió con una sonrisa.

"Esto parece más una cita que dos amigos asistiendo juntos a una fiesta" agregó Emma.

"Puede que intente hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por tratarte solo como una amiga cuando estemos rodeados de personas. Pero no puedes pedirme lo mismo cuando estamos solos" respondió él con seriedad mirando al frente. Emma tomó su mano y la apretó con suavidad.

"¿Cómo te fue con David?" preguntó ella cambiando el tema, él se volteó para mirarla "De antemano quiero disculparme, lo que sea que haya dicho si es que lo hizo, no debió hacerlo"

"Nada que yo no pudiese manejar…Él se preocupa por ti, quiere que seas feliz" respondió acariciando la mano de Emma.

"Lo sé. No me acostumbro a eso" respondió en voz baja, pero Killian lo escuchó claramente.

"Pues deberías acostumbrarte"

Pronto estuvieron en la puerta de entrada del gran salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de cumpleaños. Afuera había paparazzis tomando fotos a todas las personas que llegaban. Un equipo de seguridad ayudaba a los invitados bajar de sus vehículos para entrar sin inconvenientes en la fiesta. Killian pidió a Emma esperar dentro del auto mientras daba la vuelta para abrir la puerta para ella, tendrían que hacer una caminata de unos 20 mts hasta desaparecer dentro del edificio, los flashes de la cámara comenzaron a dispararse cuando Killian estuvo a la vista. Por un segundo Emma entró en pánico, la puerta se abrió y Killian le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a salir, cuando estuvo de pie frente a él su cara la debió delatarla, él se acercó a su oído y dijo "Estoy aquí, unos pasos nada más. Solo sonríe" se miraron nuevamente a los ojos y ella lo miró con determinación, con esas pocas palabras se sintió segura. Aunque estaba segura que si perdía el contacto físico con él entraría en pánico de nuevo, aunque no parecía que el permitiría algo cómo eso. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y comenzaron a caminar juntos. Todos los fotógrafos gritaban su nombre, ella estaba un poco encandilada por los flashes, pero trataba de mirar al frente con una sonrisa, mirándolo cada vez que podía, él saludaba y finalmente se detuvo para complacer a los fotógrafos, soltó su mano solo para enredar su brazo en su cintura y atraerla hacia él, la miró con una sonrisa explicándole con una mirada lo que hacía y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, luego ambos miraron al frente sonrientes por un par de segundos. Él volvió a entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella y caminaron los pocos pasos que los separaban de la entrada. Cuando estuvieron finalmente adentro, el caos y los flashes se desaparecieron y ambos soltaron una risa "Estuviste genial Swan" dijo aun riendo, Emma batió sus pestañas con una sonrisa orgullosa.

"No lo hubiese podido hacer sin ti" agregó ella mirándolo con agradecimiento.

"Bien asistamos a esta fiesta" dijo ofreciéndole su antebrazo, Emma enredó su brazo con el de él y se dejó llevar dentro del lugar.

Les asignaron una mesa en la que se encontraban David, Mary Margaret, Ruby y Victor. Era una fiesta bastante grande, había muchísimos invitados, serían unas 400 personas quizás más. En su mesa, todos reían y compartían con alegría, David parecía haber olvidado el asunto y recibió a la pareja con una sonrisa. Pronto estaban todos riendo y divirtiéndose, al rato y con varias bebidas tomadas las otras dos parejas estaban bailando en la pista, Killian acercó su silla incluso un poco más a la de Emma, se acercó a su oreja y le susurró "Eres por mucho la mujer más hermosa en esta fiesta" a Emma le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la columna. Antes de poder responder algo fueron interrumpidos por una mujer vestida toda de negro con un micrófono manos libre pegado del rostro.

"Disculpe, Sr. Jones. Lo necesitamos para tomar algunas fotografías con la cumpleañera" dijo la mujer con la naturalidad de alguien cuyo trabajo es agilizar lo necesario para que todo en la fiesta se mueva como un engranaje bien engrasado, sin importar cuál momento privado esté interrumpiendo.

"Por supuesto" respondió Killian con una sonrisa "aún no felicito a Elsa" dijo poniéndose de pie y estirando una mano para ofrecerla a Emma para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

"¿Quieres que vaya?" preguntó ella confundida, él asintió.

"Estás conmigo. No te voy a dejar sentada aquí sola" respondió él con una sonrisa. Ella tomó su mano y se puso de pie, ambos tomados de la mano comenzaron a seguir a la mujer de negro. Mientras caminaban y Killian saludaba aquí y allá a demasiada gente, Emma comenzó a ser consciente de que ya parecía lo más normal del mundo caminar agarrada de manos con este hombre, y consideró por un segundo soltar su mano. Sus miradas se encontraron, porque él siempre estaba atento de ella, y decidió que quizás debería evitarlo, pero no ahora, ahora sostendría su mano y no se preocuparía por nada. Porque mientras sostenía su mano todo asustaba un poco menos, incluso él le asustaba un poco menos mientras sostenía su mano.

Llegaron a un lugar del salón que habían convertido en una especie de stage fotográfico. Elsa despidiéndose de un grupo de personas quienes seguramente se acababan de fotografiar con ella, cuando miró a Killian una sonrisa se posó en su rostro y se acercó con alegría hacia ellos "Killian, que gusto verte aquí" dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

"Feliz cumpleaños" dijo Killian devolviendo el abrazo "Gracias por invitarnos" agregó, Elsa puso su atención instantáneamente en Emma mientras se separaba de Killian.

"Feliz cumpleaños" dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, me da gusto tenerlos aquí. Emma ¿cierto? Tú estabas con Killian el otro día en el bar" dijo la chica y Emma asintió con timidez "Ven, vamos a tomarnos una foto juntos" agregó la rubia con dulzura tomando la mano libre de Emma y halándolos hacia el lugar donde estaban siendo tomadas las fotografías. Killian soltó su mano y rodeó con su brazo por la cintura de Emma. Luego de varias fotografías el fotógrafo sugirió tomar unas fotos de Elsa y Killian solos, Killian le dio una mirada de 'eso no va a pasar' pero ella se adelantó y le dijo que no había problema, ella lo esperaría a un lado, él no lucía convencido pero le hizo caso. Emma miraba con una sonrisa como otras personas se acercaban y se tomaban fotos con la pareja, de pronto escuchó una voz cerca de ella.

"Srta. Swan que gusto verla aquí" dirigió su mirada hacia el sonido y junto a ella estaba August de pie.

"August….igualmente ¿Cómo estás?"

"Mejor ahora que te encuentro aquí… Tú también estas muy bien por lo que puedo ver" dijo mirándola de arriba abajo con una media sonrisa, Emma no supo que responder a eso y no dijo nada, solo le dio una sonrisa y volvió su atención a Killian y Elsa, ahora había un grupo grande de personas tomándose fotos "¿Estas esperando a Jones?" preguntó el hombre y Emma se volteó para mirarlo y solo asintió en silencio "Suerte con eso" el comentario realmente disgusto a Emma, frunció el ceño y cuando estaba a punto de responder algo escuchó la voz de Killian.

"Booth" dijo en forma de saludo para August mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Emma, ella acercó su cuerpo hacia él instintivamente "Ya podemos ir a divertirnos" dijo Killian dirigiéndose a Emma.

"Nos vemos luego" dijo Emma a August comenzando a caminar. Sabía que estaba actuando como una tonta, pero no pudo evitar sentirse protectora con respecto a Killian, podrá ser muchas cosas para mucha gente, pero para ella no había sido nada más que una persona dulce y adorable, cuando sobrepasaba el flirteo y la alta autoestima.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó Killian preocupado por el evidente mal humor de Emma, preocupado que estuviese dirigido hacia él. Emma dejó de caminar y él la miró fijamente, ella asintió en silencio su mirada se suavizo un poco "Siento mucho si me tardé un poco, cuando vi al imbécil ese junto a ti dije a Elsa que no podía dejar sola a mi chica ni un segundo más" dijo lo último con esa sonrisa adorable que se estaba convirtiendo en la favorita de Emma.

"¿Tu chica?" preguntó Emma con una sonrisa. Killian elevó los hombros y le dio una media sonrisa. Emma lo miró fijamente a los ojos por varios segundos "Todos piensan que estamos juntos".

"Todos menos tú" agregó él con una sonrisa, ella torció los ojos con una sonrisa.

"Vamos a divertirnos" dijo finalmente comenzando a caminar.

Si de verdad querían lucir solo como amigos estaban haciendo un trabajo muy pobre. Se pasaron lo que quedaba de noche bailando juntos demasiado inmersos el uno en el otro como para lucir solo como amigos, diciéndose cosas al oído y riendo como tontos como para lucir solo como amigos, manteniendo contacto físico constante como para lucir solo como amigos, eso era ya una mentira que se decían a ellos mismos, pero el resto del mundo estaba seguro que eran una linda pareja pasándola bien. Al final de la noche Emma no llegó a casa, cuando menos no a la de David y Mary Margaret.

Emma despertó con su cabeza recostada en el hombro de Killian, sus piernas entrelazadas, su mano sobre su pecho y una de las manos de él sobre la de ella. Y una sonrisa se posó en su rostro, cómo era posible que alguien a quien conocía hace tan poco la podía hacer sentir tan cómoda, tan segura. Olvidaba todas sus convicciones sobre mantenerse alejada tan pronto lo tenía cerca. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, pero en ese momento sintió la respiración de Killian cambiar, el brazo que la rodeaba por la cintura la apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo, y sintió un beso en el tope de su cabeza "Buenos días" dijo ella sin abrir los ojos.

"Buenos días princesa"

"Explícame como terminé en tu cama nuevamente"

"Mmmm…soy irresistible" respondió con una sonrisa y ella haló unos pelitos de su pecho como respuesta, él se quejó con una risita "La verdad Swan, tu eres la irresistible"

"¿Tienes trabajo hoy?" preguntó ella dibujando pequeños círculos imaginarios en su pecho.

"No. Mis escenas para el episodio que están filmando ya las hice" respondió "Pasa el día conmigo…por favor" agregó, Emma podía sentir con la mano en su pecho como su corazón se había acelerado con esa petición.

"Está bien" respondió luego de varios segundos mirándolo a los ojos. Luego de varios minutos de acariciarse y abrazarse Emma se puso de pie y fue al baño. Consiguió una bata de baño blanca dentro del baño, se la puso y salió a la habitación nuevamente "Tendré que pasar por casa primero, no tengo intención de andar en tacones todo el día" dijo tan pronto entró en la habitación. Killian la miraba con una sonrisa sentado en la cama vestido solo con un mono negro y junto a él una variedad de bolsas que evidentemente eran de tiendas de ropa.

"No tendrás que hacer nada de eso, yo también tengo un asistente, y te trajo todo esto" agregó poniéndose de pie, caminando hacia ella, dando un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

"¿Qué? ¿Quién?" preguntó confundida. Killian soltó una risita.

"Yo también tengo a una persona que se encarga de las cosas que no quiero o no puedo hacer. Cuando te dormiste anoche le escribí que comprase algunas cosas para ti"

"¿En serio?" pregunto Emma mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban lentamente.

"El Sr. Smith es muy eficiente y discreto. Ya es casi mediodía, tuvo tiempo suficiente para hacer el mandado durante la mañana" respondió él acariciando su espalda.

"¿Y cómo puede saber la talla de mi ropa?" preguntó Emma confundida caminando hacia las bolsas y comenzando a ojear dentro de ellas.

"No te preocupes por eso amor ¿O prefieres vestirte con el vestido de anoche y los altos tacones para caminar hasta casa de David?" preguntó Killian con una sonrisa. Emma parecía querer agregar algo, abrió la boca pero no dijo nada y la volvió a cerrar.

"Está bien, veamos que tenemos aquí" curiosamente toda la ropa en las bolsas era de su talla, los zapatos eran de su talla, escogió un jean negro, una camisa blanca, y un par de zapatos cómodos que hacían juego. Había por lo menos dos mudas de ropa más "¿Y haremos que el misterioso Sr. Smith devuelva la otra ropa?" preguntó Emma

"No, todo eso es tuyo. Pero podríamos dejarla aquí, solo por si nos encontramos en la misma situación en los próximos días" respondió sentándose en la cama, tomó a Emma por la cintura y la haló suavemente hasta colocarla de pie entre sus piernas, la abrazó por la cintura, recostando la cabeza de su estómago. Emma acarició su cabello "¿Quieres dar un vuelta en el Jolly Roger?"

Pasaron el resto del día navegando felices, acariciándose y besándose constantemente, tal como se había dicho desde la noche anterior, Emma decidió no pensar en las consecuencias, ya ella sabía que esto tenía fecha de vencimiento, por ello se permitía disfrutarlo. Y él lo sabía, ella se aseguraba de decirlo cada vez que podía, ella se iría en unos días y todo esto sería un lindo recuerdo. Unas verdaderas y bien disfrutadas vacaciones. Regresaron al pequeño puerto detrás de la casa justo después del atardecer, entraron tomados de la mano a la casa, Killian se disculpó para ir al baño y Emma se sentó en el sofá a revisar su teléfono, había decidido no verlo en todo el día, y no fue como que le hizo falta, estando con Killian era fácil olvidarse del resto del mundo.

Killian salió del baño y se encontró con Emma sentada en el sofá mirando su teléfono con el ceño fruncido "¿Todo bien?"

"No estoy segura. Si este correo que estoy leyendo es correcto tendré que volver a Boston lo antes posible" respondió Emma sin levantar la mirada del teléfono. El mundo se paralizó para Killian, no podía, ella no podía irse tan pronto. La miraba con los ojos amplios, se había quedado sin aliento, no sabía que decir, que hacer. Ella levantó la mirada del teléfono y lo miró fijo, su mirada pasó de estar ligeramente molesta a una de preocupación al ver la expresión de Killian "Sabías que esto iba a pasar"

"No tan pronto" respondió él con un hilo de voz. Se miraron por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que él consiguió su voz nuevamente "¿Cuándo?"

"En teoría debería irme ya. Pero lo más lógico es que lo haga mañana…tendré que cambiar mi vuelo" respondió, él caminó hasta el sillón frente a ella y se sentó "Hay un imbécil que atrapé hace un año, fue bastante difícil de conseguir. Ha vuelto a huir sin pagar su fianza y necesito conseguirlo antes de que deje la ciudad" agregó ella a modo de explicación.

"¿Nadie más puede hacer eso?"

"Por lo que me explican ya lo intentaron. Piden mi apoyo" respondió.

"No estoy listo Swan, no estoy listo para dejarte ir"


	7. Chapter 7

Killian estaba aún petrificado en el sillón, Emma había subido a la habitación a recoger sus cosas. Por supuesto que en apenas 6 días no podría convencerla de dejar su vida y hacer una vida nueva con él, no es como que 15 días sean exactamente mucho tiempo, pero cuando menos esperaba convertirse en una persona importante para ella en ese tiempo, y por más grandiosos que hayan sido los últimos tres días no eran suficientes para conseguir ese cometido. Ella ya se había convertido en el mundo para él, de eso no tenía dudas, pero era demasiado pronto como para esperar lo mismo de ella.

La mente de Killian trabajaba a mil por tratando de descifrar su agenda, cuando serían sus próximos días libres, los suficientes como para viajar a Boston. No estaba seguro cuando terminaba la filmación de la serie, pero era alrededor de dos meses. Había ido a Los Angeles cuando conoció a Emma para firmar un contrato de una película, el rodaje comenzaba en algún momento durante sus vacaciones, tendría que llamar al Sr. Smith y chequear fechas con él, seguramente podría conseguir unos días para ir a verla. También esperaba convencerla de ir a donde sea que él se encontrase cuando tuviese unos días libres, sería difícil pero no imposible. Pero por sobre todo no podía evitar sentir como la frustración se volvía ira, no hacia ella sino hacia la vida que seguía arrancándole personas de las manos.

"Usé una de las bolsas de la ropa nueva para poner mi vestido y mis zapatos" dijo Emma bajando la escalera, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, él se volteó para mirarla.

"¿Cabe todo ahí?" preguntó mirando la única bolsa que Emma traía.

"Mi vestido y mis zapatos de tacón" respondió ella con suavidad mirándolo a los ojos.

"Lo demás también es tuyo" dijo serio, Emma iba a abrir la boca para protestar pero Killian la interrumpió "Por favor sube y busca tus cosas" Emma lo miró por varios segundos pero al final decidió no llevarle la contraria y se dio media vuelta. Killian se puso de pie y la siguió, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y se recostó de él, la miraba guardar todo en una sola bolsa.

"Pensé que íbamos a dejar algunas cosas aquí" agregó Emma sin voltearse, aunque no le había dado ni una mirada definitivamente sabía que él estaba ahí mirándola.

"¿Vas a volver?" preguntó aún serio, ella se volteó y lo miró directo a los ojos con el ceño fruncido pero no dijo nada.

"Lo imaginé. Entonces llévatelo, es un regalo"

"¿Del Sr. Smith?" preguntó ella sentándose en la cama.

"Puede que él haya tenido que pedirle a alguna chica en una tienda que armara varios atuendos. Pero los pagué yo" respondió dando pequeños pasos adentro. Se sentó en la cama junto a ella en silencio y tomó su mano, ella miraba cada uno de sus movimientos. Killian miraba fijamente la mano que sostenía "No es así como imaginé que terminaría este día... Dime que este no es el final de esto"

"Killian…" dijo casi en un susurro.

"No es el fin del mundo Emma, podría ir a Boston cada fin de semana libre que tenga. Y te compraría boletos para que vueles aquí cada vez que puedas…Podríamos arreglar algo como eso ¿No crees?" preguntó y buscó su mirada con la suya. Ella lo miró fijo y asintió en silencio dándole una sonrisa débil, no se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarle la contraria a sus ojos tristes. Él llevaba la misma pesadez en la mirada, sin embargo le dio una media sonrisa y asintió de vuelta. Luego la rodeó con un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él, dio un suave beso en su cabeza.

"Deberíamos ir donde Mary Margaret y David para darles la noticia" agregó Emma de repente, rompiendo el cómodo silencio, él asintió.

"¿Entiendes que no te voy a dejar dormir allá esta noche?" preguntó con una sonrisa que no llegó a su mirada, Emma soltó una risita.

"Está bien Capitán, no esperaba menos de ti" respondió ella con una sonrisa, el adjetivo era debido a su tarde en el Jolly Roger.

Caminaron tomados de la mano y en silencio, más lento de lo que normalmente habían caminado esta distancia anteriormente. Emma sacó su llave y abrió la puerta de la casa de los Nolan y entraron tomados de la mano, Mary Margaret los recibió con una sonrisa, pero pronto notó que algo no andaba bien. David se les unió y preguntó que ocurría, Emma soltó la noticia. Ella no estaba lista para dejarlos ir a ellos tampoco, había pasado dos años sin verlos, y tendría que irse a tan solo 6 días de haberse reencontrado con ellos. David miró a Killian inmediatamente tan pronto escuchó la noticia y su mirada se llenó de compasión. Mary Margaret los invitó a cenar con ellos, y ahora se encontraban ambas chicas en la cocina, y David aprovechó el momento para hablar con Killian. Lo arrastró hasta el jardín.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó David tan pronto le pareció que no los escucharían.

"La pregunta es ¿Qué puedo hacer?" respondió Killian derrotado encogiendo los hombros

"¿La vas a dejar ir?" dijo David con suavidad y Killian lo miró levantando una ceja.

"No, no la voy a dejar irse de mi vida. La voy a dejar tomar ese maldito avión porque no tengo otra opción, no en este momento"

"Ella lleva una vida muy solitaria en Boston. Quizás pasar estos días entre sus amigos y tú, le haga reconsiderar estar cerca" agregó David pensativo.

"Ojalá compañero, no tengo tu optimismo pero me gusta escucharlo" dijo Killian con una evidente pesadez en la voz y David le dio una palmada en la espalda. De pronto escucharon la voz de Emma.

"Logré cambiar mi vuelo para mañana a las 12p.m." anunció la chica, ambos hombres voltearon a verla. David asintió y caminó hacia ella.

"De haber sabido que te ibas tan pronto no te dejaba pasar tanto tiempo con este pirata" dijo David cuando estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa y la abrazó. Emma miró con una pregunta en la mirada a Killian.

"Capitán Hook…pirata…broma de trabajo" respondió con una sonrisa a la pregunta silente. En ese momento David dejó de abrazar a Emma.

"Voy a chequear como le va a Mary Margaret con la cena" agregó David y se perdió dentro de la casa.

"¿Le explicaste a tus padres que dormirás en mi casa nuevamente?" preguntó Killian con una sonrisa y Emma asintió.

"Le dije a Mary Margaret y se quejó de que pasé la mitad del tiempo en tu casa"

"Para mi fortuna"

Emma le pidió a Killian que la acompañase a empacar, mientras la miraba sentado en la cama, conversando con ella, sonó su teléfono anunciándole un mensaje de texto, que probablemente contenía la respuesta que había estado esperando los últimos 30 minutos "El Sr. Smith nos aprueba 3 días para dentro de dos semanas" anunció Killian sin emoción, dos semanas era demasiado tiempo.

"¿Y luego de eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos?" preguntó Emma con tranquilidad sin mirarlo a los ojos, poniendo atención a la ropa que doblaba.

"No lo sé aún. Pero pronto tendré vacaciones del show antes de que comencemos a filmar la próxima temporada, tendré varios meses libres, haré algunos trabajos pero dispondré mejor de mi tiempo" explicó Killian.

"¿Y luego vuelves a Vancouver varios meses más? No tiene sentido" agregó frustrada aún sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"Mírame" le ordenó y ella lo hizo "No hagas esto Swan, no seas fatalista. Vamos a intentarlo ¿Si?" ella asintió.

"Bien, está casi listo. Mañana en la mañana cuando vuelva aquí termino de guardar lo que falta" dijo y Killian se puso de pie y la abrazó.

A la cena se les unió Ruby, quién al enterarse que Emma se iba dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo. Mantuvieron una conversación alegre aunque era evidente la pesadez en el ambiente, contando anécdotas divertidas durante aquellos años felices en los que siempre estaban juntos. Killian escuchaba fascinado y lamentaba no haber conocido a toda esta gente antes. Al final de la noche decidieron hacer el desayuno todos juntos y quedaron en encontrarse nuevamente en el mismo lugar, ya que les habían robado 9 días, aprovecharían las últimas horas. Killian caminó de vuelta a su casa con Emma tomada de la mano.

"¿Quieres beber algo?" le preguntó él tan pronto estuvieron dentro de la casa. Ella negó con la cabeza.

"¿Es extraño que me sienta más cómoda en tu casa que en la de ellos?" preguntó ella pensativa sentándose en el sofá.

"Eso me da gusto escucharlo. Quizás la próxima vez traes tu maleta a mi casa" agregó Killian sentándose junto a ella. Emma recostó la cabeza de su hombro.

"Pensé que en los próximos días podríamos conocernos mejor. Pero no hay tiempo para eso" dijo ella mirando al frente.

"Aún tenemos esta noche" Emma levantó la cabeza de su hombro y lo miró a los ojos y para su sorpresa se puso de pie y se sentó en el sillón frente a él, Killian la miró confundido.

"Si vamos a hacer esto no puedo estar tan cerca de ti. Necesito mi propio espacio para hablar de mi vida" explicó Emma. Killian le dio una sonrisa, a veces olvidaba lo cerrada y hermosamente complicada que esta mujer era.

"¿Puedo preguntar lo que quiera?" preguntó recostándose del espaldar del sofá mirándola fijo, ella asintió.

"El día que te conocí traías atada en la muñeca una trenza de zapato…"

"Graham" dijo ella interrumpiéndolo "Era un buen amigo, comenzamos a salir juntos y murió al poco tiempo"

"Lo siento mucho" agregó Killian, sintiendo una punzada de celos dentro de él. Sabía que era absurdo, pero no podía controlarlo "¿Es de él de quién te habías enamorado?" preguntó sin siquiera poder detener sus palabras, ella lo miró fijo y negó con la cabeza.

"Neal"

"¿Y qué pasó con él?" preguntó nuevamente sin poder contenerse

"Me engañó, me robó, me envió a la cárcel y me rompió el corazón" respondió con amargura "Es una historia muy larga, hay cosas que no estoy lista para compartir"

"Algún día me contarás toda la historia" agregó él con una sonrisa.

"Cuéntame algo de tu vida" dijo ella tratando de desviar la atención de ella, haría su mayor esfuerzo por compartir, eso no significaba que fuera fácil.

"Nací en Londres. Mi madre murió cuando yo era apenas un muchacho. Mi padre era una figura ausente. Solo tenía en mi vida a Liam, mi hermano mayor. Él era parte de la Marina Real Británica, pasé algunas semanas solo, robando para comer, hasta que él volvió y me consiguió, entonces se encargó de mi" dijo mirándola fijo.

"¿Y dónde está él ahora?" preguntó ella casi en un susurro.

"Murió hace algo más de una década…Soy huérfano, sin familia" dijo lo último dándole una media sonrisa, pero con una expresión triste.

"Yo también" añadió ella y él la miró confundido "Yo también soy huérfana, sin familia" Emma lo miraba fijamente, en pocos segundos este hombre se había vuelto para ella aún más fascinante, por eso se sentía tan cómoda con él, Killian era alguien que sabía lo que era estar solo, sabía lo que era robar para comer "Mis padres me dejaron abandonada a orillas de una carretera, ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de dejarme en un lugar seguro" dijo lo último con amargura "Estuve de una casa de acogida a otra hasta los 16 años. Cuando decidí escaparme y hacer mi propia vida"

"Sin embargo me siento en ventaja, Swan. Tuve a mi hermano gran parte de mi vida" agregó él con tristeza, no podía entender cómo alguien podía no querer a esta mujer tan hermosa que seguramente fue un bebé adorable. Ella le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, se miraron por varios segundos.

"¿Cómo terminaste siendo un actor famoso?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Luego de que mi hermano murió me volví un rebelde sin causa. Un día un agente se me acercó y me ofreció empleo en una campaña publicitaria, necesitaba el dinero así que lo acepté. Una cosa llevó a la otra, ahora me encuentro aquí. Cuando empecé a actuar, encontré fascinante cómo podía por unas horas ser otra persona con otra vida"

"Debí ser actriz" bromeó Emma.

"Aún estás a tiempo" bromeó el de vuelta, ella negó con la cabeza torciéndole los ojos. Killian se puso de pie, se paró frente a ella y le extendió su mano, ella la tomó y él la dirigió a la habitación.

Tan pronto estuvieron dentro de la habitación, él abrió la puerta del baño y puso a llenar la bañera, concentrándose en nivelar la temperatura del agua. Ella lo miraba en silencio, su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a la expectativa de lo que evidentemente él estaba haciendo, él ya familiar calor en su vientre comenzó a formarse y ella mordió su labio inferior. Killian volvió su atención a ella y luego comenzó a desvestirla, con delicadeza, concentración y lentitud fue removiendo cada prenda, ella se movía solo para ayudarle con su tarea, y miraba fijamente sus ojos, él por su parte miraba con atención cada parte del cuerpo que iba desvistiendo, dando pequeñas caricias con sus manos cada vez que podía donde le fuera posible "Eres hermosa" dijo cuando la tuvo finalmente desnuda frente a él. Emma comenzó a hacer lo que él acababa de hacer por ella, con la misma lentitud y concentración lo fue desvistiendo.

El agua en la bañera ya estaba más arriba de la mitad, Killian chequeó la temperatura del agua, echó un pequeño chorro de gel de baño y la espuma comenzó a formarse casi de inmediato. Luego tomó la mano de Emma y la ayudó a entrar. Todo este tiempo dentro del baño no habían cruzado una sola palabra, pero no era necesario. Se entendían muy bien, y se sentían cómodos en esta conversación silente. Emma se sentó y cerró los ojos ante lo delicioso que se sentía el agua cálida en su cuerpo, y el aroma de la espuma, era envolvente. Volvió su atención a su alrededor cuando sintió a Killian entrar en la bañera frente a ella, y se sentó, se miraban fijamente.

"Sabes cómo consentir a una chica" dijo Emma finalmente recostando su espalda de la bañera y antes de cerrar los ojos miró como él solo sonrió complacido. Él comenzó a acariciar sus piernas. Luego tomó uno de sus pies y masajeaba suavemente sus dedos. Ella no se pudo contener más, abrió los ojos, removió el pie de entre sus manos y con cuidado se volteó en la bañera sentándose de espaldas frente a él recostando la espalda de su pecho. Él no dijo nada, solo se sonrió satisfecho de que no tuvo que pedirle hacer eso, y estaba a punto de hacerlo. Ella exploraban cada una de sus piernas con sus manos. Esta nueva posición le ayudaba a él a alcanzar lugares más placenteros para ambos, tomó una esponja que tenía cerca, la sumergió en el agua y justo antes de que pudiera usarla, ella lo interrumpió "¿En cuántas mujeres has pasado es esponja?" preguntó con aprehensión.

"Ninguna, aunque te cueste creerlo. Hay cosas que solo he hecho contigo" respondió el con sinceridad.

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó ella, él comenzó a pasar la esponja por sus brazos.

"Cómo compartir un postre, posar frente a fotógrafos, tres noches en una misma semana, tomar un baño de burbujas, hacerlo sin condón…Con el tiempo seguramente pueda seguir agregando cosas a esa lista" dijo con una voz seductora que combinaba más con la forma en la que la acariciaba con la esponja que con lo que decía. Con la mano libre removió el cabello del cuello de Emma y comenzó a dar pequeños besos, mientras la esponja viajaba de su estomago a sus pechos. El baño de esponja rápidamente se estaba volviendo en algo más erótico y no le molesto a Emma ni un poco, ella tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando las caricias y los besos, y sonrió con satisfacción cuando sintió en su espalda que no era ella sola la que estaba afectada por este poco inocente baño de burbujas. Killian soltó la esponja y su mano viajo lentamente al centro de Emma, el pequeño nudo de nervios entre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente. Pronto Emma estaba moviendo sus caderas ligeramente, creando un ligero pero constante roce de su espalda que lo hizo gemir suavemente en su oído. La presión de la mano de Killian se volvió un poco más fuerte y sus movimientos un poco más rápidos, logrando que Emma comenzara a gemir entre jadeos. De pronto la mano de Emma se posó sobre la de Killian y la alejó de ella. Killian frunció el ceño confundido, ya la tenía, un poco más solo unos segundos más y explotaría en su mano. Ella respiró profundo y se volteó para enfrentarlo, de rodillas entre sus piernas se abalanzó sobre él y lo comenzó a besar apasionadamente, posó una de sus manos sobre su pene, apretó ligeramente y comenzó a moverla de arriba abajo. Killian gimió en su boca, ella dejo de besarlo y presionó su frente de la de él "Te necesito, ahora" dijo recuperando la respiración. Eso fue una orden y Killian estaba dispuesto a cumplir, la levantó ligeramente, ayudado por la falta de gravedad dentro del agua, cerró sus piernas y Emma colocó las suyas a cada lado de su cadera, no dejaron de mirarse mientras ella se sentaba sobe él, y él con su mano dirigía su erección al lugar correcto. Cuando ya estaban perfectamente conectados Killian la sostuvo por las caderas evitando que se moviera "Déjame sentirte" le dijo en un susurro al oído, luego tomó su cara con ambas manos y la besó con algo que solo podría ser descrito como adoración, eran muchos sentimientos desbordados en un beso, con una mujer que había conocido hacían solo seis días y había cambiado su vida. Emma envolvió su cuello con sus brazos, y Killian no pudo contenerse más, comenzó a moverse ligeramente, tanto como podía en esa posición, entonces Emma tomó la iniciativa y empezó a mover sus caderas, Killian envolvió uno de sus brazos por lo bajo de su espalda y la ayudaba a moverse. Su boca viajo hasta uno de sus pechos, el agua comenzó a salpicar por todas partes, eso no les importó ni un poco.

Al rato estaba Emma recostada nuevamente del pecho de Killian. Luego de lo que había sido fácilmente y por mucho el baño más erótico de su vida, no como que haya tenido de donde comparar, pero de igual forma lo era, Killian había lavado su cabello, y luego ella había lavado el de él. Ahora estaba deliciosamente recostada de su pecho, si no fuera por la mano de Killian que dibujaba pequeños círculos en su estomago hubiese jurado que el dormía. El agua había perdido la calidez de tanto tiempo que tenían dentro del agua. Killian tomó una de sus manos y la llevó a su boca y le dio un dulce beso, luego estudió sus dedos y al ver que estaban arrugados al igual que los de él, decidió que ya era hora de sacarla del agua. Tan pronto estuvieron afuera, Killian la envolvió en la bata de baño, ella tomó otra toalla y comenzó a secar su cabello. El salió del baño y entró en la habitación, volvió con otra bata de baño y se la colocó, Emma se acercó y con el paño secó el cabello de Killian, el cerró los ojos y disfrutaba del pequeño masaje capilar, de pronto sintió un pequeño beso en su mejilla cuando ella dejo de secarle el cabello, él le quito el paño de las manos y comenzó a secar su larga cabellera rubia, con delicadeza secaba las puntas, Emma lo miraba por el espejo sonriente, nunca había tenido este clase de intimidad con nadie.

Tomados de la mano caminaron hasta la cama, cada uno tomó su lado, porque sí, esta era la tercera vez que dormiría en esta cama y ya se había decidido sin palabras que lado le correspondía a cada quien. Se acostaron uno frente al otro, mirándose a los ojos, tomados de la mano "Te voy a extrañar estas dos semanas, amor" dijo Killian con voz ronca.

"Te prometo que patearé especialmente fuerte el trasero del imbécil que tengo que atrapar" respondió ella con una sonrisa.

"Se lo merece"

Ambos despertaron en la mañana con sus cuerpos enredados el uno en el del otro. Luego de un alegre desayuno en casa de Mary Margaret y David, y una emotiva despedida entre David, Ruby y Emma. Mary Margaret y Killian habían llevado a Emma hasta el aeropuerto. Ya boleto en mano, a punto de cruzar la primera línea de seguridad, donde Mary Margaret y Killian no podrían pasar, fue la despedida. Mary Margaret había soltado algunas lágrimas y le había prometido a Emma visitarla pronto así fuera sola y por pocos días, no permitiría que pasen 2 años más sin verse, se dieron un fuerte y largo abrazo, Mary Margaret besó su frente y Emma lució genuinamente afectada, extrañaría tanto a su familia, sí, a su familia. Mary Margaret se alejó algunos pasos para dar espacio a Killian para despedirse. Él se acercó a ella, con una evidente emoción en la mirada.

"No te atrevas a despedirte" le dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

"No habrá un solo día que pase en el que no piense en ti" le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bien" respondió mirándolo intensamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Llámame tan pronto llegues, por favor" le pidió Killian, ella asintió. Killian cerró los pocos centimetros que los separaban y le dio un corto pero dulce beso en la boca, acarició su mejilla con el pulgar y la dejó ir.

Emma pasó la seguridad y antes de alejarse caminando dio una última mirada a sus amigos, Killian había rodeado el hombro de Mary Margaret para darle apoyo emocional, porque ella seguía soltando lágrimas, aunque el mismo necesitaba de ese apoyo, no estaba listo para dejar de verla tan pronto.

* * *

Emma esperaba en su auto en una noche fría, envuelta en sus propios brazos y una pequeña manta que había traído. Estaba vigilando un posible escondite. Había llegado a Boston hace pocas horas y se había puesto a trabajar en seguida. Luego de hacer algunas preguntas por aquí y por allá, había conseguido esta dirección, ahora solo tenía que esperar. De pronto su teléfono sonó anunciándole un mensaje de texto.

" _Hola, chica misteriosa_ " leyó en la pantalla un mensaje de Ruby. Emma frunció el ceño confundida.

" _¿Chica misteriosa?"_ respondió, inmediatamente le llegó un link de una página web, lo abrió y lo primero que se encontró fue una foto de ella y Killian tomados de la mano mirándose a la cara con una ternura que ella misma no sabía que podía tener en su mirada. De las fotos que les tomaron entrando a la fiesta de Elsa. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas cuando leyó el titular _"¿Quién es la chica misteriosa?"_ Empezó a leer con avidez el artículo, decía que ella era evidentemente la novia del famoso y atractivo Killian Jones, porque había sido vista con él en otras oportunidades, más abajo había una foto más pequeña de ellos saliendo del restaurante la noche de su primera cita. Emma marcó el número de Ruby.

"No me dijiste que eres novia de Killian" dijo Ruby bromeando tan pronto atendió el teléfono.

"No somos novios…somos…aagghh" soltó frustrada y Ruby comenzó a reir.

"Estoy bromeando"

"¿Cómo conseguiste esa página web?" preguntó Emma

"Amiga, está por todas partes. Y según información que logré recabar mañana estarás en la portada de algunas revistas…Creo que vas a necesitar un manager" volvió a bromear Ruby. De pronto Emma que no había dejado de mirar en dirección al edificio que estaba vigilando, vio movimiento y se despidió de Ruby prometiendo llamarla luego.

Un auto se había detenido frente al edificio y varias personas se comenzaban a bajar del mismo. Emma se sentó un poco más bajo en su asiento, pero sin perder de vista a las personas. Ahí estaba el hombre que había estropeado sus vacaciones, una excusa de ser humano llamado Will Scarlet, un ladrón que hace pocos meses había salido de prisión bajo fianza y ya estaba haciendo de las suyas. De pronto otro de los hombres se paró cerca de la luz que daba el poste y reconoció su cara en seguida, se enderezó en su asiento y pegó su cara del vidrio como queriendo mirar de un poco más cerca, así fuera pocos centímetros más cerca, ahí entre ese grupo de hombres estaba Neal Cassidy. El hombre que la había dejado embarazada y en la cárcel 10 años atrás. De pronto Neal miró en su dirección y Emma casi se enterró en su asiento con un rápido movimiento. Los hombres entraron al edificio. Emma no podía moverse, cómo es que se había cruzado nuevamente con este hombre. Una ira incontrolable comenzó a crecer en su pecho, era un grupo de unos 4 hombres, ella sola no podría con ellos, así que sus ganas de ir y patearle la cara a Neal tuvo que contenerlas, en su frustración comenzó a golpear el volante de su auto. Lo que más le molestaba era cómo aún podía afectarla de esta manera. Encendió su auto y manejo directo hasta su apartamento.

No había nada por hacer ahora, nada más allá que ahogarse en su vergüenza y en su rabia. Cuando menos ya sabía donde se escondía Will Scarlet.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma ya tenía 3 días vigilando el escondite de Will Scarlet, ya había dejado de ser una cuestión de trabajo, se había vuelto personal. El tipo estaba viviendo con Neal Cassidy, aquel imbécil del que se había enamorado con tan solo 17 años, hizo que la atraparan con uno de los relojes que había robado y se había ido con los restantes, la perfecta distracción para la justicia, lo que él no sabía era que además la había dejado embarazada. Y como lo odiaba por eso, tener un bebé esposada a una cama fue una pesadilla, se vio forzada a darlo en adopción, no tenía otra opción, no tenía nada que ofrecer a ese pequeño niño, solo era una chiquilla tonta, y como le había pesado esa decisión, no había un solo día en el que no pensara en aquel bebé recién nacido que gritaba buscando el consuelo de su madre, no se atrevió a sostenerlo, no se atrevió a mirarlo, si lo hacía no iba a ser capaz de darle una mejor oportunidad.

Will Scarlet había sido cuidadoso, difícilmente dejaba el edificio y cuando lo hacía estaba rodeado de gente. Pero en algún momento lo haría de eso estaba segura, solo tendría que ser paciente. Su teléfono de pronto soltó un pitido y lo reviso, un mensaje de texto de Killian, soltó un largo suspiro. Cuando lo dejó en Vancouver no se imagino que estaría tan agradecida de que él estuviera a tantos kilómetros de distancia, porque en este momento tan confuso de su vida sería una distracción no bien recibida. Lo había estado ignorando los últimos dos días, porque además de Neal había que sumarle el hecho de que su cara estaba impresa en miles de revistas alrededor del país y no sabía cómo lidiar con eso. Leyó el mensaje.

" _De verdad, me estoy convenciendo de que estas molesta conmigo por lo de las revistas"_

Las revistas quizás había tenido un poco que ver en el hecho de no responderle con este ya tres días ni un solo mensaje, ni una sola llamada, pero el gran peso lo ponía Neal, el verlo le había recordado los peligros de enamorarse, de bajar la guardia ¿A quién quería engañar? Killian se aburriría pronto de no tenerla cerca, seguramente ya se había buscado alguna otra tonta con quién pasar su tiempo, eso es lo que hacía según decía el internet y todas las revistas que ahora descansaban en el asiento del copiloto de su auto junto a ella. Compro cada una de las revistas en las que aparecía en toda la portada mirando a Killian, con ningún otro interés más que dejar a Boston con unas cuantas revistas menos, donde había podido había escondido esas revistas detrás de otras, era vergonzoso. Dio una mirada al asiento junto a ella y su mirada se posó en el rostro hermoso de Killian, no podía creer que alguien podía estar mirándola de esa manera, pasó 6 días hipnotizada con esa mirada, pero verlo desde otro punto de vista era otra cosa, les habían robado un momento intimo y lo habían publicado por todas partes. Volvió su atención nuevamente a su teléfono y marcó para llamar.

"¿Emma?" le escuchó tan pronto atendió el teléfono luego de apenas dos repiques.

"Hola" respondió con timidez. Escuchar su voz hacía cosas indescriptibles en ella.

"Te escribí porque no estaba seguro si estabas ocupada ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás molesta conmigo? Juro que no imaginé que podríamos ser tan interesantes como para que pusieran nuestros rostros en todas partes. Lo siento mucho…."

"Está bien" lo interrumpió, las palabras de él se atropellaban, sonaba realmente apenado "Bueno, no está tan bien lo de las revistas, pero sé que no es tu culpa, no directamente"

"De igual forma estoy muy apenado por la forma indirecta en la que soy culpable"

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó ella casualmente tratando de cambiar el tema.

"¿La verdad?... los últimos dos días no los pase muy bien. Emma, no respondías mis mensajes ni atendías mis llamadas" dijo con seriedad en la voz luego de unos segundos de silencio.

"Lo siento, he estado ocupada. He pasado gran parte del tiempo acampando en mi auto vigilando un edificio"

"Así que aún no atrapas al criminal" afirmó Killian

"No. Pero sé donde está, en este trabajo hay que ser muy paciente. Luego cuando lo atrapas puedes descargar tu frustración de días de aburrimiento" bromeó Emma.

"¿Puedes prometerme algo?" preguntó él con seriedad.

"Killian…" comenzaba ella a decir con fastidio, eso de hacer promesas no le hacía gracia. Ya lo imaginaba pidiéndole que tuviera cuidado, que no tomase riesgos.

"Swan, tienes un trabajo que puede ser muy peligroso. Y me encantaría saber al final del día que estas bien ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí? ¿Decirme algo como 'todo bien por aquí, aún sigo viva'?" una sonrisa se posó en el rostro de Emma, no se esperaba que esa fuera su petición, definitivamente este hombre era tan considerado como para entender que no podía decirle como hacer su trabajo, solo quería saber que ella está bien, y eso llenó de calidez su corazón.

"Está bien, lo prometo" respondió con un nudo en la garganta. De qué mundo paralelo había salido este hombre, y por qué no lo conoció antes que a todos los imbéciles que han pasado por su vida.

"¿Ya estás en casa?"

"Aún no, pero ya estoy por regresar. No creo que consiga nada está noche y estoy algo cansada"

"Estoy seguro que atraparás al bastardo" le aseguró, era algo nuevo para ella escuchar la fe de alguien en ella, el calor en su pecho se apoderó de su rostro también "Mmmm…es posible que consigas o no algo de mi parte cuando llegues a casa" dijo él con timidez.

"No te he dicho donde vivo"

"Conseguir tu dirección ha sido una de las cosas más simples que he tenido que hacer en mi vida, amor. Tienes amigos muy dispuestos a dar esa clase de información"

"Bien, te aviso si consigo o no algo de tu parte en mi casa" le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Emma manejó de vuelta a casa, la expectativa de encontrar algo enviado por Killian era una buena distracción para toda la negatividad que traía Neal a su vida. Se dio cuenta en ese viaje a casa, que con todo este enredo de Neal que aún ni siquiera empezaba a resolver, no era inteligente apartar a Killian, él traía un balance a su vida que nunca había sentido. Sin menospreciar sus aventuras amorosas, las cuáles han sido simplemente increíbles, pero Killian rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en su mejor amigo, estaba segura que si algo genial le ocurría mañana a la primera persona que llamaría sería a Killian Jones. Estacionó su auto y se dirigió al lobby de su edificio, camino con más ansias de la que le gustaba admitir hasta los buzones, abrió el suyo y no encontró nada, frunció el ceño con decepción. Subió al ascensor, cuando estuvo en su piso caminó pensativa hasta su puerta, y fue entonces cuando la vio, había una rosa roja pegada a su puerta con cinta adhesiva. En otro momento de su vida le hubiese parecido demasiado cursi, ahora lo encontraba super adorable. La despego de la puerta y la llevó hasta su nariz con una sonrisa. Abrió la puerta y entró a su hogar, estaba segura que no podría dejar de sonreír lo que quedaba de noche, no estaba segura cuando se había convertido en esta mujer impresionable que con una rosa comenzaba suspirar, pero no quería siquiera pensar en eso. Se tiró en el sofá con la rosa y su teléfono en la mano. Marcó a Killian, tan pronto escuchó su voz saludarla su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

"Ya estoy en casa 'todo bien por aquí, aún estoy viva'" bromeó.

"Me alegra mucho escucharlo ¿Encontraste algo al llegar a casa?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Lo hice. Muchas gracias por cierto, lograste poner una sonrisa en mi rostro"

"Mmmm eso me encanta escucharlo ¿Contaste las rosas?"

"Ahhmmm ¿una?" respondió confundida, que pregunta tan extraña.

"¿Solo una? Eso está mal Emma, sal y revisa si hay más afuera por favor" dijo preocupado.

"Te puedo asegurar que había solo una, quizás alguien las robó y solo me dejó una" bromeó Emma, aún confundida.

"Si es así te aconsejo que dejes ese edificio, porque tienes unos muy malos vecinos…No lo puedo creer, puedes ir a revisar" dijo finalmente, Emma se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, aunque todo esto le parecía extraño.

"Está bien, estoy caminando hacia la puerta" anunció con el ceño fruncido, en serio que iba a patear a alguien si de verdad le habían robado su regalo. Abrió la puerta con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía el teléfono en su oído. Se quedó sin aliento cuando sus ojos enfocaron lo que estaba fuera, quién estaba afuera con esa sonrisa adorable y el teléfono pegado a su oreja, en la otra mano sostenía un ramo de rosas. Y un pequeño bolso de cuero cruzado en su pecho "¿Killian?"

"Las encontré" respondió mientras terminaba la llamada telefónica.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Emma con los ojos amplios, la verdad estaba estudiando si esto de verdad estaba pasando o se había quedado dormida y estaba soñando.

"¿No es obvio? ¿Puedo pasar?" preguntó, Emma asintió en silencio. Aún sorprendida se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, estaba a punto de pellizcarse para saber si no era un sueño. Killian entró, se removió el bolso cruzado que traía y lo tiró sobre un sillón y volvió su atención de nuevo a ella, que aún lo miraba atontada sosteniendo el teléfono en la oreja. Él caminó la distancia que los separaba, cerró la puerta tomó el teléfono de las manos de Emma y lo colocó en la mesita que estaba más cerca, le ofreció el ramo de rosas con una adorable sonrisa levantando una de sus cejas. Emma tomó las rosas entre sus manos, y fue cuando Killian se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla "Hola Swan" dijo con una sonrisa, ella sonrió de vuelta.

"Pensé que te vería en dos semanas" dijo ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, despertando del asombro.

"Yo también" respondió el mirando a su alrededor, absorbiendo y adorando estar en el lugar privado de Emma "Entonces estuviste dos días sin atender mis llamadas o responder mis mensajes. En realidad esté es el día 3 de no saber de ti"

"Hoy te llamé" agregó ella con una disculpa en la mirada. Caminó hasta la cocina, tomó un florero de encima de la nevera y comenzó a llenarlo con agua en el lavaplatos.

"Hace menos de una hora. Ya estaba en Boston entonces"

"¿Cuándo llegaste?"

"Cuando me llamaste estaba en un taxi desde el aeropuerto en camino hacia aquí"

"¿Y si hubiese trabajado toda la noche hoy?" preguntó ella mirándolo fijo, ahora que comenzaba a pensarlo había sido impulsivo su comportamiento, al venir sin anunciarse.

"Me hubiese sentado junto a ti en el auto toda la noche a ver un edificio. Aunque esperaba realmente que no fuera el caso" respondió, Emma no pudo evitar darle una media sonrisa. Estaba más feliz de lo que hubiese pensado con tenerlo en frente. Él rodeó la isla de la cocina que los separaba y la atrapó con su cuerpo, invadiendo su espacio personal "Me temo que solo tenemos unas horas. Tengo que volver a Vancouver a primera hora"

"Algo me dice que esto fue un viaje de último minuto" dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

"Lo fue. Si mi agente se entera que dejé Vancouver me asesina, y esa mujer sí que puede ser muy aterradora…Pero mañana todo fluirá bien, tomaré el avión a tiempo y estaré en Vancouver varias horas antes de la hora en la que debo ir a trabajar. Pero tenía que verte" le dijo en un susurro a pocos centímetros de su rostro, luego dio un corto y casto beso en la boca. Se separó de ella y colocó el ramo de rosas en el florero "¿Dónde las quieres?"

"En la mesa está bien" respondió ella tratando de nivelar su respiración. Ella caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó, él la siguió.

"Swan, de verdad quiero disculparme por lo de las revistas. Esa es la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí, si yo hubiese pensado que llegaría a eso, no hubiese posado contigo con los paparazzis" dijo con preocupación en la voz, era tan genuina su preocupación que fue entonces que Emma se dio cuenta, había sido muy dura bloqueándolo por casi 3 días.

"No te voy a mentir, ha sido difícil de procesar. Pero supongo que es algo con lo que tendré que aprender a lidiar si seguimos con esto ¿Algún consejo?" Killian le dio una hermosa sonrisa.

"No leas nada de lo que dice el internet o en esas revistas. Todo es mentira"

"¿Entonces no soy tu novia?" preguntó bromeando.

"Ok, algunas cosas son verdad"

"¿Soy tu novia?" preguntó Emma frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué eres entonces?" preguntó confundido.

"No lo sé… ¿tú….amiga-amante…?" preguntó confundida "¿Sabes que te conozco hace menos de 15 días? Es muy extraño llamarme a mi misma 'tu novia'"

"Está bien amiga-amante" dijo entre risas. Emma le dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro "Hay alguien además de mí que quiere saber la respuesta a esa pregunta…Mi publicista no deja de llamarme"

"¿Y por qué ha de importarle cual es nuestra relación a esta persona entrometida?" preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

"Pues la verdad yo no describiría a Belle como entrometida, es una chica bastante dulce y amable, muy inteligente, y excelente en su trabajo"

"¿Y por qué esta Belle que no es entrometida, necesita conocer la etiqueta de nuestra relación?" preguntó Emma nuevamente con fastidio, la verdad no lo admitiría ni con torturas, pero había sentido un poco de celos al escucharle admirar a esa chica.

"Porque ella es nuestra mejor opción. Si le pedimos manejar esta situación con la prensa, podremos olvidarnos pronto de todo el disgusto. Si dejamos que sigan indagando o peor inventando historias, pues seguiremos apareciendo en cada revista, periódico, programa de tv, etc. Por mucho más tiempo del que seremos capaces de tolerar"

"¿Programas de televisión? Por favor dime que no he salido en televisión" preguntó Emma mirándolo con ojos amplios.

"Eh…Pues tú no has salido, pero las fotos sí" respondió con una disculpa en la mirada. Emma no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"¿Y cómo exactamente puede ayudarnos esta Belle? Solo va a conseguir que sigan mostrando mi rostro en todas partes"

"Yo estoy seguro que ella podría explicarlo mejor que yo. Pero tiene algo que ver con no dejar que el fuego se expanda, más bien contenerlo" trato de explicar Killian. Emma lo miraba con incredulidad, como se había metido en esto, el tipo era atractivo, y era quizás el mejor sexo de su vida, pero en este momento no estaba segura si quería todo esto "Emma, mientras no mires las revistas, o esos programas de tv de chismes, no te vas a dar cuenta que nada de eso está pasando"

"Claro, solo tengo que evitar cada kiosco de periódicos que vea, no encender la tv y no mirar el internet ¿Quizás sea más fácil mudarme a una granja Amish?" respondió molesta soltando su mano y comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro en su sala.

"Si quieres, llamamos a Belle en este mismo momento y ella puede explicarlo mejor. La verdad siento que estoy empeorando las cosas" sugirió Killian realmente preocupado, no iba a permitir que esto se convirtiera en su primera pelea, en especial cuando él no tenía nada que discutir, ella tenía toda la razón. Emma dejó de caminar y lo miró fijo por varios segundos.

"Está bien. Quiero hablar con ella" Killian asintió y sacó su teléfono. Marcó y colocó el dispositivo en altavoz.

"Hola, Killian. Justo estaba pensando en ti" se escuchó una dulce voz acentuada y el comentario que hizo solo logró que Emma le diera una mirada suspicaz.

"Hola amor, estoy aquí con Emma. Estas en altavoz"

"Oh. Emma, que gusto poder hablar contigo. De hecho había estado pensando en ustedes dos"

"Hola Belle" la forma dulce y amable en que la chica hablaba ya había suavizado a Emma y se estaba sentando nuevamente en el sofá "Killian me dice que tu puedes explicarme mejor que él cómo podrías detener toda la indagación nacional que hay sobre mí"

"¿Nacional? Yo diría más bien internacional. Ha sido algo nuevo para el mundo ver a Killian tan…comprometido en una relación amorosa" Emma le dio una mirada rápida.

"Verás Belle, justo eso quiero que me expliques. Porque Killian y yo apenas estamos empezando a salir, y si todo el mundo va a estar al pendiente de todas nuestra evolución como pareja sí es que la hay, entonces no creo que deba considerar seguir viéndolo del todo" respondió con demasiada honestidad. Killian se puso tenso.

"No te preocupes tanto Emma, la verdad mañana alguien cambiará su color de cabello y todo el interés se irá hacia ellos. Lo que sí es cierto es que mientras seas esta persona misteriosa, solo mantendrás vivo el interés general, y los perseguirán para tomarles fotos, inventaran historias, etc. En este tipo de casos es más prudente simplemente lanzar un comunicado que diga la verdad, que eres su novia y que les gustaría mantener la privacidad de su relación…pues privada. Se volverán aburridos y buscarán a quien más acosar"

"Bien, yo podría aceptar eso, solo si me das la seguridad que eso no avivar el fuego"

"Te lo puedo asegurar, será tan simple como esto: mañana yo lanzó el comunicado afirmando que Si son pareja, y que esperan mantener privada su relación. Los primeros tres días que siguen todos redactaran a su manera esa información. Correrá por las redes sociales como la noticia más interesante del día, luego de eso no tendrán más nada. Probablemente quieran tomarle alguna foto cuando los vean juntos pero no creo que lleguen a la portado de una revista nuevamente a menos que decidan casarse o algo" Emma y Killian se tensaron al mismo tiempo, pero ambos decidieron ignorar el comentario.

"¿Quieres que dejemos a Belle manejarlo?" preguntó Killian a Emma con cuidado, Emma asintió sin mirarlo "Bien Belle, haz lo que tengas que hacer"

"Gracias Belle" agregó Emma.

"Gracias a ustedes. Feliz noche" respondió la chica antes de terminar la llamada.

"¿Estás molesta?" preguntó Killian luego de un largo silencio. Le estaba dando su espacio, y aunque esa era la pregunta más estúpida que se le puede haber ocurrido, fue la única que le vino a la mente. Emma asintió sin mirarlo "No quiero imponerme, si lo quieres me voy a un hotel. Y nos vemos de nuevo cuando lo teníamos planeado" Emma no respondió nada, no le dio ni una mirada. Él tomó eso como respuesta, se puso de pie, pero antes de poder dar un solo paso, sintió como la mano de Emma sostenía la suya.

"No te vayas. Yo solo…necesito tiempo, espacio ya nos sobra" dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. Él volvió a sentarse junto a ella, le acarició la mejilla con el dedo pulgar, una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

"Emma, desde el principio no he querido sino llevar esta relación al ritmo y la velocidad con la que tú te sientas cómoda. Y sé muy bien que declararte mi novia es un gran paso que te estoy obligando a dar. Pero quiero que lo veas desde este punto de vista, eso es lo que estamos diciendo al mundo, lo que realmente somos o no, solo nos concierne a nosotros dos, y eso es lo que importa. Quiero que te enfoques en nosotros, no en lo que los demás digan o piensen." Ella asintió

"¿Te escapaste de tu vida solo para tener esta conversación conmigo?" preguntó Emma con una sonrisa.

"Me escapé unas horas de mi vida porque eres como un libro abierto Emma, sino venía a manejar esta situación personalmente las cosas solo empeorarían entre nosotros. Y no estoy dispuesto a darte espacio para que sabotees esta relación"

"¿Por qué pareces tener tanta fe en nosotros?" él se sonrió ampliamente con la pregunta.

"Porque me haces sentir cosas que hace demasiado tiempo no sentía. Y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir sin pelear por ti" le aseguro Killian, y había tanta seguridad en sus palabras que Emma se sintió conmovida, nunca antes alguien había querido pelear por ella, todo lo contrario.

"Durante toda mi vida la gente ha huido de mí, como si fuera tóxica, y quizás lo soy"

"Entonces eres mi clase de veneno Emma Swan" ya escuchar esta última oración era demasiado como para no besarlo, se le abalanzó encima, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y lo besaba con apasionada locura. Sin dejar de besarlo se sentó sobre él con cada pierna a un lado de sus caderas. El rodeó uno de sus brazos por su cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Su otra mano sostenía la cabeza de Emma. Cuando necesitaron aire unieron sus frentes con los ojos cerrados "¿Tienes hambre?"

"¿Tú tienes hambre?" preguntó ella de vuelta con una sonrisa, el asintió "Bien, vamos a pedir algo de comer".

Ordenaron una pizza, la comieron juntos mientras miraban una película. Y por primera vez Emma sintió que estaba pasando el rato con su novio, y no había sentido eso desde Neal hace muchos años atrás. Recordó a Neal y consideró contarle a Killian, pero al final decidió esperar para la próxima vez que él volviera a Boston, él estaría por más tiempo y podría contarle toda la historia, además que esperaba ya haber resuelto el caso para entonces y haber sacado a Neal de su vida nuevamente. Ahora solo quería disfrutar las pocas horas que le quedaban con Killian esta noche, no malgastarlas hablando de Neal. Durmieron juntos, desnudos y enredados como ya era costumbre. Despertaron temprano en la mañana y Emma lo llevó hasta el aeropuerto. Condujo de vuelta al edificio que había estado vigilando los últimos días, se estacionó a media calle de distancia, no quería ser tan obvia como para estacionarse en el mismo lugar todos los días, un escarabajo amarillo podía ser bastante llamativo. De pronto su teléfono comenzó a sonar y vio el nombre de Ruby en la pantalla.

"Dime que Killian está volando de vuelta en este momento"

"Hola Ruby ¿Cómo estás?"

"Muy bien gracias Emma, y ni voy a preguntar cómo estás tú, porque debes estar feliz de haber pasado la noche con tu novio. Pero es imperativo que me digas si Killian está volando a Vancouver en este momento"

"Pues sí, su avión debe haber despegado hace unos 30 minutos ¿Cuál es el drama?"

"Con todo este revuelo sobre ti en todas partes, ayer a Regina se le ocurrió la brillante idea de reunirse con él y no logró conseguirlo porque seguramente estaba volando a Bostón. Esa mujer esta echa un demonio, me acaba de llamar un poco alterada porque lo intentó llamar nuevamente y no logro comunicarse con él"

"Pues el vuelo directo en el que viaja seguramente estará allá en menos de seis horas" Emma miró su reloj "Calculo que a la 1p.m. esté allá ¿Porqué esta mujer te está llamando a ti?"

"Regina Mills es la misma agente de David. Y sabe muy bien que nosotros te presentamos a Killian y quería tu número telefónico para hablar personalmente contigo, eso no ocurrirá en mi guardia, así que aquí estoy llamándote. Al parecer tú y Killian hablaron con Belle ayer y Regina está 'preocupada' de que Killian no regrese de vuelta a tiempo para su filmación, ella no sabe dónde vives, pero sabe que hay que tomar un avión y dejar Canadá para visitarte"

"Pues estoy segura que conseguirá estar en Vancouver con horas para matar antes del trabajo"

"Oye procura la próxima vez atenderle el teléfono, estaba realmente preocupado con todo esto de las fotos. Eso seguramente le hizo tomar la impulsiva decisión de ir a visitarte, él estaba seguro que lo había arruinado todo para siempre"

"Lo sé, ya arreglamos eso. Y la parte técnica del asunto la manejará Belle"

"Excelente. Belle hará maravillas con eso. Trata de tener paciencia Emma, sabes en lo que te estás metiendo. Este es el soltero más codiciado del momento y tú se lo estas robando al mundo" le pidió Ruby y Emma soltó un suspiro.

"Es un concepto difícil de asimilar ¿sabes? Pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo" Emma volvió su mirada y su atención nuevamente a la entrada del edificio y vio salir a un hombre que cubría su rostro con la capucha de un sweater. Miró a ambos lados y comenzó a caminar sin prisa con las manos en los bolsillos. Y era Will Scarlet, de eso estaba segura, total y completamente segura "Ruby, tendremos que continuar esta conversación luego. Tengo que ir a patear un trasero" dijo antes de colgar la llamada. Salió del carro, cruzó la calle y comenzó a seguirlo.


	9. Chapter 9

N/a: Muchas gracias por los reviews, la verdad este fic era una idea que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo. Y desde que comencé a escribir tomó vida propia. Se ha ido en direcciones que inicialmente no había planificado, pero que han funcionado bastante bien. Acá los dejo con el Capítulo 9.

* * *

Emma esperaba acercarse lo suficiente sin ser vista para comenzar con la persecución, así que con paso rápido pero firme caminó detrás del hombre. Cuando estaba aproximadamente a unos diez pasos comenzó a estudiar cómo podría usar los alrededores a su favor, esto era algo que había aprendido a hacer hace mucho tiempo, estudiar cada posible escape que podría utilizar el criminal, y lo había aprendido muy joven, cuando era ella misma la que tenía que huir luego de robar algo. Está era una zona que le era muy familiar a Emma, vivió por este vecindario hace muchos años, en la otra calle estaba el primer apartamento en el que vivió en Bostón, eso tenía que funcionarle a su favor. Se acercó un poco más, y en ese momento en el que tenía la mirada fija en el hombre, el volteó y la miró fijo y comenzó a caminar más rápido, fue solo una cuestión de segundos cuando comenzó a correr. Y Emma emprendió la carrera al mismo tiempo, ella era una ágil corredora, era de hecho el único entrenamiento físico que hacía, pero Will Scarlet era delgado y ágil. Sería una gran carrera, tendría que usar su entorno para alcanzarle.

El tipo no estaba familiarizado con el vecindario, al fin y al cabo donde había estado viviendo era más como un escondite. El hombre cruzó en la siguiente esquina a la derecha y Emma realmente había estado deseando que hiciera eso. Unos metros antes había un pasillo largo en ese edificio que estaba en la esquina, un pasillo lleno de tiendas que cruzaba hasta el otro lado, y también hasta media calle por donde él estaba corriendo en este momento. Ella sabía que él sería ligeramente retrasado por una tienda de frutas que a esta hora descargaba el camión su mercancía ocupando toda la acera, podría pasar pero no sería tan fácil, eso le daría a tiempo a ella de cruzar el pasillo hasta donde el pasaría. Y Emma corrió más rápido, esta era su oportunidad de sorprenderlo. Cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de salir del pasillo a la calle, lo vio y se le abalanzó encima. Ambos rodaron por el piso, pero Emma sostuvo con firmeza el sweater del hombre, no se le escaparía en la caída.

"¿Qué haces, loca?" preguntó Scarlet en un grito tan pronto cayeron. Emma apenas pudo encontrar equilibrio en la posición en la que había caído sobre él le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

"No me llames loca" dijo con amargura, con un rápido movimiento volteó al hombre al tomar uno de sus brazos torciéndolo de una forma que era bastante dolorosa, se sentó sobre él en el piso y tan pronto como pudo sacó de su chaqueta unas esposas, la colocó en la muñeca del brazo que tenía torcido. Cuando el hombre sintió lo que estaba haciendo a su espalda comenzó a retorcerse y Emma haló su cabello fuertemente hacia atrás y acercó su cara "Deja de moverte o estrello tu cara contra el piso"

"Inténtalo" dijo y fue suficiente invitación para Emma, lo hizo. Colocó la esposa en la otra muñeca del hombre. Cuando ya lo tenía asegurado y desmayado, sintió de pronto un agudo dolor en la frente. Se tocó ligeramente y vio como su dedo se cubrió de rojo, en la caída había golpeado con algo.

Will Scarlet había comenzado a despertar y Emma lo ayudo a ponerse de pie. Lo llevó esposado hasta su auto y en el camino a la estación de policía el tipo comenzó a hablar "Te reconocí enseguida ¿sabes?"

"¿Ah sí?, te felicito tienes buena memoria. Esto ya lo hicimos antes" respondió Emma sin dejar de mirar el camino.

"No me refiero a hoy, me refiero en la televisión y los kioscos de periódicos. Cuando te vi hoy supe que me perseguirías" Emma torció los ojos irritada y le dio una rápida mirada.

"No sé de que hablas" respondió con amargura, Will Scarlet comenzó a reír.

"No me vas a decir ahora que tienes una hermana gemela idéntica a ti que anda con estrellas de cine" dijo el hombre riendo, Emma lo ignoró y decidió indagar sobre su amigo.

"¿Qué hay del tipo con el que has estado viviendo?"

"¿Neal? Oh…el también te reconoció querida" respondió Will y comenzó a reír nuevamente.

"No me refiero a eso ¿Anda en los mismos pasos que tú? ¿Tengo que pensar en atraparlo también?" preguntó Emma sin atreverse a mirarlo.

"Lo único que te voy a decir es que le estaba cobrando un favor. Pero si quieres saber algo de él, tendrás que hablar con él" le dijo guiñándole un ojo cuando Emma le dio una rápida mirada.

La recompensa por Will Scarlet era sustanciosa, eso hizo sonreír a Emma con satisfacción. Cuando volvió a su auto luego de salir de la estación de policías, se miró en el espejo. La sangre había comenzado a secarse en su frente y en su ceja derecha. Pero no era nada que unos primeros auxilios caseros no pudieran solucionar. Se le fue el resto del día en papeleo en lo que a ella le gustaba llamar cariñosamente como 'la oficina de cazarecompensas'. Le pidieron que se tomara un día para descansar antes de tomar otro caso, y volvió a casa.

Ahora, que haría con respecto a Neal. Sabía donde vivía, y con los días que había pasado frente a su edificio ya sabía a qué hora entraba y salía. Quizás era absurdo perseguirlo sin ninguna razón, tendría que investigarlo más a fondo. Porque si estaba metido actualmente en alguna clase de problemas, sería la primera en entregarlo, y si no conseguía nada sucio sobre él tendría que encontrar la manera de entregarlo por el crimen que le hizo pagar a ella. Will Scarlet había dicho que Neal la había reconocido por las fotos con Killian. Sí algo bueno había en eso, es que seguramente él piensa que ella se encuentra en Vancouver y no que pasó cuatro días vigilando su edificio.

Tan pronto llegó a casa y vio el ramo de rosas en su mesa, no pudo evitar la sonrisa tonta que se posó en su rostro y marcó para llamarlo. Repicó varias veces pero no atendió, decidió ir a tomarse un baño, seguramente estaba trabajando, cuando viera la llamada se la devolvería. Se detuvo en la puerta del baño, consciente de que nunca había tenido la fe suficiente en un hombre como para tener la seguridad que la llamaría de vuelta, este hombre la estaba cambiando, y no estaba segura todavía como se sentía con respecto a eso. Habían intercambiado mensajes cuando él llegó a Vancouver, pero no habían hablado el resto del día. Luego de tomar un baño, mientras se preparaba una taza de té, decidió llamar a Mary Margaret.

"Emma. Que gusto escucharte"

"Hola mamá" dijo bromeando.

"Leí sobre tu y Killian…Y hay unas nuevas fotos acompañando esta nueva noticia" Mary Margaret hablaba como una madre orgullosa, seguramente tenía ya una colección de todas las revistas en las que había aparecido

"¿En serio? ¿Cuáles fotos?" preguntó Emma con un poco de preocupación y fastidio en la voz "¿Puedes describirme la foto? Le prometí a Killian que no revisaría esas noticias y la verdad aunque no se lo hubiese prometido tampoco quisiera hacerlo"

"Una foto en la fiesta de Elsa donde tú y Killian se ven perfectamente enamorados el uno del otro" Emma había tomado el primer sorbo de té y casi lo escupe de la sorpresa, Mary Margaret comenzó a reír "Estoy bromeando Emma, es muy pronto para eso. Pero si se ven adorables ¿ya son oficialmente novios?"

"No…" respondió demasiado rápido Emma "Bueno no lo sé, supongo ¿Es extraño que tenga 13 días conociéndolo y ya lo siento como eso? ¿Cómo un novio? Es que cuando lo digo en voz alta me hace sentir como una loca" preguntó con una evidente confusión en la voz.

"Emma, hay parejas que se conoce por años y no logran tener esa conexión que ustedes dos tienen. No hay una regla que estipule en cuanto tiempo debes o no tener un novio"

"No te voy a negar que me siento racional cuando no lo tengo cerca y todo esto me parece una locura. Entonces se me para en frente, me mira a los ojos y no me importa nada" agregó pensativa.

"Supongo que tenías mucho tiempo sin que alguien te gustara realmente. Eso es lo que pasa, dejamos de pensar con la cabeza" Emma soltó un suspiro "¿Cómo está el trabajo?" preguntó Mary Margaret cambiando el tema, sabía muy bien cuando no presionarla, esa era la diferencia entre Ruby y ella. Ruby era más cruda, la obligaba a pensar a sentir, Mary Margaret la dejaba analizar las cosas a su propio tiempo.

"Hoy atrapé al criminal que me hizo recortar mis vacaciones" dijo con orgullo.

"Felicitaciones, sabía que lo atraparías pronto ¿Ya tienes otro caso?"

"Se negaron a darme uno hasta dentro de un par de días, descanso obligatorio. La verdad me estoy cansando de hacer este trabajo" confesó al final.

"Habíamos hablado de esto antes, Emma. Has estado ahorrando para dejarlo, quizás ahora que tienes a alguien en Vancouver además de tus amigos, deberías considerar establecerte aquí" dijo Mary Margaret con cuidado, sabía que Emma podría tomar la idea como una invasión a su privacidad, pero era lo más lógico. Se sorprendió cuando Emma en lugar de molestarse soltó una risa.

"El hecho de que pienses que la primera razón por la que me iría a Vancouver es un hombre me parece muy chistosa…Pero ya veremos, esto de perseguir criminales se hace cada vez menos divertido. Aún tengo que ocuparme de algo aquí en Boston antes de pensar en ese tipo de cosas"

Cuando terminaron la llamada, Emma se quedó pensativa bebiendo su té mientras miraba sus rosas. Le encantaría poder tener este tipo de conversaciones con Mary Margaret, bebiendo esta misma taza de té sentada una junto a la otra. Pero algo le aterraba sobre tomar una decisión como ir a Vancouver, evidentemente a Killian no solo no le molestaría la idea, sino que incentivaría que las cosas fueran demasiado rápido, y se lo imaginaba pidiéndole vivir con él, dándole todas las razones por las que debería hacerlo. Lo que más le perturbaba era que ella no estaba segura si lo haría o no. Eso era aterrador. De pronto su teléfono comenzó a sonar, le llamó la atención que cuando vio la pantalla lucía diferente de cómo lucía cuando alguien la llamaba, aunque podía leer el nombre de Killian igualmente. Cuando atendió el rostro de Killian apareció en la pantalla.

"¿Swan? No te veo" Emma levantó el teléfono y lo colocó frente a su cara, lo tenía en la mesa frente a ella porque pensaba tomar la llamada con altavoz "Ahí estas"

"¿Killian?" realmente al que veía en su pantalla no era a Killian, era al Capitán Garfio, en vestuario y maquillaje.

"Por tu cara veo que no estás familiarizada con las video llamadas. Un avance maravilloso de la tecnología, porque puedo verte así sea de este modo"

"No, no acostumbro hacer video llamadas" respondió con una sonrisa "¿Cómo estás?"

"¿Qué es eso en tu frente?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño con preocupación "Esta mañana te deje sin ningún rasguño" Emma le torció los ojos pero una sonrisa permanecía en su rostro.

"Estoy bien, aunque me alegra anunciarte que he atrapado al imbécil" dijo con orgullo y satisfacción.

"¿Y él te hizo eso?" preguntó poniéndose aún más serio, estaba segura que vio una llama de ira cruzar su mirada.

"No, cuando le brinque encima y lo tiré al piso con todo el peso de mi cuerpo me hice esto" dijo apuntando al punto adhesivo que se había colocado y los otros pocos rasguños que se le veían. Killian soltó una risa, y la miró con orgullo.

"¿Pateaste su trasero?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Le di un puñetazo en la cara y luego estrellé su cara contra el piso porque no se quedaba quieto"

"Esa es mi chica….Disculpa que no te haya llamado antes, tan pronto llegué tuve una reunión poco agradable con Regina, y luego vine a trabajar, ahorita fue que logré ver tu llamada"

"Está bien, imaginé que trabajabas. Ruby me dijo que Regina quería llamarme esta mañana"

"Eso ya lo discutí con ella. Tú estás fuera de alcance para cualquier persona de esta industria, el que quiera hablar algo contigo tendrá que hablarlo conmigo primero y yo pasaré el mensaje" dijo con seriedad, era evidente que recordar esa reunión con Regina le robaba el buen humor. Vio como levantó la mirada porque alguien le hablaba y asintió en silencio, luego volvió su atención a ella "Emma me temó que debo volver al trabajo. Pero me gusto mucho verte, debemos hacer esto más seguido, aún nos quedan 12 largos días para vernos de nuevo. Aunque por favor, si antes de eso tienes un par de días libres házmelo saber y te consigo un boleto aéreo" Agregó con una sonrisa contagiosa que Emma no pudo evitar imitar.

"Estaré atenta"

"Es en serio, Emma" dijo mirándola con intensidad.

"Lo sé" respondió con timidez. Cómo podía hacerle sentir así con una mirada a través de una pantalla.

"Tengo que irme… Sueña conmigo" dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de terminar la llamada, y se sintió decepcionada al pensar todos los días que tendría que esperar para dormir nuevamente con él. Soltó un suspiro y se dijo a sí misma una vez más que tenía que tener cuidado, esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Emma se pasó el resto de la noche buscando en internet cuanta información le fuera posible sobre Neal Cassidy. Sin embargo, todo su esfuerzo y tiempo fue en vano. No lograba conseguir nada sobre él en los últimos 10 años, eso solo indicaba una cosa, había estado usando otra identidad. Y conseguir su nombre actual quizás era más fácil de lo que parecía, ya ella sabía donde vivía, solo necesitaba ver su correspondencia y esperar conseguir algo. Los cuatro días que pasó vigilando su edificio logró ver un patrón en su rutina, salía todos los días temprano en la mañana y volvía al final del día.

Al día siguiente, paró su carro a varias calles de distancia, caminó hasta el edificio de Neal, esperó con paciencia que saliera en la mañana, posiblemente a trabajar. Espero unos diez minutos de inactividad, y cruzó la calle directo a la entrada del edificio. La puerta estaba cerrada, miró la lista de botones del intercomunicador hasta que leyó en uno "NC", si había cambiado su nombre estaba siendo descuidado al poner sus iníciales de esa forma, pero al final solo le hizo a ella la vida más fácil. No tuvo que esperar mucho, una anciana con un pequeño perro abrió la puerta principal para salir, Emma usó su sonrisa más dulce, le deseó los buenos días y entró como si pertenecía a ese lugar. Subió al cuarto piso y se dirigió hacia la puerta enumerada de la misma forma que en el intercomunicador. Sacó dos ganchos de su bolsillo, y comenzó a trabajar en la cerradura. El edificio estaba solitario y silencioso, pronto logró abrir el cerrojo y sin dudar dio un paso dentro del apartamento y cerró la puerta.

El edificio en general era sencillo y simple. El apartamento era pequeño, tipo estudio, donde la cocina, la sala y la habitación compartían el mismo espacio. Había una mesa de recibo frente a un sofá, algo desorganizado con papeles, sobres, periódicos y revistas. Se acercó y lo primero que notó fue su rostro y el de Killian mirándose en la portada de una revista, y luego en otra, y otra. Emma frunció el ceño y tuvo que contener las ganas de tirar en la basura las revistas. Tomó la pequeña pila de sobres y puso su atención en el nombre "Neal Cooper" eso explicaba lo de las iníciales. Dejó los sobres donde los consiguió, y se acercó a la mesita junto a la cama y volvió a encontrar su cara junto a la de Killian en la portada de otra revista. Pero esta foto no la había visto antes, esta seguramente era una de las revistas que acababan de salir con la confirmación de su relación con Killian, y la foto de la fiesta de Elsa. Neal estaba coleccionando las revistas en las que aparecía, y eso le molestaba aún más, no entendía la razón, pero esto solo le acrecentaba el deseo de ponerlo tras las rejas y alejarlo de su vida, y de una forma muy extraña se sintió más protectora con respecto a Killian que por ella misma.

Dejó el departamento con más preguntas que respuestas, y la sensación perturbadora de que este hombre sabía con quién estaba saliendo y monitoreaba como el resto del mundo su relación. Y se volvió a preguntar por qué exactamente era que había aceptado a continuar con esta relación entre ella, Killian y el resto del mundo. Caminó hasta su auto y antes de entrar en él vio a una mujer joven como de su edad caminar de la mano de un niño de aproximadamente 10 años, y no pudo evitar detenerse a observar.

"Mami, gracias por mi regalo de cumpleaños. Es el mejor del mundo" dijo el niño a su madre, ella sonrió orgullosa seguramente al sentirse tan popular con su hijo.

"Eres la cosa más importante de mi vida. Y te mereces lo mejor" le respondió su madre deteniéndose para darle un beso en la cabeza. El niño y su madre siguieron caminando, pero Emma los miraba con anhelo, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Y recordó a Neal, no lo culpaba por la decisión que ella había tomado aquel día, lo culpaba por ponerla en esa situación, si tan solo ella no hubiese estado presa, si simplemente la hubiese dejado embarazada, ella hubiese luchado por su hijo, y por eso lo culpaba, por eso tenía que pagar.

Emma regresó a casa, su buen humor por el piso. Fue directo a su laptop y comenzó a investigar a Neal Cooper, lo cual sonaba más sencillo de lo que realmente era. Demasiada negatividad comenzó a apoderarse de ella, no lograba formar un pensamiento positivo en su mente, se sentía fuera de control, quería llorar de la rabia, por la forma en la que solo el pensar en Neal la hacía sentir, haber encontrado fotos de ella misma en su apartamento solo había empeorado las cosas. Cerró con demasiada fuerza la laptop y se contuvo de tirarla contra la pared. Entonces aquel ramo de rosas rojas que aún perfumaban su apartamento la miraban desde la mesa, las miró fijamente, imágenes de Killian sonriente, Killian tomando su mano, Killian besándola, Killian mirándola con admiración entraron en su mente, y soltó un largo suspiro ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Nunca se había sentido mejor en su vida, y aunque este poco tiempo con Killian aún le parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto, era lo más real que tenía, y lo necesitaba. Quizás nunca lograría confiar en él del todo y siempre estaría esperando ese día en el que todo termine de la peor forma posible, porque en su experiencia es así como siempre termina. Pero ella no se merecía esto, sentarse aquí sabiendo donde estaba Neal, sin saber qué hacer, sola, llenándose de odio. Abrió su laptop nuevamente e hizo la cosa más irracional e impulsiva que alguna vez se le haya ocurrido hacer, compró un boleto aéreo. Necesitaba salir de Boston, porque sabía que se arrastraría cada día a ver a Neal salir a su trabajo y solo se hundiría más en este abismo que ahora miraba de cerca, y un día llena de odio podría cometer un error.

Esa misma tarde Emma tomó un avión de vuelta a Vancouver, haciendo escala en Chicago. No sabía cómo preguntarle a Killian si trabajaría durante la noche, y para su fortuna no tuvo que hacerlo, el siempre tan comunicativo e informativo le había contado que filmarían en locación y aunque seguramente terminaría de trabajar al final de la tarde, llegaría tarde a casa porque la locación estaba algo alejada. Emma llegó a Vancouver a las 11p.m. Tomó un taxi y llamó a Killian.

"¿Emma? Hola, amor. Te estuve llamando y me salía la contestadora directamente"

"Espero no hayas tomado un vuelo a Boston por eso. No necesito la ira de tu manager sobre mí en este momento" bromeó ella.

"No, lo que necesitas sobre ti en este momento solo te lo puedo dar yo" le respondió él con demasiada sensualidad, Emma sintió crecer el calor en su vientre. Juraba que nunca había estado con alguien que con una oración le hiciera eso a su cuerpo.

"¿Ya estás en casa?" preguntó Emma algo avergonzada cambiando el tema.

"Aún no, pero ya voy de vuelta. Me separan unos 45 mins. de mi cama, el día estuvo agotador"

"¿Y hablas mientras conduces?" preguntó ella con curiosidad.

"No. No llevé auto hoy, un chofer me lleva de vuelta… ¿Cómo sigue la herida de tu frente?"

"Mucho mejor, gracias…. ¿Crees que pueda devolverte la llamada como en una hora?" preguntó ella, Killian hizo un corto silencio antes de responder.

"Si claro, amor ¿Todo bien?" preguntó y lo imagino frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

"Sí, solo…tengo que ocuparme de algo aquí. Te prometo que te devuelvo la llamada"

"Bien, estaré esperando" fue lo último que le escucho decir antes de colgar. Decirle por teléfono que estaba en Vancouver aunque le pareció tentador, no encontró las palabras. Así que hizo una rápida decisión de simplemente aparecérsele en casa. Había considerado ir donde Mary Margaret primero, pero a quien quería engañar, ella no estaba en esta ciudad por sus amigos, ya tendría tiempo para compartir con ella mañana, además que no quería imponerse sin previo aviso.

Cruzar la entrada a la pequeña urbanización no fue problema, tan pronto el vigilante miró su cara la dejó pasar con una sonrisa y un cariñoso saludo, y no estaba segura sí tenía más que ver con las revistas o con que la haya visto con Killian o Mary Margaret hace pocos días. El auto de Killian estaba estacionado en su lugar, la casa estaba oscura, desde que habló con Killian habían pasado unos 30 minutos. Puso su maleta a un lado y se sentó en el escalón de la puerta de entrada a esperar. Veinte largos minutos después (durante los cuales se cuestiono el estar esperándolo aquí en la oscuridad, irse a casa de Mary Margaret, llamarlo y decirle que lo estaba esperando, volver al aeropuerto y tomar un vuelo a casa) una camioneta negra se detuvo frente a la casa. Ella que estaba sentada envolviendo sus piernas con sus brazos, dándose un poco de calor, subió la mirada. Killian se despidió del chofer, cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa buscando en su bolsillo posiblemente la llave. Cuando subió la mirada se detuvo en seco y Emma se puso de pie lentamente.

"Hola" dijo ella con suavidad.

"¿Emma?" preguntó pestañeando varias veces como enfocando la mirada, ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa y una sonrisa amplia y hermosa se dibujo en su cara. Con pasos largos recortó la distancia entre ellos, colocó una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza de Emma y la atrajo hacia él dándole un apasionado beso.

"Sorpresa" dijo Emma casi en un susurro cuando finalmente dejaron de besarse.

"La mejor sorpresa del mundo" dijo acariciándole el rostro "Y no me malinterpretes, porque no puedo estar más feliz de que estés aquí, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Dijiste que cuando tuviera un par de días libres" respondió ella con una sonrisa, reafirmando lo bien que le hacía sentir Killian, esto era lo que necesitaba.

"¿Entonces te tendré un par de días aquí? ¿Tengo que compartirte con tus amigos?" preguntó con una sonrisa, aún sosteniéndola firmemente por la cintura muy cerca de él.

"En algún momento tendrás que ir a trabajar, y tienes que aceptar que siempre tendrás que compartirme con ellos" le respondió ella acariciando su rostro "La verdad… No estoy segura aún cuanto tiempo voy a estar aquí, pueden ser dos días, puede ser una semana. Sí está bien para ti"

"Puedo tolerar dos días o una semana. Pero estaría totalmente de acuerdo con algo como 'indefinidamente', con la condición de qué tu maleta y tu cuerpo entren por esa puerta y duermas en mi cama cada noche" dijo y luego le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

"Pues estas de buena suerte, mi maleta esta justo aquí"

Killian miró la maleta y cómo si estuviera preocupado que ella cambiase de parecer demasiado pronto dejo de abrazarla, puso sus manos en la maleta, abrió la puerta y entró haciendo un gesto a Emma para que lo siguiera, ella le sonrió ampliamente y lo siguió. Mientras lo miraba sonriente ofrecerle agua, se preguntó si debía hablarle sobre Neal, sobre lo que le hizo, sobre la decisión que había tomado con respecto a su hijo. Pero no quiso borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, era contagiosa y con el día que acababa de tener, esa sonrisa era justo lo que necesitaba.

"Has regresado en el momento indicado. Mis almohadas han perdido el olor a ti y lo necesito de vuelta" dijo el ofreciéndole el vaso de agua.

"¿Entonces no se trata de mí? Todo esto es por mi olor" dijo Emma fingiendo decepción.

"Swan, si comienzo a decirte todas las razones por las que te necesito aquí se nos puede ir toda la noche" confesó Killian a modo de broma, pero sonó demasiado en serio en los oídos de Emma. Y ella sabía muy bien que él bromeaba siendo honesto. Esperó la punzada de terror que un comentario como ese le habría causado, y nada. Killian se sentó en un taburete de la cocina y la haló por un brazo atrayéndola hacia él, colocándola entre sus piernas, envolvió su cintura con sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso en la boca "Voy a subir tu maleta antes de que cambies de parecer" dijo juntando su frente con la de Emma, y a pesar de lo que acababa de decir no hizo ningún movimiento para llevar a cabo la acción que acababa de describir.

"Es casi medianoche y más nadie sabe que estoy en Vancouver. Así que no me queda otra opción"

"Perfecto"

Ahí abrazando a Killian, en medio de la noche, sin más palabras, sin gestos innecesarios, simplemente disfrutando el hecho de que estaban en la misma ciudad al mismo tiempo, Emma decidió que mañana hablarían de Neal, no ahora que todo era perfecto.


	10. Chapter 10

Otra maravillosa mañana en la que despertaban enredados, despeinados y perfectamente felices. Aún Emma no se explicaba cómo podía sentirse tan cómoda y simplemente feliz en brazos de este hombre. Una persona en la que quizás no debería confiar tanto, tan rápido. Ha pasado poco tiempo desde que lo conoció, y la primera impresión que tuvo fue la de un hombre mujeriego y arrogante, pero Killian supo recuperarse de esa mala impresión y desde entonces no ha hecho más que mostrarse amable y adorable. Ayer voló a Vancouver sin planes previos solo para escapar de Boston, de la realidad que había entrado en su vida con solo ver a Neal, necesitaba aferrarse a la fantasía que era estar cerca de Killian, en otro país, otra ciudad, lejos de la oscuridad que Neal invocaba en su vida. Killian era como un buen sueño, un cuento de hadas, ella sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría, pero se había dispuesto disfrutarlo mientras duraba.

"¿Estás segura que no quieres ir conmigo al trabajo?" preguntó Killian saliendo del baño con el cabello húmedo, solo con una toalla envuelta por su cintura, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Emma aún estaba en la cama, no pudo evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo.

"Estoy segura. Me gustaría ver a Mary Margaret" respondió haciendo un gran esfuerzo por dejar de ver sus abdominales para mirar sus ojos.

"Bien, como desees. No tenemos comida, así que te voy a llevar a desayunar a un lugar cercano que me gusta mucho y luego iremos al supermercado. Así puedes comprar lo que desees tener a la mano"

"Me vas a consentir estos días ¿cierto?" preguntó Emma con una sonrisa.

"No te empiezas a imaginar cuanto" dijo sentándose en la cama para darle un tierno beso en la boca "Hoy tengo prueba de vestuario y una entrevista con alguna revista. Así que desayuno-supermercado, te traigo a casa porque no quieres pasar el día conmigo y me iré a trabajar" dijo haciendo un puchero, Emma le torció los ojos con una sonrisa "No me gustaría apresurarte y me encantaría seguir admirándote ahí acostada en la cama, pero tenemos cosas que hacer…El baño es tuyo" dijo finalmente dándole otro corto beso.

Luego de un desayuno delicioso en un pequeño café llamado "Granny's" , Killian y Emma entraron tomados de la mano a un gran supermercado. Killian tomó un carrito de compras y volvió a sostener la mano de Emma, llevándola hasta su boca y dándole un suave beso.

"¿Qué se te antoja?" preguntó Killian mirando alrededor y Emma soltó una fuerte risa.

"Honestamente no puedo saber que se me va a antojar comer los próximos días. Pero podemos ir de pasillo en pasillo revisando"

"Cualquier cosa que quieras solo ponla en el carrito" explicó Killian.

"¿Cómo es que te quedas sin comida?" pregunto Emma.

"Compro muy poca comida. Y paso mucho tiempo fuera de casa, así que hago muchas de mis comidas en la calle"

"Es decir, voy a pasar mucho tiempo sola" dijo Emma dando su atención a los productos que tenía más cerca. Killian dejó de caminar y la haló por la mano hacia él, con la otra mano tomó la quijada de Emma para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos.

"No tenía ninguna razón para volver a una casa vacía. Contigo ahí se me va a ir el día pensando en cuanto tiempo falta para poder volver a casa contigo" le explicó a un centímetro de distancia, casi en un susurro. Cerró la poca distancia que los separaba y le dio un corto pero tierno beso en la boca. Fue quizás la combinación entre su confesión y el beso lo que la dejo sin aliento.

Siguieron caminando, mirando productos, echando cosas en el carrito, bromeando y riendo. Emma escogió una gran variedad de verduras y frutas, se daban tiernos besos cada vez que podían, eran por mucho la pareja más adorable que alguien podría haber visto, y Emma lo sabía, lo sentía. Ella se había vuelto parte de una de esas parejas que había visto en algún supermercado y que nunca entendió como podía lucir tan enamorados comprando alimentos, ahora ella estaba del otro lado, y todo lucía más divertido y brillante. Volvieron a casa, compraron muchas cosas, y a pesar de las quejas de Killian, Emma lo ayudo a meter las bolsas dentro de la casa. Killian tomó un durazno y lo lavó antes de meterle un mordisco, Emma revisaba las bolsas y trataba de decidir por dónde empezar a poner todo en su lugar.

"Tengo que irme ¿Estás segura que no quieres venir conmigo?" preguntó Killian poniéndose serio. Emma lo miró pensativa frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Temes que cuando vuelvas no esté aquí?" preguntó. Él no respondió, solo la miró fijo "¿Y crees que te hice comprar todo esto para desaparecer?" preguntó nuevamente, esta vez con una sonrisa. Killian encogió los hombros como respuesta. Emma cruzó la distancia que los separaba y lo besó apasionadamente enrollando sus brazos en su cuello, él la apretó por la cintura contra su cuerpo "Ve a trabajar, te estaré esperando con la cena…Me gustaría contarte algo"

"¿Sobre?" preguntó con preocupación en la mirada.

"Sobre mí, un poco de mi historia ¿Está bien?" Killian la miró fijo y asintió en silencio.

"Swan, estás en tu casa" la soltó con uno de sus brazos y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón sacando una llave "Esta llave es tuya, no espero que me la devuelvas cuando tengas que volver a Boston ¿Entendido?" Emma no supo que responder, él tomó uno de sus brazos de donde lo tenía en su cuello y puso la llave en su mano. Le dio otro beso en la boca "De verdad me tengo que ir. Nos vemos esta noche, amor. Te llamo más tarde" dio un corto beso en su boca y la soltó. Emma asintió en silencio y lo miró caminar hacia la puerta, antes de salir se volteó para verla y le guiñó un ojo.

Y ahí se encontró Emma en medio de esta casa solitaria. Miró a su alrededor y toda la decoración gritaba Killian a donde mirara, eso la hizo sentirse mejor. De pronto su mirada se posó en una fotografía en uno de los estantes de libros junto a la gran televisión, caminó hacia ella. La fotografía estaba posicionada de manera central, era imposible pararse en esta sala y no mirarla. Era la foto de Killian y ella entrando a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Elsa, en la que se miraban a los ojos con toda la ternura del mundo, tenía que admitirlo, a ella le había gustado mucho esa foto. Tomó el portarretratos y notó que era una fotografía, no era la revista recortada y montada allí. Sintió el peso del mundo en sus hombros, se sentó en el sillón más cercano aún con la fotografía en sus manos. Killian no solo la había hecho parte de su decoración, también le había dado ya una llave, no solo para los próximos días, una llave para ella. Sintió la necesidad de tomar sus cosas y huir lo más pronto posible de todo esto, era más fácil que asumirlo. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y marcó.

"¿Emma? ¿Cómo estás?" se escuchó la dulce voz de Mary Margaret.

"¿Puedes venir a casa de Killian?" preguntó.

"¿Estás en casa de Killian?" preguntó Mary Margaret confundida. Y Emma recordó que aún no le había dicho que estaba en Vancouver.

"Sí. Y necesito que vengas y me digas porqué es que no debo agarrar mis cosas en este momento e irme a Boston"

"No entiendo nada. Pero dame 5 minutos o menos y estoy ahí"

Mary Margaret tocó el timbre aproximadamente 3 minutos después. Emma aún estaba en shock mirando la foto fijamente. Se puso de pie sin soltarla y camino hasta la puerta. Tan pronto la abrió se dio media vuelta y camino al sillón nuevamente. Mary Margaret entró detrás de ella, cerró la puerta y la siguió sin decir nada, se sentó frente a ella.

"Encontré esto ahí" dijo apuntando hacia el lugar de donde había tomado la foto. Mary Margaret la miraba preocupada.

"¿Y qué es eso?" Emma dejó de mirar la foto y miró a su amiga pestañeando varias veces, comprendió que no le había enseñado a Mary Margaret la fotografía. Y la volteó para que pudiese verla. Mary Margaret la miró y se sonrió.

"Es una fotografía muy bonita de ustedes dos"

"¿Sabes que solo tengo 15 días conociéndolo? Y ya me dio una llave de su casa, pero no solo para que la use mientras esté aquí, para que la lleve conmigo a todas partes cómo si esta fuera mi casa. Y ahora me consigo aquí como parte de la decoración" explicaba Emma de forma atropellada, Mary Margaret trataba de dar forma a la información que recibía.

"¿Sientes que todo va muy rápido?"

"Por supuesto que va muy rápido" respondió Emma exasperada. Mary Margaret asintió para sí misma comprendiendo.

"¿Cuándo llegaste?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Anoche. Lo decidí de último minuto, tuve que esperar unos veinte minutos a que Killian llegara a casa"

"Mmmm… ¿Y no crees que quizás el quiere que tengas la llave para que la próxima vez no tengas que esperar en la calle? Lo cual está de más decir que fue innecesario cuando mi casa esta a pocas casas de esta" Emma la miró pensativa "Me da mucho gusto que me llamarás antes de agarrar tus cosas e irte sin ninguna explicación impulsada por todos tus temores Emma"

"Lo consideré por un segundo. Pero me dio remordimiento irme cuando acabo de hacerlo comprar medio supermercado" dijo apuntando hacia la cocina, se podían ver en el mesón muchas bolsas. Mary Margaret se sonrió y la miró con dulzura.

"Emma … No busques cualquier excusa para huir de algo simplemente porque es muy bueno"

"Demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Mañana puede aburrirse de mí y será la foto de otra chica en ese estante"

"Emma. He estado aquí muchas veces y nunca he visto ninguna foto en ningún lugar de esta sala…Eres importante para él. Disfruta este momento de tu vida, nadie lo merece más que tú. Yo no te puedo decir que las cosas serán perfectas, ninguna relación lo es. Pero a veces vale la pena esforzarse un poco, dar un poquito más de uno…confiar" Emma la miró y luego miró la fotografía nuevamente "Esas paredes que pones alrededor de tu corazón puede que mantengan el dolor afuera, pero también mantienen afuera el amor… ¿Quieres ayuda con las compras?" preguntó Mary Margaret con una sonrisa, Emma asintió, se puso de pie y colocó la fotografía en donde estaba "¿Te puedo preguntar algo?" le escuchó a Mary Margaret preguntar a su espalda, Emma asintió sin dejar de mirar la fotografía. "¿Quieres ser parte de su vida?" Emma escuchó la pregunta y cerró los ojos pensativa, no podía imaginarse a sí misma sin él, sin poder llamarlo, sin poder escribirle, sin poder besarlo. Se volteó, miró a Mary Margaret y asintió "Ahí está tu respuesta. Entonces sé parte de su vida, él te quiere ver cada vez que entre a su casa, así sea en una fotografía. Siéntete feliz por ello"

Cuando ya la mitad de las compras estaban guardadas, el teléfono de Emma comenzó a sonar y vio el nombre de Ruby en la pantalla "Ruby" dijo Emma al atender la llamada.

"Srta. Swan" respondió alegre. La podía imaginar sonriendo "Dime algo Emma querida ¿Killian ha desarrollado un gusto particular por mujeres muy parecidas a ti o estás en Vancouver y no me has dicho nada?"

"Estoy en Vancouver, junto a Mary Margaret y habíamos decidido llamarte tan pronto termináramos de hacer algo. Me da miedo preguntar como sabes que estoy aquí"

"Entre las redes sociales y el cielo no hay nada oculto" respondió la chica y Emma torció los ojos.

"¿Y ahora donde fuimos fotografiados?" preguntó con fastidio.

"Pues he visto unas tres fotos donde están todos adorables y empalagosos en un supermercado"

"¿Voy a verme en la portada de alguna revista esta vez?"

"No lo creo. Este tipo de fotografías no suelen superar las redes sociales, no tienen la suficiente calidad para una portada" dijo y comenzó a reír.

"Me agrada escuchar eso"

"¿Estás en donde Mary Margaret? Voy para allá. No me voy a quedar sin verte"

"Estamos en casa de Killian"

"wooaw … las cosas van en serio entonces" Emma se sonrojó "Llegaré en unos minutos"

Ruby llegó al rato. Ya habían guardado todos los alimentos. Comenzaron a cocinar un almuerzo para las tres. Ruby no había dejado pasar un comentario sobre la fotografía en la sala. Cocinaron juntas un delicioso almuerzo, Ruby se fue luego de almorzar y Mary Margaret se quedó un rato más. Killian llamó a media tarde diciéndole que estaría en casa alrededor de las 7p.m. Casi todo estaba listo, Emma subió a darse un baño. Lavó su cabello, encontró un secador de cabello y comenzó a soplarlo para secar. Mientras lo hacía comenzó a llenarse de ansiedad, lo que planeaba conversar con Killian era importante, iba a decirle a su novio que había tenido un hijo y lo había dado en adopción. No conocía aún lo suficiente a Killian como para estar segura de cuál sería su reacción, pero para bien o para mal, era algo que tenía que decirle. Era un pedazo de su vida muy importante, algo que la había definido como persona hace 10 años atrás. Él tenía derecho a saberlo, él tenía derecho a saber que él imbécil que la había dejado embarazada se cruzó en su camino nuevamente y eso la había empujado a correr a sus brazos.

Se vistió con un leggins negro, una franela cómoda y un sweater gris, se colocó unas medias sin zapatos. Necesitaba estar cómoda para esta conversación. Bajó y se sentó en el sofá, recordó las fotos que le había comentado Ruby y abrió el twitter. No acostumbraba utilizarlo, pero tenía redes sociales porque a veces le ayudaban a conseguir criminales. Puso en búsqueda y escribió 'Killian Jones', apareció la larga lista de tweets que lo nombraban, no leyó ninguno, hasta que consiguió la fotografía que estaba buscando, evidentemente había sido tomada con un teléfono celular, Killian sostenía su quijada con una mano y con la otra sostenía su mano. Otro momento privado robado, lo reconoció, cuando le decía que antes no tenía razones para volver a casa, guardo la fotografía. Encontró un par más, siendo adorables sonriendo y dándose un corto beso. Escuchó la puerta y vio a Killian entrar, ella se puso de pie con una sonrisa.

"Bienvenido a casa" le dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Él la miró sonriente y caminó hacia ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla

"Podría acostumbrarme a esto" dijo y dio un corto beso en su boca.

"¿Cómo estuvo la entrevista?" preguntó ella abrazándolo.

"Entretenida. Seguida por una sesión de fotos larga y aburrida, quizás no fue realmente aburrida pero quería llegar a casa para estar contigo" dijo separándose del abrazo lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Vinieron Mary Margaret y Ruby y almorzamos juntas. Espero que no haya problemas por eso"

"¿Por qué problemas? ¿Hundieron mi barco?" preguntó bromeando. Emma no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

"Por supuesto que no. Pero invité gente a tu casa mientras no estabas, en ese momento no lo noté pero luego me di cuenta que no te dije que lo haría"

"Emma, te dije que estás en tu casa. Y puedes invitar tus amigas a está que es tu casa las veces que quieras. Además que tus amigas son mis amigas, así que todo queda en familia"

"Bien. La cena está lista. Sube a bañarte, te espero aquí" dijo dándole otro beso en la boca antes de empujarlo en dirección a la escalera, él sonriente siguió las instrucciones que ella le daba.

Mientras Killian tomaba un baño. Emma comenzó a arreglar los platos y cubiertos en la mesa de afuera. Cuando Killian llegó nuevamente recién bañado y vestido igual de cómodo que ella intentó ayudarla, pero ella le ordenó que fuera a sentarse a la mesa y sirviera dos copas de vino. Emma había cocinado un pollo horneado acompañado de vegetales al vapor, sirvió los dos platos y salió con ellos hasta la mesa donde Killian la esperaba. Comieron teniendo una conversación ligera, Emma estaba ansiosa, no era algo que podía simplemente decir en media cena. Tenía que ser después. Terminaron de comer y esta vez Killian fue el que prohibió a Emma moverse de su lugar, recogió los platos y los llevó hasta el lavaplatos. Cuando terminó de recoger se sentó junto a Emma que lo esperaba en el sofá con su copa de vino.

"Vi la foto de nosotros que colocaste ahí" dijo señalando con la mirada.

"Me gusto mucho esa foto"

"¿Cómo la conseguiste?" preguntó Emma mirándolo con curiosidad, él miraba fijamente la foto.

"El Sr. Smith me hizo el gran favor de conseguirla para mí"

"Ummm…Killian….quiero hablarte sobre las razones por las que aparecí anoche en la puerta de tu casa" dijo nerviosa, Killian la miró con intensidad "Pero para que lo entiendas bien, tengo que contarte algo que pasó hace 10 años"

"Está bien" le aseguró cuando notó que Emma esperaba una respuesta.

"Hace 11 años conocí a Neal Cassidy"

"El hombre del que te enamoraste y te rompió el corazón" agregó Killian, ella asintió.

"Yo tenía 17 años y robaba para comer. En un callejón vi un carro que se veía fácil de robar, sin mucho esfuerzo pude entrar. Y ahí en el asiento trasero estaba Neal. Él había robado el auto antes que yo y estaba viviendo en él" Killian la miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero prestaba mucha atención "Así nos conocimos, y permanecimos juntos por varios meses, nuestra relación rápidamente se volvió romántica, comenzamos a robar juntos, viajando de un ciudad a otra" Emma se detuvo unos segundos, respiró profundo y luego continuó "Neal me había contado sobre unos relojes muy costosos que había robado, pero estaban guardados en un casillero en la estación de trenes. Él no podía ir a buscarlos porque las autoridades estaban esperando que lo hiciera para atraparlo. Yo me ofrecí a hacerlo, él me prometió que venderíamos esos relojes y con ese dinero nos estableceríamos en un lugar y viviríamos una vida normal, sin más robos" Killian se acomodó en su asiento, y empezó a entender como la había enviado a la cárcel el muy imbécil "Sin problemas logré sacar los relojes y se los entregué. Él se ofreció a llevarlos a un comprador, prometiéndome volver pronto, colocó uno de los relojes en mi muñeca como una promesa de que pronto estaría de vuelta….Me citó en un lugar para encontrarnos y huir de la ciudad" Emma dejó de hablar de nuevo. Era muy doloroso recordar todo esto, estaba tensa, con el ceño fruncido, miró a Killian por un segundo y él lucía tan molesto como ella por lo que sabía que venía continuación, él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y le apretó la mano ligeramente, motivándola a continuar su historia "Él nunca llegó. Pero si llego la policía, me había entregado con uno de los relojes y había huido con los demás" Killian comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

"Imbécil"

"Esa es una palabra muy amable" dijo Emma con una pequeña sonrisa "Fui juzgada como menor, aún tenía 17 años. Fui sentenciada a 11 meses de prisión…a las pocas semanas de estar ahí comencé a sentirme mal, y descubrí la razón…Estaba embarazada" lo último lo dijo con un hilo de voz, pero Killian había entendido perfectamente.

"¿Te envió a la cárcel embarazada?" preguntó sorprendido, Emma asintió.

"Tenía 17 años, estaba asustada, sola, presa y embarazada"

"¿Lo perdiste?" preguntó Killian casi en un susurro, Emma negó sin mirarlo.

"Cuando el bebé nació lo di en adopción" dijo luego de un largo silencio, su voz se quebró un poco y el corazón de Killian se rompió en mil pedazos por ella, y no sabía cómo confortarla, qué decirle "El doctor quería que lo viera, que lo cargara" comenzó a decir y lágrimas salían de sus ojos una detrás de la otra "No pude, nunca vi su cara. Di a luz esposada a una cama. Aún me quedaban meses de condena por cumplir….Solo era una chiquilla tonta que no tenía nada que ofrecerle" explicó lo mejor que pudo con la poca voz que le salía, no miró a Killian ni una vez. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y la abrazo fuerte. Emma se deshizo en sus brazos, lloró como si había sido ayer que todo eso había pasado, Killian la apretaba fuerte contra su cuerpo con uno de sus brazos, con la otra mano acariciaba su cabello. Emma se fue calmando de a poco, sintió como Killian daba un beso en su cabeza "Empapé tu camisa" dijo con una sonrisa, Killian sonrió antes de dar oro beso a su cabeza.

"No te preocupes por eso"

"Lo vi, en Boston…a Neal" dijo y Killian se separó un poco de ella para ver sus ojos.

"¿Por eso estás aquí? ¿Estás huyendo de él?" preguntó serio.

"Estoy aquí porque estuve casi una semana viéndolo a diario. En su apartamento estaba viviendo el criminal que atrapé. Todo mi tiempo libre se volvió un hueco oscuro, excepto esos momentos en los que hablaba contigo, o miraba las rosas que me regalaste….Quería estar contigo, no allá sola, llenándome de odio" Killian la miró con ternura y le dio un corto beso.

"Gracias por confiar en mí" dijo antes de besarla nuevamente. Ella recostó la cabeza de su hombro nuevamente "Gracias por permitirme ser quién te conforte, significa mucho para mí"

"Entré a su departamento, el de Neal. Cuando no estaba, tenía todas las revistas en las que hemos aparecido" dijo Emma aún recostada en su hombro luego de un largo silencio.

"¿Esta persona es peligrosa? Emma" preguntó Killian frunciendo el ceño.

"No lo creo….Solo es un ladrón"

"Quédate aquí todo el tiempo que consideres necesario. No me agrada la idea de que estés sola en Boston con esta persona obsesionándose contigo" Emma se separó lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Crees que esté obsesionado? Esas revistas están por todas partes"

"Pues bien pudo haber comprado una sola o ninguna, no todas" respondió Killian con preocupación en la mirada. Emma lo pensó nuevamente, la revista más reciente estaba junto a la cama ¿Por qué Neal estaba tan interesado en ella? Killian tenía razón, si ella lo hubiese visto en varias revistas, hubiese escogido quizás una para comprarla y saber que decía, aunque probablemente la hubiese leído en el lugar sin comprarla. Por dios que ha visto revistas con Killian en la portada y no ha pensado en comprarlas "¿Quieres que lo mande a investigar?" Emma volvió a mirarlo a los ojos sorprendida.

"¿Investigarlo?" repitió con un hilo de voz, él asintió "¿Cómo?"

"Yo también tengo mis métodos. Uno en el qué no tienes que acercarte al peligro como ya evidentemente lo hiciste"

"¿Tienes un investigador privado de confianza?" preguntó Emma con diversión en la voz

"Ha sido útil. Yo también tengo una historia turbia en mi pasado Emma, y te prometo que la conocerás. Pero no esta noche, esto que me estás diciendo es muy importante y aún tengo preguntas… De verdad quiero que averigüemos todo sobre el imbécil, en especial si colecciona fotos tuyas"

"De nosotros" lo corrigió ella.

"Estoy seguro que yo no le intereso ni un poco, amor….Si yo te viera en la portada de una revista con un idiota, probablemente taparía su cara con un marcador" bromeó y logró sacarle una sonrisa a Emma.

"Está bien, hazlo. Eso podría ayudarme a llevarlo a la justicia"

"Emma…no sé como preguntar esto ¿Quieres saber sobre tu hijo?" preguntó y el corazón de Emma se saltó un latido y lo miró fijo sin hacer ni decir nada "¿Podríamos pedir que lo encuentre?"

"Fue una adopción cerrada. He intentado averiguar si está bien, si esta con una familia que lo amé. Pero no logro conseguir nada, no me dan información" dijo casi en un susurro.

"Quizás otra persona tenga más suerte investigando su paradero" agregó Killian acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar.

"No….No mientras Neal esté presente de alguna forma, él no sabe que existe y prefiero que siga así" respondió con determinación luego de pensarlo por varios segundos. Killian asintió de vuelta y volvió a abrazarla.

Ahí en el sofá permanecieron por lo que parecieron horas, Killian acariciaba la espalda y el cabello de Emma, ella no dijo más nada y él respetó su silencio. Hasta que sintió como la respiración de Emma se volvió suave y notó que se había quedado dormida, cuando intentó moverse para mudarla a la cama, ella se despertó, se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano. Mientras subían a la habitación Emma dijo "Solo quiero que me abraces esta noche ¿puedes hacer eso por mí?" preguntó, Killian le dio una sonrisa y asintió. Se acurrucaron en la cama y pronto se durmieron. A mitad de la noche Killian se despertó y se encontró solo en la cama, se sentó y miró a su alrededor en el cuarto oscuro. Emma no estaba en la habitación, la luz del baño estaba apagada, se puso de pie y por instinto abrió el closet, no podía controlar el constante temor de que ella se fuera sin avisar, todas las cosas de Emma estaban ahí. Salió de la habitación y al bajar la pudo ver caminando en el patio con una taza en una mano, y con su otro brazo se abrigaba con una manta.

"¿No puedes dormir?" le preguntó tan pronto abrió la puerta. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia él y le dio una sonrisa suave y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Te desperté? Traté de no hacer ruido"

"No. Me desperté porque no te sentí en la cama… ¿Estás bien?"

"Voy a estarlo… ¿Quiere chocolate con canela?" dijo ofreciéndole su taza. Él se acercó y la tomó de sus manos, y saboreó la deliciosa bebida caliente.

"Mmmm…está delicioso"

"Mi favorito" dijo ella y rodeó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Killian.

"¿El chocolate o yo?" preguntó él levantando una ceja.

"Ambos" respondió mientras recostaba su cabeza del hombro de Killian, él la rodeo con su brazo y le ofreció la taza de vuelta. Compartieron la taza de chocolate y volvieron a la cama juntos. Cuando estuvieron enrollados nuevamente en la cama, Emma volvió a hablar "¿Alguna vez pasaremos una noche juntos en la que no hagamos el amor?" Killian se sonrió y bajo la mirada para verla.

"Esta noche no lo hemos hecho, amor" respondió Killian divertido.

"Aún" fue la respuesta de Emma y se levantó poniendo su peso en uno de sus codos para poder verlo a los ojos. Se acercó los pocos centímetros que los separaban y lo besó con pasión. Podía saborear el chocolate y la canela en su boca, eso lo hacía aún más irresistible, no quería dejar de besarlo nunca. Killian sintió la desesperación con la que lo besaba, como sus manos llenas de determinación tomaban su franela y comenzaba a removerla, y comprendió que ella quería que la hiciera olvidar todas las razones por las que no podía dormir, y aunque en otras circunstancias se habría sentido usado porque la razón para hacerlo no era exactamente sobre ellos, en estas circunstancias, con esta mujer hermosa y rota, se sentía halagado de que le permitiese conocer sus cicatrices y que le estuviese pidiendo a gritos con sus acciones que la hiciera olvidar. Así que esta vez hizo a un lado el tiempo que normalmente se tomaría con ella, los dos estaban tensos con la conversación de la noche y los dos merecían este desahogo.

Killian dejó de besarla solo para quitarle la camisa que traía puesta, sus pechos quedaron desnudos y expuestos y el llevó su boca instintivamente a uno de ellos. Emma luchaba con su franela y se separó para permitirle quitársela. Se miraron a los ojos y ambos vieron en la mirada del otro justo lo que querían ver, deseo y determinación. Emma lo empujo suavemente indicándole que se acostara, ella se sentó sobre él y comenzó a mover sus caderas a un ritmo constante, consiguiendo ese gruñido gutural que le encantaba escuchar, reprimido por los besos que no dejaba de darle. Killian comenzó a bajar el pantalon de Emma, logrando que ella se detuviera un momento para ayudarlo. Tan pronto estuvo desnuda sentada sobre él, volvió a besarlo con locura, introdujo una de sus manos en su pantalón y tomó su erección en sus manos y sin perder tiempo comenzó a mover su mano. Killian acariciaba el centro de Emma, Ella en la desesperación con la que se movía, apenas y sacó de la pijama de Killian la erección la posicionó en su entrada, lo miró a los ojos y lentamente se sentó sobre él. Cerró sus ojos cuando estuvieron perfectamente conectados, los volvió a abrir y lo miró "Te necesito" dijo y él solo asintió y colocó sus manos en las caderas de Emma, ella comenzó a moverse y el mantenía con sus manos un firme y constante ritmo. Tenía la mejor vista del mundo, Emma sonrojada, con la piel erizada, moviéndose sobre él, gimiendo con los ojos cerrados y su larga cabellera rubia como un halo alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

Killian pronto sintió el cuerpo de Emma apretándolo y tomó una de sus manos, la otra mano la llevó hasta su clítoris y comenzó a masajearlo suavemente. De alguna forma se sintió aliviado que no durara mucho, porque no estaba seguro que él podría durar un minuto más con este ataque de Emma. Ella comenzó a gemir descontroladamente y al sentir la presión en su cuerpo no pudo aguantarse más y explotaron juntos. Emma cayó sobre su pecho respirando entrecortadamente, él la envolvió con sus brazos. Pero de pronto sintió algo más, Emma estaba llorando, podía sentir los sollozos en su espalda y escucharlo en su oído. David tenía razón, Emma no era cualquier chica, toda su actitud fuerte era solo una cubierta, estaba rota por dentro, y eso partía su corazón, porque él también estaba roto, y aunque no sabía cómo dos personas rotas podían ayudarse, él haría su mayor esfuerzo por ser su muro. Acarició su espalda y su cabeza hasta que se quedó dormida.


	11. Chapter 11

"Dime una cosa, Emma querida ¿Ya te mudaste a Vancouver?" preguntó Ruby de forma repentina y casual a Emma, quien bebía una cerveza sentada junto a ella en el patio de los Nolan, mientras David y Killian conversaban a unos metros de ella, haciendo una barbacoa. Al escuchar la pregunta Emma se ahogo por la sorpresa y comenzó a toser "Ay Emma, mira me cuesta mucho no molestarte con el hecho de que tu y Killian parecen muy felices jugando a la casita. Pero ha pasado una semana desde que llegaste, no pareces tener ninguna intención de irte, y me gustaría saber si debo hacer una celebración porque al fin te mudas cerca de nosotros"

Emma miró en dirección a Killian quien justo en ese momento reía junto a David y no pudo evitar sonreír como una tonta, Killian pareció sentir su mirada y la miró directo a los ojos por un segundo antes de guiñarle un ojo, sin dejar de mirarlo respondió "Solo tengo 5 días aquí. No puedes disfrutarme sin estar echándome de vuelta a Boston"

"No, no, no. No Emma Swan, eso no se parece ni un poco a lo que dije. Así que dame una respuesta de verdad" se quejó Ruby.

"No lo sé Ruby. Killian y yo no hemos hablado sobre eso. Pero si algún día decidiera venirme del todo tendría que buscar un lugar donde vivir" respondió tratando de ser honesta, dando otro sorbo a su cerveza. Escuchó a Ruby aclarar su garganta junto a ella y volteó a mirarla.

"¿Casa Jones no es suficiente para ti?" preguntó la chica.

"Pues voy a necesitar mi propio espacio"

"Si claro, como si Killian va a permitir eso. Y si de alguna forma lo convences, igual las noches que no pases en su casa las pasaría él en la tuya. Así que me parece un malgasto de energía y dinero" agregó divertida.

"¿Estás sugiriendo que pasemos de extraños en un aeropuerto a compañeros de casa?" preguntó Emma con fastidio, Ruby soltó una carcajada.

"Ay Emma, por dios. Desde que llegaste lo tienes pegado de la cadera, la única forma de verte sola es que él pobre hombre este trabajando y seguramente le encantaría llevarte a diario a trabajar" Ruby aún reía y Emma no pudo evitar sonreír, porque cada mañana tenía que convencer a Killian de ir a trabajar sin ella.

"Eso lo he notado Emma. No quiere despegarse de ti, y aunque parece muy adorable yo creo que hay algo detrás de ese comportamiento" agregó Mary Margaret que se había incorporado a la conversación escuchando el último comentario.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Emma con interés.

"Él me ha estado llamando para asegurarse que pase por su casa a acompañarte un rato. La tercera vez que lo hizo tuve que preguntar, no te voy a dar los detalles porque él es tanto mi amigo como tú, pero él está preocupado por ti" explicó Mary Margaret con mucha seriedad. Emma volvió a mirar en dirección a Killian, quién estaba concentrado volteando la carne en la parrilla.

"Te lo juro que este no es el Killian Jones que yo he conocido todos estos años. Me lo cambiaron por otro" bromeó Ruby.

"Al contrario, yo pienso que estamos conociendo al verdadero Killian Jones" agregó Mary Margaret.

Emma tomó otro sorbo a su cerveza y miró nuevamente en dirección a Killian mientras sus amigas cambiaban el tema de conversación, y empezaban a hablar sobre alguna fiesta. Emma no lograba prestarles atención, porque la razón por la que Killian estaba tan sobreprotector ella la conocía, se había deshecho en sus brazos, y la adorable persona que él es, se había dedicado todos los días a mantenerla sonriente y ocupada. No había tenido valor de contarle a sus amigas sobre haber visto a Neal nuevamente, ya lo había sacado de ella contándole a Killian y había sido doloroso, volver al principio y contarle a alguien más, en especial con todas las preguntas innecesarias que le harían, no sonaba para nada agradable. Emma que miraba desde hace un rato en dirección de Killian se fijo como sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón, leyó algún mensaje que había recibido y frunció el ceño. Y volvió su atención nuevamente a la comida, David que había entrado a la casa por unos platos, se paró junto a él, Killian se excusó dejándole la tarea de vigilar la comida y entró a la casa. Aunque había dado una sonrisa a David, Emma estaba segura que algo no estaba bien, se puso de pie y lo siguió. Lo encontró en mitad de la sala de pie, posiblemente respondiendo el mensaje que había recibido.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó Emma acercándose, él levantó la mirada del teléfono y dándole una pequeña sonrisa tan pronto la miró.

"Sidney quiere reunirse con nosotros" respondió cuando Emma estaba parada justo frente a él.

"¿El investigador privado?" preguntó Emma y Killian asintió en silencio. Emma se llenó de ansiedad en cuestión de segundos, y la preocupación se hizo evidente en su cara. Killian la rodeó con sus brazos y dio un beso en su frente.

"Todo va a estar bien. Nos reuniremos con él esta tarde, es una primera reunión, necesita hablar contigo personalmente" le dijo mientras la abrazaba. Y Emma no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo podría enfrentar cualquier otro problema de su vida sin uno de estos abrazos.

"Ugh…prácticamente viven juntos y todavía tienen energía para escaparse en cualquier momento para abrazarse y besuquearse" bromeó Ruby que había entrado para buscar otra ronda de cervezas en la nevera.

"No te he visto muy aburrida cuando te escapas para abrazarte y besuquearte con Victor en el set" bromeó Killian de vuelta logrando que Ruby se sonrojara notablemente.

"¿Por qué no sé nada de esto? ¿Me acosas sobre Killian constantemente pero eres incapaz de contarme sobre tu novio?" preguntó Emma fingiéndose ofendida.

"Ay Emma, tu ya me has visto con Victor" respondió la chica abriendo la nevera.

"Te he visto coquetear abiertamente con este Victor. Pero te he visto coquetear abiertamente con mucha gente, y perdona mi honestidad" respondió Emma divertida, Ruby se volteó y le sacó la lengua como si fuera una niña de cinco años.

"Ten cuidado Jones, tengo muchas historias sobre ti que probablemente no sean del gusto de Emma" bromeó la chica. Emma sintió como Killian que aún la rodeaba con sus brazos, se tensó. Ella acarició la base de su cuello.

"No me interesa su pasado" respondió Emma mirándolo a los ojos y dándole una sonrisa. Él dio un corto un casto beso en su boca.

"Ughh…pueden esperar que ya no esté en la habitación" Ruby agregó exagerando su gesto de asco, nuevamente como si tuviera 5 años. Killian y Emma soltaron una risa, antes de salir por la puerta hacia el patio trasero Ruby se detuvo "Emma te llevó otra cerveza, por favor deja de babosear a tu novio y ven a compartir con tus amigas" dijo con una sonrisa y les guiñó un ojo antes de voltearse.

"Vamos a unirnos al grupo nuevamente antes que venga David y nos dé un discurso sobre como las parejas deben compartir con otras personas" agregó Killian rodeándola con uno de sus brazos por los hombros, empujándola gentilmente a caminar.

"¿Ya te dio uno de esos discursos?" preguntó Emma con curiosidad. Él le dio un gesto de fastidio y volteó los ojos, confirmando de esa manera que eso ya había pasado. Emma soltó un risa "Si no fueran ya tus amigos, me estuviera disculpando en este momento por su comportamiento. Pero ya los conoces"

Luego de un agradable almuerzo de domingo con sus amigos, volvieron a casa. El investigador privado, Sidney Glass, había acordado reunirse con ellos allí. Lo último que querían era ser fotografiados junto a él. A la hora pautada sonó el timbre, Emma saltó en su asiento, Killian apretó su mano suavemente y la soltó para ir a abrir la puerta. Un hombre pequeño y moreno entro caminando detrás de Killian, Emma los esperaba sentada en el mesón que dividía la cocina de la sala. Killian se sentó junto a ella y con un gesto de su mano pidió a su acompañante que hiciera lo mismo frente a ellos.

"Sidney, te presento a la Srta. Swan" dijo Killian rompiendo el silencio.

"Sidney Glass" dijo el hombre asintiendo una vez con su cabeza en dirección a Emma "Srta Swan, me da mucho gusto finalmente conocerla" Emma le dio una sonrisa forzada.

"Me dijiste que has conseguido algo" Agregó Killian cuando le pareció que ya las presentaciones estaban hechas. Y tomó la mano de Emma firmemente en la suya, gesto que Emma agradeció profundamente, todavía no comprendía como alguien que conocía desde tan poco, sabía justo cuando reconfortarla.

"Es toda una joya esta persona que me pediste investigar. Aunque no tiene el tipo de acosador, definitivamente es posible que ahora haya decidido conscientemente o no serlo" porque por supuesto que Emma no quiso que Killian le contara toda la historia, Sidney Glass solo sabe que Neal es una persona de su pasado, acosador en potencia, que le hizo pagar un crimen hace 10 años "Quizás el encontrar en todas estas revistas a la Srta. Swan contigo, le hizo pensar en dinero, casi siempre se reduce a eso"

"El Sr. Cassidy está viviendo en Boston, y no quiero que Emma vuelva a su casa hasta saber que es seguro para ella" agregó Killian con seriedad.

"Bien, el hombre ha cambiado de nombre varias veces desde hace 11 años, ó más bien de apellido, siempre ha mantenido su nombre…Luego del robo por el que la Srta. Swan fue a la cárcel, el Sr. Cassidy cambió su nombre y viajo a Canada. Mantuvo un bajo perfil por algún tiempo, pero el dinero pronto se le acabo, lo gastó en apuestas. Y tuvo que dejar Canada nuevamente porque debía unas cuantiosas sumas de dinero a la gente equivocada. Volvió a los Estados Unidos y aunque aún desconozco con exactitud lo que hizo o donde estuvo los primeros años, estoy bastante seguro que llegó a Boston hace poco más de un año. Tiene un trabajo común y corriente"

"Cuando lo encontré en Boston, estaba rodeado de gente peligrosa. Y atrapé aun criminal que estaba viviendo con él…No creo que sea una persona tan inofensiva" agregó Emma.

"Lo que les estoy presentando en este momento es la investigación que hice desde aquí. El siguiente paso es viajar a Boston y hacer el verdadero trabajo de investigación…pero antes de ir hasta allá necesito entrevistarme con usted Srta Swan. Necesito que me diga todo lo que sabe y todo lo que vio"

Killian apretó su mano dándole apoyo y Emma le explico a Sidney como había visto a Neal por primera vez. Los días que estuvo vigilando a Will Scarlet fuera del departamento de Neal, el comentario que le hizo Scarlet cuando lo atrapo, cuando entró al departamento de Neal y todas las cosas que vio adentro. Finalmente le explicó que ella necesitaba hacer que el imbécil pagara por sus crímenes, y si había otros por los cuales llevarlo a la justicia, serían bienvenidos. La reunión fue corta, Sidney Glass se fue prometiendo volar a Boston al otro día y no volver hasta tener todo lo que hubiera que saber de Neal Cassidy. Cuando Killian volvió de acompañar a Sidney hasta la puerta encontró a Emma de pie mirando hacia el mar en el pequeño puerto.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto parándose junto a ella.

"Siento que estos últimos días me has hecho esa pregunta demasiadas veces" respondió con una sonrisa triste.

"Me preocupo por tí"

"Vamos a hacer algo divertido hoy…No quiero sentarme aquí a preocuparte todo el día" agregó Emma mirando en su dirección, Killian miró sus ojos.

"¿Tienes algo en mente?" preguntó con una sonrisa levantando una ceja.

"No sé, vamos a seguir el consejo que te dio David y vamos a invitarlos a todos a beber y bailar esta noche" respondió Emma, su sonrisa se volvió más amplia, él no pudo evitar imitarla.

"Esa me parece una excelente idea"

Mientras Emma hacía planes con Ruby, quién seguramente se dedicaría a invitar a todos los demás, Killian revisó sus correos electrónicos. Tenía uno de Regina que le indicaba que habría una fiesta para la premier del primer episodio del show, y le pedía que intentara que la Srta. Swan asistiera con él, evidentemente él no querría otra cosa que ir con Emma, pero sabía que la razón por la que Regina estaba tan interesada era porque pensaba explotar toda la atención que tenían sobre ellos, para impulsar su carrera. Siguió revisando, algunos correos ni siquiera los abrió, lo haría luego. Pero uno en especial llamó su atención, el remitente era cassidy.n y lo abrió en seguida:

"Pregúntate si de verdad está enamorada de ti. Quizás solo le gusta tu dinero" Solo eso se leía en el correo. Killian se llenó de ira, subió la mirada y veía a Emma aún hablando por teléfono caminando de un lado a otro en el jardín, sonriente y alegre. Cerró el correo y decidió hacerlo a un lado por ahora, Emma estaba bien y no iba a molestarla con eso, no ahora, porque eso dañaría sus planes de esta noche con sus amigos. El muy imbécil creía que Emma no le había hablado de su pasado, pero se había equivocado de persona, porque Killian Jones no es el típico actor de cine. Había tenido una vida de mierda y cómo pudo se puso de pie y siguió adelante, no iba a dejar que un maldito imbécil pensara que con una línea en un correo iba a sacudir su felicidad. Así que no le iba a dar el placer de responder. Luego pensaría con más calma y decidiría que hacer al respecto. De pronto la voz de Emma interrumpió su pensamiento.

"Te ves malhumorado" dijo entrando a la casa y sentándose en el sofá junto a él.

"No, no es eso….Acabo de leer un correo de Regina"

"¿Tan malo así?" preguntó tomándolo de la mano. Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"No, amor. Me decía que la próxima semana habrá una fiesta por la premier del primer episodio del show"

"¿Y…no quieres ir a esa fiesta?" preguntó Emma tratando de comprender su humor en relación la información que le estaba dando.

"Si quiero, es una gran ocasión. Tenemos meses trabajando en esto y finalmente el público podrá verlo" Emma lo miró confundida y él soltó una risita "Es solo que Regina insiste en que vaya contigo"

"No estás obligado a ir conmigo. De pronto ya estaré de vuelta en Boston para entonces, o en todo caso te espero aquí, yo no tengo pro…" sintió como Killian apretaba su mano para llamar su atención.

"¿Cómo puedes pensar que no quiero ir contigo?" preguntó interrumpiéndola, con una sonrisa suave en la cara "Por supuesto que quiero ir contigo, y honestamente espero que no te vayas a ninguna parte hasta que hayas ido a esa fiesta conmigo…Es solo qué no te he contado que desde todo el revuelo de las revistas y todo el interés de todo el mundo sobre nosotros, Regina quiere que explotemos esa situación, quiere que vayas conmigo a todas partes, quiere que los medios mantengan su interés en nosotros"

"Oh" dijo Emma comprendiendo, pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndose aún un poco confundida "¿Por eso has insistido en que no salgamos mucho de casa? ¿Quieres llevarle la contraria a tu manager?" Killian soltó una risa

"Siempre quiero llevarle la contraria a Regina, esa mujer solo consigue que yo quiera ser un adolescente rebelde ante todo lo que me pide…Pero no se trata de eso, yo sé lo importante que es para ti nuestra privacidad, y también lo es para mí"

"Sientes que si me invitas a esta fiesta me estarás usando de alguna manera" dijo Emma finalmente entendiendo "Killian, creo que podemos ser cuidadosos con nuestra privacidad. Pero tampoco podemos dejar de vivir porque estás personas quieren ver todo lo que hacemos…Tú me has apoyado mucho estos últimos días, si te ayuda de alguna forma que nos tomen fotografías entrando a un evento, que así sea. Con mucho gusto lo haré" él la miraba incrédulo, aunque usó este tema para distraerla del otro correo, sí era un tema que lo tenía preocupado. Hasta ese momento no sabía cómo conversarlo con ella, eso le había ganado el sermón de David, ya que desde que Emma estaba de vuelta prácticamente no habían salido de la casa.

"¿Irías conmigo a la premier?" preguntó con esa sonrisa adorable que se había vuelto la favorita de Emma, esa que solo le daba a ella.

"Bien Jones, te acabas de asegurar que me quede una semana más" le respondió con una sonrisa, él se acerco y le dio un beso en la boca "¿Tengo que pensar en que usar para la ocasión?"

"No…Regina mandara un equipo de demasiadas personas para vestirnos a ambos" Emma asintió un poco asustada con esto de 'demasiadas personas'

"Bien, vamos a salir todos esta noche a divertirnos y preocupémonos por eso la próxima semana"

Ruby llegó un par de horas antes y se encerró en la habitación con Emma. Apenas había permitido que Killian entrara a buscar sus cosas antes de correrlo a la otra habitación a arreglarse. Emma estaba divertida con la situación y en este momento, ser corrido de su propia habitación era lo de menos, luego de ver a Emma con una expresión triste por varios días, verla sonriente y divirtiéndose con su amiga valía la pena.

"Killian es como un obsesionado del orden ¿Cómo puede vivir así? ¿Cómo puedes vivir aquí entre tanto orden?" preguntó Ruby divertida. Mientras aplicaba maquillaje a la cara de Emma.

"Hey, yo no soy desordenada" dijo y luego soltó una risa.

"Ya estás lista…Ahora anda a ponerte el vestido que estamos sobre la hora"

"¿Tú estás segura que ese vestido está bien?"

"Emma por dios, Killian no va a poder quitarte las manos de encima" dijo la chica entre risas "Además, ya que todo el mundo está tan interesado en tomarles fotografías, tengo que mandarte al mundo digna de Killian Jones.

"Hey…yo me lo gané sin estos vestiditos" gritó Emma desde el baño

"Te ganaste al Killian del mundo real, pero al Killian de las fantasías de las mujeres de la mitad del mundo lo quieren ver con una Barbie guindando del brazo, y tú afortunadamente pareces una, solo te faltaba un poco de maquillaje y un vestido revelador"

"Pues lo que tengo para revelar, ya lo he revelado en esta misma habitación sin tanto maquillaje" dijo saliendo del baño con diversión en la voz. De verdad sus amigas la hacían sentirse joven nuevamente, y eso era algo que no se sentía hace demasiado tiempo. Lo irónico es que solo tenía 28 años y se sentía a veces de 48.

"Demasiado información Emma" dijo la chica y ambas se echaron a reír "Killian me va amar cuando te vea en ese vestido"

Las dos chicas salieron de la habitación. En el piso de abajo ya estaban David, Mary Margaret , Victor y Killian esperando por las chicas. Ruby fue directo hacia Victor y le dio un corto beso en la boca, al ver a Ruby entrar en su campo de visión, Killian volteó instintivamente hacia la escalera y se preguntó si era posible no seguirse sorprendiendo con la belleza de esta mujer. Emma estaba de pie frente a todos, luciendo un poco incómoda al tener la atención de todos sobre ella, usando un corto vestido de tubo que abrazaba cada curva de su cuerpo, strapless, y verde esmeralda, color que hacía resaltar el color de sus ojos, su cabello suelto con los rizos retocados, el maquillaje era sencillo, pero Ruby había logrado exitosamente resaltar todas las mejore facciones de Emma.

"Estás hermosa Emma" dijo David rompiendo el silencio. Y Killian se regaño mentalmente por no haber sido el primero en decir algo, estaba aún casi boquiabierto mirando a su Swan.

"¿No soy la persona con más suerte en el mundo?" preguntó Killian cruzando la habitación y poniéndose frente a Emma y tomó su mano, dando un beso en su mejilla.

"Bien, estamos todos. Vámonos" agregó Ruby. Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta, pero Killian no se movió de su lugar, cuando todos estuvieron fuera dio otra mirada a Emma.

"No puedo esperar volver a casa para tener el placer de quitarte ese vestido" dijo logrando que las mejillas de Emma se tiñeran de rosado. Ella batió sus pestañas para él y comenzó a caminar

"Yo tampoco"

Afuera esperaban 3 camionetas negras con choferes, cada una de las parejas tomó uno de los carros y se fueron a un club exclusivo de Vancouver llamado "The Rabbit Hole". Había largas colas para entrar al club, las camionetas de ellos se fueron parando una a una frente a la puerta del local y las parejas fueron bajando. Al ser un lugar exclusivo, frecuentado por celebridades, había siempre una fila de paparazzis esperando la entrada y salida de sus presas. Tan pronto el grupo estuvo completo en la puerta los flashes comenzaron a iluminar el lugar, Emma notó que ahora no solo gritaban el nombre de Killian para llamar su atención, ahora también gritaban su nombre, también escuchó el nombre de David y el de Victor ser gritado por los fotógrafos. Algunas personas sacaban sus teléfonos celulares y fotografiaban o filmaban su entrada al club. Emma nunca se acostumbraría a eso, pero definitivamente se hacía más fácil ignorarlo, mientras se enfocaba en sostener la mano de Killian y entrar al lugar. Tan pronto estuvieron adentro, fueron dirigidos a una zona privada, y aunque algunas personas curiosas miraban en su dirección, ya no era un caos de cámaras y flashes. En el lugar estaban esperando August y Elsa. Emma sintió cómo Killian soltó su mano y apretó el brazo por su cintura con firmeza, cuando la mirada de August la recorrió lentamente de arriba abajo. Elsa se puso de pie y comenzó a abrazar a todos, hasta que llegó a Emma y también la abrazo cariñosamente. August por su parte, solo saludo a Killian con un gesto y luego tomó la mano de Emma dándole un beso en los nudillos, Emma solo sintió como la mano de Killian la apretaba un poco más fuerte por la cintura.

"¿Por qué estás celoso de August?" le preguntó Emma al oído cuando todos se habían alejado para sentarse.

"No estoy celoso" dijo con el ceño fruncido, y una actitud demasiado infantil. Emma no pudo evitar sentirse divertida y trató de no sonreír muy ampliamente mientras le respondía.

"Ahora no es momento para estar celoso" dijo mientras se ponía frente a él y apretaba todo su cuerpo con el suyo rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

"No lo sé, tuviste una cita con él primero que conmigo" dijo aún malhumorado y Emma se sonrió tiernamente, porque todo esto le parecía adorable

"Sólo almorcé con él" dijo volteando los ojos y Killian le dio un gesto de 'a eso me refiero' "¿Sabes quién durmió conmigo esa noche?" y media sonrisa se escapo en la boca de Killian, aunque trató de evitarlo y no lo logro

"No son celos. Solo que alrededor de él no puedo evitar sentirme posesivo ¿No lo ves cómo te mira? Es molesto"

"Creí que nos invitaron para compartir con nosotros" gritó David desde su asiento. Emma y Killian soltaron una risita y se acercaron al grupo.

"Me da mucho gusto tener esta oportunidad para compartir contigo" dijo Elsa tan pronto Emma se sentó junto a ella "Tengo una política de tener buena amistad con las parejas de mis compañeros de trabajo, para que no hayan confusiones ni celos envueltos luego" Emma la miró confundida "Tengo que fingir casi a diario que estoy enamorada de este idiota" dijo apuntando a Killian, y él soltó una risa que logró que Emma se sonriera ampliamente "Ya la próxima semana comenzaras a ver todo eso en pantalla y prefiero que seamos amigas"

"¿Y cómo es Killian como compañero de trabajo?" preguntó Emma con interés.

"Es un excelente actor, de los mejores con lo que he trabajado. Pero es un idiota, se le va el día pensando en cuál es la siguiente broma que hará"

"No te quejes, que yo soy el que te hace divertido el trabajo" se quejó Killian junto a Emma.

Pronto todos comenzaron a beber, a conversar y a divertirse. Alguien sugirió ir a bailar, todos tomaron la atiborrada pista de baile, y comenzaron a divertirse. Emma y Killian difícilmente ponían atención en otra cosa que no fueran el uno en el otro, esta había sido una excelente distracción para Emma, mientras reía con sus amigos, bailaba y se besaba con Killian, no había nada más en el mundo que ese momento y ese lugar. Emma sintió la necesidad de ir al baño, pero miró a su alrededor y todas sus amigas lucían tan divertidas que prefirió no molestarlas, Killian la acompañó hasta la puerta y le dijo que la esperaría allí. Había una corta línea para entrar a los baños, ella decidió revisar su maquillaje mientras esperaba y se acercó al espejo.

"Pero si es 'nadie'" escuchó a una voz que le pareció haber escuchado antes y no fue hasta que se volteó y miró en dirección al sonido que supo de donde le era familiar. La chica que había interrumpido lo que hubiese sido el primer beso de ella y Killian.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Emma yendo directo al grano, no tenía ganas de jugar juegos con esta chica.

"Uyy…Pero si es malhumorada. Te aconsejo que si vas a salir don Killian Jones te acostumbres a ser abordada por sus mujeres. Son muchas, me pasó en más de una ocasión" dijo la chica con veneno en la voz.

"Gracias por el consejo, supongo. Ahora si puedes dejarme en paz te lo agradecería" respondió Emma volviendo su atención nuevamente a su rostro en el espejo. La chica soltó una risa.

"Disfrútalo mientras duré, normalmente no es mucho tiempo. Te hará sentir cómo la cosa más importante del mundo, te dirá exactamente lo que quieres escuchar, y luego llegarás un día a su casa y estará besando a otra chica"

"Ya veo que no sabes cuándo quedarte callada, y aparentemente disfrutas esta diarrea verbal de falsa sabiduría…Tus problemas con él, son con él. Conmigo no tienes nada que hablar…Ahora si me disculpas tengo que volver a mi grupo y a mi novio"

"Hay tantas fotografías de ustedes dando vueltas por las redes sociales a diario, que estoy muy convencida que esto no es más que una relación publicitaria. Seguramente te están pagando para que lo hagas lucir bien" agregó la chica y Emma la miró desafiante "Lo bueno es que cuando tu contrato se termine, la diversión continuará para mí" Emma soltó una carcajada que evidentemente incomodó a la chica.

"No sé qué edad tienes, 19…20 años…Este razonamiento adolescente no tiene sentido" respondió Emma cuando dejo de reír y se dio media vuelta para salir por la puerta. Se detuvo cuando escucho la voz de la chica nuevamente.

"Te va a dejar también, lo sabes…Cómo a todas las demás" le escuchó decir a la chica, retomó su paso nuevamente y sin mirar atrás dejo el baño.

Tan pronto alcanzó nuevamente el ruido del club, se sintió abrumada. Toda la conversación le había parecido ridícula, hasta la última frase, una cosa era gentilmente recordarse a ella misma que esto con Killian se acabaría tarde o temprano, otra que te lo digan en la cara, escucharlo de alguien más. Y por más que le gustaría no haber sido afectada, lo estaba. Miró a un lado y Killian se estaba tomando una foto con un par de chicas, y se sintió decepcionada, porque dejo ir esto muy lejos, se estaba enamorando de él, prácticamente estaba viviendo con él, y él le rompería el corazón, de eso nunca ha tenido dudas. Miró al frente y comenzó a caminar, escuchó la voz de Killian gritar detrás de ella "Swan", pero no tenía ganas de mirarlo a los ojos. Fue directo a donde sus amigos y se sentó en un espacio que había entre August y Ruby, con toda la intención de que Killian no pudiera sentarse junto a ella. A los pocos minutos Killian estaba entrando al privado con el ceño fruncido mirándola fijamente, pero Emma evitó cualquier contacto visual, tomó un shot de tequila que estaba Ruby ofreciéndole y se lo tomó sin dudar. Y ahí permaneció bebiendo y riendo entre sus amigos, evitando contacto visual con Killian, él pacientemente esperaba una oportunidad para acercársele sin hacer un show.

August había notado el ambiente tenso entre ellos y aparentemente decidió no dejar su puesto junto a Emma, y se unió a la conversación entre Ruby y ella, riendo y bebiendo con ellas. Emma miró de reojo a donde sabía que Killian se encontraba y lo vio conversando con Victor . Eventualmente necesitó ir al baño, al final nunca logró entrar del todo y esta vez se llevó a Ruby con ella. Cuando pasó junto a Killian sintió su mirada sobre ella y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no mirarlo.

"¿Ocurrió algo entre tú y Killian?" preguntó Ruby mientras se retocaban el maquillaje en el baño. Emma negó con la cabeza "Emma…" no podría esconderle nada a esta chica.

"No pasó nada, de verdad… Hace un rato me abordo aquí en el baño una de sus ex novias" dijo finalmente derrotada, porque no valía de nada tratar de esconder algo a Ruby, si ella ya había notado algo no la dejaría en paz.

"¿Y qué quería?" preguntó la chica sorprendida.

"Nada. Decirme un montón de estupideces"

"¿Y por eso estás molesta con él?"

"Fue algo que dijo la chica" admitió Emma.

"¿En serio le vas a hacer caso a una chica celosa? Ok, si sentías que merecía ser castigado de alguna manera, creo que esta última hora ha sido una tortura para él"

"No lo quiero torturar" agregó Emma preocupada.

"Conozco a Killian cuando se está divirtiendo, y ese que está allá afuera no se está divirtiendo…. ¿Recuerdas que estás viviendo con él? Eventualmente van a tener que hablar" dijo la chica aplicándose labial.

"Yo no vivo con él" fue lo único que logró decir Emma, Ruby la miró levantando una ceja y Emma le torció los ojos.

Tan pronto salieron del baño, la primera cosa en la que su mirada se posó fue en Killian recostado de la pared del pasillo que separaba los baños del club. Tan pronto las vio salir del baño se separó de la pared y se paro derecho mirando a Emma fijamente.

"Esa es mi señal para irme" dijo Ruby y comenzó a caminar alejándose de la pareja.

"Emma" dijo Killian con el ceño fruncido, con una expresión de preocupación. Finalmente, luego de casi una hora de evitar sus ojos, Emma lo miró y se acercó los pocos pasos que los separaban "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Nada, vamos a unirnos al grupo" Dio un par de pasos y sintió que la sostenía por la muñeca.

"No hagas esto…Dime qué pasó, nos estábamos divirtiendo" Emma cerró los ojos llenándose de valor para enfrentarlo y se volteó nuevamente para mirarlo.

"Me encontré con una de tus novias en el baño" y aunque trató de sonar tranquila, sabía que él había escuchado la misma amargura que ella escuchó al escuchar su propia voz. Él inicialmente lució confundido, luego frunció el ceño aún más.

"No entiendo" dijo casi en un susurró. Emma volvió a cerrar los ojos para concentrarse y encontrar las palabras, no quería hablar.

"¿Podemos volver con nuestros amigos?"

"¿Vas a ignorarme por otra hora?"

"Quiero volver con mis amigos" fue su respuesta y miró hacia la mano que la sostenía firmemente por la muñeca. Lentamente él la soltó, ella comenzó a caminar y él la siguió de cerca.

Se unieron nuevamente al grupo, esta vez Killian se aseguró de permanecer a su lado, sin tocarla, sin mirarla, pero siempre junto a ella. Usó mucho de su habilidad como actor para lucir cómodo y feliz conversando con cualquiera. De pronto las chicas que estaban felices y tomadas anunciaron que querían bailar nuevamente, se pusieron de pie todas acompañadas por Victor y August. David y Killian los miraban en la pista de baile no muy lejos de ellos. Emma se enfocó en divertirse, en bailar, brincar y reír con sus amigas, si de igual forma tendría que conversar con Killian al llegar a casa, bien podría disfrutar lo que quedaba de noche. De pronto en su campo de visión, por la barra miró a la chica que la había enfrentado en el baño, la chica miraba fijamente hacia un solo punto y Emma siguió la mirada hasta Killian, que conversaba alegremente con David en el privado. Y se imaginó a sí misma en ese lugar, mirando desde lejos todo lo que fue y ya no será. Había dejado de bailar y de pronto escuchó la voz de August en su oído.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó, y ella sacudió la cabeza ligeramente como si eso serviría para sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, asintió a August regalándole una sonrisa. Él la miró preocupado pero le dio una sonrisa y tomó su mano para comenzar a moverla al ritmo de la música como si fuera una marioneta, lo que la hizo reír. Y volvió al estado anterior, a reír y divertirse con sus amigos. Sin darse cuenta había terminado bailando solo con August, él la giraba por la pista de baile, ella no paraba de reír por la forma ridícula en la que él bailaba, solo para mantenerla entretenida, eso ya lo había notado, y lo agradecía. Sonaba una música electrónica y el comenzó a bailar tango con ella, y todo era muy divertido hasta que se dio cuenta que la tenía muy apretada a su cuerpo mientras daba vueltas con ella, y miró en dirección a donde había visto a Killian por última vez, no estaba allí. De pronto sintió que August se detenía y miraba hacia atrás donde alguien le había dado una palmada amigable en la espalda.

"Disculpa compañero ¿Crees que puedas devolverme a mi chica?" preguntó Killian con una sonrisa. Luciendo todo feliz y adorable, pero Emma había visto en su mirada algo más que eso. August asintió con una sonrisa y dio la mano de Emma a Killian, se volteó para unirse nuevamente al grupo que estaba a poca distancia. Killian la apretó por la cintura contra su cuerpo con fuerza y niveló su boca con el oído de Emma antes de susurrarle "Si estabas intentando ponerme celoso, lo lograste" Emma sintió un escalofrío por toda su espalda, y se alejó lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

"No necesito hacer eso" dijo y se miraron a los ojos por lo que pareció 5 minutos y seguramente fueron unos segundos. Hasta que Killian colisionó su boca con la de ella, una de sus manos la posó en su trasero y la otra sostenía su cabeza firmemente en el beso. Emma tenía sus manos presionadas contra su pecho, y pudo sentir en una de ellas el corazón acelerado de Killian. Cuando ya se hizo necesario respirar, él presiono su frente de la de ella con los ojos cerrados. De pronto con la mano que aún tenía sobre su trasero la apretó contra su cadera, y Emma pudo sentir lo afectado que estaba por el beso.

"Mira lo que me haces…Me tienes en la palma de tu mano, y ni siquiera lo notas" le dijo al oído, todo el cuerpo de Emma se estremeció. Cómo pudo liberó uno de sus brazos lo suficiente y acarició el rostro de Killian.

"Tengo miedo Killian, cuando esto termine no sé cómo voy a continuar" dijo a su oído en un susurro. Él sacudió la cabeza en negación, y la miró a los ojos con desesperación en la mirada.

"Entonces tenemos que asegurarnos que no termine nunca".


	12. Chapter 12

Fue difícil para Killian explicar la poca importancia que esta chica tenía en su vida, no había sido realmente nunca su novia, era solo un constante cuando estaba aburrido o se sentía solo, y que quizás había dejado pasar por más tiempo del debido. Para cuando la chica había irrumpido en su casa interrumpiendo su momento con Emma, ya él había expresado su deseo de no verla de nuevo de esa forma. La chica se le estaba apareciendo en todas partes, y no era la primera vez que entraba su casa sin invitación. Lo qué para él había sido una amiga con la cuál divertirse de vez en cuando, lo cual pensó estaba bien establecido, para la chica se había convertido en otra cosa, había traducido su recurrencia por casi un año en sentimientos románticos. Y tan pronto notó esta inclinación decidió terminar su inexistente relación con ella. Cómo había llegado esta chica a esa conclusión era un misterio para él, nunca había salido públicamente con ella, la veía con poca frecuencia, aunque siempre era un caballero estaba seguro de haberse cuidado de no tener gestos románticos. Y sí, quizás se había aprovechado de los sentimientos de la chica hacia él, pero no conscientemente. Durante el tiempo que vivieron esa aventura él juró que ambos estaban parados en la misma página, divirtiéndose, nada más.

Era difícil para Emma escucharlo hablar de esa manera sobre otra mujer, y era difícil para él hacerlo. Pero había jurado ser honesto con ella y no iba a suavizar la verdad solo por conveniencia. Habían dejado el club tan pronto se besaron en la pista de baile, ahora estaba Emma sentada en la barra de la cocina y Killian de pie del otro lado frente a ella. Los zapatos de Emma estaban tirados en la entrada de la casa, ella descalza aún usaba el vestido, porque está no era una conversación que podían dejar para después, no cuando están durmiendo en la misma cama. Emma trató firmemente de no juzgarlo, le había expresado en otras ocasiones que no le importaba su pasado, tenía que ser fiel a sus palabras. Además que a pesar de lo difícil que pudiese ser escucharlo, se sentía bien saber que él estaba siendo abierto y honesto. Se había sentido tentada a preguntar el nombre de la chica en varias ocasiones, pero era más fácil antagonizarla cuando no era más que una cara, y Killian había sido cuidadoso de no decirlo, quizás para no darle importancia a la chica poniéndole un nombre.

"Por favor, dime algo….lo que sea" dijo Killian luego de un largo silencio, luego de contarle como había usado a esta chica por mucho tiempo. Estaba aterrado, porque soportaría cualquier reacción que ella decidiese darle, menos verla salir por la puerta. Emma miraba sus manos, las cuales tenía frente a ella en el mesón, cuando escuchó la voz de Killian subió la mirada para verlo.

"Estoy muy cansada, no quiero seguir hablando sobre esto ahora" dijo luego de mirarlo fijamente por varios segundos. La verdad no sabía cómo reaccionar, había prometido no juzgarlo por su pasado, y eso se le estaba haciendo realmente difícil en ese momento.

"Cómo desees" respondió con tristeza, posponer la conversación no le alegraba ni un poco. Hubiese preferido un grito, un insulto, algo más apasionado. Cuando menos no estaba saliendo por la puerta, eso era una buena noticia.

Emma caminó hasta sus zapatos y los recogió del piso, y lentamente caminó hacia la habitación. Él la seguía lentamente, la vio tomar su pijama de una gaveta y entrar al baño, él se quitó la ropa que traía y se colocó su mono negro favorito mientras la esperaba volver a la habitación, lamentando que tendría que olvidarse de tener la oportunidad de quitar él mismo el tentador vestido que había usado Emma toda la noche. Esta noche sería difícil, era su primera discusión y aunque iba a ser una tortura tenerla al lado y no poder tocarla, porque estaba seguro que no lo tendría permitido, cuando menos la tendría junto a él. Se sentó en la cama mirando hacia la puerta del baño, cuando ella abrió la puerta notó como evitó mirar en su dirección, no lucía molesta, pero tampoco lucía feliz, dio la vuelta a la cama y tomó la almohada que ya era suya y comenzó a alejarse de la cama.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Killian asustado, su corazón se aceleró. Y por primera vez desde la última mirada que le dio en la cocina, ella se detuvo y lo miró directo a los ojos.

"No puedo dormir contigo Killian, no hoy" se volteó tan pronto dejo de hablar. El corazón de Killian se detuvo por un segundo, estaba decepcionada de él, lo podía ver en su mirada y eso le dolió cómo un golpe en el estomago.

"No" dijo y logró que ella se detuviera aunque no se volteó para mirarlo "Esta es _nuestra_ cama, si no puedes dormir conmigo entonces yo me iré a la otra habitación" dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra nuestra, Emma cerró los ojos al escucharla, y se volteó nuevamente para mirarlo.

"Es tú cama Killian" dijo frunciendo el ceño "¿Cuántas veces estuviste en esa cama con esa chica?" preguntó sin pensarlo, fue como si lo que estaba pensando salió en voz alta sin permiso, sacudió la cabeza en negación ligeramente tratando de concentrarse nuevamente en lo que era importante "Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por comportarme como una adulta aquí. Bien sabes que podría salir por esa puerta e ir a dormir a varias casas de aquí y volar de vuelta a Boston mañana antes de que te des cuenta. Aprende a escoger tus batallas" dijo con frialdad antes de darse media vuelta y salir por la puerta. Killian se quedó por varios minutos frío mirando en la dirección en la que Emma había salido. Cuando salió de su estupor miró hacia el espacio vacío en la cama, y ni siquiera tenía su almohada para abrazarla, olerla, y fingir que la tenía cerca. Salió de la habitación y se sirvió un trago, luego otro y otro.

Emma despertó con la primera luz del sol, no estaba familiarizada con esta habitación, y notó que no había cerrado antes de acostarse las cortinas que hubiesen evitado que el sol la despertase, eso era algo que Killian hacía cada noche antes de acostarse, se giró con flojera y escondió la cara debajo de una almohada, pero eso no parecía funcionar, se había acostado realmente tarde y no tenía ninguna intención de despertar tan temprano, así que decidió que se pondría de pie rápidamente cerraría las cortinas, volvería con suerte a dormir y aplazaría las preocupaciones un par de horas más. Tan pronto se sentó en la cama notó un bulto en el piso junto a la cama, Killian había traído una almohada y una manta y se había acostado en el piso junto a ella. Se debatió entre darle una patada y despertarlo abruptamente o sentársele encima y llenarlo de besos. Soltó un largo suspiro y se levantó por el otro lado de la cama, cerró las cortinas y caminó hacia él. El piso realmente no se veía cómodo, y aunque había sido un misógino arrogante antes de conocerla, con ella había sido hasta ahora el mejor novio que alguien puede pedir. Se agachó y le acarició el rostro, volvió a acariciarlo y susurró su nombre, consiguiendo un ligero movimiento y un gruñido ininteligible.

"Killian, despierta" dijo un poco más fuerte, esta vez él sí abrió los ojos y los posó en ella.

"Hola, bella" dijo con flojera poniendo su mano sobre la de ella en su mejilla.

"Ven a la cama"

"¿Contigo?" preguntó como un niño al que le acabas de ofrecer un dulce y no lo puede creer. Emma sonrió ligeramente y asintió en silencio. Él, sin soltar su mano se puso de pie dejando olvidadas la manta y la almohada y se subió a la cama que estaba junto a ellos seguido por Emma. Se arroparon y se acostaron uno frente al otro sin soltar sus manos, las cuales estaban entrelazadas entre sus dos caras "¿Aún estás molesta conmigo?" preguntó, Emma sintió el olor a Ron entre ellos, había bebido más desde que lo dejo en su habitación en la noche. Ella asintió y cerró los ojos.

"No tenías que dormir en el piso" agregó ella sin abrir los ojos, sintió como él apretó su mano.

"No tenías que dormir en otra cama" respondió, Emma lo miró a los ojos.

"No lo hice para castigarte. No tenía ganas de estar cerca de ti justo después de esa conversación…y honestamente no podía sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de esa chica y tú en esa cama"

"Compremos otra cama….compremos otra casa. No me importa Emma, lo que te haga sentir más cómoda, no estoy orgulloso de mi pasado, pero tampoco tengo la intención de mentirte a mi conveniencia. Porque ahora tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, y lo único que puedo hacer con respecto a mi pasado es ser honesto" había dicho estas palabras con una cruda y palpable honestidad que Emma casi podía tocar, y una vez más la dejó sin palabras. Se miraron fijamente por varios segundos, aún Emma no conseguía palabras y él agregó "¿Qué dices? ¿Buscamos otra casa?"

"¿Harías eso por mí?" preguntó ella casi en un susurro, él asintió atrayendo su mano hasta su boca, dando un beso a sus nudillos "Me gusta esta casa, además de que está convenientemente cerca de mis amigos" dijo y sonrío suavemente.

"Bien princesa, nos desharemos de la cama y todo lo que quieras dentro de esta casa" dijo mientras se acercaba y daba un beso en su frente.

"No… me parece una tontería. Estas son tus cosas y esta es una razón muy tonta para cambiarlas"

"No lo es, Emma. Lo único que yo quiero realmente tener dentro de esta casa es a ti feliz, lo demás son cosas…Y honestamente lo estoy proponiendo porque lo entiendo mejor de lo que crees, no me gustaría dormir contigo a diario en una cama en la que has estado con muchos hombres"

"Yo no he estado con muchos hombres" dijo Emma levantando una ceja.

"Lo sé, amor. Solo me estoy poniendo en tus zapatos. Créeme que me gusta pensar que en la cama en la que dormimos en Boston solo la has compartido conmigo, y sí no es así no quiero saberlo" Emma abrió la boca para decir algo pero el colocó un dedo sobre ella para evitarlo "shhh, no quiero saberlo" Emma sonrió volteándole los ojos. Soltó su mano y se volteó dándole la espalda para luego presionarla contra su pecho, él no dudo en sostenerla firmemente contra su cuerpo.

"Tengo sueño….y para tu información, no tenía la costumbre de llevar hombres a mi casa. Así que te puedo asegurar que eres el único que ha dormido conmigo ahí" agregó cerrando los ojos, y sintió como Killian la apretaba aún más a su cuerpo para luego darle un beso en el hombro.

Esa tarde Killian tenía programada una reunión de trabajo. Emma estaba lavando los platos del almuerzo y lo vio salir al patio a hacer una llamada, mientras guardaba la vajilla donde iba se sobresaltó con la voz de Killian.

"Todo está arreglado. El Sr. Smith vendrá por ti en una hora" Emma lo miró confundida.

"¿Vendrá por mí? ¿Para qué?"

"Para que vayas a comprar otra cama" respondió con una sonrisa.

"Killian vas a seguir con lo de la cama. El problema no fue la cama"

"No quiero que esa cama vuelva a ser un tema de discusión en nuestra relación. Así que la cama se va" Emma le torció los ojos.

"¿Y quieres que yo escoja otra cama? Eso es algo tuyo, cuando puedas yo te acompaño. No tiene que ser ahora"

"Si tiene que ser ahora. Esa cama de allá arriba es _mi_ cama. Pero la cama que tu vas a escoger hoy será _nuestra_ cama" se acercó y la envolvió con sus brazos "Ahora amor, tengo que ir a trabajar" dijo dándole un corto beso en la boca.

"Eres muy terco" agregó Emma acariciando su barba.

"Tú también" le dio otro corto beso en la boca y tomó su mano. Caminó con ella hasta la puerta y antes de irse dio un beso en su cabeza "Vas a conocer al Sr. Smith. Es de confianza, estará a tu disposición todo el día para lo que necesites"

Emma a regañadientes subió a la habitación, se dio una rápida ducha y se cambió de ropa para esperar al misterioso Sr. Smith. Nunca lo había visto, aunque escuchaba a Killian hablar por teléfono constantemente con él. El timbre de la casa sonó y Emma abrió la puerta, se encontró frente a ella un hombre bajo, como de su misma estatura, no mucho mayor que ella, con un rostro amable y una agradable sonrisa.

"Srta. Swan, me da mucho placer conocerla. Mi nombre es William Smith"

"Mucho gusto" dijo Emma tomando su mano para estrecharla.

"Cree que podríamos pasar por un momento. El Sr. Jones me pidió que le diera algunas cosas antes de salir de compras el día de hoy" Emma notó que el hombre sostenía con su otra mano una carpeta negra. Asintió y lo dejo pasar. Lo dirigió hasta el mesón de la cocina, Smith colocó la carpeta, la abrió y comenzó a organizar papeles "Bien, el Sr. Jones pidió hace unos días esto para ud. Me lo entregaron está mañana" Emma miró perpleja como el hombre abría un sobre y sacaba una hoja de la cual estaba adherida una tarjeta de crédito y se la pasó a Emma. Ella leía claramente su nombre en la tarjeta dorada que le estaba dando el hombre.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó tontamente.

"Una extensión de la tarjeta de crédito del Sr. Jones" respondió el hombre cómo si era lo más obvio del mundo. Killian se había excedido, eso era demasiado.

"¿Y él quiere que pague con esto?" preguntó sin dejar de mirar la tarjeta.

"Todo lo que desee pagar Srta. Swan"

Emma siguió al Sr. Smith a una camioneta negra, abrió la puerta del asiento trasero y la sostuvo para que Emma tomase asiento "Prefiero sentarme al frente con Ud. William, si no tiene problemas" el sonrió amablemente, cerró la puerta y dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta del copiloto. Emma notó que hasta ahora no la había alcanzado esto del actor famoso, ahora viajaba con una tarjeta de crédito a su nombre, con un asistente personal, a hacer compras. Aunque no tenía ninguna intención más allá de comprar la bendita cama y quizás sábanas nuevas, si iban a deshacerse de todo eso, habría que hacerlo bien. Pensó en llamar a Killian para reclamarle lo de la tarjeta de crédito, pero le dio vergüenza gritarle a su novio con frustración frente a alguien que acaba de conocer, así que decidió escribirle un mensaje de texto.

" _Te excediste con la tarjeta Killian. Haré las compras que quieres que haga hoy, y esta noche te la devuelvo_ " envió el mensaje.

" _Emma deja de pelear conmigo por cada gesto que tengo contigo. Pásala bien, te llamó más tarde_ " leyó la respuesta de Killian y se sintió más frustrada que nunca.

"Tu jefe puede ser muy frustrante" dijo Emma al Sr. Smith, quien se sonrió ligeramente sin dejar de mirar al frente mientras conducía.

"Es una persona apasionada" respondió el hombre. Emma notó el tono de respeto con el que el Sr. Smith hablaba sobre Killian "No sea tan dura con él, es una persona generosa y le gusta saber que las personas que aprecia están cómodos y felices"

"Te advirtió que me molestaría ¿cierto?" preguntó ella y el hombre sonrió nuevamente.

"Pensé que me costaría más trabajo convencerla de tomar la tarjeta" respondió el hombre amablemente y Emma no pudo evitar soltar una risita tonta. Porque fue entonces que se dio cuenta que Killian le temía a ella más de lo que imaginaba, si había asustado a este hombre con la idea de darle una tarjeta de crédito.

"Creo que me conoce bien, a él no se la hubiese aceptado"

"Eso dijo" respondió Smith.

"Le tienes mucho aprecio ¿cierto?" preguntó Emma con curiosidad. William Smith asintió en silencio.

"El Sr. Jones es un gran líder. Generoso, amable, humilde…Es un gran jefe, nos ayudó a mí y a mi esposa a tener nuestra primera casa"

"No lo sabía" respondió Emma pensativa.

"A él no le gusta hablar de las buenas obras que hace….Lo he visto ayudar a muchas personas y más nunca habla del asunto" Emma estaba sorprendida por la admiración con la que el Sr. Smith hablaba de Killian. Pero sintió una presión en el estomago con la idea que se formó en su mente, e ignorando su buen juicio preguntó.

"¿Muchas chicas?" el hombre volteó a mirarla por un segundo confundido y Emma se sintió incómoda "Me refiero a que imagino que ha ayudado a muchas chicas, seguro está no es la primera tarjeta que solicita para Killian" el hombre le dio una sonrisa amable antes de responder.

"Es la primera vez que el Sr. Jones solicita una extensión de su tarjeta para alguien" respondió y Emma puso atención, buscando detectar la mentira, pero no la consiguió "El Sr. Jones tiene una reputación con las mujeres, pero la verdad es una persona solitaria, o lo era antes de que entrara usted en su vida" Emma sintió mariposas en el estomago, no se acostumbraba a escuchar esto, incluso cuando Ruby y Mary Margaret siempre se lo decían.

Emma escogió una cama tan grande como la que estaba en la habitación de Killian, con un estilo similar a la que iban a reemplazar. Le costó mucho aceptar el precio de la misma y llamó a Killian para consultarlo, él le dijo que si esa era la cama que ella quería, esa era la cama que ella tenía que comprar. Luego visitó con el Sr. Smith una tienda de ropa de cama, y compro sábanas, edredones, almohadas, mantas, todo nuevo. Cuando la idea de deshacerse de todo lo que cualquier otra chica había tocado se instaló en la mente de Emma, nada la detuvo. Cuando notó la cantidad de bolsas se disculpo con Smith y el solo le había dado esa sonrisa amable que le salía con tanta facilidad, se dio cuenta entonces porqué Killian la había mandado con él, era bueno tener ayuda para llevar al auto todo lo que había adquirido. Cuando volvieron a casa, ya había oscurecido, el auto de Killian estaba estacionado frente a la casa. El Sr. Smith le había pedido que no se preocupara por las bolsas, así que entro en la casa. Killian estaba sentado en el sofá viendo televisión, pero tan pronto escuchó la puerta se puso de pie con una sonrisa y se acercó para saludarla.

"Gasté una cantidad obscena de dinero" anunció Emma con una ceja levantada, Killian la alcanzó con una sonrisa y la beso en la boca apasionadamente.

"Tranquilo tigre, tenemos compañía" le susurró, el Sr. Smith entraba detrás de ella con bolsas en las manos. Killian la rodeó por la cintura con un brazo y la apretó a su costado.

"¿Se portó bien la Srta. Swan?" preguntó a Smith que dejaba las bolsas en el piso con una sonrisa. Emma lo pellizcó por la cintura y él la ignoró.

"Le costó mucho hacer compras en las primeras dos tiendas, pero en la tercera ya había perdido el miedo" explicó el hombre y salió de nuevo por la puerta para buscar más bolsas. Killian dio un beso en su cabeza.

"Voy a ayudar al Sr. Smith, ya vuelvo"

Emma ni siquiera intentó ir a ayudarlos, no se lo permitirían. Se sentó en el sofá un poco cansada de caminar de tienda en tienda buscando lo que quería y lo que podría gustarle a Killian. Cuando terminaron de bajar todas las compras, había una cantidad enorme de bolsas éntrela cocina y la sala, Killian se sentó en el sofá junto a ella y apagó la televisión.

"Odié llegar a casa y que no estuvieras aquí" admitió dando un beso en la mejilla de Emma.

"Lo siento mucho ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" preguntó ella recostando la cabeza del hombro de Killian.

"Aburrido"

"La cama llega mañana. Creo que te va a gustar"

"Estoy seguro que me va a gustar"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" preguntó con curiosidad levantando la cabeza del hombro de Killian para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Porque la escogiste tú" Emma no pudo evitar sonreír.

"A veces puedes ser tan cursi" dijo recostando la cabeza nuevamente en su hombro.

"En eso me has convertido, en un cursi" admitió con una sonrisa.

"La peor parte es que me gusta" dijo soltando una risa…Luego recordó algo y se estiró para agarrar su cartera que estaba a poca distancia, reviso adentro y sacó su monedero, luego sacó de ahí la tarjeta "Toma"

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó como si no entendiera.

"Tu tarjeta" dijo ella y él la miró fijamente sin tocarla.

"Uh uh…Ahí dice Emma Swan" dijo y encendió el televisor tratando de ignorarla. Ella le robó el control remoto y la apagó nuevamente.

"Killian, no la necesito"

"No te la di porque la necesites, sino porque quiero que la tengas" respondió poniéndose serio "No me digas que esto se va a volver una rutina cada vez que quiera darte algo"

"Yo no quiero cosas, yo quiero estar contigo" respondió ella frunciendo el ceño.

"Y yo quiero estar contigo y darte cosas…Tengo más dinero del que necesito y compartirlo contigo no debería volverse un problema"

"Yo no quiero que me des dinero. Me hace sentir que me pagas para estar contigo"

"Emma… ¿De verdad te hago sentir de esa forma? No te estoy dando dinero, te estoy dando una tarjeta con la que puedes cubrir cualquier gasto que desees, como por ejemplo ir al supermercado, yo no quiero que estés gastando tu dinero para comprar cosas para esta casa…ó comprar ropa o cualquier cosa que quieras"

"No me haces sentir de esa forma…Solo que nunca antes alguien…"

"¿Se preocupaba por ti, por tus gastos, tus necesidades? No sé qué decirte Emma, si quieres estar conmigo tienes que acostumbrarte a que quiera cuidar de ti….Pero ya que estamos en este tema y no quiero tener esta misma discusión otro día, necesitas un auto"

"Yo tengo un auto" respondió ella instintivamente.

"En Boston…necesitas un auto aquí"

"Killian, no"

"Killian, si….Si quieres veámoslo de esta forma, yo necesito comprar otro auto y tú me vas a ayudar a escogerlo. Y lo usarás mientras estés en esta casa"

"Vas a comprar un auto y yo voy a volver a Boston, eso no tiene sentido"

"Emma ¿Tu de verdad quieres volver a Boston?" ella lo miró con ojos amplios, esta no era una conversación que deseaba tener aún, porque no sabía que quería.

"No lo sé" respondió casi en un susurro y esa era la verdad. No lo sabía.

"Me falta aproximadamente mes y medio de filmación para la serie, y tendré unos meses libres antes de volver para filmar la siguiente temporada. El día que nos conocimos en Los Ángeles había ido a firmar un contrato para una película, la cual será filmada en Nueva York. Allí estaríamos unos dos meses, luego podríamos volver a Vancouver a disfrutar de un tiempo libre, o viajar a cualquier parte del mundo. Quiero hacer todo esto contigo Emma" ella podía ver la preocupación en su mirada, se preocupaba de ser rechazado.

"Killian, no lo sé…"

"Me dijiste que estabas cansada de tu trabajo. Tomate este tiempo libre conmigo, mientras decides que quieres hacer después" Emma lo miraba en silencio, no sabía que decir, ó tenía miedo de admitir lo que realmente quería "Yo sé que quizás te estoy pidiendo mucho…"

"No lo estás haciendo" lo interrumpió "No me estás pidiendo mucho, pedirme mucho es que me digas que te espere todos estos meses que vas a estar en Los Angeles o Nueva York. Sólo me estás pidiendo que esté contigo, y quiero estar contigo"

"¿En serio?" preguntó sorprendido, pensó que cuando tuviera esta conversación con ella le tomaría más tiempo convencerla. Ella asintió con una sonrisa y él la abrazó con alegría.

"Igual tengo que volver a Boston, no puedo simplemente desaparecer por meses"

Habían pasado un par de días. La nueva cama estaba en su habitación y aunque no lo admitiría a Killian, le hacía sentir mejor esta cama que sería solo de ellos dos. Esa noche sería la premier del primer episodio del show en el que Killian trabajaba. Al día siguiente, comenzarían los 3 días libres que él había prometido ir a visitarla a Boston, y le había propuesto ir de igual forma, para que ella arreglara algunas cosas allá y quizás reunirse con Sidney Glass.

Pero este día se estaba volviendo aterrador. Después de medio día había llegado una comisión de maquilladores, estilistas, montones de vestidos, y Regina. Aunque Emma no se sentía menos frente a personas con autoridad, tenía que admitir que está mujer te paraba los pelos de punta. Tan pronto entró por la puerta le dio una mirada de arriba abajo con interés y una ceja levantada. La mujer vestía con un traje de pantalón, los labios perfectamente rojos, y una actitud arrogante.

"Cuando menos Jones tiene buen gusto" dijo en broma a uno de los estilistas y se volteó nuevamente a verla "Bien Srta. Swan he leído y visto mucho de usted estas últimas semanas. Me da gusto finalmente conocerla, Killian quería evitarlo de eso estoy segura" En ese momento Killian bajó la escalera y se paró junto a Emma.

"No quería evitarlo, quería posponerlo" agregó él rodeando un brazo por su cintura.

"Bien, la Sra. y el Sr. Nolan se unirán a esta fiesta en vista de que se encuentran realmente cerca, y pues tiene sentido que todos se arreglen en el mismo lugar. Pero esta noche todas las atenciones estarán dirigidas a ustedes dos, queremos aprovechar al máximo toda la atención que les están dando en este momento" explicó Regina con altanería, esa era su forma de hablar ya Emma lo había notado "Belle llegará más tarde e irá con ustedes a la fiesta, habrá una especie de alfombra roja, donde habrán algunos medios que querrán entrevistarlos, Belle se encargará de todo. Solo hablaran con quién ella se los indique" ambos Killian y Emma asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Emma estuvo tensa e incómoda hasta que vio entrar por la puerta Mary Margaret, se habían encerrado en la habitación con el estilista probándose vestidos. Cuando se escogió que usarían entró el equipo de maquilladores, no era su cosa favorita en el mundo, que alguien más decidiera que iba a vestir, que un extraño tocase su rostro, y al mismo tiempo alguien halase su cabello para aquí y para allá. Cuando menos estaba haciendo todo esto con su amiga, quién lucía más cómoda y probablemente acostumbrada a la situación. Mary Margaret había bajado hacía un rato, u cabello no tomó tanto tiempo como el de Emma en estar al gusto del estilista, al verse en el espejo se dijo a si misma que al final valió la pena la tortura, se sentía lista para cualquier evento de Hollywood. Al bajar acompañada por el estilista Killian la miró con ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

"¿Qué tal mi trabajo?" preguntó el estilista a Killian

"Oh…Y siempre pienso que no es posible que luzcas más hermosa" dijo sin quitarle la mirada y Emma se sonrojó "ven, quiero presentarte a alguien" la tomó de la mano y la dirigió los pasos que los separaban de una chica hermosa de baja estatura con una cabellera larga y abundante de color marrón "Conoce a Belle"

"Hola Emma, me da tanto gusto conocerte" dijo la chica abrazándola, tomándola por sorpresa.

"Igualmente Belle"

"El estilista tedio todos los tips para las fotos ¿cierto?" preguntó la chica y Emma asintió en silencio, se los había dado y la había hecho practicar "Bien, es hora de irnos" Belle se sentó en el puesto de adelante e iba explicándole cosas, y muchas era nuevas para Killian, pues nunca había asistido a un evento acompañado "Yo caminaré con ustedes la alfombra roja, es un camino corto, habrá un corto tramo de fotógrafos donde habrá tres marcas para posar, queremos que posen juntos y separados" los dos la vieron confundidos "bien, la primera marca la tomará Killian solo, cuando yo se los indiqué Emma posará junto a ti, luego pasaras a la siguiente marca solo y Emma quedará sola en la primera marca, y lo repetirán hasta haber cubierto las 3 marcas" era confuso pero creían haber entendido "Yo estaré ahí todo el tiempo. Luego conversaran juntos con algunos medios, no queremos que conversen con todos porque queremos evitar los amarillistas" Belle pareció ver la cara de susto de Emma y agregó "No te preocupes Emma, Killian hará las entrevistas tu solo…"

"Tengo que lucir hermosa" completó ella y Belle le dio una sonrisa dulce.

"Puedes responder cualquier cosa que quieras si te sientes cómoda. De no ser así Killian manejará la situación" explicó la chica. Ya estaban en el lugar. Haciendo la cola de carros que iban bajando otros actores y personas invitadas al evento "No te preocupes Emma, esto es un evento pequeño. Es buena práctica" Killian apretó su mano y ella volteó a verlo.

"Bien, hagamos lucir bien a mi hombre" agregó Emma finalmente con una sonrisa, logrando que Belle y Killian rieran.

Bajar del carro había sido aterrador, la gente comenzó a gritar, un grupo de chicas gritaban su nombre y Emma volteó en su dirección y las miró con una sonrisa y le dio un saludo con la mano. Se concentró en la mano de Killian que sostenía firmemente la suya y en Belle que caminaba frente a ellos dándole indicaciones. Primero vinieron las entrevistas, Belle los fue pasando de entrevistador en entrevistador, todos se concentraban en preguntas sobre Killian y el show que estaban estrenando, a ella le preguntaban el diseñador de su vestido, lo recordaba bien, el estilista le hizo repetirlo incontable cantidad de veces. Entonces vino la 5ta y última entrevista con una chica pelirroja que se presentó como Ariel, está chica amable y sonriente hizo un par de preguntas sobre el show, pero pronto la entrevista se concentró el ellos dos.

"Killian, nunca te había visto tan bien acompañado" dijo la chica al micrófono.

"No había tenido el placer de conocer a Emma aún" respondió él con una sonrisa.

"Emma ¿Cómo se siente estar con alguien cuyo medio mundo le gustaría estar?" a pesar de que la pregunta estaba dirigida directamente a ella, había algo en la formad e hablar y de sonreír de la chica que la hizo sentirse cómoda.

"Fue abrumante al principio" respondió ella con sinceridad.

"¿Puedes creer que cuando la conocí ella no tenía idea de quién era o cuál era mi trabajo?" preguntó Killian a la chica.

"¿En serio? Seguro que eso fue lo que más te gusto de ella"

"Toda ella fue lo que más me gusto" bromeó Killian y le dio un beso en los nudillos, Emma se sonrojó.

"¿Emma como manejas eso de que tu foto esté por todas partes?"

"Simplemente no pongo mucha atención a las fotos que publican"

"Los rumores dicen que están viviendo juntos ¿Debe ser un gran cambio para ti que fuiste el soltero más codiciado hasta ahora?"

"Pues no hay nada más grandioso que volver a casa luego de un largo día de trabajo y encontrarte con la mujer que amas esperando por ti. No hay nada mejor" la chica sonrió alegremente y comenzó a despedirse. Emma estaba sonrojada y tensa 'la mujer que amas', Emma se preguntaba si lo estaba diciendo para responder algo adorable o había dicho lo que sentía. Porqué no se lo había dicho a ella aún. Dieron unos pasos y Killian la miró preocupado, sabía que esto iba a crear una conversación pesada entre ellos, cuando iba a decir algo apareció Belle dirigiéndolos a la zona de las fotos. Mientras esperaban que otras personas posaran para los fotógrafos, Killian se acercó a su oído y le susurró "Es hora de presumirte con el mundo. Luego hablamos de lo que pasó allá" dijo dando un tierno beso entre sus cejas, logrando relajar su ceño fruncido, Emma le dio una sonrisa y asintió en silencio.

Tal cómo les había explicado Belle, Killian posó por unos segundos en la primera marca, luego se le unió Emma, él la rodeó con un brazo por la cintura y le dio un tierno beso en la frente tan pronto la tuvo a su lado. Luego Killian pasó a la siguiente marca y Emma se quedó sola posando frente a los fotógrafos, recordando el corto entrenamiento con el estilista, barriga adentro, hombros atrás, espalda recta, de alguna forma lucir relajada haciendo todo eso, y sonrisa relajada, sin tensar la cara. El tiempo de posé era realmente corto, sin embargo se le hizo eterno a Emma. La frase 'la mujer que amo' se repetía en su cabeza.

Entraron tomados de la mano finalmente a la sala de recepción, una persona los dirigió a una mesa donde se encontraba los Nolan, Ruby, Victor, Elsa con una chica que le presentaron como su hermana, Anna, y su novio. Y finalmente Belle que se unió al grupo tan pronto pudo. Había una gran pantalla en una de las paredes, la mesa de ellos estaba justo al frente. Killian le había explicado que los protagonistas eran un grupo de personas, pero había varias parejas que eran importantes, y una de ellas era la que hacía Él y Elsa. Emma se había concentrado en no conversar directamente con Killian, estaba entretenida conversando con Belle y Anna. Tan pronto Killian encontró una oportunidad le pidió caminar con él para presentarle algunas personas, se puso de pie ofreciéndole la mano, la cual no pudo rechazar y con una sonrisa la tomo.

"Emma tienes una mala costumbre de cerrarte justo cuando estamos rodeados de personas" le dijo al oído.

"No lo estoy haciendo…" se detuvo y se paró frente a él y lo miró a los ojos "No lo estoy haciendo, solo me siento incómoda"

"¿Por lo que dije?" preguntó serio. Ella asintió "Emma de verdad sé que no debí, se me escapó. No era mi intención decírselo a otra persona antes que a ti…Y créeme que me sentí como un maldito idiota tan pronto salió de mi boca"

"Yo entiendo que estoy siendo como una especie de herramienta para impulsar tu carrera. Pero escucharte decir eso y no estar si quiera segura porque lo dices"

"¿Crees que fue una actuación? ¿Qué lo hice para llamar la atención?" preguntó comprendiendo y su mirada se suavizó, colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Emma y acarició su mentón con el dedo "La única razón por la que no te lo había dicho aún es porque no estoy seguro de que estés lista para escucharlo ¿Lo estás?" preguntó con una sonrisa

"No lo sé" respondió ella con una sonrisa.

"Entonces olvidémonos del accidente ¿Puedes hacer eso?" ella asintió en silencio. Él le dio un suave y corto beso en la boca "Ven, de verdad quiero que conozcas a algunas personas"

Caminaron alrededor del salón tomados de la mano, él le presentó a sus jefes, a varios compañeros de trabajo, directores, escritores, se tomaron fotos con algunas personas. Y volvieron a la mesa cuando la proyección del primer episodio iba a comenzar. No fue fácil para Emma verlo coquetear en pantalla gigante con otra chica, pero definitivamente lo hacía más fácil saber que era Elsa, y entendió porque ella insistía en que fueran amigas. El episodio había sido excelente y Emma ya se veía esperando cada semana la continuación. Volvieron a casa y luego de una exhaustiva limpieza de su rostro Emma volvió a la habitación. Envuelta solo en la bata de baño se sentó en el medio de la cama junto a Killian que estaba acostado mirando con atención su teléfono, tomó el teléfono de sus manos, notó que estaba revisando su correo y lo hizo a un lado.

"Quiero decirte algo muy importante" dijo ella con determinación y Killian le dio toda su atención "Yo sé que a veces puedo ser muy difícil, y no sabes cuánto agradezco toda tu paciencia. Pero quiero que sepas que no es personal, no se trata de no confiar en ti, y aunque te he dado mi confianza a gotas, lo estoy intentando. Si alguien me hubiese dicho un día antes de conocerte que un mes después estaría viviendo contigo y haciendo planes para los próximos meses, de seguro me hubiese reído en su cara" Killian sonrió suavemente y acarició la mano de Emma "Lo que siento por ti Killian, aún no estoy lista para ponerle nombre, pero está aquí" dijo tocando su pecho "Y no hay ningún otro lugar en el que quiera estar que no sea donde tú estés…Y disculpa si mis discursos románticos no son muy buenos, pero no he tenido mucha práctica" Killian sonrió ampliamente.

"Sí eso no es un buen discurso, no puedo esperar a que hayas tenido práctica" dijo sorprendido. Y la haló hacia él acostándola sobre su pecho y a un centímetro de distancia le habló nuevamente "Yo creo que si estás lista para escucharlo" dijo con una sonrisa y la miró intensamente, Emma dejó de respirar "Te amo Emma Swan, y creo que te amo desde el primer día que te vi. Y estoy al tanto que las cosas han ido demasiado rápido entre nosotros, por eso entiendo que dudes de vez en cuando, pero es que te esperé tanto tiempo Emma, que ahora estás aquí y no quiero, no puedo dejarte ir" lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Emma, y el limpió algunas con el reverso de su mano antes de besarla.


	13. Chapter 13

Killian miraba con recelo la entrada de la joyería, había solicitado la dirección a Sidney, quién con mucho gusto se la había hecho llegar. Hacía un día había recibido otro correo de Neal, y no iba a permitir que eso siguiera pasando. Esa mañana había volado con Emma a Boston, Emma había salido a lo que era su trabajo actual para dar la noticia de que no estaría disponible para tomar ningún caso hasta nuevo aviso. Y él había aprovechado la oportunidad para visitar el lugar. Había visto fotos de Neal que Sidney le había mandado, tan pronto entró en la joyería lo visualizó atendiendo a otro cliente, esperó pacientemente paseando por el lugar hasta que lo vio disponible, y se acercó sin dudar.

"Este debe ser un trabajo muy tentador para un ladrón" dijo Killian tan pronto estuvo frente a él, Neal estaba prestando atención a unos anillos que estaba arreglando en la exhibición y al escuchar el comentario se volteó para mirarlo, lo reconoció enseguida.

"Este es mi lugar de trabajo, si no vas a comprar nada te agradezco que hagamos esto luego" respondió nervioso, dando un rápido vistazo hacia el gerente de la tienda.

"Oh ¿en serio? Quizás puedas ayudarme a escoger algo para mi novia…No espera, seguramente no querría usar nada que tu hayas tocado" agregó Killian con sarcasmo.

"En serio, no quiero problemas ¿Podemos hacer esto luego?"

"¿Luego? El problema lo creaste tú al escribirme idioteces a mi correo personal, compañero" Neal dio otro vistazo a la gerente y lo miró suplicante, Killian miró en dirección a la mujer "Oh, seguramente no sabe que eres un ladrón ¿cierto? Esa es una información que seguramente le encantará conocer"

"Tengo una vida tranquila aquí. Ya no robo" le susurró Neal.

"Entonces ahora eres una persona honesta. Las personas honestas no acosan a los demás con correos venenosos….Has estado haciendo todo mal, y no sabes con quién te estás metiendo. Si lo que buscabas son problemas…" Killian lo miró con una sonrisa sarcástica y lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa acercándolo a su cara antes de decir "Los has conseguido"

"¿Hay algún problema aquí?" preguntó la gerente de la tienda que se había acercado al notar la tensión entre los dos hombres.

"Si lo hay querida, este empleado tuyo es un imbécil" dijo Killian soltando el cuello del hombre.

"¿Sr. Jones? Usted es Killian Jones" agregó la mujer al reconocerlo "¿En qué podemos ayudarle? me gusta mucho su trabajo"

"Oh un mujer con buen gusto…A ver querida, este imbécil que tienes trabajando aquí es un ladrón que ha cambiado varias veces de nombre los últimos años, y para colmo ha decidió por alguna razón estúpida acosarme a mi novia y a mí…Yo no te voy a decir que debes hacer, pero está persona no debe ser muy buena para el negocio" dijo Killian con una sonrisa encantadora y amargura en la voz. La mujer miró confundida en dirección a Neal y de vuelta a Killian.

"¿Sr. Cooper?" preguntó la mujer a Neal, pidiendo una explicación. Él se quedó sin palabras.

"Oh, amor. Ese no es su nombre" agregó Killian volteando los ojos "Y disculpa querida la intromisión, te aseguro que si no hubiese estado este imbécil aquí hubiese gastado una obscena cantidad de dinero en algo hermoso para mi chica…por ahora, prefiero irme para no causar problemas en tu adorable tienda"

"Por su puesto Sr. Jones. Y disculpe lo malo, puede volver cuando desee. Le aseguro que conseguirá todo a su gusto" Killian le dio otra adorable sonrisa, miró de reojo a Neal y salió del lugar. Pero no se fue lejos, por más tentador que había sido romperle la cara al imbécil en el lugar, romper media joyería no era algo que podía hacer siendo una figura pública.

Al pasar de 15 minutos Neal salía derrotado por la puerta del negocio, y Killian que pacientemente había esperado recostado de un árbol a poca distancia se acercó "Ohhh…no me digas ¿Te quedaste sin trabajo?" preguntó Killian logrando que Neal levantara la vista en su dirección "¿Qué pensaste? Déjame ver si adivino tu brillante plan, te dijiste un día luego de ver a mi hermosa novia en muchas revistas que la querías de vuelta, y de alguna forma conseguiste mi correo, escribiste idioteces esperando que me hiciera dudar, y la dejara libre ¿Para qué? ¿Para ti?"

"¿Eso es esto? ¿Tienes miedo que cuando ella me vea se dé cuenta que todavía me ama?" preguntó Neal con el ceño fruncido. Killian comenzó a reír.

"De verdad eres un idiota. Seguro pensaste, esta es una estúpida estrella de televisión que no podrá y no hará nada al respecto"

"Tú no la mereces" respondió Neal con la quijada tensa.

"¿Y quién se la merece? ¿Tú? Claro porque dejar a tu novia de 17 años cumpliendo una sentencia de un crimen que tu cometiste es la cosa más romántica del mundo" respondió Killian y Neal lució confundido "¿De verdad creías la mierda que me escribiste en el correo? Emma es mi novia, vivimos juntos, la conozco bastante bien, hablamos ¿sabes? Porque en una relación normal las parejas hablan, se conocen. No se abandonan en una cárcel" Neal se tensó aún más y Killian dio otro paso para acercarse "Nos vas a dejar en paz y vas a olvidarte que Emma Swan existe" amenazó Killian.

"¿O qué?" preguntó Neal mirándolo fijamente.

"Hacer que te despidieran de tu trabajo solo fue un juego"

"Emma nunca te va a amar" dijo finalmente Neal y Killian no se pudo contener más, le dio un derechazo directo a la nariz que lo mandó sentado al piso.

"No tienes derecho a decir su nombre imbécil" dijo finalmente, se colocó la gorra que traía en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, y se dio media vuelta para irse antes de llamar aún más la atención.

Killian volvió al apartamento de Emma y la encontró en el lugar limpiando la nevera "Hola, amor" dijo tan pronto la vio asomar la cabeza detrás de la puerta de la nevera, y se acercó para darle un beso.

"Hola" respondió contra su boca devolviendo el beso.

"¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?"

"Bien, estaban un poco tristes"

"Por supuesto ¿ahora quien atrapará los criminales?" Dijo él con una sonrisa, Emma le devolvió al sonrisa e intentó sostener su mano, pero vio que dio un pequeño saltó de incomodidad y un ligero gruñido sonó en su pecho.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó ella cuando subió su mano con cuidado para verla.

"No es nada" respondió él y se dio media vuelta para ir al sofá. Ella sacó de la nevera una bolsa de frijoles congelados.

"¿Killian? ¿Golpeaste algo ó a alguien?" pregunto colocando con cuidado la bolsa sobre sus nudillos.

"No quiero hablar de eso" dijo poniéndose serio. Emma frunció el ceño.

"¿En serio? ¿Ahora no hablamos de las cosas que nos pasan?" dijo molesta, él la miró y suavizo la mirada.

"Puede que haya o no golpeado a alguien"

"Es decir, golpeaste a alguien ¿Tengo que esperar leerlo en twitter ó me lo vas a contar?"

"Nadie me vio, así que no creo que se haga público. No fue nada Emma, solo alguien que se quiso pasar de imbécil y probó mi paciencia"

"¿Puedes ser más vago? ¿Alguien quién?"

"Un desconocido. No fue nada"

"Por el estado en el que está tu mano, diría que lo golpeaste realmente fuerte. ¿Qué te hizo golpearlo?" preguntó Emma interesada. Él sabía que tenía que usar bien sus palabras, o ella descubriría la mentira.

"Algo que dijo, sobre ti" respondió consciente que no era una mentira del todo, Emma lo miró con ojos amplios.

"¿Qué dijo?"

"No vale la pena que lo repita, de verdad no es importante"

"Golpeaste a alguien, debe haber sido algo lo suficientemente importante para que lo hicieras"

"Emma, no me pidas que repita la tontería que un imbécil dijo sobre ti. Lo golpee me sentí mejor y regresé contigo" dijo frunciendo el ceño nuevamente. Emma pareció dudar, pero prefirió dejar las preguntas, y pensó que quizás realmente no valía la pena insistir. Se puso de pie y volvió a la nevera con el ceño fruncido.

"Bien, tengo que limpiar esta nevera, muchas cosas se dañaron el tiempo que no estuve. Mantén la bolsa de frijoles sobre tu mano"

Killian volvió su atención a su teléfono, estaba seguro que nadie lo había visto pero quería comprobarlo por sí mismo. En poco tiempo dedujo gratamente que nadie había comentado o fotografiado el incidente, pero le llamo la atención un tweet de Ruby: " échale un ojo a esto" y un link acompañaba el tweet, Killian hizo click en él y una fotografía de Emma y Ruby unos años atrás sonrientes y con un shot de tequila en las manos apareció en la pantalla. Killian no pudo evitar sonreír y guardó la fotografía en su teléfono. Luego siguió a Emma en la red social. Al final del día mientras Killian veía los resultados de un partido de hockey en la televisión, rodeando a su novia con uno de sus brazos, ella revisaba su teléfono.

"Algo debe estar mal con esta aplicación" dijo la chica mirando fijamente la pantalla con una expresión analítica en el rostro.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Killian con curiosidad.

"Aquí dice que tengo 8.523 seguidores nuevos… ¿Cómo es eso posible? la última vez que la revise tenía como 20"

"Oh" dijo Killian entendiendo a qué se refería "Puede estar relacionado con que te comencé a seguir esta tarde" Emma dejó de mirar el teléfono y lo miró a los ojos.

"¿Y ahora me siguen todas tus fanáticas?" preguntó y Killian encogió los hombros con un gesto de disculpa en la cara.

"No todas, a mi me siguen más de 600 mil personas" Emma lo vio con ojos amplios. Él apagó el televisor.

"Amor, quiero que hablemos sobre algo…que no tiene nada que ver con eso" Emma lo vio confundida pero asintió "¿Qué vas a hacer con este departamento?" preguntó mirando alrededor.

"No entiendo la pregunta"

"Vas a ir a vivir conmigo a Vancouver, y luego pasaremos por lo menos dos meses en New York ¿Qué vas a hacer con este lugar?"

"No voy a hacer nada. Voy a seguir pagando la renta" respondió como si era lo más obvio del mundo y Killian frunció el ceño.

"¿Todavía no confías que las cosas entre nosotros irán bien y seremos felices?" preguntó Killian con curiosidad.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" dijo Emma frunciendo el ceño.

"Da la impresión que necesitas tener un lugar al cuál escapar si las cosas se ponen difíciles" dijo cómo alguien que simplemente dice un hecho.

"Pero admites que se van a poner difíciles" dijo ella sentándose derecha alejándose del brazo de Killian.

"No pongas palabras en mi boca que no he dicho…Toda relación tiene sus momentos difíciles Emma, aprender de ellos y superarlos es lo que hará cada vez más fuerte nuestra relación" Emma lo escuchó con atención, luego respiró profundo.

"Killian, lo estás haciendo de nuevo. Me estas presionando a tomar otro gran paso en mi vida" Se miraron fijamente por varios segundos.

"Lo siento, eso no es lo que intento hacer" dijo él finalmente "Pero dime honestamente ¿Confías en mí, en nosotros?" Emma lo miró fijamente por varios segundos, finalmente frunció el ceño y se puso de pie caminando hacia la cocina "Entonces no confías en mí…no confías en nosotros" dijo dolido.

"No me digas eso. Estoy haciendo más de lo que estoy dispuesta por ti, por nosotros" se volteó levantando la voz.

"¿Más de lo que estás dispuesta? Entonces ahora te estoy obligando a hacer cosas" Killian subió la voz también.

"Si no dejo el departamento es porque no confío en nuestra relación. Eso para mí es más una manipulación que otra cosa" le dijo con amargura, y vio como la quijada de Killian se tensó, podía ver en sus ojos que lo había lastimado con sus palabras, pero estaba demasiado molesta como para hacer algo al respecto. Killian habló nuevamente pero en un tono de voz calmado y rasposo.

"Eso no es lo que estaba tratando hacer. La pregunta sobre el departamento se desvió al hecho de que no confías en esto, estoy seguro que te repites a ti misma que lo haces una y otra vez para intentar convencerte, pero sabes muy bien que no es así" Nuevamente Emma hizo silencio, y Killian hubiese preferido mil veces escucharla admitirlo, porque eso sería algo en lo que trabajar, pero recibir silencio era muy doloroso "Me gustaría mucho quedarme y tener esta conversación silente contigo Swan, pero a pesar de lo que piensas respeto tu espacio y tus deseos. Y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que justo en este momento no me quieres aquí" Killian cerró los ojos porque sintió el silencio de Emma como una daga en el corazón "Bien, voy a dar una vuelta. Nos vemos luego"

Emma aún petrificada en la cocina, vio como Killian con mucha calma tomó su teléfono del sofá, su cartera de la mesita cerca de la puerta, su chaqueta y salió por la puerta, cerrándola calmadamente. Eso hizo sentir mal a Emma, porque estaba molesta y quería que él estuviera molesto, recogiera sus cosas casi en una pataleta y tirara la puerta con fuerza. Pero no, el caballero que él es había notado exactamente lo que estaba pensando y le había dado el espacio que tanto deseaba en ese momento tener. Emma se fue al baño y se metió a darse una ducha, mientras dejaba la cabeza debajo de la regadera y el agua corría por su cabeza comenzó a rememorar la discusión. Killian había estado hablando con ella, preguntando con curiosidad, aún sabiendo la respuesta, él solo quería que tuvieran esa conversación, ella había saltado del sofá aterrada con la idea de tenerla, no quería decirle que no confiaba en él, porque por supuesto que lo hacía hasta cierto punto, le confiaría su vida, pero él preguntaba si le confiaba su corazón y ella no supo como decirle la verdad, que no podía, que no sabía cómo, y el sentirse presionada a responderlo solo la había molestado más de lo necesario. Salió de la ducha y con mucha calma secó su cabello, a medida que pasaba el tiempo se sentía más y más culpable de que Killian haya sentido que tenía que irse. Fue a la cama y revisó su teléfono, no tenía llamadas o mensajes de él, consideró llamarlo, pero prefirió no hacerlo, el volvería, eso esperaba. Se quedó dormida mirando fijamente el teléfono que lo había puesto frente a su cara, despertó a mitad de la noche e inmediatamente notó frente a sus ojos el teléfono, Killian aún o estaba en la cama, revisó la hora, 2:12a.m. Sintió su pecho pesado, no tenía a su Killian ahí con ella porque había sido una estúpida y había reaccionado cómo una niña iracunda. Se puso de pie y se mudó al sofá, marcó el número de Killian y cayó directamente la contestadora ¿Dónde podía estar a esta hora en Boston? Encendió la televisión con toda la intención de esperarlo despierta pero a los pocos minutos se había dormido abrazando un cojín.

Emma despertó cuando la luz del sol empezó a colarse por las ventanas, definitivamente era una persona que dormía mejor a oscuras. Sintió un poco de dolor en el cuello y fue cuando recordó que se había dormido en el sofá, la televisión estaba apagada, no recordaba haber hecho eso. Miró a su alrededor limpiándose los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Killian, nuevamente durmiendo en el piso, sentado en el piso con la cabeza recostada del sofá donde ella estaba durmiendo, a la altura de su estomago, y se sintió mal nuevamente cuando notó que había sido cuidadoso de no tocarla. Aquí estaba este hombre que por ella dormía en cualquier lugar con tal de estar cerca, incluso cuando ella lo había tratado tan mal hace no muchas horas. Acercó su mano y acarició su cabello, él se despertó en seguida. Se enderezó y frotó sus ojos "¿Por qué estás durmiendo en el piso?" preguntó Emma con calidez en la voz.

"Porque no cabíamos los dos en ese sofá" respondió sin mirarla, dando un bostezo.

"Estoy segura que nos hemos abrazado en otros sofás"

"Te hubiese cargado hasta la cama, pero no estaba seguro si querías que te tocara" dijo dándole un corto vistazo, se puso de pie y entró en la habitación, Emma escuchó cerrarse la puerta del baño. Esto de Killian no mirándola intensamente a los ojos había sido extraño, y le había dolido, y lo había causado ella misma. Se sentó en el sofá y se quedó inmóvil, no sabía qué hacer, se quedó mirando el piso fijamente hasta que escuchó la voz de Killian nuevamente desde la puerta de la habitación "Voy a dormir otro rato" anunció, Emma subió la mirada y tan pronto la fijo en sus ojos, el miró hacia otro lugar, se dio media vuelta y entró en la habitación.

Ella se acostó nuevamente en el sofá, no sabía qué hacer, se volvió a sentar y se puso de pie. Si le había anunciado que se iba a acostar es porque esperaba que ella fuera con él, había dormido en el piso junto a ella, bien pudo haberse acostado en la cama desde que llegó y se dijo mentalmente " _Tu causaste esto, tu lo arreglas._ " Caminó hasta la cama y él estaba acostado boca abajo, con la cobija hasta la cintura, se había cambiado a su ropa de dormir, aunque Emma notó que usaba franela, algo que normalmente no usaba en la cama. Ella cerró las cortinas para que no entrase luz y cerró la puerta, la habitación quedó en una tenue oscuridad, perfecta para seguir durmiendo. Entró al baño, se cepilló los dientes, lavó su cara y volvió a la habitación, caminó directo a la cama y se acostó junto a él. Nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa alrededor de Killian, no se sintió bien cuando por primera vez desde que están juntos él no la había atrapado instintivamente con un brazo o una pierna, era algo que hacía incluso estando dormido. Era obvio que no quería hablar, si quisiera hacerlo no estuviera dándole la espalda, entonces recordó sus palabras _"…no estaba seguro si querías que te tocara_ ". Killian estaba acostado boca abajo, con la cara en dirección opuesta a ella, así que hizo lo único que vio viable en ese momento acercó su cuerpo al de él y lo rodeó por la cintura con uno de sus brazos. Y necesito mucho valor para hacerlo, y se sintió incómoda haciéndolo, no sabía si era él el que no quería que lo tocara y se dio cuenta que si esto fue lo que el sintió cuando llegó a casa, pues era un sentimiento muy desagradable, no saber si la persona que más quiere tocar en el mundo quiere que lo toques. Él no se volteó, y por su respiración Emma sabía que estaba despierto, luego de varios segundos incómodos y cuando Emma estaba a punto de alejarse, tomó con una de sus manos la mano con la que ella lo rodeaba por la cintura. Al poco rato sus respiraciones se acompasaron y se durmieron.

Emma despertó un par de horas después, y se encontró sola en la cama nuevamente. Se puso de pie y caminó la sala, lo encontró de espaldas, sentado en el mesón de la cocina leyendo un periódico. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia la nevara y cuando pasó junto a él preguntó "¿Dónde conseguiste un periódico?" ella lo miraba pero él no dejo de mirar el periódico.

"Salí a correr y cuando venía de vuelta lo compre en la esquina" ella se sirvió un vaso de agua, sin dejar de mirarlo. Tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, aunque no tenía el ceño fruncido, era fácil deducir que no estaba feliz, y la seguía matando que no la mirase. Si esto era un castigo pues estaba funcionando.

"¿Para esconder tu cara de mí?" preguntó la chica mirándolo fijamente, él lentamente dejó de mirar el periódico y la miró a los ojos.

"Quizás" respondió y volvió a mirar el periódico con atención. Emma lo miró otro par de segundos y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la habitación. Sentía que había roto a Killian, se había rehusado a tener una conversación con él y él ahora parecía rehusarse a tener cualquier conversación con ella. No sabía cómo manejar esta nueva situación, molestarse no solucionaría nada, aunque le provocaba arrancarle el periódico de las manos y obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos, ¿decirle algo? ¿Qué exactamente? Aún no quería tener esa conversación con él. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación lo escuchó de nuevo "Traje desayuno"

"Gracias, pero no tengo hambre" respondió ella con tristeza desde donde estaba, entró en la habitación y se acostó en la cama derrotada. Hasta ahora se había acostumbrado a que luego de cualquier discusión, Killian la hacía enfrentar los hechos y conseguía una solución al problema, o por lo menos algo que los hiciera felices a los dos, para así poder seguir adelante. Ahora él parecía estar esperando por ella, y ella no sabía hacer esto, porque todos los escenarios que estudiaba en su cabeza terminaban en " _tengo miedo a qué me rechace_ ". Porque ella era una causa perdida y el hecho de que él no la abrazara de vuelta en la cama, que apenas y la haya visto a los ojos, era suficiente excusa para alimentar sus temores. Se dio la vuelta en la cama para quedar de espaldas a la puerta, no quería verlo si entraba la habitación. Notó de pronto como la poca luz que entraba por la puerta se cubría y supo que él estaba de pie ahí.

"Por favor, ven a desayunar" escuchó su voz, y tuvo la reacción más extraña a su petición. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y sus ojos se humedecieron. Respiró profundo y trató de nivelar su voz cuando respondió.

"No tengo hambre" dijo sin voltearse, y aunque tuvo éxito en que las ganas de llorar no se notaran en su voz. No tenía ganas de estar en la misma habitación que él y que él no la mirase a los ojos ni una vez. El hecho de qué él permanecía en la puerta aún rehusándose a acercarse, pero aún ahí sin moverse, se apoderó de ella. Y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su cara, y no eran simples lágrimas traidoras, sentía como qué le habían desgarrado el alma y todo estaba saliendo. Su espalda comenzó a moverse evidenciando sus sollozos, y si prestabas atención podían ser audibles, y Killian estaba prestando atención.

"Mierda" le escuchó murmurar desde la puerta y de pronto sintió los brazos fuertes de Killian voltearla en la cama presionándola a su pecho. Al sentir su cuerpo, ella lo rodeó con sus brazos, y cómo una tonta lloró sintiendo como si lo había perdido y lo estaba recuperando, así tan estúpido como sonaba, solo porque él no había querido mirarla a los ojos o tocarla desde que despertó. Y lloraba porque se sentía como una niña tonta, buscando pelea para luego llorar sin enfrentar los problemas ¿cuándo Emma Swan había sido así? Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que sigue siendo ella, solo que desde Neal no se había enamorado y no se había dado cuenta realmente que tan rota estaba. Y sí, está loca y perdidamente enamorada de Killian Jones. Y sintió la necesidad de decírselo, pero no le pareció justo no decirlo en un momento especial y significativo, porque él estaba esperando por ella, decirlo en un momento cómo este era injusto.

"Lo siento" fue lo que logró decir cuando se moría por decirle 'te amo'. Él acarició su cabello.

"Yo también lo siento, amor"

"Y lo siento mucho porque sigues recogiendo los pedazos de lo que queda de mí. No es justo para ti, mereces alguien completo" dijo ella cuando ya se había calmado, pero aún pegada de su pecho.

"Tú, eres lo que yo merezco. No quiero más nada" respondió dando un besó en su cabeza. Ella se separó de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso" dijo suavemente.

"¿Cuál de todas las cosas estúpidas que hice anoche y esta mañana no debo repetir?" preguntó con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

"Tienes derecho a estar molesto conmigo, lo tienes. Pero no me evites de esa forma, no dejes de…mirarme" dijo finalmente la última palabra esperando que él entendiera a lo que ella se refería, y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

"Amor, no lo hacía para castigarte o porque estuviese molesto. Desde que llegué anoche, lo único que quería hacer era recogerte de ese sofá, llevarte a la cama y abrazarte toda la noche. Pero no tenía ganas de despertarte para verte mirarme como me mirabas cuando salí por la puerta. Quería darte espacio, estando aquí contigo, quería darte espacio, y si te miraba a los ojos no podría hacerlo, porque tú me atraes como un imán Emma, y me cuesta mucho mantener mis manos lejos de ti" explicó mientras limpiaba con el reverso de su mano las mejillas húmedas de Emma.

"Siento mucho la forma en la que reaccioné anoche. Cuando me calmé me di cuenta que te acusé de algo sin siquiera darte tiempo a nada"

"Emma, el hecho que hayas sentido que te presionaba es suficiente para yo saber que algo estuvo mal en esa conversación. No fue mi intención, quizás los dos tópicos se mezclaron y fui estúpido por no darme cuenta. No fue mi intención cuestionar tu compromiso en esta relación, si sacamos cuentas tú eres la que ha dejado más cosas por estar conmigo ¿De verdad sientes que te manipulo?"

"No te disculpes cómo si yo no cometí ningún error. Te lastime cuando dije que me estabas manipulando, y reaccioné violentamente ante una simple pregunta"

"Una pregunta que no debí presionarte para que respondieras"

"Killian, no hagas eso. Tú no eres un villano que tiene que perder todas las discusiones ¿Podemos quedar en que los dos fuimos unos estúpidos y que no supimos comunicarnos?" preguntó ella y el asintió en silencio mirándola fijamente a los ojos "¿Dónde estuviste anoche? ¿A qué hora llegaste?"

"Llegué antes de las 3:00 a.m. Me metí en el primer bar que encontré y ni siquiera bebí mucho. No quería llegar borracho al apartamento de mi novia iracunda, para darle otra excusa para patear mi trasero de vuelta a Vancouver. Luego comencé a caminar, y no lograba conseguir el camino de vuelta hacia acá, mi teléfono se había quedado sin batería, y cuando estaba a punto de pagar un taxi vi el nombre de una calle que reconocía y conseguí el camino de vuelta" Emma soltó una risita "No estaba prestando atención a donde iba. Estaba pensativo" agregó a forma de explicación. Emma volvió a recostar la cabeza de su pecho.

"¿Sabes? En cuanto a temas emocionales se refiere, creo que es bueno que me presiones. Porque aunque no estaba lista anoche para responder la pregunta que me hiciste. Hoy quiero decir algo al respecto, ahora que no hay drama y que podemos mirarnos a los ojos" dijo separándose de su pecho, notó como él torcía los ojos y se sonreía. Acarició su barba "Ayer no estaba tan claro para mí como hoy que no quiero estar sin ti. Qué sin saberlo has estado raspando sobre mis cicatrices, para mostrarme cuales son y donde están. Y ayer no estaba tan segura de lo que siento por ti como lo estoy hoy" dijo y lo miró con nervios, esto lo había dicho un sola vez en su vida, justo antes de que Neal la dejara, Killian respiró profundo y se sonrió ampliamente con expectativa en la mirada, y esta expresión de felicidad en su rostro la invitó a no tener miedo "Me enamoré de ti y no hay vuelta atrás. Te amo, Killian Jones"

Era imposible que los ojos de Killian pudieran ser más azules, pero aún en l tenue luz de la habitación, Emma vio como brillaban con más intensidad, y su sonrisa se volvió suave y sincera, la miraba con esa intensidad con la que nunca nadie la había mirado, y mientras decía esas palabras que él había estado esperando, fue visible para ella cómo las asimilaba y las apreciaba al mismo tiempo. Killian se acercó los pocos centímetros que los separaban y la besó, Emma estaba segura que hasta ahora no la había besado de esta forma, el hecho de que alguien te besé y te haga sentir que el mundo empieza y termina contigo no es algo común, y no sintió miedo esta vez, porque confiaba su corazón a Killian, probablemente una confianza frágil, pero justo ahora lo hacía con todo su cuerpo.

* * *

N/A: Siento mucho el drama...Pero es que a esta Emma hay que apretarla donde más le duele para que acepte las cosas. Y me temo que solo es el principio de una relación que aún no es realmente firme, y además tenemos gente de lado y lado queriendo intervenir...Ya veremos que pasa con la chica sin nombre (pronto conocerán el nombre y revelaremos su identidad), y Neal que no se va aquedar tranquilo y feliz con ese puñetazo.

Gracias por leer, me encanta leer los reviews ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Emma había empacado el resto de sus cosas, cuando menos lo que se llevaría con ella. Miró alrededor de su solitario apartamento, el único sonido distante era el de la regadera, mientras Killian se daba un baño. Hasta nuevo aviso no viviría nuevamente en este apartamento, o en esta ciudad. Estaba aterrada, pero por primera vez, le pareció que ese sentimiento no era tan negativo, despegarse de su vida como la conocía era difícil, todos estamos profundamente arraigados a lo que nos es cómodo y conocido. Pero ahora había una luz brillante atrayéndola hacia otra ciudad, y se sentía atraída como un insecto hacia la luz, no había una sola excusa que pudiera poner hoy lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarla de él.

Esa tarde se habían reunido con Sidney Glass, quién aún se encontraba en la ciudad, la investigación hasta ahora solo había concluido en que Neal estaba trabajando en una joyería, pero había sido despedido recientemente, Sidney expresó su deseo de seguirlo un poco más, porque si lo había visto acompañado de personas de cuestionable moral, y quería ver cuál sería el siguiente paso de Neal. También había notado como Neal se detenía cada día a revisar los kioscos de periódicos y revistas, y compraba cualquiera que tuviera a Emma o a Killian en sus páginas, eso podía ser preocupante, podría estar convirtiéndose en el acosador que Killian había temido. La idea de Neal revisando a diario fotos de ella y seguramente siguiendo sus pasos por las redes sociales era inquietante. Cuando menos estaría en otra ciudad, alejada de él por kilometro y kilómetros de distancia.

Luego de que Killian terminó de arreglarse, Emma llamó un taxi, recogieron las cosas que se llevarían con ellos y partieron hacia el aeropuerto. Emma por la ventana del carro miraba con nostalgia la ciudad en la que había vivido por más tiempo en toda su vida, de pronto sintió la mano de Killian apretar la suya "Podemos volver cuando quieras" dijo Killian tratando de animarla. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa triste en la cara.

"Gracias por venir conmigo, sola hubiese sido muy difícil despedirme de este lugar"

"De ahora en adelante, no tienes que enfrentar sola nada que consideres difícil. Lo sabes ¿verdad?" preguntó Killian y luego subió sus manos unidas, las llevó hasta su boca y le dio un tierno beso en la mano. Ella asintió con una sonrisa sincera.

Volaron de vuelta a Vancouver, de vuelta a casa. Tan pronto llegaron, Killian subió las maletas, ella se fue directo a la cocina, se moría por una taza de chocolate con canela. Era su bebida favorita en casi cualquier momento importante de su vida, asociaba ese sabor con decisiones importantes, con momentos felices, con momentos difíciles, con cualquier cosa que fuera emocional para ella. Apenas había empezado a sacar los ingredientes cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta principal. Miró el reloj, eran las 8:15 p.m. Killian estaba distraído arriba, así que caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Se encontró frente a ella a un niño que no tendría más de 10 años de edad. Ella miró alrededor, detrás del niño esperando encontrar un adulto acompañándolo.

"Oh ¿Puedo ayudarte?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño, confundida de que un niño estuviera solo en la puerta de su casa a las ocho de la noche, no era halloween.

"¿Eres Emma Swan?"

"Si ¿Quién eres tú?"

"Mi nombre es Henry, soy tu hijo" respondió el niño con una sonrisa. Emma se paralizó en el sitio, mirando fijamente al niño. Henry la miró y caminó dentro de la casa. Y fue cuando Emma reaccionó "¿Dónde están tus padres?" le preguntó, y miró como el niño observaba todo a su alrededor con atención.

"Hace diez años ¿Diste a un bebé en adopción?" preguntó el niño volteándose para mirarla a los ojos. Emma entró en shock y lo miró como una tonta sin responder nada "Ese era yo" agregó el chiquillo.

"Dame un minuto" fue lo que logró responder, se dio media vuelta, entró al baño y cerró la puerta. Se recostó de ella respirando agitadamente, los pensamientos en su cabeza pasaban tan rápido que le costaba comprenderlos, de pronto escuchó la voz del niño nuevamente.

"¿Tienes jugo? … No te preocupes, ya lo encontré"

Emma abrió la puerta del baño y vio al niño en la cocina, bebiendo directo de la botella el jugo que había sacado de la nevera. En ese momento Killian bajó por la escalera "¿Quién era, amor?" sus ojos se posaron primero en Emma que lucía pálida mirando fijamente hacia la cocina, y siguió su mirada y vio al niño "¿Henry?"

"¿Lo conoces?" preguntó Emma en un tono de voz quizás demasiado alto, y una expresión de terror en su rostro. Esto se volvía cada vez más incomprensible. Killian que ya estaba casi a su lado, acarició su brazo y miró a su alrededor

"¿Dónde está tu madre?" preguntó Killian prestando más atención al niño. Le preocupó encontrarlo solo en su cocina. El niño se sonrió y miró en dirección a Emma. Killian miró a Emma y a Henry nuevamente "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Él dice que es mi hijo" le respondió Emma con ojos amplios y Killian frunció el ceño comprendiendo el terror en la cara de Emma.

"Henry ¿Dónde está tu madre? ¿Regina?" volvió a preguntar Killian. Él no terminaba de comprender que estaba pasando, así que volvería a las preguntas.

"No sé, en casa quizás" respondió y dio otro sorbo al jugo.

"¿Tu madre sabe que estás aquí?" preguntó Emma recuperando un poco su compostura.

"Nop"

"¿Por qué apareciste en mi puerta a esta hora de la noche, muchacho?" continuó Killian con el interrogatorio.

"Porque soy su hijo y quería conocerla" respondió el chico encogiendo los hombros, cómo que si era algo tan obvio. Killian miró nuevamente a Emma.

"¿Eres el hijo de Regina?" preguntó Emma recordando que Killian había preguntado por Regina, eso explicaba el que lo conocía. Henry asintió.

"Tu madre debe estar preocupada. Tenemos que llamarla" agregó Killian cuando notó que Emma no parecía querer agregar más nada.

"No la llames, por favor…Sólo llévenme de vuelta a casa" respondió el niño, Killian volvió a mirar a Emma, era su decisión.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que eres mi hijo?" preguntó ella acercándose.

"Lo soy. Pagué para que me dijeran quién era mi madre" explicó el niño. Emma se acercó un poco más.

"¿Y escapaste de casa? Pudimos no estar aquí"

"De hecho venimos llegando de viaje, Henry. Por poco no nos consigues" agregó Killian.

"Yo sabía que llegaban esta noche" Emma y Killian se miraron confundidos "escuché a mi mamá hablando sobre cuando llegaba Killian de viaje…lo sé por varios días, cuando supe que eras tú y eras de Bostón, supe que eran la misma Emma Swan…Así que esperé" explicó Henry con toda la gracia y suspicacia de la que evidentemente disponía.

"¿Por qué no me llamaste? No tenías que escapar de tu casa y exponerte a cualquier peligro a esta hora en la calle" preguntó Killian.

"No lo sé, no quería que mi mamá lo supiera. Probablemente no hubiese podido conocerla nunca" dijo apuntando con la mirada a Emma.

"Tenemos que llamar a tú mamá. Debe estar muy preocupada por ti" dijo Emma.

"Sólo llévenme de vuelta. No debe haberse dado cuenta que salí. Es más fácil así"

"Te vamos a llevar Henry, pero tu mamá debe saber que te escapaste. Eso no está bien" agregó Emma con un tono de voz firme, y miró a Killian, él asintió y fue a buscar las llaves del auto.

Los tres subieron al auto. Henry era un chico curioso, tan pronto estuvo dentro del auto, comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre el mismo, Killian le respondía con una sonrisa, pero le daba muchas miradas a Emma, quien miraba fijamente al frente. Hasta que el chico dirigió una pregunta a ella "¿Cuándo puedo verte de nuevo, Emma?" Emma y Killian se miraron. Ella se volteó en su asiento para mirarlo.

"No lo sé, Henry. Eso no depende de nosotros, depende de tus padres"

Killian estacionó el auto frente a la casa de Regina y miró a Emma, ella asintió. Respondiendo la pregunta que él no hizo en voz alta ' _¿Estás bien?'._ Los tres se bajaron del auto y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta principal. Era una casa hermosa y grande, una casa en la que alguien de poder definitivamente vivía.

"Tus padres deben estar preocupados" agregó Emma caminando junto al niño. Killian iba un paso atrás.

"No tengo padres. Solo una madre, y ella no me ama solo pretende que lo hace" dijo el chico con voz triste y Emma dejo de caminar, lo miró a los ojos y se agacho para estar a su nivel.

"Hey, estoy segura que eso no es verdad" dijo con un tono de voz cálido. De pronto se abrió la puerta de la casa, que ya estaba a poca distancia.

"Henry" la aterradora agente de Killian salió corriendo de la casa hacia el niño. Cuando lo alcanzó lo abrazó "¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde has estado?" y mirando en dirección a Emma y Killian preguntó "¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Encontré mi mamá verdadera" dijo el niño con amargura antes de correr dentro de la casa. Regina miró a Emma a los ojos con una expresión amenazante.

"¿Tu eres la madre biológica de Henry?"

"Hola" respondió nerviosamente Emma.

"¿Jones? ¿Qué es esto?" preguntó mirando a Killian.

"El muchacho se apareció en nuestra puerta diciendo que es el hijo de Emma" explicó Killian colocándose junto a Emma.

"¿Qué te parece pasar y probar la mejor cidra de manzana que hayas probado?" preguntó Regina volviendo su atención a Emma y tratando de fingir amabilidad. Lo estaba fingiendo, no era difícil de notar. Emma miró a Killian.

"¿No tienes algo más fuerte?" preguntó dando su atención nuevamente a la otra mujer. Killian entrelazó sus dedos con los de Emma y siguieron a Regina dentro de la casa. Ella comenzó a preparar los tragos tan pronto estuvo adentro "¿Cómo me encontró?" preguntó Emma rompiendo el silencio. Killian tenía miles de preguntas, pero esto era algo muy de Emma y lo único que podía hacer era sostener su mano y estar con ella sin hacer preguntas o comentarios innecesarios.

"No tengo idea. Cuando lo adopté solo tenía 3 semanas de nacido. Y me dijeron que la madre biológica no quería tener ningún contacto.

"Te dijeron lo correcto" agregó Emma luciendo incómoda, pero a la defensiva. Esta mujer no le había gustado desde que la conoció.

"¿Y el padre?"

"Hubo uno"

"¿Debo preocuparme por él?" preguntó Regina tomando dos vasos, acercándose para dárselos a ellos.

"No sabe sobre él"

"¿Debo preocuparme por usted Srta. Swan?" preguntó mirando primero a Emma y luego a Killian.

"Creo que no podemos ignorar que tenemos una situación muy particular aquí" respondió Killian, en vista de que se sintió incluido en la pregunta, y hace rato que quería decir algo "No es cómo que saldremos por la puerta y no sabrás más de nosotros, Regina"

"¿Qué estás sugiriendo?" preguntó la mujer ofendida. Emma miró a Killian, la verdad se sintió aliviada cuando él tomó la iniciativa, apuntando el elefante gigante en la habitación.

"El muchacho sabe dónde vivimos. Y ya se escapó una vez ¿De verdad crees que no lo hará de nuevo?" preguntó Killian levantando una ceja.

"Es _mi_ hijo, ella renunció a sus derechos tan pronto dio a luz" dijo Regina con altanería. Y la paciencia de Emma se estaba empezando a agotar.

"Ella, está parada justo aquí" dijo molesta de que la mujer hablara de ella como si no estuviese en el lugar "El niño tiene la impresión de que no es amado ¿Sabía eso?" preguntó Emma.

"¿Qué? No sé de lo que estás hablando. Tengo un trabajo demandante, y quizás soy un poco estricta, pero solo quiero que sobresalga en la vida. Seguro puede entender eso, Srta. Swan"

"Si, por supuesto. Es su hijo. Pero Killian tiene razón, ustedes trabajan juntos"

"Por supuesto, lo expongo a usted y su compañía. ¿Y cuando ustedes dos terminen y usted vuelva a la ciudad de la que vino. Dejará al niño con el corazón roto?"

"La relación entre Emma y yo no tiene nada que ver con lo que está sucediendo aquí" agregó Killian con seriedad.

"Creo que es suficiente por esta noche" dijo Emma finalmente, porque la conversación estaba subiendo de tono "Ustedes dos trabajan juntos y debemos conseguir alguna forma de manejar esto. Pero esta noche, Henry ya está a salvo en su casa. No tengo ninguna intención de intervenir en su relación con su hijo. Pero si él quiere verme, preferiría venir a verlo o qué usted lo lleve, a que vuelva a salir a mitad de la noche solo a buscarme" agregó Emma con tanta pasión que Regina se quedo sin palabras.

"Debemos irnos" dijo Killian rompiendo el silencio.

"Si. Está bien" dijo Regina y los acompañó hasta la puerta.

Cuando estuvieron afuera. Killian apretó la mano de Emma y caminaron hasta el carro. Cuando estaban sentados adentro, Killian preguntó "¿Estás bien?"

"El mundo…el mundo a veces es demasiado pequeño" fue lo que respondió luego de mirarlo fijamente por varios segundos.

"Lo es, amor. Y si esto lo cuentas, nadie lo creería" agregó él con una sonrisa.

"Espero que el chico esté bien. De verdad se veía molesto con su madre" dijo ella mirando hacia la casa.

"Henry es un muchacho fuerte, muy inteligente. Va a estar bien" dijo él y Emma lo miró con una sonrisa, fascinada de qué su novio conociera tan bien al niño que ha estado buscando por tanto tiempo.

"¿Deberíamos confirmar de alguna forma si es…mi hijo?" preguntó Emma luego de varios minutos. Killian le dio una rápida mirada y volvió su atención a la carretera.

"Supongo que eso depende de Regina. No creo que estemos en una posición en la que podamos exigir una prueba de sangre o algo" respondió con sinceridad. Luego la miró nuevamente "¿Tu qué crees?"

"Tiene los ojos de Neal" respondió casi en un susurro. Killian apretó cariñosamente su rodilla.

Llegaron a casa y Emma fue directo a la cocina a hacer la taza de chocolate con canela que hasta ahora no había podido hacerse. Killian se sentó en la barra de la cocina, y observó cómo ella batía pensativa la olla con chocolate "¿En qué piensas?"

"Ha sido un día lleno de emociones" respondió dejando de mirar la olla para mirarlo a los ojos, con una sonrisa triste, él le devolvió la sonrisa "Sólo estaba pensando en Neal. Él no sabe que Henry existe, y prefiero que se mantenga así. Con toda la atención que tenemos sobre nosotros…"

"Tienes razón. Es muy peligroso que el público general se entere de su existencia" agregó Killian "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"Por ahora nada. No depende de mí, él tiene una madre. Y una no muy amable"

"Regina no es una mala persona. Sólo es…Regina. Es autoritaria y la gustan las cosas a su manera" agregó con una sonrisa.

"Aún no entiendo como alguien cómo tú puede trabajar con ella" agregó ella apagando la cocina y retirando del fuego la olla.

"¿Alguien como yo?" preguntó él arqueando una ceja.

"Eres…rebelde. Haces lo que quieres cuando quieres. Eso no lo asocio con ella"

"Ah, le creo muchos dolores de cabeza, de eso estoy seguro. Es posible que haya querido en algún momento romper nuestro contrato, pero produce mucho dinero conmigo, así que ha preferido sufrir las consecuencias" respondió Killian con arrogancia. Emma soltó una risita.

"Mi relación con mi recién encontrado hijo depende de lo bien que nos portemos con ella. Y aunque siento mucho arruinar tu diversión, estoy segura que te va a incluir en la situación"

"Lo sé. Prometo hacer las cosas cómo y cuando me las diga. Cuando menos hasta que esté lo suficientemente contenta como para dejarte ver a Henry" dijo y le guiñó un ojo.

"Gracias, no esperaba menos de ti" respondió y le pasó una taza de chocolate.

"Voy a tener que entrenar una hora extra cada día. Ya veo porque los hombres casados ganan peso" bromeó mientras tomaba la taza.

"Pues tú no estás casado, así que no hay excusas para ganar peso" bromeó ella de vuelta.

"Quizás haya que enmendar eso…En algún momento" respondió Killian y dio un sorbo a la taza.

"Woaw…con calma" respondió ella con los ojos amplios, casi dando un paso atrás y el soltó una carcajada.

"Es tan fácil bromear contigo, Swan…No te preocupes, he ganado demasiadas batallas contigo en menos de un mes. No pienso jugar con mi suerte" Ambos comenzaron a reír, ella rodeó la barra y se sentó junto a él. Recostó la cabeza de su hombro "Cuando menos no cambiarán nuestros planes sobre New York"

"Supongo que no ¿qué podría hacer yo aquí en Vancouver? Seguramente Regina no me deje verlo y mucho menos si sabe que tú no estás cerca para vigilar que no me lo robe o algo"

"Estaremos allá durante las vacaciones escolares. Y Regina lo lleva a donde viaja cuando ese es el caso. Así que estarás más cerca de él si vas a New York" explicó recostando su cabeza de la de Emma.

"¿Ella irá a New York?" preguntó levantando la cabeza de su hombro para dar otro sorbo a la taza.

"Esa película es el proyecto más importante que tiene alguno de sus clientes para esa temporada. No perderá la oportunidad de hacer networking, y asegurarse que todo esté exactamente como lo exige mi contrato. Aunque creo que suele acompañarme a este tipo de cosas para ser una especia de niñera"

"Por supuesto. Si lo único que hacías era beber y ligar chicas" agregó Emma torciendo los ojos.

"Pues esta vez no necesito niñera…Corrijo, llevó mi propia niñera" dijo guiñándole un ojo, Emma torció los ojos nuevamente.

Pasó una semana y Emma aún no había escuchado sobre Henry. Se moría por aparecerse frente a la casa de Regina, pero no estaba en posición de hacer algo como eso. Había preferido tomar el consejo de Killian y esperar unos días a que Regina se adapte a la nueva situación. Killian había volado a Los Angeles en la mañana y no volvería hasta el otro día, ella en este momento se encontraba tomando una taza de café junto a Mary Margaret, en el patio trasero de la casa en la que ahora vivía, que era extraño llamar "la casa de Killian", pero era aún más extraño llamarla "nuestra casa", había decidido llamarla mentalmente la casa en la que ahora vive.

"¿Cuándo crees que Regina te deje ver a Henry otra vez?" preguntó Mary Margaret.

"No lo sé. Pero me estoy cansando de esperar, si no he sabido nada de ellos mañana, la voy a llamar" explicó poniendo la taza en la mesa. Mary Margaret asintió.

"Me parece bien, me pareció un buen consejo el de Killian de esperar unos días. Pero tampoco puedes esperar mucho tiempo, Henry podría pensar que no quieres saber de él"

"¿Cómo es él?" preguntó Emma, Mary Margaret también conocía a el niño. En algunos lugares o eventos a los que había asistido Regina con Henry, ella había tenido largas conversaciones con el niño.

"Es suspicaz, muy inteligente, le gusta mucho leer. Puedes tener una conversación con él sobre casi cualquier cosa" respondió la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro, de verdad le gustaba el niño "Cuando tienes una conversación con él de 5 minutos, terminas preguntándote cómo es que este es el hijo de Regina" dijo con una risita. Emma sonrió ampliamente.

"Yo siento que no aproveche el poco tiempo que tuve con el aquí. Estaba tan sorprendida, creo que Killian conversó más con él en el viaje hasta casa de Regina"

"Killian y Henry siempre se han llevado muy bien. La primera vez que vi a Killian conversando con él, me sorprendí mucho. No imaginaba a Killian ser tan bueno con los niños, aunque Henry no es cualquier niño. Es muy especial" contó Mary Margaret y se hizo una imagen en la cabeza de Emma, en la que Killian, Henry y ella navegaban en el bote que tenía enfrente "¿Y de quién es el auto que está afuera?" preguntó Mary Margaret sacando a Emma de sus pensamientos, Emma torció los ojos.

"Ese es el auto que Killian compró para la casa, él que yo puedo usar cuando quiera" explicó ella y Mary Margaret soltó una risa.

"¿Es tan difícil aceptar que te compró un auto?" preguntó su amiga, Emma no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

"Esa es mi historia y me apego a ella" dijo finalmente con una sonrisa. De pronto sonó su teléfono, era un número desconocido, pero con Henry entrando de improviso en su vida, no dudo en atender. Podría ser él "Hola"

"¿Srta. Swan? Es Regina Mills" escuchó la voz autoritaria de Regina. Y miró con ojos amplios a Mary Margaret.

"Sra. Mills ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?"

"Henry quiere verla, y estuve de acuerdo con él ¿Podemos reunirnos con usted tan pronto como pueda?"

"Dígame donde y cuando" respondió Emma con ansiedad. De pronto escuchó como Regina susurraba a alguien y luego volvía al teléfono.

"¿Dónde está usted en este momento, Srta. Swan?"

"En mi casa…la casa de Killian" corrigió al final sacudiendo la cabeza, era muy confusa esta nueva situación habitacional. Regina hizo silencio por varios segundos.

"Perfecto ¿Puede atendernos ahí en unos 15 minutos?"

"Sí, por supuesto"

"Bien, Llevaré a Henry allí. Pero antes tenemos que hablar nosotras dos…Nos vemos dentro de poco" y Regina terminó la llamada.

"Regina y Henry estarán aquí en 15 minutos" dijo Emma mirando con ojos amplios a Mary Margaret y la otra mujer sonrió ampliamente.

"Estoy segura que Henry ha insistido más de lo que nos imaginamos… ¿Quieres que me vaya?"

"No. Ella dijo que quería hablar conmigo primero, seguramente será bueno que estés aquí y mantengas a Henry distraído.

Al pasar 15 minutos exactamente el timbre de la puerta principal sonó, Emma respiró profundo y camino decidida hasta la puerta. Estaban afuera, un sonriente Henry y una Regina que no lucía nada feliz.

"Hola Emma, me da mucho gusto verte nuevamente" dijo el sonriente Henry mientras entraba a la casa.

"Hola chico, me da gusto verte también" respondió Emma con una sonrisa sacudiendo el cabello del niño.

"Srta. Swan" fue lo único que dijo como saludo Regina mientras pasaba siguiendo a Henry. Luego vio a Mary Margaret sentada en el sofá "Sra. Nolan"

"Regina, que gusto verte…Hola Henry ¿Quieres ir afuera a ver el barco de Killian?" preguntó Mary Margaret sin rodeos. Los ojos de Henry se ampliaron y brillaron con emoción, miró a Regina como pidiendo permiso, y la mujer asintió. Henry siguió a Mary Margaret.

"Srta. Swan, es importante que sepa que la única razón por la que accedí a qué Henry viniera a verla, es que temí que volviera a salirse solo a buscarla sin mi consentimiento, y me tomo muy en serio su seguridad. Henry robó mi tarjeta de crédito y contactó un servicio de investigación para personas adoptadas y por un precio averiguar el paradero de su madre biológica. Me tomé la molestia de investigar si la información que le dieron sobre usted era cierta y pues lo es. Usted es su madre biológica" Emma escuchaba con atención "También tengo que aceptar que Jones tuvo razón al apuntar que nos encontramos en una situación muy particular. Estaremos viéndonos seguido, viajaremos todos juntos a New York el próximo mes. Y debido a esa situación particular y su relación con el Sr. Jones, es por lo que estoy dándole un voto de confianza. Hice mi propia investigación sobre usted…"

"¿Disculpe? ¿Investigó mi vida?" preguntó Emma sorprendida.

"¿Qué esperaba? Soy una persona cuidadosa, y la verdad lo hice desde que empezó a salir con mi cliente. Es parte de mi trabajo cuidar sus intereses" Emma la miró con ojos amplios, pero decidió no decir nada, discutir con esta mujer no la llevaría ninguna parte "Aunque tuvo a Henry en prisión, desde entonces ha trabajado del lado de la justicia. No vi ninguna razón para pensar que tomará a mi hijo y se lo llevará lejos de mí. Y desde que está viviendo aquí con Jones ha hecho mi trabajo más fácil" dijo mirando alrededor.

"No tengo ninguna intención de alejar al niño de usted. Es su hijo, pero si me lo permite me gustaría ser su amiga, ser parte de su vida de alguna forma. Así sea pequeña"

"Bien, ya veremos con respecto a eso. Pero por hoy voy a permitir que pase un par de horas con él si no le molesta. Henry ha sido muy insistente, si no puede atenderlo en este momento podemos volver cuando nos lo indique"

"No, está bien" respondió rápido "Puedo pasar la tarde con él"

"Bien, aprovecharé para ir a una reunión. Estaré de vuelta en un par de horas" La mujer caminó hacia la puerta de vidrio qué llevaba hacia el patio, la abrió y salió. Emma la siguió y cuando estuvo afuera la miró despedirse del niño, explicándole que lo buscaría en dos horas "Conozco la salida" dijo mirando a Emma y tomando el camino de vuelta hacia la puerta principal.

"Yo también me tengo que ir" anunció Mary Margaret, y Emma sabía que no tenía nada especial que hacer en las próximas horas. Pero le estaba dando tiempo a solas con Henry "Me dio mucho gusto verte Henry" se despidió la mujer y luego miró a Emma "Estoy a poca distancia. Cualquier cosa me llamas y estaré aquí en pocos minutos" dijo mirándola con intensidad, asegurándose de hacer sentir segura a Emma, ella asintió.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron solos, Henry la miraba con una sonrisa y ella se sintió incómoda. No estaba acostumbrada a pasar tiempo con niños "¿Quieres algo? ¿Agua, jugo?" preguntó nerviosa.

"Jugo estaría bien" respondió el niño y Emma comenzó a caminar hacia la casa con Henry a pocos pasos de distancia.

"¿Estás viviendo aquí o vas a volver a Boston?" preguntó el niño mientras entraban en la cocina.

"Estoy viviendo aquí" respondió ella alcanzando la nevera y sacando un jugo. Luego tomó dos vasos y los llenó. Pasó uno al niño y comenzó a beber de su vaso.

"¿Te vas a casar con Killian?" preguntó Henry y Emma casi se ahoga con el jugo que estaba bebiendo.

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?"

"¿No es lo que la gente enamorada hace? Se casan"

"Bien nosotros estamos apenas comenzando a vivir juntos, y veremos cómo van las cosas. No tenemos ningún apuro en tomar grandes decisiones como esa" respondió ella sin mirarlo a los ojos, y luego preguntó intentando cambiar el tema "¿Cómo convenciste a tu mamá?"

"Oh eso fue fácil. Luego de que me dijo que no podía verte más nunca, deje de hablarle. Hoy volví a hablarle y le dije que me escaparía y vendría a verte yo solo nuevamente" respondió con una naturalidad que le lucía tan adorable, Emma no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se posó en su rostro "¿Crees que Killian quiera llevarme a dar un paseo algún día en su bote?" preguntó de pronto mirando en dirección a donde estaba el barco.

"Estoy segura que eso le gustaría mucho. Pero tendría que aprobarlo tu madre primero"

Pasaron el resto de las dos horas conversando, haciéndose peguntas mutuamente. Y aunque Emma temía que en algún momento viniera la pregunta sobre su padre, Henry no la hizo. Regina llegó a la hora que había dicho que llegaría, mucho más relajada que cuando lo dejó. Y aunque no hablaron de cuando exactamente sería la próxima visita, Emma estaba segura que se verían nuevamente. Y la hacía sentirse feliz, cuando cerró la puerta buscó su teléfono, quería hablar con Killian. Él había ido a Los Angeles a reunirse con el director de la película que filmaría en New York.

"Hola, amor" dijo ella con una gran sonrisa tan pronto el atendió su llamada.

"Oh, me puedo acostumbrar a eso" respondió al escuchar su saludo.

"Estoy muy feliz"

"Mmm…Tengo que admitir que me siento un poco ofendido de que estés muy feliz de qué esté muy, muy lejos de ti" bromeó.

"Henry estuvo aquí, en la casa" explicó Emma.

"Oh ¿se escapó nuevamente?...Quizás no estarías tan feliz si ese fuera el caso….Cuéntame"

"No se escapó, aunque aparentemente amenazó a su madre de hacerlo, y ella permitió una visita" explicó

"Eso es bueno"

"La próxima vez tendré que planear algo divertido para él. O cuando menos tener en la casa cosas que sean divertidas para un niño de diez años" agregó Emma.

"Esa es una buena idea. Estoy seguro que pensarás en algo…Y Emma, de verdad me hace muy feliz que te sientas muy feliz, es bueno saber que puedes tenerlo en tu vida de alguna forma ¿no?"

"Si, lo es… ¿Cómo estuvo tu reunión?"

"Interesante….Es un sueño trabajar con este director, es muy apasionado y sabe lo que quiere"

"Los dos estamos felices" agregó Emma con una sonrisa.

"Yo no diría que estoy feliz, contento y satisfecho quizás. Preferiría estar contigo compartiendo tu felicidad" dijo Killian y la sonrisa de Emma se hizo más amplia. Nunca en su vida había sentido que todo era justo como debía ser, donde ella estaba parada del lado feliz y colorido de la vida "El director me invitó a una cena esta noche, con un par de actores que estarán también en la película ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?"

"Mary Margaret y David me invitaron a cenar"

"Perfecto, no me agrada la idea de tenerte sola y aburrida en casa"

"Te voy a dejar porque voy a comenzar a arreglarme. No será un cena en casa, David quiere llevarnos a comer fuera"

"Te llamo a la hora de dormir"

"Esperaré tu llamada como una adolescente tonta" dijo ella soltando una risita.

"Emma…te amo" dijo con un tono más serio y Emma respiró profundo, no se acostumbraba aún a escucharlo, y hacía cualquier cantidad de cosas a su cuerpo.

"Yo también te amo" respondió tímidamente, porque tampoco se acostumbraba a decirlo.

Ya era el final de la tarde, y decidió subir a su habitación a escoger que ponerse y comenzar lentamente a arreglarse. Esto de que todo el mundo quería tomar una fotografía de ella a donde fuera, le había causado cierto recelo al dejar la casa, y cuando lo hacía se aseguraba de lucir cuando menos lo suficientemente decente como para no odiar completamente las fotos que llegaban a las redes sociales. Y no era que las buscaba, era que ahora que todos conocían sus redes sociales, no dudaban en etiquetarla.

Tuvo una agradable cena con sus amigos, y aunque extrañó a Killian, tenía que admitir que era bueno tener estos momentos con sus amigos, como los viejos tiempos. La velada se alargó, porque los tres estaban muy cómodos recordando viejos tiempos, disfrutando este raro momento en que todo era como antes por unas horas. David la dejó en casa, ella se dio un baño, se preparó para dormir, se metió en la cama, y de verdad odiaba no tener a Killian para abrazarlo, agarró la almohada de Killian y la abrazó. Tomó su teléfono y mientras esperaba la llamada de su novio, abrió su twitter, notó que tenía una cantidad inusual de notificaciones y la curiosidad pudo más que ella.

" _Killian Jones parece haberse aburrido ya de su novia Emma Swan. Se ve muy bien acompañado por Tink Green_ " leyó el primer tweet. Que venía acompañado de una fotografía, Emma se sentó en la cama y abrió el link de la fotografía. Killian estaba sentado junto a la chica con la que ella había discutido en el baño, la misma que había interrumpido su primer beso, en la mesa de un lujoso restaurante y decía algo en el oído de la chica. La sonrisa de satisfacción de la mujer en la foto sugería mucho. Emma volvió a leer el tweet ¿Qué clase de nombre es Tink?

Volvió atrás, dejo de leer los tweets pero comenzó a abrir las fotografías con rapidez, con ojos amplios veía como las fotos cambiaban. Había algunas en las que iban saliendo del restaurante juntos con un hombre un poco mayor que Killian, a quién no conocía. Emma recordó que él había dicho que iría a cenar con el director y actores ¿Esta esta chica una actriz? ¿Por qué no había dicho algo? Cerró la aplicación y marcó el teléfono de Killian, pasó directo a la contestadora, lo intentó de nuevo y obtuvo el mismo resultado. Justo en ese momento empezó a entrar en pánico. Se recostó en la cama mirando el techo y se dijo a sí misma " _No puedo pensar lo peor, no puedo pensar lo peor_ " lo repetía como un mantra. Pero eventualmente su mantra se convirtió en preguntas _"¿Por qué no me dijo nada al respecto? ¿Por qué tiene el teléfono apagado? ¿Por qué no ha llamado?_ ". Volvió a abrir la aplicación y tenía nuevas notificaciones, respiró profundo antes de revisarlas. Ahora había una foto nueva, era de lejos, pero ella podía reconocer perfectamente a Killian, y de acuerdo a las fotos anteriores podía identificar a la chica por el vestuario. Él estaba parado a centímetros de la chica, sus rostros casi tocándose. No podía identificar el gesto de su cara, no podía saber si estaba discutiendo con ella o todo lo contrario.

El estomago de Emma se revolvió, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no sabía que estaba pasando y eso era peor. Consiguió otra foto, Killian y la chica estaban subiendo al mismo auto. Esto tenía que ser un chiste, ella confiaba en él lo suficiente como para ni siquiera considerar que a la primera oportunidad él iba a buscar a otra mujer. Pero esto era una prueba a su sanidad y su recién encontrada confianza en él. Volvió a marcar su número, y nuevamente fue directo al buzón de voz. Eran las 10:30 p.m. Volvió a llamar, mismo resultado, no dejó ninguna de las veces un mensaje de voz ¿Qué se supone que dice uno en un mensaje de voz en esta situación? Se acomodó en la cama, abrazó la almohada de Killian. No iba a llegar a conclusiones apresuradas, no estaba feliz, Killian y ella tenían asegurada una buena discusión después de esto. Pero tenía que haber una explicación, tenía que haberla. Luego de mirar la pared por sabrá dios cuanto tiempo, Emma se quedó dormida. Cuando apenas tendría una hora durmiendo, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Se despertó abruptamente, porque tenía tanto tiempo esperando que sonara que cuando lo hizo, irrumpió fácilmente su sueño. Era un número desconocido, miró la hora 12:05 a.m.

"Hola" dijo con voz rasposa.

"Emma ¿te desperté?" escuchó la voz de Killian, y su estomago dio un vuelco. Eran las 12 de la noche y lo último que supo de él aproximadamente a las 10 y media se había subido a un taxi con su ex novia ó ex amante.

"Te estuve llamando" fue lo único que logró decir.

"Lo imaginé. Mi teléfono….digamos que ya no tengo teléfono, tendré que comprar otro. Siento mucho despertarte, amor. Pero sé que ibas a estar muy preocupada si no lo hacía"

"¿Qué ocurrió esta noche Killian?"

"Mejor hablamos mañana cuando esté en casa"

"No. Hablamos ahora, porque he hecho un gran esfuerzo para no malinterpretar las fotografías que muy amablemente tus fanáticas me han mandado" respondió subiendo ligeramente el tono de voz.

"Emma…No es lo que parece, no vale la pena hablarlo ahora. Confía en mí, por favor"

"Quiero confiar en ti, Killian. Ayúdame a hacerlo"

"Killian deja ya ese teléfono y vuelve aquí" escuchó claramente la voz de la chica del baño del club.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Emma en un tono quizás demasiado agudo y alto.

"No, no Emma….Maldita sea" Fue lo último que le escuchó decir. Antes de terminar la llamada y apagar el teléfono. No quería escucharlo, no quería saber. Y en el fondo sabía que realmente lo que estaba haciendo al apagarle el teléfono era castigarlo, sea lo que sea que estaba pasando ya no le interesaba. El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar, Emma estaba ofendida e iracunda. Se puso de pie, bajo hasta la sala, y tomo el auricular.

"Dijiste que querías hablar mañana, pues tus deseos son ordenes" dijo con frialdad al tomar el teléfono, porque no tenía duda que era Killian quién llamaba.

"Emma, por favor…"

"Espero termines de pasarla muy bien esta noche con tu noviecita" dijo interrumpiéndolo y colgó el teléfono. Luego lo levantó y desconectó el cable.

Emma volvió a la cama. Tomó la almohada de Killian y la tiró al otro lado de la habitación. Killian la había visto triste, decepcionada, molesta consigo misma, pero hasta ahora no la había visto realmente molesta con él, y no era la misma Emma que ha llorado más veces de las necesarias en sus brazos. Emma molesta era una fuerza a tomar en cuenta, y no estaba molesta porque asumiera lo peor de lo peor, sí había algo sospechoso ocurriendo, pero estaba molesta porque le mintió, porque él tenía que saber que esa chica estaría ahí y decidió omitirlo, y porque por alguna razón donde sea que estuviese aún estaba con ella.

* * *

N/A: Me disculpo por la demora en subir este capítulo. Lo tengo listo hace días. Pero uno de mis perritos se enfermo gravemente y mucho de mi tiempo al día se me va en atenderlo. Finalmente pude incluir a Henry, hace tiempo que quería hacerlo, pero tenía que desarrollar otras cosas antes de hacerlo. Y me disculpo por hacer de Tinkerbell la mala aqui, juro que el personaje en la serie me cae muy bien, pero ella era la que mejor encajaba en este lugar de la historia. Espero subir el próximo capítulo en los próximos 3 días. Puede que hasta mañana mismo. Solo me falta hacerle una revisión y afinar unos detalles.


	15. Chapter 15

Killian se movía inquieto en su asiento. Este era el vuelo más largo que alguna vez hubiese tomado, y no tenía nada que ver con la cantidad de horas, estaba aterrado de lo que encontraría al llegar a casa, o lo que no encontraría. Estaba consciente de que en este momento le estaba pidiendo mucho a Emma, al pedirle que confiara en él, no manejó bien la llamada telefónica. Fue una estupidez decirle que hablarían luego, realmente lo que quería era terminar la llamada rápido para que no ocurriera lo que ocurrió, Tink lo había interrumpido, y Emma podía estar pensando cualquier cosa, y honestamente no la culpaba ¿Cómo podía haber ido todo tan mal?

Luego de una reunión de negocios, el director de la película, Robin Locksley, lo había invitado a cenar con otros actores de la película, y no tenía idea que Tink era parte del cast. Cuando llegó al restaurante donde se llevaría a cabo la cena, lo dirigieron a una mesa donde se encontraba Robin, Tink y otras dos personas, su primera reacción fue sentarse lo más alejado de la mujer que le fuera posible, pero la única silla disponible era junto a ella. Estaba incómodo, porque a la última persona que quería ver era a esta chica, pero por sobre todo él era un profesional y tendría que soportarlo. En un momento en el que Robin hablaba apasionadamente con su productor ejecutivo, sintió que Tink acariciaba su rodilla y comenzaba subir la mano por su pierna, por debajo de la mesa. Tomó la mano de la chica con fuerza y se acercó a su oído para decirle con frialdad que mantuviera sus manos en su lugar, luego soltó la mano con fuerza sobre el regazo de la chica. Luego de la cena Robin los había invitado a todos a continuar con la agradable conversación en su casa. Killian intentó declinar la invitación, pero Robin fue insistente y era una persona tan amable que la tercera vez que se lo pidió no supo decirle que no. Salió del restaurante primero que los demás para llamar a Emma, tenía que decirle lo que estaba pasando, Tink lo siguió. Y cuando estaba afuera y sacó su teléfono para marcar, se desató la locura.

"¿Vas a llamar a tu novia? ¿Qué vas a decirle? ¿Qué estás conmigo?" preguntó la chica interrumpiéndolo. Killian la miró con seriedad y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de la chica "¿Tú crees que te va a creer? Yo creo que va a tener problemas conmigo estando tan cerca de ti, la última vez logré que se molestara mucho contigo ¿no?"

"¿Qué quieres?" gritó volteándose para enfrentarla.

"Quiero que te des cuenta que te quiero de vuelta" le respondió al chica frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Y cuando exactamente me tuviste? Dime" preguntó él con amargura. Las palabras de Killian afectaron a la chica, pudo verlo en su mirada. Se volteó nuevamente y volvió su atención al teléfono. Había comenzado a escribir un mensaje de texto a Emma, diciéndole que la llamaría en unos minutos, y lo haría tan pronto se quitara de encima a esta mujer. Pero antes de poder mandarlo, lo sorprendió la mano pequeña de la chica arrancándole el teléfono de la mano, y miró sorprendido como lo estrelló contra la pared, con más fuerza de la que pudo imaginar a esta chica tener, el teléfono cayó en pedazos al piso.

"No sabes lo que dices. Siempre vuelves a mí, y lo harás nuevamente" dijo la chica con amargura. Killian estaba molesto, en serio molesto, se paró frente a ella invadiendo su espacio personal y a poca distancia le dijo con frialdad.

"Estas equivocada, amor. Sé muy bien lo que digo. Y si hubiese sabido que estabas tan loca no me hubiese acercado ni a un metro de ti" de pronto notó que a pocos metros salían por la puerta sus otros acompañantes. Tomó a la chica por el brazo fuertemente y acercó su boca al oído "Compórtate como una profesional, está es la oportunidad más grande que se te ha presentado, No la quieres arruinar ¿cierto?" la chica miró en dirección a Robin y sus amigos y sonrío amigablemente, sacudió su brazo del agarre de Killian y se acercó al grupo. Killian se agachó a recoger su teléfono, estaba muerto, recogió los pedazos y los metió en su bolsillo sin esperanza. Tendría que esperar llegar a casa de Robin y pedir su teléfono.

No fue sino pasadas las 12 a.m que pudo llamar a Emma, al llegar a casa de Robin, el hombre le había dicho que con gusto le prestaba el teléfono pero si era tan amable de distraerlo un momento mostrándole algo sobre la película, Killian no se pudo negar. Una larga discusión sobre el personaje de Killian se había llevado a cabo, y cuando se dio cuenta eran las 12a.m. Robin le apuntó hacia un estudio que estaba al final de un pasillo y Killian finalmente pudo llamar a Emma, sabía que la despertaría pero no podía saber si alguien lo había fotografiado con Tink, tan pronto comenzó a hablar con Emma se dio cuenta que sí habían sido fotografiados y Emma había visto esas fotos, solo podía imaginarse cómo podían lucir esas fotos y no era bueno.

Emma había desconectado el teléfono de la casa y apagado su teléfono. No tenía como comunicarse con ella, se había sentido tentado de llamar a Ruby y pedirle que fuera a ver si Emma aún estaba en la casa. Pero se había metido solo en este problema, incluir a otras personas rayaba en la locura. Este vuelo se le había hecho eterno, los planes eran que Emma lo buscaría en el aeropuerto, pero por supuesto que no estaba ahí esperándolo, no era una sorpresa. Tomó un taxi, y fue directo a casa. Al llegar notó que el auto de Emma no estaba en el estacionamiento, supuso que eso no era tan malo, con el auto no volvería a Boston, así que estaba en algún lugar de Vancouver, miró en dirección a la casa de David esperando ver el auto ahí, pero no estaba. Entró en la casa y aunque sabía que ella no estaría ahí igualmente la buscó. No la encontró.

Volvió a la sala y conectó nuevamente el cable del teléfono, marcó el número de Emma. Comenzó a repicar una y otra vez, pero nunca atendió. La tercera vez que lo intentó y ella no atendió dejó un mensaje de voz " _Amor, estoy en casa. Por favor vuelve para que hablemos_ ". Ya habían pasado tres horas y Killian estaba ansioso, estaba atardeciendo. Caminaba de un lado a otro por toda la casa, no aguantaba estar sentado por más de 30 segundos. Ella volvería, confiaba en eso. Pero se estaba tomando todo su tiempo y no la culpaba, aunque odiaba que cuando había un problema ella evitara las conversaciones lo más que podía. Volvió a llamarla y dejó otro mensaje de voz " _Emma, me estás poniendo nervioso, cuando menos dime que estás bien y que volverás más tarde_ ".

Cuando ya estaba anocheciendo salió de la casa y se sentó en el escalón de la puerta principal. Se pasaba nerviosamente la mano por el cabello, no sabía si tomar el auto y salir a buscarla o esperar. De pronto vio entrar al estacionamiento el auto de Emma, que ella decía que era de la casa. Se puso de pie, ella apagó las luces del auto y pudo finalmente verla. Se acercó y abrió la puerta para ella, ella le dio una rápida mirada y salió del auto sin decir nada. Él se acercó para darle un beso en la boca, pero ella puso una de sus manos en su pecho para detenerlo y lo empujo ligeramente para que le permitiera salir, eso había dolido, necesitaba abrazarla y besarla, lo necesitaba. Caminó hasta la maleta del carro y la abrió, había diferentes bolsas dentro. Él la siguió sin decir nada y al ver las bolsas comenzó a ayudarla, sacaron todas las bolsas. Emma comenzó a caminar hacia la casa y Killian la siguió de cerca, ella estaba molesta, podía sentirlo en la energía que la rodeaba, era intimidante. Había bolsas del supermercado con alimentos, y otras de tiendas. Esta Emma silenciosa era aterradora, la había imaginado gritándole 4 cosas, pero esta energía que emanaba de ella y la forma en que lo miraba, lo ponía nervioso. Colocaron todas las bolsas en la barra de la cocina, ella escogió una de las bolsas "Sígueme" dijo mirándolo con frialdad. Caminó hasta la sala y se sentó en el sofá, colocando la bolsa en la mesa que tenía enfrente. Killian se sentó junto a ella, dándole un poco de espacio.

"Amor…" comenzó a decir nervioso. Pero Emma lo interrumpió.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu noche? ¿Te divertiste con tu amiga?" preguntó con frialdad mirándolo a los ojos.

"Por supuesto que no, yo no estaba con ella. Ella estaba ahí, lo que es diferente" respondió él con firmeza, y un poco ofendido por la acusación. Ella lo miró fijo por varios segundos, luego volvió su atención a la bolsa que había colocado frente a ella. La tomó y sacó una caja de adentro.

"Tu teléfono nuevo" dijo dándole la caja del teléfono. Killian la miró confundido.

"Gracias, no tenías que…."

"Por supuesto que tenía que, tengo que asegurarme que mi novio tenga un teléfono para llamarme, y no me deje esperando como una idiota hasta media noche, porque aparentemente nadie podía prestarle un teléfono" agregó con la misma tranquila frialdad en la mirada.

"Emma, ella destruyó mi teléfono cuando intentaba llamarte" Emma levantó una ceja y lo miró con curiosidad.

"Quizás yo hubiese hecho lo mismo…Sabes, si estás conmigo e intentas llamar a otra mujer. No sé, tendría que estar en esa situación" dijo mostrando más empatía por Tink que por él. Está tranquilidad de Emma lo ponía nervioso, se sentía más como la calma antes de la tormenta.

"Emma ¿De qué hablas? Las cosas no son así, deja de decir que estaba con ella" dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Tú no estás dando ninguna explicación, estoy trabajando con la poca información que me estás ofreciendo. Te puedo asegurar Killian Jones, que quiero mantener intacta mi dignidad, no te voy a pedir explicaciones" dijo calmadamente y Killian se sintió como un imbécil por no haber empezado por explicar detalladamente lo que había sucedido. Así que empezó a contar rápidamente.

"Emma, juró que no sabía que ella estaría en la cena. No tenía idea que ella estaría en esta película, vi hace un rato con la laptop las fotos que debes haber visto anoche, te lo juro que están fuera de contexto. En la mesa ella intentaba acariciar mi pierna, yo la estaba deteniendo. Afuera del restaurante intenté llamarte y ella estrelló mi teléfono contra una pared, me siguió y quería decirme alguna tontería. Estaba molesto y me acerqué a ella para decirle algo. Luego nos fuimos con Robin a su casa. Robin es el director de la película, y quería hablar conmigo sobre mi personaje, y para cuando logré llamarte fue que me dejó hacerlo" explicó tan bien como pudo.

"Para haber estado molesto con ella, sonó muy familiarizada cuando te interrumpió mientras hablábamos" agregó Emma con seriedad. Killian cerró los ojos.

"Lo hizo a propósito Emma, sabía que la escucharías" Emma lo miró y torció los ojos.

"¿Y ahora tengo que pensar que tendré que soportarla en New York?" preguntó Emma. Killian asintió en silencio "Maravilloso" agregó con sarcasmo, se puso de pie y se fue a la cocina. Comenzó a sacar las cosas de las bolsas. Killian la siguió.

"Gracias por el teléfono" dijo y Emma lo miró a los ojos por un segundo.

"No te emociones, lo compré con tu tarjeta. Así que no es un regalo, solo te hice un favor" dijo con frialdad y siguió sacando alimentos de las bolsas. Killian comenzó a hacer lo mismo.

"Gracias de cualquier forma" dijo y le daba ocasionales miradas. Ella abrió la puerta de la nevera y comenzó a meter cosas adentro "Emma, por favor. Tienes que saber que te estoy diciendo la verdad, eso fue lo que pasó"

"Lo sé, no me estas mintiendo" dijo sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, organizando un poco la nevera, para meter más cosas

"¿Qué pasa entonces?" preguntó casi en un susurró. Dando un paso hacia ella.

"Pasan varias cosas Killian" dijo cerrando la puerta de la nevera con el ceño fruncido, volteándose para mirarlo a los ojos, su voz esta vez no sonó tan controlada y a medida que continuaba enumerando las razones iba subiendo el tono de voz "No vuelvas a decirme que vas a llamar y me dejes luego esperando como una idiota por horas, la cosa más común en este mundo son los teléfonos, todos tienen uno. No vuelvas a decirme 'hablamos mañana' cuando el mundo entero me está mandando tweets con fotos tuyas muy comprometedoras con otra mujer. Y por favor, no vuelvas a darle la potestad a esta o ninguna otra mujer de interponerse entre nosotros" cuando terminó de hablar volvió a abrir la puerta de la nevera y siguió con la tarea que hacia anteriormente.

"Tienes razón, no supe manejar la situación" Emma soltó un largo suspiro, cerró la puerta de la nevera nuevamente y lo miró.

"Killian, yo no soy una Ama de Casa que te espera como una tonta con la cena, mientras tú tienes reuniones de trabajo con tu ex amante, ella acaricia tu pierna, y estrella tu teléfono contra una pared como una novia celosa ¿Tienes idea de cómo se sintió que después de casi dos horas esperando tu llamada, aferrándome a que tengo que confiar en ti y que las cosas no podían ser como lucían, tú me digas 'hablamos mañana'? Y de paso, ella haya interrumpido maliciosamente nuestra llamada con toda la intención de lastimarme"

"Lo sé, Emma. Lo siento mucho, fui un idiota"

"Si, fuiste un idiota" dijo mirándolo a los ojos aún muy molesta, cerró los ojos y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza "Puedes hacerme el favor de terminar de guardar lo que necesite ser refrigerado, tengo dolor de cabeza y quiero darme un baño" él asintió en silencio.

Emma fue directo al baño, y se metió en la ducha. Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo, al salir de la ducha sacó el secador de cabello y comenzó a soplar su cabello para secarlo, para así no acostarse con el cabello mojado, pero por sobre todo hacía todo con toda la lentitud que le era posible, estaba molesta, y quería hacerlo sufrir un poco. La hizo esperar la noche anterior para llamarla, luego para contarle exactamente qué había pasado, así que había decidido hacerlo esperar a él, en una especie de venganza tonta, solo por hacerlo sufrir, hacerlo sentirse culpable por lo mal que le hizo pasar la noche y el día entero de hoy. Cuando finalmente salió del baño, él estaba sentado en la cama mirándola fijamente, sus manos jugaban nerviosas con la caja del teléfono que le había comprado. Ella apenas le dio un vistazo y con el ceño fruncido fue hasta el closet, lo abrió y escogió su pijama, un pantalón largo, un sweater mullido, y al final se colocó unas medias, la clase de ropa de dormir que Killian odiaba que ella se pusiera, en realidad él prefería que no usase nada. Se quitó la bata de baño frente a él y comenzó a vestirse, había considerado volver con la ropa al baño y vestirse donde no pudiera verla, pero con lo molesta que estaba no pretendía tener esa cortesía con él, la vería desnuda antes de cubrirse totalmente de ropa y entrar a la cama donde no podría poner un solo dedo encima de ella. Cuando estuvo vestida y dio un rápido vistazo en su dirección, notó como su mirada lucía llena de deseo, su quijada tensa. Y tuvo un sentimiento encontrado, se sintió culpable por hacerlo sufrir toda la tarde, pero al mismo tiempo se dijo 'lo merece'. Caminó hasta su lado de la cama.

"Este teléfono me gusta mucho" dijo suavemente, probando el ambiente.

"Lo sé, me lo habías dicho" respondió ella con seriedad sin mirarlo. Mientras levantaba la cobija y acomodaba sus almohadas.

"Gracias, sé que estas molesta conmigo…Y sin embargo te tomaste el tiempo de comprarlo" le dijo y ella lo miró a los ojos.

"Sí, porque vi el estúpido teléfono. Y recordé que estuviste una hora diciéndome todo lo que hacía, y a pesar de que no mereces el gesto. Fui lo suficientemente estúpida como para comprarlo de cualquier forma" respondió con seriedad y se acostó en la cama, dándole la espalda "Con la esperanza de que cada vez que lo veas recuerdes llamarme cuando lo prometes" y fue esa última oración la que Killian sintió como un golpe en el estomago. Porque ella tenía razón, el debió llamarla antes, debió pedir un teléfono prestado para mandarle un texto en el auto y decirle que la llamaría pronto, debió detener a Robin por cinco minutos y llamarla tan pronto llegó a su casa. Debió hacer todo diferente, y no lo hizo.

"Gracias Emma, no te merezco…" dijo y miró la espalda de su novia con la esperanza de que se voltease y quisiese hablar con él. Pero no respondió nada, no se movió "Voy a bañarme" dijo finalmente, Emma sintió como había acariciado su cabello ligeramente.

Killian salió del baño, Emma estaba aún en la misma posición, dándole la espalda. La miró por varios segundos y notó por su respiración que seguramente estaba ya dormida. Cuando ella salió del baño y la vio desvestirse frente a él, fue una especie de tortura, en especial cuando vio lo que escogió ponerse para dormir, ese era un mensaje claro de que no quería ser tocada como él se moría por tocarla. No podía acusarla de ignorarlo, o de no querer hablar o solucionar el problema, porque había hablado con él, lo había mirado a los ojos y expresó claramente lo que le hizo pasar la noche anterior, hasta le había regalado un maldito teléfono. Tenía que respetar sus sentimientos, y si ella no quería hacer el amor con él esta noche, si ese ere el castigo, lo tomaba con gusto, cuando menos dormirían en la misma cama.

Soltó un largo suspiro luego de ponerse un mono para dormir, se metió en la cama. Nunca se sintió tan incómodo en su propia cama, porque cómo sea que se acostaba y dormía antes que Emma cambiara su vida, ya no funcionaba. No cuando ella estaba ahí a poca distancia, su olor lo envolvía y sus brazos instintivamente se iban hacia ella, los detuvo a tiempo un par de veces. No conseguía una posición cómoda, se acostó mirándola y era muy difícil no tocarla mientras lo hacía, se volteó para darle la espalda, y le pareció lo más estúpido del mundo. Se acostó boca arriba, pero no se sentía bien si ella no tenía su cabeza en su hombro, se levantó ligeramente y movió la almohada de lugar una y otra vez.

"¿Qué haces? Estoy intentando dormir" se quejó Emma con voz somnolienta.

"Lo siento, amor. Vuelve a dormir" respondió en un susurro. Ella aún le daba la espalda, se acostó mirándola, comenzó a contar cada uno de los rulos de su cabello, cada uno de los que quería tocar, pero no lo hacía sentirse mejor. Volvió a mover la almohada de posición, y se acercó ligeramente, no la tocaba pero estaba a pocos centímetros de ella.

"Por el amor de dios" se quejó Emma nuevamente, se volteó ligeramente, agarró el brazo de Killian y lo colocó por su cintura. Sin soltar su mano, para asegurarse que no viajara a lugares que la harían olvidarse de su resolución "Listo, pareces un niño ¿Crees que puedas dormir ahora?"

"Te amo" le susurró al oído y en su voz escuchó la sonrisa. Ella no respondió nada pero se sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

Habían pasado varios días desde el incidente en Los Angeles, pero a Emma le estaba costando mucho trabajo hacerlo a un lado, porque cada vez que pensaba en sus tan esperados dos meses en New York con Killian y Henry, una imagen de la ex de Killian se ponía en su mente y le arruinaba el buen humor. Killian sabía que Emma todavía estaba molesta, y no sabía ya que hacer para cambiarlo, lo dejaba abrazarla en las noches, pero todavía se ponía demasiada ropa para dormir, se dormía demasiado pronto o cuando menos fingía hacerlo. Él sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo tenía sin hacerle el amor, los 5 días más desesperantes de su vida, desde que ella volvió a Vancouver este era el período de tiempo más largo que había estado sin tocarla, no era agradable, en especial cuando no veía cerca el fin de eso. A simple vista todo parecía estar bien, pero él sabía que ella se separaba de él demasiado pronto cuando la besaba, y ya tenía dos días que ni siquiera lo intentaba; no lo miraba desafiante y firmemente a los ojos como siempre; cuando la abrazaba la sentía tensa y también había dejado de hacerlo. La falta de normalidad en casa, lo tenía malhumorado durante todo el día, y ya los demás comenzaban a notarlo. Ahora estaba en su camerino, había vuelto de un ensayo, filmarían en un par de horas, y él solo quería correr y encerrarse en su tráiler y pensar en qué hacer para que las cosas volviesen a la normalidad. Se acostó pensativo en el pequeño sofá y al poco rato escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

"¿Killian? ¿Estás aquí?" escuchó la voz de David.

"Pasa" dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que David lo escuchara. David entró con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Se sentó en el sillón frente a Killian,

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó

"De maravillas" respondió con sarcasmo.

"Creo que nunca te había visto de tan mal humor" apuntó David y Killian le dio una sonrisa forzada "¿Todo bien en casa?"

"Puedes decirlo, compañero. Te mandó tu adorable esposa ¿Cierto?" David le dio un gesto que lo confirmaba "Tú no eres el único que está malhumorado…Mary Margaret está preocupada, al parecer Emma estuvo de muy mal humor en el trabajo que hicieron de voluntarias ayer en el orfanato"

"A mí me encantaría que ella descargue su frustración conmigo y me grite si es lo que necesita, pero esta maldita frialdad me está volviendo loco" agregó Killian frustrado, mientras se sentaba en el sofá "Actúa como si todo está bien, hasta que me acerco para tocarla, no puedo ni siquiera darle un maldito beso sin que se ponga tensa"

"Sé que todo esto comenzó por la noche que pasaste en Los Angeles. Mary Margaret me enseñó las fotos" Killian lo miró con incredulidad y le torció los ojos, David soltó una carcajada "No las había visto, pero anoche Mary Margaret y yo conversando sobre lo preocupados que estamos por ustedes dos, ella me las enseñó. Emma se las había enseñado a ella" explicó con calma, cuando Killian escuchó el nombre de Emma volvió a mirarlo y sacudió la cabeza en negación.

"Ella me dijo que sabía que no le estaba mintiendo, todo eso lo sacaron de contexto. Sí, fui un imbécil y manejé las cosas mal. Pero si todavía tenemos un problema por las malditas fotos, bien podría por lo menos decírmelo" casi gritó con frustración.

"Estoy seguro que no tiene nada que ver con las fotos. Porque si así fuera Emma no se las hubiese enseñado a Mary Margaret. Hay algo más, y tú tienes que forzarla a hablar"

"Nunca Dave, nunca en mi vida le he tenido miedo a nada. Hasta que conocí a esta mujer…No te imaginas cuanto me aterra que sí la obligo a hacer algo que no quiere, tan simple como hablar, agarre sus cosas y se vaya, eso me aterra" dijo con tanta honestidad que se sorprendió a sí mismo, David le dio una media sonrisa llena de empatía.

"Tienes razón, Emma es una mujer que huye. Pero estoy seguro que si quisiera huir de ti, ya lo hubiese hecho…Tienes que arriesgarte, o podrías bien perderla si las cosas se siguen enfriando entre ustedes" Killian recostó la cabeza del espaldar del sofá soltando un suspiro "Trata de relajarte, en un rato te toca filmar" Killian asintió en silencio y cerró los ojos. David lo dejó solo.

David tenía razón. No le daría más espacio a Emma, porque eso parecía hacer las cosas peor. La extrañaba con locura, aún cuando la tenía junto a él en la cama, desayunaba con ella, cenaba con ella, ella no estaba ahí del todo. Su relación alegre, cómoda y fácil se había vuelto los últimos días en complicada, tensa y frágil. Ni siquiera sabía si llamarla cuando quería, y al final no lo hacía, porque los primeros días lo había hecho, escucharla fría y distante era doloroso, no había estrellado el teléfono contra el piso porque ella se lo había regalado, aunque insistía que no era un regalo, así lo hubiese pagado el mismo, ella estando aún molesta con él se lo había comprado, porque él pasó una tarde molestándola contándole todo lo que hacía este teléfono que quería comprar. Llegó a casa y Emma aún no había llegado. Esta semana había estado trabajando con Mary Margaret como voluntaria. Se fue directo a la cocina y sacó todos los ingredientes, le haría la cena, comenzaría por ahí.

Emma entró a la casa y la invadió un olor delicioso que seguramente venía de la cocina. Caminó varios pasos y vio a Killian colocando algo en un plato, en la barra de la cocina ya podía ver una botella de vino y cubiertos. Se acercó "Hola" dijo con timidez, tratando de descifrar que olía tan bien.

"Oh, hola amor" le respondió con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que a ella le encantaba "Espero tengas hambre porque nos hice de comer"

"La verdad si tengo un poco de hambre…. ¿Es eso un grilled cheese?" preguntó sorprendida, porqué tenía días queriendo comerse uno. Él asintió con una sonrisa. Tomó los dos platos que ya había servido y los colocó en la barra, donde ya había posicionado los cubiertos.

"Llegaste justo a tiempo" dijo y golpeo suavemente el banco donde quería que Emma tomase asiento y luego dio su atención a la botella. La destapó y llenó las copas. Se sentó en el banco junto al de ella, Emma lo miraba detenidamente, lo estaba estudiando, lo sabía. Volvió su atención a su sándwich y Killian comenzó a hacerle preguntas sobre como estuvo su día ó a contarle el mismo que había hecho ese día, por primera vez en muchos días notó como ella se relajaba con la conversación, pero no cantaba victoria, esta mujer podía resguardarse detrás de sus paredes en cuestión de segundos. Cuando terminaron de comer, Emma se puso de pie y tomó los platos, él insistió en que los dejará ahí pero ella siempre terca, los recogió y comenzó a lavarlos. Él la miraba con atención mientras bebía ocasionalmente de su copa. Nunca, nunca en su vida le había gustado tanto una mujer como le gusta Emma Swan, ni siquiera Milah. En realidad no creía que fuera posible que alguien pudiese gustarte a un nivel tan alto de admiración y amor. Sí, la amaba con locura. Y ya había amado antes, y había perdido a su amor de una forma muy trágica, por eso perder a Emma de cualquier forma era el pensamiento más aterrador que permanecía pululante en el fondo de su raciocinio, sus emociones, todo lo que él era. Cuando Emma estaba terminando de lavar el último plato, evitando su mirada. Dos simples palabras se escaparon de su boca, se escaparon porque no pensó en decirlas "Te extraño".

Emma levantó la mirada lentamente, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, y lo miró a los ojos "Estoy justo aquí" dijo casi en un susurro. Killian sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Lo estás?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño con una mirada triste. Emma abrió la boca para responder, pero nada salió y la cerró de nuevo, luego soltó un largo suspiro, su mirada se volvió un reflejo de la de él, triste. "Dime que necesitas para que todo vuelva a ser como antes"

"No lo sé Killian"

"Emma hoy agarré mi teléfono y quise llamarte 20 veces y no lo hice ni una vez. Porque no quería molestarte"

"Tú no me molestas" respondió ella aún hablando casi en susurros. Los suficientemente fuerte para que él escuchara.

"¿De verdad? Porque las veces que sí te he llamado eso es lo que siento, que te estoy molestando…Y no voy a permitir que nos sigamos alejando de esta manera" Emma lo miró a los ojos por varios segundos frunciendo el ceño, pero no dijo nada, y el corazón de Killian se comenzó a hundir "A menos que eso sea lo que quieres" agregó casi en un susurro. Emma sintió que el cuerpo se le congelaba justo donde estaba, estaba segura que no podría pestañear siquiera, lo único que sentía era como su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido en su pecho. Quería gritarle que eso no era lo que quería, pero se paralizó del miedo con la sola idea que esa oración implicaba, era la primera vez que alguno de los dos sugería de alguna forma terminar la relación. Killian cerró los ojos, herido, se paró del asiento y le dio la espalda caminando hacia afuera, hacia el patio.

Emma abrió la boca nuevamente y nada salió, la volvió a cerrar. Se preguntó si es que eso era lo que quería, dejar esta relación tan agotadora en la que literalmente la mitad del mundo tenía una opinión, donde habían debates sobre quién era mejor para Killian, de pronto sacudió su cabeza. Esta relación no era agotadora, esta relación era lo mejor que le había pasado a su vida, y Tink estaba ganando porque ella se lo estaba permitiendo. Y le había partido el corazón ver en los ojos de Killian cómo su silencio lo había lastimado. Retomó posesión de su cuerpo nuevamente y comenzó a caminar, dando pasos cada vez más rápidos detrás de él. Al salir, lo vio de espaldas al final del pequeño puerto mirando hacia el mar.

Killian más que escucharla acercarse la sintió. Su olor, su energía, y estaba seguro que este sería el momento en el que le diría que tomaría sus cosas y se iría. Quería voltearse y mirarla, disfrutar los últimos minutos que la tendría aquí en esta casa que era de ellos. Pero prefería no enfrentarla, prefería escuchar las palabras que tanto temía sin verlo en su mirada "Killian, yo…" la escuchó detrás de él, Comenzó a hablar pero se detuvo, el corazón de Killian latía tan rápido en su pecho que estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se le podía salir. Luego de varios segundos de silencio, decidió facilitarle la situación.

"Si te quieres ir, puedes hacerlo cuando gustes" dijo sin voltearse.

"Killian, por favor. Mírame" exigió con voz firme. Él cerró los ojos al escuchar su voz y los abrió nuevamente antes de voltearse. Emma lo vio directo a los ojos, su mirada era tan profundamente triste que Emma frunció el ceño, y se molestó con ella misma, aquí estaba ella rompiéndole el corazón al amor de su vida. No estaba lista para decirlo en voz alta, pero sí este hombre es el amor de su vida "Yo no puedo, no quiero ni siquiera considerar la idea de no estar contigo…Pero te lastimo con mis inseguridades, te lo dije una vez Killian, soy tóxica" él frunció el ceño ofendido, no por él mismo, ofendido por ella.

"Tienes que dejar de hacer eso Emma. Este odio a ti misma, tú no has hecho nada mal. Yo me equivoque, yo te lastime, yo te prometí algo y no lo cumplí, yo permití que otra persona te lastimara, si alguien tiene que odiarse a sí mismo aquí, ese soy yo." Dijo dando un paso hacia ella "Algo está mal, algo te está molestando y no me lo quieres decir. Quizás esto es demasiado, he sido ambicioso contigo, te he querido solo para mí, hice que cambiarás tu vida, que dejarás todo lo que conoces por estar conmigo ¿crees que no estoy consciente de eso? Y si ya fue demasiado podría entenderlo, yo no sé cómo me sentiría estando en tus zapatos, si hubieses sido tú la de las fotos, si luego de verlas no me hubieses llamado, sí cuando finalmente lo hiciste hubiese escuchado la voz de otro hombre. Te lo juro que no hubiese tenido tu madurez, Emma. Porque hubiese agarrado un avión y hubiese golpeado al maldito imbécil…Y sé, que ahora todos te comparan con ella, y hacen encuestas, como si es que yo voy a escoger a otra que no seas tú porque una cantidad de personas dijo que era mejor para mí" dijo con amargura, se miraron por varios segundos fijamente, ambos con el ceño fruncido "Yo tengo la mejor mujer del mundo en mi cama cada noche, y la única que tiene que entender eso de una buena vez eres tú"

Emma colisionó su boca con la de él, una de sus manos lo sostenía firmemente por el cuello, como si es que él iba a dejar de besarla, y el otro brazo rodeaba sus hombros. Le tomó un segundo a Killian devolver el beso, fue muy sorpresivo, un segundo antes la tenía con el ceño fruncido mirándolo fijamente y el otro estaba besándolo con fiereza. Y se sentía demasiado bien, volver a besarla, sin limitaciones, sin temor a ser rechazado, la apretó firmemente de su cuerpo. Emma dio un pequeño saltó y el comprendió su intención, como si hubiesen pensado lo mismo al mismo tiempo, en un solo movimiento la levantó y ella rodeo las piernas por su cintura. Él comenzó a caminar hacia la casa cargando a Emma, cuando ella lo sintió moverse dejo de besar su boca, para que pudiese ver por dónde iba, besaba su cuello, mordía su oreja y tocaba todo lo que podía alcanzar. Killian hacía lo mismo, tratando al mismo tiempo de mirar por donde iba, y si no estuviese tan frío afuera, la hubiese tomado ahí mismo.

Estaba tan desesperado por tenerla, que estaba seguro que no llegaría a la habitación, Emma no pesaba, pero necesitaba estar dentro de ella ya, necesitaba sentir que ella era de él otra vez, porque estos últimos cinco días habían sido una tortura. Cuando estuvo dentro de la casa, la recostó de la pared más cercana y metió una de sus manos por debajo de su camisa para acariciar uno de sus senos, mientras volvía a besarla en la boca con desesperación. Ella gimió suavemente en su boca, ese glorioso sonido que despertaba todo en su cuerpo. Sintió las manos de Emma desabrochando su pantalón, y el dejó de masajear su pecho para hacer lo mismo. Ella bajó una pierna y luego la otra, y dejó de besarla para mirar que hacía, se sonrió cuando la vio que intentaba remover su pantalón y la ayudó. Pensó en arrastrarla hacia el sofá, pero antes de poder hacer nada, Emma estaba rodeando su cintura con una de sus piernas y la ayudo a subirse donde había estado. Ella colisionó su boca nuevamente con la de él, y así no podía pensar claramente, lo único de lo que era consciente era de las caderas de Emma moviéndose con un ritmo constante "Ahora" le susurró ella en la boca, y no necesitó más invitación que esa. Con la mano que tenía libre terminó de liberar la erección de su ropa y la tomó. Los dos se abrazaron fuertemente, la cara de Emma fue hacia uno de sus hombros y Killian enterró la suya en el cuello de ella, solo habían pasado cinco días y se sentían como mil.

Eventualmente se movieron hasta el sofá, ahora estaban satisfechos y agotados, la cabeza de Killian recostada sobre el pecho de Emma, ella dibujando pequeños círculos en su espalda con sus dedos. Él se levantó lo suficiente para mirarla "¿Vamos a estar bien?" ella se sonrió.

"Vamos a estar bien" respondió ella en un susurro acariciando su rostro.


	16. Chapter 16

N/A: Tuve que dividir este capítulo en dos porque me apreció que terminaría siendo excesivamente largo, conseguí un buen punto de quiebre y decidí no hacerlos esperar más. Más pronto que tarde les dejo el siguiente capítulo, y me encantaría poder hacerlo mana mismo. Ya veremos. Disfruten la lectura, yo por mi parte disfruto mucho sumergirme en esta historia!

;)

* * *

El mes que faltaba para viajar a New York había pasado volando. Regina había permitido que Emma y Henry se vieran por lo menos una vez a la semana, así que ya Emma y Henry estaban bastante familiarizados el uno con el otro. Killian y Emma habían dejado pasar el incidente con Tink, no habían hablado más al respecto, aunque Killian estaba nervioso por New York. Tink no tenía un papel muy importante en la película, pero tendría que hacer una escena romántica con ella, no estaba especialmente esperando ese momento. Después de todo el problema que la chica causó entre Emma y él, sentía que la despreciaba profundamente. Viajarían en horas de la mañana y estaban ahora terminando de hacer las maletas.

"Estoy guardándote un cepillo de dientes nuevo ¿necesitas que lleve otra cosa?" preguntó Emma distraída, mientras echaba un ojo nuevamente a las cosas que estaba guardando. Cuando no recibió respuesta se volteó a mirarlo "¿Killian?"

"¿Huh?" preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre. Emma lo miró inquisitiva con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Por supuesto" respondió dándole una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

"Hu uh ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó caminando hacia él y tomando asiento en la cama junto a su maleta.

"Nada" respondió con otra sonrisa forzada.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Emma nuevamente poniéndose seria. Él soltó un largo suspiro y se sentó junto a ella.

"Estoy…preocupado" respondió con lentitud "Emma ¿Estás segura que cuando veas a Tink no vamos a volver a distanciarnos? ¿Estás segura que no te vas a poner malhumorada y vas a dejar de estar conmigo? Porque no estabas conmigo, estabas aquí pero no conmigo" La mirada de Emma se suavizó, con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar el rostro de su novio.

"Lo siento mucho. No voy a permitir que ella nos haga eso otra vez, pero tenemos que ser un frente unido Killian. Inmutable, inalterable…si vas a llamarme y ella está ahí y quiere intervenir nuevamente, ignórala, llámame sin temor y hazle ver que no nos afecta. Porque no nos puede volver a afectar" él asintió en silencio, sonrió ampliamente y luego le dio un beso en la frente.

Al día siguiente tomaron un vuelo a New York, junto a Henry y Regina. Aunque Regina todavía no estaba segura que era buena idea tener a Emma tan cerca de Henry, hasta ahora había sido un gran apoyo, cuando tenía que hacer algo de trabajo de emergencia y no tenía con quién dejar a Henry, y Emma no lucía como que quisiera tomar su lugar como madre de Henry. Aún era cautelosa, pero sabía que podía confiar la vida de Henry a las manos de Emma Swan.

Emma por su parte, sabía muy bien lo delicado que era para Regina, con toda la razón que tenía, el tiempo que ella pasaba con Henry. Así que hacía su mayor esfuerzo por ser abierta y comunicativa con Regina cuando de Henry se trataba. Killian cuando pasaba tiempo con Henry y Emma, se convertía en otro niño. Tenía largas e interesantes conversaciones con Henry, en especial cuando se trataba del show de televisión en el que trabajaba, sobre cuentos de hadas, podían pasar horas hablando sobre cosas que Emma no entendía del todo, todo era muy confuso. Y Emma no podía negar que se había encontrado a ella misma un par de veces mirándolos con una sonrisa tonta, pensando lo buen padre que sería Killian. Aunque cuando se daba cuenta en lo que estaba pensando sacudía su cabeza y se asustaba un poco que sus pensamientos hubiesen llegado a eso.

"Bienvenida a lo que será nuestro hogar los próximos dos meses" dijo Killian tan pronto abrió la puerta de suite de hotel en la que vivirían los próximos meses. Emma miró a su alrededor, era una suite lujosa y grande, en una esquina estaba una pequeña cocina con todos los implementos, una isla que separaba el espacio del salón abierto que disponía de un juego de recibo y una gran televisión, una chimenea en una de las paredes, a cada extremo opuesto de la habitación había un apuerta, ella supuso que una era para la habitación y la otra posiblemente fuera un baño.

"Tengo dos meses viviendo en nuestro otro hogar, dos meses aquí me harán olvidar el otro" dijo con una amplia sonrisa, siempre había querido visitar New York, y la vista que tenía en las grandes ventanas frente a ella, te quitaban el aliento.

"No hay problema. En dos meses estaremos de vuelta y olvidarás este" el chico de las maletas, entró detrás de ellos. Emma caminó hasta la ventana.

"¿Todas las maletas van en una sola habitación?" preguntó el chico.

"Sí, en la principal" respondió Killian, y el chico abrió una de las puertas y entró con las maletas. Dejándolas adentro. Luego salió de la habitación nuevamente y Killian le ofreció dinero. El chico salió de la suite cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Killian se acercó a Emma que miraba aún por la ventana.

"¿Tenemos dos habitaciones?" preguntó Emma confundida, cuando los brazos de Killian la rodearon desde atrás.

"Aja" fue la respuesta que él le dio recostando la cara de su cabeza.

"¿Por qué? ¿Quieres tener una habitación extra por si no te quiero en la nuestra?"

"Oh por dios, espero que eso realmente nunca pase" respondió haciendo un gesto que solo podía definirse como rechazo a la simple idea "Pedí una habitación extra por si Henry quiere quedarse un día con nosotros" Emma se volteó entre sus brazos para mirarlo.

"¿Tú crees que eso pase? Regina no lo permitiría" dijo mientras se terminaba de colocar frente a él, sus manos en el pecho de Killian.

"Pues si no tuviésemos una habitación extra definitivamente nunca lo permitiría. Yo sé que cuando hacemos este tipo de viajes ella pasa mucho tiempo trabajando, juro por dios que es una adicta al trabajo. Normalmente contrata niñeras, pero si nosotros estamos aquí para cuidar de él cuando ella esté muy ocupada…" dejo la frase incompleta.

"De verdad te gusta Henry" afirmó Emma. Él la miró a los ojos y le dio una sonrisa.

"Siempre me ha caído muy bien, pero ahora que sé que es una parte de ti…no sé, me estoy encariñando con él" dijo finalmente encogiendo los hombros. Emma lo miró con ternura, cerró la poca distancia que los separaba y lo besó.

"Te amo" dijo casi en un susurro uniendo su frente con la de él.

"Y yo te amo a ti" fueron interrumpidos por ligeros golpes en la puerta, Emma trató de separarse de él, pero él no la dejo "Acabamos de llegar. Y no voy a abrir esa puerta hasta que no te haya hecho el amor por primera vez en New York" Emma soltó una risita y se escabulló entre sus brazos. Caminó directo a la puerta, la abrió y ahí estaba Henry.

"Hola Emma" dijo el niño con una sonrisa.

"Hola ¿y tu mamá?" preguntó Emma mirando en el pasillo, de pronto vio como la puerta de enfrente estaba ligeramente abierta. La puerta se abrió un poco más y Regina se asomó mientras hablaba por teléfono, asintió en dirección a Emma y cerró la puerta "Pasa" Henry entró y miró a su alrededor.

"Es igual que la nuestra…Hola, Killian"

"Hola, muchacho. Ya tu mamá está trabajando ¿cierto?" dijo Killian sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza "Es incorregible esa mujer, no sabe relajarse" el niño soltó una risa.

"Estamos justo al frente. Somos vecinos"

"Esas son excelente noticias ¿Cierto, Swan?" Emma se sonrió ampliamente y asintió. Henry se sentó en el sofá, Killian hizo lo mismo en el sillón frente a él, Emma los siguió y se sentó junto a Henry.

"¿Por qué llamas a Emma por su apellido?" preguntó el niño con curiosidad. Killian se sonrió y miró a los ojos a Emma al responder.

"Porque Emma tiene un apellido tan hermoso como ella. Ella es mi cisne" Emma se sonrojó. La puerta sonó nuevamente. Emma caminó hasta ella para abrirla. Regina estaba esperando.

"Srta. Swan esta noche habrá una gala de bienvenida para todo el crew de la película. Ya arreglé que un maquillador y un estilista de vestuario vengan a arreglarla al final de la tarde" Emma asintió con una sonrisa, aunque no era una fan de esta gente que decidía por ella como vestirse y maquillarse, tenía que admitir que tendría que cruzarse con Tink Green, y no tenía ninguna otra intención más que lucir increíble del brazo de _su_ hombre "Henry, dejemos descansar a Jones y la Srta. Swan" El niño a regañadientes se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, Regina le dio una sonrisa "Ve a la habitación, tengo algo rápido que conversar con ellos" Regina espero que el niño entrara a su habitación y cerrara la puerta, para entonces ella cerrar la puerta de la habitación de ellos y dar varios pasos adentro. Killian se puso de pie y se paró junto a Emma "Belle estará aquí en unos minutos, nos va a ayudar a manejar la situación que posiblemente se nos presentara con la Srta Green y la prensa" Emma se tensó al escuchar el nombre la chica y Killian apretó su mano.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Killian.

"No sé qué ocurrió entre ustedes tres. Pero ustedes parecen estar muy felices y juntos, así que asumo que lo que sea que haya hecho la Srta. Green, fue para llamar la atención. Y ha explotado muy bien la atención que cayó sobre ella por esas fotografías contigo…Estoy segura que va a intentar llamar la atención nuevamente el día de hoy y debemos evitarlo" una sonrisa juguetona se posó en el rostro de Killian.

"No sabía que te interesaba tanto mis relaciones amorosas" dijo guiñándole un ojo. Emma torció los ojos.

"No me interesa en los más mínimo Jones. Pero tengo que admitir que ha sido muy provechosa para tu carrera tu relación con la Srta. Swan. Tan pronto comenzaste a mostrarte como una persona seria y responsable, haz comenzado a recibir muchas propuestas de trabajo, y eso si me interesa"

"Está bien, esperaremos por Belle" agregó Emma. Regina asintió y dejó la habitación. Killian soltó un suspiro.

"Algo me dice que tendremos que posponer nuestros planes de hacerlo en New York por algunas horas…Habrá gente entrando y saliendo de esta suite hasta que tengamos que ir a esta cena" dijo Killian con fastidio, Emma soltó una risita.

"¿Estás seguro que no nos da tiempo?" preguntó Emma rodeando los brazos por su cuello. Killian se sonrió y cuando estaba a un milímetro de su boca para besarla tocaron la puerta nuevamente. Soltó un suspiro y sin muchas ganas se separo de ella para abrir la puerta. Afuera estaba Belle con una sonrisa "Pasa adelante, amor".

"Hola, Emma" dijo la chica con una sonrisa al ver a Emma.

"Hola, Belle. Que gusto verte"

"A mí también me da mucho gusto verlos a ustedes ¿Tomamos asiento? Hoy me ha tocado caminar mucho yendo de un sitio a otro" explicó con cansancio. Emma y Killian se sonrieron y caminaron hacia el sofá, Belle se sentó frente a ellos en un sillón.

"Bien, normalmente no deberían necesitar un publicista para asistirá una cena. Pero aquí se nos presenta un caso especial, porque tenemos a alguien que quiere hacer lucir que su relación es inestable, y está usando el pasado de Killian para presentarlo como un mujeriego incorregible" explicó la chica, ellos se tensaron frente a ella "Esas fotografías que les tomaron en New York, estoy bastante segura que no fueron un accidente. Esta chica tenía a alguien cerca para fotografiarla. Ahora bien, algo me dice que durante los próximos dos meses, ella querrá mantener la atención de la prensa sobre ella, y queremos evitar que eso pase, no mientras signifique dañar la reputación de Killian" él se paso una mano por la cara y se preguntó cómo es que no notó que esta chica era tan manipuladora.

"¿Qué debemos hacer para evitarlo?" preguntó Killian, apretando la mano de Emma.

"La primera regla es mantenerse junto todo el tiempo. Yo no publicito a mis clientes de una forma tan sucia, pero si lo hiciera pues sugeriría a esta chica que consiga aislar a Emma de tu lado, provocarla hasta conseguir alguna reacción, la que sea. Así que deben permanecer juntos, todo el tiempo…Emma ni siquiera podrás ir al baño sola, yo estaré con ustedes todo el tiempo y cuando deban separarse por alguna razón, yo estaré ahí…Seguramente tendrá a alguien en la fiesta con un teléfono esperando alguna confrontación."

"Está bien, no debería haber problemas con ese primer paso" dijo Emma apretando la mano de Killian, dándole un rápido vistazo, él asintió.

"La siguiente instrucción pues tampoco debería ser tan difícil. Deben lucir felices, tiernos y adorables. Eso es algo que les sale al natural, así que solo sean ustedes mismos" dijo Belle y luego soltó una risita. Killian se sonrió y Emma se sonrojó "Con respecto a la prensa, solo hablaran con quién yo se los indique. No queremos caer en provocaciones…Emma si alguien te dirige una pregunta directamente, trata de sonreír y solo responde 'esta noche es sobre Killian y la película' ¿Entendido?" la chica preguntó y Emma asintió "Evitaremos por completo cualquier pregunta sobre Tink, pero si no logramos tener éxito y alguien pregunta solo digan algún cumplido y sigan adelante"

"¿De verdad crees que Tink esté usando todo esto para llamar la atención?" preguntó Killian.

"Por lo que veo han evitado las redes sociales, y me parece muy inteligente de su parte. Pero la chica ha estado dando entrevistas diciendo que es tu ex novia, y que tú estabas muy juguetón en Los Angeles"

"Ella no fue mi novia, Belle. La única novia que he tenido en mucho tiempo es Emma" dijo Killian frustrado.

"Lo sé, soy tu publicista después de todo… Y como tal te aconsejo que no digas a la prensa que fue tu amiga con beneficios, eso solo sonara vengativo y amargado. Enfócate en Emma, no podemos darle el gusto"

"Ha dicho algo de mi ¿Cierto?" preguntó Emma con curiosidad, la había estado observando y había notado que había algo que no estaba diciendo. Belle la miró fijo y contempló el mentirle, pero al final decidió que no tenía sentido hacerlo.

"Ella ha dicho en varias entrevistas que te conoció una vez, que eres demasiado seria y estirada para hacer feliz a Killian. Si recuerdo bien dijo algo como 'Ella es una mujer hermosa, pero Killian se cansará rápido de eso'" Emma se movió incómoda en su asiento y le dio una mirada rápida y seria a Killian. Él frunció el ceño.

"¿De verdad crees que quiera hacer un espectáculo en esta cena de trabajo?" preguntó Killian.

"No necesita mucho Killian, una fotografía de Emma frente a ella con el ceño fruncido será suficiente. Y no queremos darle la oportunidad ¿cierto?" Killian y Emma asintieron al mismo tiempo "Si por alguna razón que no podemos controlar esta chica te aparta de nosotros, Emma, sin importar lo que diga debes mantenerte sonriente, ser cortés y alejarte de ella lo más pronto posible" explicó Belle, Emma asintió. Eso sonaba más fácil de lo probablemente sería.

Luego de explicarles otras estrategias para la noche, Emma dejó a Belle y Killian conversando en el sofá sobre otros asuntos que no tenían nada que ver con ella. Se disculpo para ir a la habitación a comenzar a sacar las cosas de las maletas. Cuando ya había sacado y guindado la mitad de la ropa de Killian, se sintió abrumada y cansada, escuchaba la voz de Killian y Belle afuera conversar alegremente, dejo lo que estaba haciendo, miró la hora 4:30p.m. Tenían apenas algo más de una hora en New York y ya estaba agotada. Se recostó en la cama. Se sintió gratamente sorprendida por la suavidad de la almohada, y con placer hundió su cabeza en ella, relajó su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos y sin darse siquiera cuenta se durmió. Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente lo primero que vio fue el rostro relajado de Killian, quién dormía plácidamente a su lado, lo miró con una sonrisa por lo que parecieron varios minutos, conteniéndose de tocar su rostro, seguramente estaba tan cansado como ella, de pronto escuchó suaves golpes en la puerta principal de la suite, y se volteó para mirar el reloj, 6:02p.m. Recordó al maquillador y al estilista, se puso de pie con cuidado de no mover mucho la cama para no despertar a Killian, cuando menos no aún, salió con cuidado de la habitación cerrando tan silenciosamente como pudo la puerta, y caminó rápido a la puerta principal antes de que la tocaran de nuevo. Cuando la abrió se encontró con el mismo estilista que la había arreglado en Vancouver, pero otro maquillador, seguramente alguien de la ciudad.

Emma los dirigió a la segunda habitación, y les pidió que se pusieran cómodos, sabía que les tomaría por lo menos media hora sacar todos los vestidos y arreglar todo el maquillaje fuera de sus maletas, así que se disculpó para ir a bañarse. Entró a su habitación con cuidado, haciendo silencio se agachó para escarbar en su maleta, sus maletas no las había tocado, lo poco que había logrado sacar, antes de ser seducida por la comodidad de la cama, era de Killian. Escuchó la acentuada y rasposa voz que siempre le hacía sentir un calor en el vientre.

"Regresa a la cama" dijo Killian con voz somnolienta.

"Son pasadas las 6 de la tarde, y ya está aquí mi equipo de super héroes de belleza" Killian soltó una risa, Emma se puso de pie, ya con la ropa interior que había estado buscando dentro de su maleta en sus manos.

"No los necesitas…ven a la cama para hacerte el amor" le respondió quejándose, Emma no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Debiste despertarme antes" respondió ella caminando hacia el baño.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?" dijo mirándola sugestivamente y luego dando una mirada al baño.

"Tenemos compañía" respondió y se volteó para entrar al baño y lo escuchó murmurar algo malhumorado, ella se sonrió y se volteó para mirarlo y se dio cuenta que no entendió lo que dijo porque había hundido su cara en la almohada. Se dio un rápido baño, preocupada de que Killian decidiera entrar al baño, porque definitivamente no querría detenerlo si lo hacía, y ya estaba retrasando a las dos personas que la estaban esperando para arreglarla. Al terminar de bañarse se colocó la ropa interior y se envolvió en una bata de baño, cuando salió del baño encontró a Killian aún acostado pero cambiando canales en la televisión con el control remoto.

"Es tu turno. Cuando estés listo pasa por la otra habitación para que te digan que vestir" dijo lo último con fastidio, de verdad no le gustaba que le dijeran que vestir, ella podía opinar y si no le gustaba algo no estaba obligada a usarlo, pero sus opciones eran limitadas. Y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Hey" dijo él apagando la televisión. Ella se volteó y lo miró confundida "Dos cosas, la primera ¿Vas a ir vestida así para la otra habitación? Porque me da la impresión de que no traes ropa. Y la segunda ¿Vas a dejar esta habitación sin darme siquiera un beso?" Emma lo miró con ternura antes de soltar una risita, dio unos pasos hacia la cama.

"Primero, no tiene sentido que me vista solo para cruzar la suite a la otra habitación, donde me van a dejar sin ropa para ponerme y quitarme vestidos, y no estoy desnuda, traigo ropa interior. Segundo, tú y yo sabemos muy bien que ninguno de los dos quiere solamente dar un pequeño beso al otro" respondió y miró como con su último comentario una sonrisa seductora se había posado en su rostro, le provocó voltearle los ojos, pero antes de poder hacerlo ya él se estaba poniendo de pie y con pocos pasos la alcanzó, envolvió su cuerpo con sus brazos, la apretó hacia él y le dio un beso que la dejó sin aliento, aún cuando ya se había separado de ella y la miraba con una sonrisa, ella no podía pensar claramente.

"Eso es para que pienses en mí mientras vas por ahí semidesnuda" le escuchó decir en un susurro. Al escuchar su voz, Emma volvió a pensar claramente y decidió molestarlo.

"Interesante, me mandas semidesnuda y excitada a encerrarme en una habitación por casi dos horas con dos hombres" la sonrisa triunfal se borró del rostro de Killian y fue su turno de sonreír triunfalmente. Cuando notó que se estaba poniendo serio, seguramente considerando sus palabras, Emma soltó una risita "Estoy segura que esas dos personas estarían más interesadas en mirarte a ti semidesnudo. Así que te agradezco que te vistas mejor que yo cuando vayas a buscar tu ropa"

"Bien, ya veremos si tienes razón" dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y comenzando a caminar "No me malinterpretes, amor. Nunca en mi vida he confiado en nadie como confío en ti, pero la idea de que algún imbécil te tenga frente a él prácticamente desnuda y lo disfrute, no me hace gracia" Cruzaron la suite tomados de la mano, y Emma torció los ojos aun cuando él no estaba mirando. Killian abrió la puerta de la segunda habitación y entró sorprendiendo a los dos hombres que estaban terminando de arreglar sus cosas "Caballeros, buenas tardes" dijo Killian al sentir la mirada de los dos hombres sobre él, y Emma había tenido razón "dejo a mi más preciosa joya en sus manos, confió en que la cuidaran mucho por mí" bromeó y los dos hombres soltaron unas risas juguetonas y le aseguraron que así sería, Emma torció nuevamente los ojos, a veces Killian simplemente no sabía controlar sus impulsos, y el que más se presentaba en él era el de ser celoso. Killian acercó su rostro al de Emma y le dijo al oído "Tienes razón, no tengo nada de qué preocuparme" le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Cuando terminaron de arreglarla, solo a pocos minutos de la hora en la que deberían salir para la cena, sus dos súper héroes de belleza salieron de la habitación, ella se excusó para ir al baño y se despidió de los hombres. Cuando salió finalmente de la habitación Killian estaba parado frente a la ventana observando la increíble vista de New York, pero al escuchar la puerta se volteó para verla, ella misma no se acostumbraba a lo que sentía cuando lo veía arreglado con traje y corbata, lo sentía en todo su cuerpo. Ella se paró a unos pasos de él y dio una vuelta en el mismo lugar para mostrarle su vestuario, y este vestido le había gustado mucho. El vestido abrazaba perfectamente cada curva de su cuerpo, de un color rojo intenso, que resaltaba perfectamente con su color de piel, el largo era hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con un escote tipo strapless corazón. Cuando el estilista le mostró el vestido le había parecido quizás muy atrevido, siendo tan pegado, pero cuando lo tuvo puesto tuvo que dar la razón al hombre, se veía elegante, además que el hombre le había explicado que Belle le había dado instrucciones de vestirla con algo que la hiciera resaltar, por eso había escogido el rojo. Killian la miró con admiración de arriba abajo y de vuelta, se acercó y dio un corto beso en la mejilla de Emma, mientras con su mano jugaba con la cola de caballo con la que habían arreglado su cabello, no se atrevió a besar su boca por dos razones, la menos importante que el maquillador antes de irse le había pedido que no arruinara su trabajo, y la segunda estaba seguro que si lo hacía no podría parar. Notó que Emma metió algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y él llevó instintivamente su mano hacia el bolsillo, antes de poder meterla allí, tocaron la puerta de la habitación y Emma sostuvo su mano "Eso solo lo puedes ver tú" soltó su mano luego de decirlo y se dirigió a la puerta. La curiosidad lo mataba, así que se volteó poniendo su espalda hacia la puerta y metió la mano en su bolsillo y tocó un trozo de tela suave, lo sacó y se dio cuenta que tenía en su mano la pequeña panty de encaje que había visto a Emma usar en otras oportunidades, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la voz de Regina detrás de él, devolvió rápidamente la indumentaria a su bolsillo y se volteó sonrojado buscando la mirada de Emma, pero la primera que se encontró fue con la de Regina.

"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó la mujer molesta.

"¿Huh? Sí, claro" respondió y aclaró la garganta.

"Bien, esta un auto esperándonos abajo" dijo Regina y salió de la habitación. Emma miraba a Killian con una sonrisa, él se acercó, tomó su mano y dio un beso en su frente.

"¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida?" le preguntó con admiración.

"Esperando por ti" le respondió y comenzó a caminar, él soltó su mano y le dio una suave nalgada en el trasero.

"Esto va a ser una tortura toda la noche" dijo antes de comenzar a seguirla. Belle los estaba esperando en el lobby del hotel. Subieron al auto y aunque normalmente Killian no dejaba de tocar a Emma, esta vez sus manos eran un poco más atrevidas cuando nadie estaba mirando, Emma supo que esto sería una tortura tanto para ella como para él.

Finalmente llegaron a la tan temida cena, era temida porque Belle y Regina se habían tomado tantas molestias para asegurarse de qué todo saliera bien para ellos, que ellos dos se sentían un poco abrumados y expectantes de lo que sería esta noche. Emma agradeció profunda y silenciosamente que afuera del restaurante había solo un par de fotógrafos, ambos tomaron fotos de ellos, pero no era tan abrumador como tener a 20 o más haciendo lo mismo. Belle les había explicado en el auto que esta era una cena con personas importantes de Hollywood, y del estudio que estaba realizando la película, y que había prensa invitada a la cena. Tan pronto estuvieron dentro del edificio, todas las personas cercanas volteaban a verlos con curiosidad, algunas personas saludaban a Killian y él les daba un rápido saludo. Cuando le hablaron de una cena, Emma se había imaginado algo más intimo, no un restaurante entero de personas desconocidas mirando en su dirección. Los dirigieron hasta una mesa grande donde los cuatro tomaron asiento.

"¿Quién más va a estar en esta mesa?" preguntó Emma a Belle sin poder esconder su preocupación.

"El director de la película, su productor ejecutivo, la coestrella de Killian y sus personas" Emma la miró confundida y Belle sonrió "Nosotras tres somos las personas de Killian" dijo como explicación, y Emma la miró comprendiendo. Lo que tenía sentido porque era una mesa en la que cabrían unas 15 personas.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Killian al oído. Su brazo estaba rodeando el espaldar de la silla de Emma "Estás tensa"

"Si, no te preocupes…voy a seguir las instrucciones de Belle" le respondió lo suficientemente fuerte como para que solo él escuchara.

"Amor ¿Sabes que tienes derecho a no estar cómoda?" preguntó mientras tomaba la mano de Emma con su mano libre la llevaba hasta su boca y le daba un beso "No estás obligada a actuar de una u otra forma. Son solo sugerencias" Emma se sintió relajarse con sus palabras.

"Quiero hacerte lucir bien, ese es mi único trabajo y quiero hacerlo bien" le dijo recostando la cabeza de su quijada, separándola cuando él volvió a hablar.

"Tú único trabajo conmigo es hacerme feliz, y estoy feliz mientras tú estás feliz" dijo tomando su quijada para obligarla a verlo a los ojos "Para hacerme lucir bien solo tienes que pararte junto a mí, amor"

"Te dije que no era necesario decirle que lucieran enamorados y felices, creo que los empeoraste" dijo Regina de forma sarcástica a Belle, con toda la intención que Killian y Emma escuchasen, ambos soltaron una risa y miraron hacía Regina que los miraba de vuelta con una sonrisa sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

"Yo solo les dije que fueran ellos mismos" respondió Belle entre risas. Y así fue como Emma finalmente se relajó, y se dio cuenta que estas otras mujeres también se preocupaban por Killian, y si algo salía mal esta noche, lo cual era poco probable, tenían un apoyo con ellos.


	17. Chapter 17

La mesa ya estaba llena. Junto a Regina se había sentado el director de la película Robin Locksley, y Emma notó el interés con el que se miraban el uno al otro. La coestrella de Killian era una chica llamada Lilly Page, que según le había explicado Belle, aún no era una actriz mundialmente reconocida, pero se estaba haciendo un buen nombre en el medio, porque era muy talentosa, probablemente esta película le diera reconocimiento mundial. Luego de un brindis de bienvenida dado por Robin, todo el lugar estalló en alegres conversaciones, aún Emma no visualizaba a Tink Green, pero no dudaba en que la chica estaba en el lugar. Belle que había abandonado la mesa unos minutos antes, regresó anunciándoles que era hora de algunas entrevistas. Se pusieron de pie y la siguieron hacia un rincón del salón en el que había sido confinada la prensa, les pidió que se pararan donde estaban, no hablaran con nadie y esperaran por ella. Killian rodeó uno de sus brazos por su cintura colocándose frente a ella mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo.

"Me estás volviendo loco" le susurró al oído y Emma se sonrió complacida, se separó de él lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos, y le dio una mirada coqueta.

"Necesitaba toda tu atención esta noche" dijo y luego le guiñó un ojo.

"¿Y es que alguna vez no la tienes?"

"¿Tan molesto es que tu novia decida caminar por tu cena de trabajo sin ropa interior?" preguntó Emma a modo de broma en su oído.

"Te puedo asegurar que esto no me molesta ni un poco. Es la distracción más grata que alguien me haya presentado en este tipo de eventos aburridos" respondió a su oído y luego dio un corto beso en la mejilla de Emma. Cuando ella iba a responder llegó Belle nuevamente.

"No confío mucho en esta persona con la que van a hablar, pero no podremos evitarla. Ursula de Triton News" anunció Belle comenzando a caminar para dirigirlos a una pequeña mesa donde una mujer con una grabadora esperaba. Luego de darse las manos y lo que Emma catalogó como una sonrisa falsa, la mujer comenzó su entrevista.

"Killian, nos da mucho gusto poder conversar contigo ¿Qué expectativas tienes para esta película que comenzaran a grabar?" preguntó la mujer, Emma miró a Killian, y notó fácilmente que no confiaba tampoco en esta mujer, aunque lucía amable, no lucía tan complacido como normalmente estaba cuando conversaba con alguien sobre su trabajo.

"Pues mis expectativas son bastante altas. Esta historia me gustó mucho desde el momento en el que leí el guión" respondió y rodeo un brazo por la cintura de Emma apretándolo hacia él, cuando vio que Ursula le había dado una mirada rápida pero poco amigable a Emma.

"¿Has estado esperando trabajar con Robin?"

"La verdad sí, soy un fiel seguidor de su trabajo. Y fue un halago haber recibido su llamada. Es una persona talentosa y apasionada, con una visión fascinante a la hora de contar una historia"

"Ha habido muchos rumores últimamente en los que has estado envuelto. Con una de las actrices con las que compartirás en esta película" afirmó la mujer, dejando la pregunta implícita.

"Los rumores son solo eso, rumores. No te tomo como alguien que cree todo lo que lee, amor" respondió Killian con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

"Y no lo hago" respondió la mujer sonriente "Pero tienes que entender que durante muchos años has sido el coqueto de Hollywood, es fácil dudar si lo que estás leyendo pueda o no ser verdad" Killian la miró con un gesto de no entender la relación entre ambas cosas.

"La única mujer que tiene mi atención en este momento está justo junto a mí en este momento" la mujer dio otra mirada a Emma, quién comenzaba sonrojarse. Killian se volteó para mirarla a los ojos "Y es la mujer más hermosa, brillante e increíble que alguna vez haya conocido" dijo dándole una sonrisa dulce a Emma.

"Tink Green asegura que tuvo una relación larga contigo" comenzó a decir la mujer, y miró en un cuaderno de anotaciones para leer "que ella siempre te dio espacio para explorar cuando sentías la necesidad de buscar distracción en otra mujer, pero siempre volvías con ella, y ella está segura que este es otro de esos casos" Emma sintió a Killian tensarse junto a ella, ella se concentró en no lucir afectada por la declaración de la mujer.

"Amor, la impresión que la Srta. Green tenga sobre la naturaleza de lo que fue nuestra relación me tiene sin cuidado. Ella es una chica talentosa, y estoy seguro que va a tener mucho éxito en esta película o cualquier otro proyecto en el que participe. Pero la única opinión que me interesa escuchar es la de Emma" dijo lo último mirando a Emma a los ojos y dándole una sonrisa que ella no pudo evitar imitar. Pero esta pequeña frase de Killian que fue más para Emma que para Ursula, fue tomada como una invitación. Y la mujer dio toda su atención a ella.

"Srta. Swan, la srta. Green ha sido dura a la hora de hablar de usted. La ha llamado estirada, prepotente, y creo que en una de sus últimas declaraciones la describió como celosa ¿Cómo toma todas estas declaraciones?" La mujer preguntó maliciosamente, Killian abrió la boca para decir algo pero Emma habló primero.

"La Srta. Green es alguien que en mi vida solo he visto dos veces y de formas muy breves. Sería muy osado de mi parte formar una opinión exacta de ella, lo suficientemente digna como para hacer una declaración o juzgar su carácter, con solo pocos minutos de haberla visto o haber conversado con ella. Así que honestamente no sé qué decirte. Killian y yo hemos estado muy ocupados en nuestra vida real, y es la primera vez que escucho la opinión que la Srta. Green tiene sobre mí" respondió como si dar entrevistas y responder preguntas maliciosas fuera lo más natural del mundo. Si había algo que molestaba Emma Swan, era que la tomaran como tonta, y no iba a caer en el juego. Miró brevemente a Killian y el tenía una pequeña sonrisa complacida en el rostro. La mujer, Ursula, frunció el ceño, definitivamente esperaba que Emma o Killian reaccionaran a su pregunta.

Belle se acercó y anunció que se había acabado el tiempo, luego de despedirse de la mujer con sonrisas falsa. Emma y Killian siguieron a Belle por unos metros "Disculpen que hayan tenido que conversar con ella, estaba contando los segundos para sacarlos de ahí. Les prometo que no habrá más entrevistas como esa" se disculpo Belle, quién se había mantenido lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar "Emma, si me hubiese sentado contigo un día entero a darte un curso de cómo responder ese tipo de preguntas y sobrevivir, no lo hubieses hecho tan bien" dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Emma sonrió complacida.

"Siempre lo digo Belle, esta mujer es brillante" agregó Killian dando un beso a su cabeza.

Dieron tres entrevistas más, y como Belle había predicho, no hubo más preguntas sobre la chica. Los entrevistadores se concentraron en la película, en el director, y ocasionalmente alguna pequeña pregunta sobre Emma. Cuando se dio por terminada la tarea de dar entrevistas, alguien distrajo a Belle, y ella les pidió que volvieran a la mesa y ella los seguiría en un momento. Killian colocó su mano en la espalda baja de Emma mientras la dirigía el camino de vuelta, de pronto Emma notó que deslizaba la mano un poco más abajo acariciando su trasero, Emma se sonrojó ligeramente, estaban caminando en un salón lleno de gente, donde podían verse los flashes de cámaras dispararse por todas partes. Volteó su rostro ligeramente y miró a Killian con deseo con una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro. Él la miró exactamente de la misma forma. De pronto escucharon esa voz que habían temido escuchar durante todo el día.

"Killian, que gusto verte nuevamente" dijo Tink de pie justo frente a ellos. Ellos voltearon lentamente a mirarla.

"Tink" fue el único saludo que Killian le dio y cuando iba a rodearla, dirigiendo a Emma con la mano en su espalda la chica volvió a hablar.

"Oh… ¿tu novia no te deja hablar conmigo?" preguntó la chica con malicia, Emma colocó su mano sobre la de Killian para recordarle que no debía reaccionar como la chica esperaba. Y él agradeció el gesto porque estuvo a punto de hacerlo "Esperen, quiero presentarles a mi acompañante" la chica se dio media vuelta, alguien que estaba sentado detrás de ella se puso de pie, nada los había preparado para la persona que tenían en frente, Neal.

Killian por instinto apretó a Emma a su cuerpo, frunció el ceño y volteó a mirar el rostro de Emma. Ella por su parte estaba en shock, tenía la mirada fija y en los ojos de Neal. De pronto y lentamente se sonrió y volvió su atención a Tink nuevamente "Me gustaría mucho felicitarte por la compañía, pero sería deshonesto hacerlo. Porque no creo que sea nada buena para ti…Ahora si nos disculpan tenemos que volver a nuestra mesa" Emma se separó un paso de Killian, para tomar su mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y comenzaron a caminar hacia su mesa en silencio.

"¿Emma?" preguntó Killian tan pronto estuvieron sentados, y notó que habían pocas personas en la mesa. Emma se volteó a mirarlo, él tenía una expresión preocupada. Ella lo miró con ternura y acarició su rostro.

"No podemos hablar aquí… No vamos a darle el gusto Killian" ella se acercó, le dio un corto y casto beso en la boca.

"Si quieres irte solo dilo y nos vamos" dijo él recostando su frente de la de ella.

"No nos vamos a ir justo después de eso. Tenemos que demostrarle que no tiene poder sobre nosotros" dijo ella con los ojos cerrados y sonaba más como un mantra que como una afirmación. Killian asintió y dio otro corto beso a la boca de Emma.

"Chicos, vi que Tink los detuvo ¿Todo bien?" preguntó Belle sentándose en la mesa junto a Emma. Emma acarició el rostro de Killian nuevamente antes de separarse de él y voltearse a mirar a Belle.

"Ese que está con ella, es mi ex novio" Belle abrió los ojos amplios de la sorpresa.

"Supongo que la historia no es agradable" agregó Belle.

"No, no lo es" respondió Emma.

"Emma manejó la situación mejor de lo que yo lo hubiese hecho. Pero yo no creo que lo haya traído hasta aquí solo para mostrárnoslo" agregó Killian.

"Yo no lo he querido sugerir Killian, pero sabes que una palabra a Robin de esto y ella estaría fuera" dijo Belle bajando la voz "Estuve trabajando con Robin para la realización de esta cena, con la condición de tener la noche libre para trabajar con ustedes. Él estuvo de acuerdo, y estaba muy interesado en conocer de primera mano lo que estaba ocurriendo con sus actores. Yo le dije la verdad, que esa niña es una oportunista y ustedes dos están muy enamorados y felices. Robin es un hombre de familia, y le pareció de muy mal gusto. Me pidió que te hiciera saber que si era muy incómodo para ti trabajar con ella, podrían hacer algo al respecto. Ella no tiene ningún papel importante" Killian y Emma se miraron.

"¿Tú qué opinas?" preguntó Killian a Emma.

"Es tu decisión Killian. Pero pienso que hay que tratarla como una niña malcriada, quitarle su empleo solo causará una pataleta que puede tener consecuencias mayores, y no es lo correcto" respondió Emma.

"Sus actos tendrán consecuencias, amor. No le quitaremos la oportunidad, pero de igual forma hablaré con Robin. Y eso es en este momento" dijo Killian mirando en dirección al lugar en el que se encontraba Robin conversando con alguien, se puso de pie y caminó hacia él. Emma lo siguió con la mirada.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Belle, Emma la miró con una sonrisa triste.

"Esa persona que Tink trajo aquí hoy me hizo mucho daño en el pasado. Killian…" Emma siguió con la mirada en la dirección donde había desaparecido su novio "él ha curado muchas de mis heridas Belle, pero ver a Neal se siente como si cada unas de las vendas que ha colocado Killian, con mucha paciencia, sobre mis cicatrices fueron arrancadas de golpe"

"Siento mucho que tengas que pasar por esto, Emma. Killian está muy enamorado de ti, estoy segura que volverá a vendar esas cicatrices sin dudar" se volteó para tomar unas copas que les ofreció un mesonero "Creo que un poco de alcohol te caería bien en este momento" dijo sonriente ofreciéndole una copa, Emma sonrió ampliamente, tomó la copa y la chocó suavemente con la de Belle.

"No es casualidad que ella haya traído a Neal. No sé cómo se conocieron Belle, pero ella lo trajo aquí con mala intención" dijo Emma luego de beber de su copa.

"¿Sabías que ella quería estar en esta mesa? Pero Robin dijo que de ninguna manera. Me pidió que me asegurara que la organizadora de la cena la sentara lo más alejada posible de aquí"

"¿Entonces también trabajas para Robin Locksley?" preguntó Emma, mientras más conocía a esta chica mejor le caía, comprendía porque Killian le tenía tanto aprecio.

"Los rumores dicen que soy muy buena en mi trabajo" dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia "Recibí la llamada y me pareció oportuno, Regina me quería en New York, cerca de ustedes".

"Pues estoy segura que esos rumores son ciertos. Y me alegra saber que te tenemos cerca" agregó Emma regalándole una sonrisa.

"Ems… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?" escuchó Emma la voz de Neal mientras bebía de su copa, y por pura suerte no escupió lo que había bebido en medio de la mesa. Miró a Belle con terror y luego miró al hombre.

"No tengo nada que hablar contigo" dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

"Ems por favor … dame unos pocos minutos" rogó el hombre.

"No" dijo suavemente y dejó de mirarlo.

"Necesito hablar contigo…"

"Disculpa compañero, la Srta dijo que no quiere hablar" dijo Killian acercándose a la mesa, colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de Emma.

"Emma por favor. Él no es bueno para ti, solo va a lastimarte" dijo Neal ignorando a Killian. Emma soltó una carcajada y se volteó para mirarlo.

"¿En serio? ¿Quién es bueno para mí? ¿Tú?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

"Este no es lugar para tener esta discusión, aunque honestamente dudo que haya un lugar o un momento para tenerla" agregó Killian con una media sonrisa que se veía más amenazadora que otra cosa.

"Tú lugar de trabajo no es bueno para discutir sobre Emma, pero el mío si lo es ¿no?" preguntó Neal mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Emma miró a Killian, pero él no le devolvió la mirada, seguía viendo a Neal amenazadoramente.

"La diferencia aquí es, que si te doy un puñetazo yo no voy a ser botado del salón, ni mucho menos despedido de mi trabajo" respondió Killian satisfecho.

"¿Esta es una buena persona para ti?" preguntó Neal mirando a Emma. En ese momento Belle, que Emma no había notado que había dejado la mesa, apareció con dos guardias de seguridad.

"Disculpe Señor, debe acompañarnos" dijo uno de los hombres muy serio a Neal.

"Esto no se ha acabado" Fue lo que dijo Neal ante de darse media vuelta y caminar en dirección a la puerta, seguido por los dos hombres. Nadie había realmente notado la discusión, había sido rápida. Solo las personas que estaban más cerca miraban con curiosidad, pero tan pronto Neal se alejó volvieron a sus conversaciones.

"Voy a asegurarme que no lo dejen entrar de nuevo" anunció Belle antes de alejarse de la mesa. Killian tomó asiento.

"Ya conocías a Neal" no fue una pregunta, Killian se movió en su asiento, incómodo. Asintió "Por supuesto. Yo pensé que lo habías reconocido por las fotografías que había tomado Sidney" Emma estaba seria, miraba al frente y movía uno de sus dedos por la copa que tenía frente a ella "¿Boston cierto? ¿Fue a él al que golpeaste en Boston?"

"Aye" respondió, y Emma se volteó a mirarlo.

"¿Hiciste que lo despidieran de su trabajo?" preguntó y él asintió. Ella torció los ojos y dejó de mirarlo.

"Emma. Fui a verlo porque me había estado enviando correos. Diciendo cosas que pues, supongo que esperaba que terminara contigo por las cosas que me estaba diciendo" Emma lo miró nuevamente.

"¿Por qué es la primera vez que escucho sobre esto?" preguntó molesta.

"Amor, cuando comenzó tú acababas de volver a Vancouver y estabas muy alterada por culpa de ese imbécil. No quería hacerte las cosas más difíciles diciéndote las cosas que me escribía" explicó mientras acercaba una de sus manos a su rostro y acariciaba su mejilla. Emma cerró los ojos cuando sintió el contacto y escuchaba. Abrió los ojos nuevamente y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

"No has debido esconderlo de mí. No soy un vaso de cristal que se puede romper en cualquier momento" de pronto escucharon la voz de Robin, que se había sentado junto a Killian.

"Emma, de verdad me da mucho gusto conocerte. Juro que Killian no puede estar más de cinco minutos sin decir tu nombre" bromeó el hombre, tenía una mirada y una sonrisa amable. Emma le sonrió de vuelta.

"Pues casi puedo decir lo mismo. Este último mes, me hizo ver todas tus películas, y no paraba de hablar de tu trabajo" dijo Emma, sintió la mano de Killian acariciar su pierna y decidió relajarse por ahora. Ya habría tiempo y un mejor lugar para tener esa discusión. Robin soltó una risa.

"Pues somos dos, y mi hijo está emocionado por conocer al Capitán Garfio. La vez que Killian estuvo en mi casa ya Roland estaba durmiendo"

"Espero conocerlo pronto" agregó Killian. Un hombre se acercó a Robin y dijo algo en su oído.

"Si me disculpan, debo conocer a alguien…Killian el asunto del que estábamos hablando hace poco, no te preocupes, ya esa decisión estaba tomada, yo no estaba cómodo con la situación de cualquier forma. Le fue asignado otro papel" dijo el hombre antes de dejar la mesa, Killian solo le asintió.

"¿Sobre Tink?" preguntó Emma. Killian asintió.

"No pude terminar de hablar con Robin, porque vi al imbécil hablando contigo. Pero como escuchaste, le fue asignado otro papel"

"¿Entonces ahora vamos por la vida dejando a la gente sin empleo?" preguntó Emma frunciendo el ceño.

"Ella no perdió su empleo, solo perdió el papel. Lo escuchaste, ella lo consiguió sola" respondió Killian poniéndose serio.

"¿Y Neal?"

"Neal probó mi paciencia, la cual es bastante corta. Se lo buscó solo" respondió Killian mirando al frente.

"¿En serio? ¿Esa es la persona que eres? ¿Cuando alguien te molesta vas y te aseguras que se quede sin empleo?" preguntó Emma molesta, pero controlando el tono de su voz, nadie necesitaba escuchar su conversación. Antes de que Killian pudiese responder Belle volvió a la mesa, al verla Emma se puso de pie y la tomo por la mano "Acompáñame al baño, por favor" Belle notó la tensión entre Killian y Emma y solo asintió dejándose arrastrar por Emma. Cuando entraron al baño, Emma al notar que no había nadie más volvió a hablar "Disculpa que te arrastre aquí. Necesitaba un minuto, y en vista que no pudo caminar por este lugar sin compañía"

"No te preocupes. Y prefiero estar contigo por si te acorrala nuevamente Tink" Respondió Belle, y cómo si la hubiese llamado, la puerta se abrió y entro Tink Green al baño con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Emma torció los ojos al verla y Belle se puso seria.

"Oh, cuanto me alegar encontrarte aquí" dijo la chica y se acercó a las puertas de los retretes abriéndolas, para asegurarse que no había alguien más en el baño "Estoy tan emocionada que no creo que pueda esperar a decirlo a Killian primero" dijo con una gran sonrisa, Emma y Belle se miraron. La chica metió la mano en la pequeña cartera que traía y sacó algo parecido a una fotografía. Y con emoción se la dio a Emma "Ya que somos como una gran familia. Estoy segura que no te molestara escucharlo primero que él" Emma la miraba confundida y tomó la pequeña foto en sus manos. Belle se acercó para mirarla y abrió los ojos amplios. La mano de Emma comenzó a temblar con la mirada fija en el papel.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó casi en un susurro, una pregunta estúpida porque sabía muy bien lo que era.

"Un ecosonograma… me temo que Killian me dejo un pequeño regalo" respondió Tink y acarició su vientre con una sonrisa. Emma miró a Belle.

"Nos vamos" fue lo único que dijo Belle tomando la mano de Emma para arrastrarla fuera del baño. Emma estaba en shock, miraba a Tink sin ninguna emoción en su rostro, aún no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto de esto. Estiró el ecosonograma en dirección a Tink para devolverlo.

"Oh, no…por favor dáselo a Killian por mí y dile que espero su llamada" dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Belle comenzó a caminar y Emma se dejo arrastrar fuera del baño.

"Necesito irme de aquí Belle" dijo Emma con calma tan pronto salieron del baño. Belle estaba preocupada, porque el shock de Emma era evidente, y temía como sería el momento en el que Emma asimilara lo que acababa de pasar.

"¿Quieres que vaya por Killian?" preguntó Belle. Emma negó con la cabeza y vio como lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

"Necesito que me saques de aquí en este momento" dijo Emma y Belle comprendió que lo que Emma hacia era tratar de no colapsar en este lugar lleno de gente. Enredó su brazo con el de ella por el codo y comenzó a caminar mientras llamaba para asegurarse de que hubiera un auto afuera esperando por ellas. Tan pronto llegaron afuera, una camioneta negra estaba esperando por ellas, ambas subieron al auto. Belle no sabía qué hacer, quería llamar a Killian, pero no sabía si hacerlo, si preguntar a Emma, tomó su teléfono para llamar a Regina y decirle que había dejado el lugar, pero Emma puso una mano sobre su teléfono "No llames a Killian. No todavía" Belle miró la cara de Emma, ya no habían lágrimas en sus ojos, no estaba segura que emoción leía en su rostro, quizás era una combinación de muchas, pero era aterrador, su corazón se quebró de solo ver el rostro de Emma, y quiso llorar por ella "Si lo llamas en este momento, llegará primero que yo al hotel, y necesito un minuto para…para…"

"Entendido. Llamaré a Regina tan pronto estemos en el hotel" respondió Belle interrumpiéndola. Evitando ella misma llorar como una tonta cuando la más afectada que era Emma permanecía aún en shock. Pocos minutos después llegaron al hotel. Mientras subían en el ascensor el teléfono de Belle comenzó a sonar y antes de ver la pantalla ya sabía quién era. Emma volteó a mirar el teléfono también, el nombre de Killian brillaba en la pantalla insistentemente. Belle miró a Emma, y ella asintió. Así que Belle atendió la llamada con Emma justo al lado "Killian"

"¿Dónde carajos están?" preguntó Killian molesto "El teléfono de Emma está apagado ¿Ocurrió algo?"

"Estamos de vuelta en el hotel…Killian, necesitas venir aquí"

"¿Está Emma bien? ¿Qué pasó?" pregunto angustiado. Belle miró a Emma, el ascensor se detuvo y Emma camino fuera.

"Dame un minuto Killian. Y te llamo de vuelta" Belle colgó el teléfono sin esperar una respuesta y siguió a Emma fuera del ascensor. Miró su teléfono y lo colocó en silencio, sabía lo insistente que podía ser Killian Jones.

Emma entró en la habitación dejando la puerta abierta para Belle "Gracias por venir conmigo, no sé que hubiese hecho yo estando sola ahí" dijo Emma quitando sus zapatos, Belle solo asintió "Ya estoy bien aquí, si necesitar volver a la cena ya puedes hacerlo. Estoy segura que has hecho más que tu trabajo al traerme aquí"

"No vine contigo porque sea mi trabajo, Emma. Estoy preocupada por ti ¿Estás bien?" Emma la miró y le dio una sonrisa triste.

"Voy a estar bien. He pasado por cosas peores…Me gustaría estar a solas, necesito…descansar" dijo, Belle la miró y asintió.

"Tienes mi número. Lo que necesites Emma, solo llámame. No lo dudes" Belle miró a la rubia, y cuando asintió se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, tan pronto estuvo afuera se recostó de la puerta por la que acababa de salir. Esto era más de lo que hubiese esperado que pudiese pasar esta noche. Volvió su atención a su teléfono y tenía 5 llamadas perdidas de Killian, justo en ese momento entró otra llamada de Killia y la atendió sin dudar "Dime que estás en un auto camino al hotel"

"Lo estoy. Belle dime por favor que pasó"

"No puedo Killian…no sé cómo" la voz de Belle se quebró, Emma no había llorado, había dicho pocas cosas desde que todo pasó, pero la tormenta que vio en la mirada de Emma la hacía sentirse profundamente triste por ella.

"Maldita sea" gritó Killian frustrado "¿Emma está bien?" preguntó

"No lo sé Killian. Pero si necesita a alguien es a ti"

"Dime que hizo Tink, Belle" suplicó Killian, Belle lo consideró. Y llegó a la conclusión que quizás era mejor para Emma enviar a Killian a esa habitación con información suficiente, porque si a ella le estaba costando decirlo, no podía imaginarse lo difícil que sería para Emma.

"Tink le anunció que está…que está embarazada" dijo la chica y cerró los ojos cuando finalmente lo dijo.

"¿Qué? ¿Embarazada? ¿De quién?" preguntó Killian confundido.

"Killian, por favor" suplicó Belle, y escuchó un silencio de varios segundos.

"No…no Belle, no puede ser" escuchó la voz de Killian casi en un susurro.

"¿Has estado con ella?" preguntó Belle molesta, como podía ser tan despistado este hombre, y escuchó otro largo silencio.

"No desde que conocí a Emma" respondió.

"Entonces es posible que lo esté"

"Maldita sea…Emma…"

"Me pidió estar sola. Pero no me voy a alejar de esta puerta hasta que llegues"

"Estoy llegando…dame unos minutos" dijo Killian antes de colgar.

Killian se bajó del auto tan pronto se estacionó frente al hotel, y corrió hasta el ascensor que gracias a todos los dioses estaba abierto y solo. Presionó el número del piso en el que estaba su habitación, no paraba de pasar su mano por su cabello, y de pensar que todo esto era otra mentira de Tink, otra manipulación. Tan pronto se abrió la puerta saltó afuera y comenzó a correr por el pasillo y veía a lo lejos a Belle. Tan pronto la alcanzó le agradeció lo que hizo por Emma y le dijo que él se encargaría a partir de ese momento. Belle asintió y caminó en dirección al ascensor. Killian abrió la puerta y notó rápidamente que todas las luces estaban apagadas, la única luz provenía de la chimenea, donde podía ver la figura de su novia sentada en el piso justo en frente. Caminó hacia ella lentamente, Emma estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas, tenía puesto un sweater gris que pertenecía a él, su cabello suelto caía como una cascada en su espalda.

"Amor…" dijo y vio como Emma, que miraba fijamente el fuego se movió notando su presencia.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste con ella?" preguntó sin dejar de mirar el fuego, abrazando un poco más fuerte sus rodillas.

"Emma…" fue lo único que él logró responder, removió su chaqueta y la tiró en el sofá.

"¿Cuándo?" insistió con amargura. Él se acercó y se arrodilló junto a ella, sin saber que tanto acercarse, si tocarla, si abrazarla.

"dos o tres días antes de conocerte…justo antes de ir a Los Angeles, donde nos conocimos" respondió nervioso rascándose detrás de una de sus orejas.

"Eso es hace poco más de dos meses…Es posible que lo esté y no se le note ¿sabes?"

"No Emma, me rehúso a creer que eso sea cierto" respondió pasando una mano por su cabello. Emma desenredó de sus rodillas uno de sus brazos y los estiró lo suficiente para recoger el pequeño papel que había colocado frente a ella en el piso. Hasta ese momento Killian no lo había notado porque estaba concentrado en el rostro de Emma. Ella le ofreció el pequeño papel, Killian lo tomó, con poca calidad apenas se podía apreciar algo muy parecido a un bebé. Luego de mirarlo varios segundos "esto…esto no cambia nada. Si esto es cierto Emma, no cambia nada entre nosotros. Lo sabes ¿Cierto?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que yo estoy lista para ver a otra mujer entrar en nuestras vidas con una gran panza donde está creciendo tú hijo?" preguntó Emma con suavidad, abrazando sus piernas nuevamente. Killian se sentó en el piso junto a ella, hizo a un lado el pequeño papel que acababa de cambiar todo en su vida.

"Yo tampoco estoy listo para ver eso Emma, no si no eres tú la que…no si no es de nosotros" Emma se volteó por primera vez a ver su cara.

"Eso hace todo esto aún más triste…porque lo único que puedo pensar desde que esa mujer puso eso en mis manos es justo eso…que debería ser yo" al final su voz se quebró y lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. Killian la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su pecho. Se había prometido a sí mismo hacer feliz a esta hermosa mujer, darle todo lo que nunca nadie le dio, y justo en este momento sentía que estaba rompiendo esa promesa, y eso lo llenaba de furia y desesperanza, porque si algo podía hacer que esta mujer huyera de él era esto, sintió su corazón romperse y lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos. Acunó el rostro de Emma con sus dos manos y la obligó a mirarlo "Te amo, Emma. Tenemos que poder con esto, juntos" una lágrima solitaria recorrió su rostro, una de las manos de Emma viajó instintivamente hasta su rostro para limpiarla. Luego rodeó sus brazos por la espalda de Killian y recostó su rostro de su pecho, y lloró, lloró porque para ella esto lucía más como el principio del fin que otra cosa.


	18. Chapter 18

Este había sido el mes más difícil que Emma pudiese recordar en mucho tiempo, y en una vida llena de días difíciles era decir bastante. Sus primeros dos meses junto a Killian, habían sido sobre descubrirse a sí misma, abrir su corazón a nuevas posibilidades, tener nuevos sueños, sueños que todos incluían a Killian. Ahora se sentía perdida, sabía que no había vuelta atrás a la persona que era, a la vida que tenía. Regina quizás por compasión o condescendencia había permitido a Emma pasar cada vez más tiempo con Henry, y Henry era lo único que la amarraba a New York en este momento, porque ya ni siquiera Killian lo hacía.

La situación de Tink aún no había llegado a los medios, Regina había manejado la situación con puño de acero, había hecho firmar contratos de confidencialidad, Killian no había tenido una sola reunión con Tink sin Regina y un abogado presente, trataban de convencer a la chica de hacer una prueba de paternidad antes de que el niño naciera, pero ella se rehusaba, decía que no pondría en riesgo su embarazo, y tendrían que esperar a que el bebé hubiese nacido. En cada una de estas reuniones Killian había pedido y necesitado la presencia de Emma, pero ella se había negado, bajo ningún concepto estaría en la misma habitación que la otra mujer. Hace solo un mes, que se sentía como hace un millón de años, Killian y Emma se abrazaron y lloraron juntos frente a la chimenea, esa fue la última vez que Emma sintió que eran una pareja, porque tan pronto despertó en sus brazos la siguiente mañana, todo se sentía mal, sus brazos se sentían extraños, ya no sentía que ella pertenecía a ese lugar. Sonaba egoísta, pero ella no quería compartirlo, ella quería todo de él, todo o nada.

Killian pasó las dos primeras semanas tratando de ser fantástico, Emma nunca pensó que era posible que pudiese ser un mejor novio, pues de alguna manera lo consiguió, pero ella ya no era la misma, hubo un quiebre entre quien ella era antes y después de esa noticia. Y Killian comenzó a resentirlo, los constantes rechazos de Emma lo tenían deprimido y malhumorado, y en algún momento dejó de intentarlo, ahora se concentraba en su trabajo. Cuando llegaba al hotel al final del día, ponía toda su atención a su guión. Ellos dos eran un fantasma de la pareja que un día fueron. Esta noche Henry estaba quedándose con ellos, Regina tenía una cita con Robin y Emma se había ofrecido para quedarse con Henry hasta el otro día. Ahora estaba viéndolo dormir plácidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, habían leído hasta que Henry se quedó dormido, había sido una noche divertida de ver películas en sus pijamas, comiendo pizza, y terminó con ambos leyendo un libro hasta que Henry se quedó dormido. Emma no tenía idea de donde estaba Killian, y prefería que fuera así, que no interrumpiera su diversión con Henry, porque Henry era lo único que se sentía real en este momento. Puso el libro en la mesita junto a la cama, caminó hasta la puerta, apagó la luz antes de salir, cerró la puerta con cuidado y salió al salón con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Todavía sonríe" escuchó la voz de Killian que estaba recostado del mesón de la pequeña cocina con una cerveza en la mano y una expresión malhumorada. La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Emma casi de inmediato y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación "¿Hoy no me hablas?" Emma no respondió nada y siguió caminando, el comenzó a seguirla "¿Vas a empezar a dormir en la otra habitación?" Ya estaban dentro de su habitación y Emma se volteó.

"Estas borracho y no tengo nada que hablar contigo mientras estés borracho… ¿Puedes tratar de no subir la voz? Henry está durmiendo en la otra habitación" le respondió molesta antes de voltearse de nuevo, entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta.

"Lo siento, no sabía que Henry estaba aquí" dijo Killian tan pronto Emma salió del baño.

"Si hubieses llegado más temprano lo hubieses sabido" respondió Emma sin siquiera mirarlo caminando hacia su lado de la cama.

"Estoy seguro que no me hubieses querido aquí de cualquier forma" dijo casi en un susurro. Emma lo miró con una expresión triste, porque no le mentiría, no le diría algo que era mentira, pero tampoco diría en su cara que lo que decía probablemente era verdad.

"Por favor, ve a bañarte y ven a la cama" fue lo que dijo Emma calmadamente luego de mirarlo por varios segundos. Él asintió y caminó hasta el baño. Emma estaba consciente que las cosas no podían seguir así entre ellos, pero no sabía cómo arreglarlo, no sabía cómo volver a cómo eran antes. Ella no estaba segura si quería arreglarlo, porque cada vez que lo consideraba una imagen de Killian con un bebe en sus brazos se posaba en su cabeza y le apretaba el corazón.

Killian regresó del baño, realmente no estaba tan ebrio, pero si había bebido, últimamente volver al hotel con Emma se había vuelto una tarea emocionalmente demandante, y cada día bebía un poco más para afrontar la distancia que había entre ellos, había intentado todo y ella seguía alejándose, y estaba seguro que bebía antes de volver a ella, porque no sabía si la conseguiría del todo. Cuando llegó esta noche y no la encontró en la habitación entró en pánico, y vio por la hendija de la puerta de la otra habitación que la luz estaba encendida, había comenzado a caminar para entrar y sacarla de ahí y devolverla a la otra cama, pero por supuesto que a mitad del camino esa le pareció la idea más estúpida del mundo, terminó abriendo la nevera, sacando una cerveza de ella. Y la vio salir sonriente, cuanto había extrañado esa sonrisa, y se sintió traicionado, porque ya esa sonrisa no era para él. Pensó que había olvidado algo y que por eso estaba dejando la habitación, nunca imaginó que Henry podía estar ahí. En otras circunstancias ella lo hubiese llamado feliz porque Henry pasaría la noche con ella, de eso estaba seguro, pero esa no era la realidad ahora, la realidad era que ella ya no lo llamaba, y él había dejado de hacerlo, porque cuando lo hacía no siempre lograba que ella le atendiera, era menos doloroso simplemente no llamarla.

Se vistió con un pantalón de dormir y una franela que Emma amablemente había colocado dobladas para él en la cama. Se sonrió por el gesto, ella aún tenía estos pequeños gestos con él, y se aferraba a ellos, porque le probaban que ella aún estaba ahí con él. Ella estaba de espaldas y por su respiración sabía que aún no estaba dormida, se metió en la cama, se acostó de lado mirando en dirección a la rubia cabellera "Emma…no podemos seguir así…necesitamos…Yo te necesito" vio por el movimiento en la espalda de la chica que había tomado una gran bocanada de aire y se había puesto tensa "Te extraño" su voz se quebró al decir estas últimas dos palabras. Emma se volteó lentamente para verlo, se acostó de frente a él.

"Yo también te extraño Killian, pero no sé como volver a como éramos"

"Yo sigo siendo el mismo, tú sigues siendo la misma…Sí, hay una mujer loca diciendo que la dejé embarazada…Eso no cambia nada entre nosotros"

"Ya yo no soy la misma" respondió Emma casi en un susurro.

"¿Ya no sientes lo mismo por mí?" preguntó herido, lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

"Te amo Killian, pero de alguna forma eso ya no es suficiente" Killian sintió que su corazón se rompió en un millón de pedazos.

"No, Emma…me niego a creer que nuestra relación no pueda superar esto" dijo frunciendo el ceño, una lágrima salió de uno de sus ojos y cayó en la almohada.

"No dejo de pensar que apenas tenemos tres meses juntos. Y…quizás es más fácil…"

"¿Si terminamos? Explícame exactamente cómo eso será más fácil" preguntó Killian molesto interrumpiéndola.

"Tú esperas que yo sea una persona más fuerte de lo que soy..."

"Yo espero que tú seas Emma" dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y limpiaba sus ojos "La Emma que sostenía mi mano todos los días, la que me despertaba con un beso y una sonrisa cada mañana, la que me miraba con amor y deseo, la que hacía mía cada maldito día porque no podía creer mi suerte…Y no pienses ni por un segundo que yo no sé qué te fallé, que la única promesa que te hice la rompí demasiado pronto, no te estoy haciendo feliz, pero tampoco me lo estás permitiendo Emma, no me permites arreglar esto, encontrar una nueva forma de hacerte feliz…Ahora hablas de dejarme…si eso es lo que realmente quieres yo no te voy a detener…Pero no puedo, no quiero creer que eso es lo que quieres"

Emma miraba a Killian, y se odiaba sí misma porque lo amaba con locura, pero le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Ya ella había pensado esto desde hace días, quizás era mejor terminar la relación, y dejar a Killian libre para lidiar con Tink y su trabajo y la prensa…Pero la idea no había sido tan real hasta este momento en el que la estaban discutiendo, y ella lo había visto retraerse y amargarse las últimas dos semanas, lo veía llegar tomado todas las noches, lo estaba rompiendo, ella se sentía demasiado perdida como para remediarlo, y se odiaba a sí misma por eso, porque lo amaba demasiado pero ya no sabía cómo amarlo. Porque cada vez que pensaba en su futuro con él, solo pensaba en que Tink estaría en cada uno de sus planes, sería dueña de la mitad de su vida hasta que este niño tuviera 18 años, eso era demasiado tiempo. Ella no quería compartirlo por tanto tiempo, ella no quería verlo vivir una experiencia con otra mujer que a ella le hubiese gustado algún día tener con él por primera vez. Y ahora sentía que este era el final que tanto temió desde el principio, y como había predicho, terminaría de una forma trágica y dolorosa. Sin embargo, no supo que responder y dejó que su cuerpo reaccionara por última vez a este hermoso hombre. Se sentó en la cama y se acercó lentamente, cuando estaba a milímetros de su boca se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos, esos hermosos y penetrantes ojos azules, lo besó suavemente y enredó sus dedos en su cabello. Él comenzó a besarla con más intensidad, y pronto su beso se convirtió en una lucha apasionada entre sus lenguas.

Killian besó cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y le hizo el amor con controlada desesperación, porque por primera vez sus cuerpos fusionados no le confirmaba que ella era suya. No aún, había mucho en lo que trabajar. Y había una tormenta en su mirada que no lo hacía sentir que había ganado esta batalla, se vinieron al mismo tiempo, él le susurró entre gemidos una y otra vez que la amaba, lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Emma, y Killian la miró preocupado. Se acostó junto a ella y la apretó contra su pecho. Y así se durmió Emma llorando mientras Killian le susurraba que todo iba a estar bien, le susurraba cuanto la ama, le susurraba promesas que Emma sabía que nunca podría cumplir.

Emma se despertó temprano, su cuerpo enredado con el de Killian. Respiró profundo, el olor de él mezclado con el olor a sexo, con el olor de ella, se había vuelto su olor favorito en el mundo con el cual despertar. Subió la mirada para ver su rostro, estaba profundamente dormido, acarició su pecho, y miró con detalle todo cuanto pudo de él, grabándolo en su mente. Se desenredó con tanta delicadeza como pudo de su cuerpo y se metió en el baño, luego de una rápida ducha, salió y se colocó ropa limpia. Antes de salir de la habitación escuchó la voz de Killian.

"¿Por qué no estás en la cama?"

"Porque Henry está aquí. Y quería despertar antes que él…Voy a hacer desayuno para los tres" explicó ella.

"Ven aquí" le dijo estirando su brazo. Ella no pudo evitar ser atraída como un imán y sonrió porque Killian recién despertado siempre le recordaba a un pequeño niño. Tomó su mano, él la arrastró hacía él tirándola en la cama y le dio un tierno beso en la boca "Te amo"

"Yo también te amo" le respondió ella dándole otro corto beso en la boca, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.´

Esta rápidamente se había vuelto una mañana mágica, sacada del mejor de los cuentos de hadas, Emma estaba desayunando con sus dos personas favoritas en el mundo, en una escena cotidiana para muchos, nueva para ella. Miraba con una sonrisa como Killian y Henry se sumergían en una discusión sobre la magia en el mundo de fantasía del programa de tv de Killian. Ahora Killian lavaba los platos, negándose a que Emma moviera un solo dedo después de hacerles un delicioso desayuno. Él con las manos mojadas y llenas de jabón, le pidió a Emma leer para él el mensaje que había recibido. Ella tomó su teléfono y luego de leer frunció el ceño.

"Dice aquí que mañana puedes ir a la cita del doctor de Tink para que veas al bebé" dijo sin emoción colocando el teléfono nuevamente en el mesón. Killian se detuvo en seco en lo que hacía, esto de Emma leyendo en voz alta sus mensajes para él no era nuevo, era algo que hacían cuando él tenía las manos ocupadas. Pero se sintió como un estúpido al no considerar que podía ser un mensaje que podría perfectamente arruinar la mañana perfecta que estaban teniendo.

"Emma…"

"Está bien, esta es tu vida ahora" respondió ella interrumpiéndolo, sin mirarlo a los ojos. En ese momento Henry volvió al salón.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?" preguntó el chico ignorando la tensión entre los adultos.

"No lo sé. Eso depende de tu mamá" respondió Emma acariciando su cabello.

"¿Y tú que harás Killian?" preguntó el chico mirando al hombre que ahora secaba sus manos con un trapo.

"Tendré un largo día de filmación, muchacho" respondió con una sonrisa.

Emma y Henry se sentaron en el sofá a ver televisión, Killian al rato salió listo para irse al trabajo "Nos vemos esta noche, amor" se acercó y dio un beso en su cabeza "Muchacho, estas a cargo del castillo, cuida de mi princesa" Henry se volteó a mirarlo con una amplia sonrisa y asintió. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero Emma lo siguió. Ella volteó a mirar a Henry, pero él estaba concentrado en el programa de tv.

"Hey" dijo tomando una de sus manos para detenerlo, se acercó y lo abrazó, se apretó firmemente contra su cuerpo, y él le devolvió el abrazo con la misma firmeza.

"No olvides nunca que te amo" le susurró ella en el oído.

"Siempre lo tengo presente" respondió y se separó lo suficiente para darle un beso en la mejilla. Ella acarició su rostro, se miraron por varios segundos. Ella le dio un corto y casto beso en la boca "Ve a trabajar" dijo con una sonrisa. Él respiro profundo y se separo de ella. Antes de salir por la puerta la miró nuevamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Emma volvió a su asiento en el sofá junto a Henry. Luego de mirar televisión un rato con él, se llenó de valor, tomó el control remoto y lo colocó en silencio. El niño la miró confundido "Necesito hablar algo muy importante contigo Henry…Hoy voy a volver a Vancouver, pero no quiero que pienses que te estoy abandonando o que no nos veremos más nunca. Tan pronto tú estés de vuelta a casa podremos vernos nuevamente"

"¿Por qué tienes que irte?" preguntó aún más confundido.

"Porque necesito conseguir un lugar donde vivir allá y un empleo. Así que mientras tú estás de vacaciones y Killian está trabajando puedo hacerlo" respondió Emma.

"Pero pensé que vivías con Killian"

"Si, pero…yo necesito mi propio hogar ¿cierto?" Henry lucía como que le parecía que su argumento tenía sentido "Solo no quiero que pienses que no nos veremos más porque tengo que irme de pronto"

"Está bien, confío en ti. Si dices que estarás en Vancouver cuando regresemos es porque así será" afirmó el niño. Y Emma se sintió aliviada que esto no sería tan difícil con Henry, que era la única persona de la que se despediría.

Al rato Regina la llamó, Emma preparó a Henry para devolverlo a su madre. Antes de salir de la suite lo abrazó fuerte y le prometió de nuevo que se verían pronto. Lo devolvió a su madre y volvió a la suite. Fue directo al closet y frenéticamente comenzó a meter cosas en su maleta. Ella era una cobarde, lo sabía. No podía con esta situación, no quería enfrentarla, solo estaba haciéndole daño a Killian con su actitud, y hacerle daño no era algo que disfrutase, estuvo a punto de ser clara y frontal con él, pero verlo a punto de llorar le partió el corazón y en ese momento supo que no podría hacer lo que era necesario, él no lo aceptaría. Prefería irse luego de esta hermosa mañana, y recordar su sonrisa como su última interacción como pareja. No una larga y destructiva última conversación que solo los destruiría a ambos. No sería fácil, esta noche cuando él llegase y ella no estuviese ahí sería increíblemente desgarrador. Pero prefería que él la odiase, que dejase de verla como esta perfecta mujer que ella no era, lo prefería a ver esta relación morir lentamente.

Cuando todas sus cosas estuvieron guardadas. Tomó un papel y un bolígrafo, escribió una nota. Mientras escribía lágrimas corrían por su rostro y algunas cayeron en la hoja, la releyó varias veces y la colocó finalmente sobre la mesita que estaba del lado de la cama de Killian, colocó sobre ella la tarjeta que abría la puerta de la suite. Dio un rápido vistazo alrededor, limpió las lagrimas de su rostro y tomó una actitud decidida, esto era lo mejor para todos. Salió de la habitación, de la suite, del hotel, subió a un taxi, y mientras más se alejaba del hotel, de Killian, su corazón se sentía cada vez más pesado dentro de su pecho. Llegó al aeropuerto, fue directo a la aerolínea e hizo la última compra que haría con la tarjeta de Killian, un boleto a Vancouver. Tuvo suerte de conseguir un asiento en un vuelo que saldría en una hora. Con un millón de dudas pero sin mirar atrás se subió a ese avión y lloró silenciosamente durante todo el vuelo.

Llegó tarde en la noche a Vancouver, tendría que pasar la noche en el único lugar que se había sentido como un hogar en toda su vida, por última vez. Tomó un taxi y se dirigió a casa, sacó su teléfono y consideró encenderlo. Pero temía con lo que se conseguiría. Con todas las horas que estuvo volando, ya él estaría de vuelta a la suite o pronto lo estaría. Quería escuchar su voz, quería reconfortarlo, decirle que todo estaría bien al final, que esto era lo mejor, pero ya había sido lo suficientemente egoísta el día de hoy, llamarlo solo empeoraría las cosas, escuchar su voz solo sería reconfortante para ella, él no querría escucharla luego de lo que acababa de hacer. El auto se detuvo frente a la casa, y tan pronto estuvo frente a ella de pie con la maleta a un lado, miró con admiración su hogar, cerró los ojos e imaginó que él estaba ahí adentro, esperando por ella. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y comenzó a caminar. Entró y recorrió cada habitación, cada espacio le recordaba algún momento con él, y los veía como si fuera una película, finalmente entró a la habitación y se acostó en el lado de Killian, se enrolló abrazando su almohada y lloró, hasta que se quedo sin energía y sin lágrimas, y sin darse cuenta se durmió.

Killian volvió con una sonrisa al hotel luego de un largo y tedioso día de trabajo, donde repitieron la misma escena demasiadas veces, y él solo se moría por regresar al hotel con Emma, faltaba mucho para que las cosas estuvieran bien, pero lo estarían. Se sorprendió de encontrar la suite oscura y silenciosa, dijo su nombre en voz alta esperando alguna respuesta, no obtuvo ninguna, encendió las luces y entró en la habitación, antes de encender la luz dio un vistazo a la cama, en el caso de que ella estuviese dormida, pero no estaba ahí. Encendió la luz y frunció el ceño, sacó su teléfono y no tenía llamadas ni mensajes. En todo el día no tuvo tiempo de llamarla, ni estuvo seguro de donde estuvo su teléfono gran parte del día. Marcó su número para llamarla pero le cayó la contestadora automáticamente. Su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido en su pecho cuando notó un papel en la mesita junto a la cama, arriba tenía la tarjeta de la suite. Se acercó tirando el teléfono en la cama "No" dijo para sí mismo.

" _Killian,_

 _Lo siento._

 _Me gustaría ser tan fuerte cómo esperas que sea._

 _Eres la mejor cosa que me pasó en la vida. Te amo._

 _Emma_ "

Killian dejó caer la nota al piso y con dos largos pasos llegó al closet y lo abrió. La maleta de Emma no estaba, ni su ropa, cómo si ella nunca hubiese estado ahí. Sin pensarlo dio un puñetazo a la puerta del closet, sintió un dolor punzante en la mano, sus nudillos sangraban "¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Swan?" preguntó en voz alta. Tomó el teléfono nuevamente y marcó el número de Emma. Le cayó la contestadora, esperó para dejar un mensaje de voz.

"¿Fue todo una maldita mentira? Anoche y esta mañana ¿Te estabas despidiendo? Maldita sea, atiéndeme el teléfono y déjame escucharte decir que me estas dejando" dijo con amargura y colgó la llamada. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde podía haber ido para seguirla. Se acostó en la cama con una mano en la cabeza. Esta era la pesadilla que se repetía una y otra vez cuando dormía, ahora la estaba viviendo. Se preguntaba cómo pudo Emma ser tan cruel, Le hizo creer que todo estaría bien, o quizás el no quiso notar que todo fue una larga y tortuosa despedida. Después de lo que parecieron horas, tirado en la cama mirando el techo, lamentándose por existir, sin fuerza o energía suficiente para ponerse de pie y tomarse un buen trago de ron. Se dejó llevar por el instinto y marcó el numero de la casa en Vancouver, repicó hasta lo último y volvió a marcar, de pronto escuchó que levantaban el auricular y se sentó en la cama "Emma" recibió silencio, pero él insistió "Emma, regresa por favor. Si necesitas tomarte unos días de todo esto, está bien. Pero regresa…te necesito" para cuando dijo esas dos palabras lágrimas corrían por su cara, ella no dijo nada, él sabía que era ella, lo único que escuchó fue un callado sollozo "No nos hagas esto Emma…por favor…" no pudo seguir hablando porque su garganta se volvió un nudo. Luego de un largo silencio respiró profundo y volvió a hablar "Esa…esa es tu casa. Quédate todo el tiempo que consideres necesario, si lo que necesitas es tiempo y espacio. Te lo voy a dar, no volaré a Vancouver, me quedare aquí en New York hasta que termine la filmación…pero por favor piensa bien lo que estás haciendo" otro largo silencio "Tú también eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, Swan. Y no te voy a dejar ir sin pelear por ti"

"Killian" escuchó finalmente la voz de Emma, rota y empañada en tristeza "Lo siento" y terminó la llamada.


	19. Chapter 19

Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar y despertó a Emma, solo una persona podía estar llamando esta hora. Como una zombie se paró de la cama atraída por el sonido y por la voz que tanto quería escuchar, cuando alcanzó el teléfono dejó de sonar, se sentó junto al aparato y empezó a sonar de nuevo, sabía que no debía tomar la llamada, no había nada que él pudiese decir que la hiciera cambiar de parecer, pero no se pudo contener, necesitaba escucharlo, seguramente solo querría gritarle por lo que había hecho, quizás haría las cosas más fáciles para ella, saber que él la odiaba por dejarlo de la forma en que lo hizo, quizás solo necesitaba desesperadamente escuchar su voz. Levantó el auricular y lo pegó a su oreja, escuchó su nombre y cerró los ojos. Él comenzó a hablar, le suplicaba que regrese, le decía que si necesitaba un tiempo para ella se lo tome y vuelva a él, le dijo que la necesita y aunque intentó controlar el sollozo que salió de ella, no pudo evitarlo, comenzó a llorar "No nos hagas esto Emma…por favor…" dijo él después de un largo silencio. Sí, ella les estaba haciendo esto. Pero ella no podía con la idea de que todo muriera lenta y dolorosamente, era mejor así, amarlo por siempre, sin resentimientos.

Le pidió que se quede en la casa el tiempo que necesite, que él no vendría a buscarla, que le daría tiempo y finalmente repitió las palabras que ella había escrito en la nota "Tú también eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, Swan. Y no te voy a dejar ir sin pelear por ti" Nunca nadie ha peleado por ella, ella no era suficiente, y estaba segura que eso era algo que él decía porque eso creía, pero unos días sin ella y se daría cuenta que ella no lo merece, que ella nunca fue suficiente para él, así como hasta ahora no lo ha sido para nadie.

"Killian" respondió sin poder contenerse, pensó que su voz seguramente sonaba patética con el llanto que no podía controlar desde que dejó New York. Pensó en decir 'Te Amo' pero lo que salió de su boca fue "Lo siento" y terminó la llamada. Se enrolló en el sillón, el llanto que ahora lloraba era desgarrador, no podía controlarlo, le dolía el pecho, le dolía la cabeza, le dolían los ojos, le dolía el alma, nunca en toda su vida había llorado de esta manera, y se lo permitió, se lo permitió a sí misma con la condición de que tenía que sacarlo todo esta noche, porque esta decisión la tomó ella, y tenía que afrontarla. La única razón por la que volvió a la cama fue porque aún olía ligeramente a él, fue al closet sacó una franela, la abrazó y se acostó en la cama, nuevamente lloró hasta que el cansancio le ganó.

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto, y sin embargo estaba en la cama mirando el techo, tenía horas en la misma posición. Quería moverse, quería hacer algo productivo pero no conseguía mover un solo musculo, ya no lloraba y no porque no quisiese, al parecer se había quedado sin lágrimas, o sin energía para seguir llorando. Escuchó el timbre de la casa, volteó la cabeza y miró el reloj, eran pasadas las 9:30am. Volvió a fijar su mirada en el techo sin moverse, comenzaron a dar golpes en la puerta y lo ignoró, insistieron por varios minutos, solo había tres personas a las que Killian pudo haber llamado, y no quería hablar con ninguno de ellos, no quería hablar con nadie. Escuchó a lo lejos su nombre, habían entrado, seguramente tenían llave y habían tocado por pura educación. De pronto escuchó que daban suaves golpes en la puerta de la habitación y escuchó la voz de David. Volteó los ojos y se tapó hasta la cabeza con la cobija, Killian había llamado la artillería pesada. Escuchó que David abrió la puerta y volvió a decir su nombre.

"Puedes ignorarme todo lo que quieras, pero tengo todo el día para sentarme aquí a esperar que quieras hablar conmigo" dijo con un tono paternal, le hizo sentir como una adolescente. Y se comportó como tal, con el ceño fruncido quitó la cobija de su cabeza y lo miró "Emma…" la mirada de David se suavizó y la miró con lástima. Estaba segura que lucía horrible, con el cabello despeinado, vistiendo una franela de Killian, las ojeras más grandes que el mundo haya visto, ojos y nariz vergonzosamente rojos.

"No me mires así…No merezco tu condescendencia" dijo malhumorada enrollándose de nuevo en la cama.

"¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, no la mereces" el tono de voz duro y paternal volvió a la voz de David "Ponte de pie y ve al baño, te espero abajo con el desayuno, y si no bajas en 15 minutos subiré de nuevo a buscarte"

"Iré a tomar un baño porque debo lucir de la mierda. Pero no tengo hambre y no bajaré"

"No fue una pregunta, ni mucho menos una sugerencia. Podríamos decir que fue una orden" respondió David frunciendo el ceño.

"No me trates como una niña, David"

"Comienza a comportarte como una persona adulta y con mucho gusto te trataré como tal…15 minutos" dijo finalmente dando media vuelta y saliendo por la puerta.

Quería estar molesta con David, dejar caer sobre él toda su frustración, pero sabía que no era justo. Si Killian le había dicho la mitad de lo que ella hizo, era muy justificada la forma en la que David la estaba tratando, lo merecía. Y sabía muy bien porque era él el que estaba aquí y no Mary Margaret o Ruby, porque al final nadie la comprendía como David, al final a la única persona a la que ella realmente escuchaba era a David. Salió del baño y luchó con el deseo de volver a vestirse con ropa de Killian, luego de vestirse con su propia ropa volvió su atención nuevamente al closet y tomó un sweater de Killian y lo colocó sobre su ropa. Bajó a la cocina donde David estaba tomando una taza de café, al verla sirvió otra taza para ella y la colocó en el mesón frente al taburete en el que ella se estaba sentando.

"Gracias, el café es suficiente. No tengo hambre" anunció tomando la taza y llevándola a su boca.

"Mi esposa te hizo desayuno y por lo menos vas a fingir que lo comes. De otra manera la mandaré a ella personalmente a supervisar todas tus comidas" dijo mientras ponía un plato con panquecas frente a ella. La miró fijamente, Emma le torció los ojos "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?" preguntó y Emma lo pensó, sin darse cuenta le soltó la respuesta.

"Ayer en la mañana" dijo pensativa.

"Lo imaginé. Come…y de nuevo te informo, tengo el día libre, podemos pasar el día entero mirándonos aquí hasta que comas aunque sea la mitad de eso" Emma le torció los ojos nuevamente y metió un bocado en su boca. No fue hasta que tragó el primer bocado que notó que de verdad estaba famélica. Llevaba varios bocados siendo supervisada de cerca por la mirada de David mientras tomaba su café "Él dijo que probablemente no habías comido desde ayer en la mañana. Te conoce bien" Ella al escucharlo lo miró con tristeza, pero siguió comiendo, tanto como pudo, una desventaja de pasar muchas horas sin comer es que cuando vuelves a comer sin importar que tan hambriento estés te llenas con poca comida. David pareció satisfecho con la cantidad que había consumido e hizo el plato a un lado "¿Vas a decirme que pasó?"

"¿Qué te dijo él?" respondió a la defensiva con una pregunta.

"¿Quieres escuchar lo que dijo o lo que yo entendí de lo que dijo?" eso captó la atención de Emma.

"¿A qué conclusión llegaste?" preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

"Que te comportaste como una adolescente miedosa, y por eso te estoy tratando como tal" respondió como si era lo más obvio del mundo.

"Ya tomé esta decisión, y no voy a cambiar de parecer" respondió ella frunciendo el ceño, dejando de mirarlo.

"No soy nadie para juzgar tus decisiones, lo único que puedo hacer como tú amigo es hacerte ver lo que no puedes ver por ti misma para que tomes una decisión más justa. Pero si estoy criticando tu forma de manejar la situación, Killian merece mucho más que escaparte mientras estaba trabajando ¿De verdad le hiciste pensar que las cosas iban a mejorar?" Emma lo miró de nuevo al escuchar la pregunta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Soy una persona terrible, puedes decirlo"

"No pienso que seas una persona terrible, tienes unas ideas muy terribles…Todavía puedes corregirlo"

"No quiero hacerlo, esto es lo mejor" Respondió demasiado rápido, David soltó un suspiro.

"Killian quiere que sepas y espera que te quedes aquí todo el tiempo que necesites. Si todavía no estás lista cuando el regrese en 1 mes, él se quedará en otro lugar" Anunció David, Emma lo miró sorprendida.

"Esta es su casa"

"Dijo algo como 'de cualquier forma no quiero estar en esa maldita casa si ella no está ahí'" repitió imitando el acento de Killian, y Emma no pudo evitar soltar una risita al mismo tiempo que lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

"Pensé que podría dormir una noche más aquí e irme hoy en la mañana, probablemente pedir asilo en tu casa" dijo y David le dio una sonrisa triste "No estoy lista para dejar este lugar…no hoy…pero comenzaré a buscar un lugar, la única razón por la que no dejo esta ciudad es Henry"

"Estás equivocada Emma, no se trata sobre dejar esta casa, se trata de que aún no estás lista para dejarlo a él. Y no insultes mi inteligencia negándolo, dormiste en su ropa, y estas vestida en este momento con su ropa…Estoy de acuerdo que quizás necesitas un descanso de esa situación tan estresante en la que se encuentran, yo no creo que este sea el final de su relación, y tu honestamente tampoco lo crees" Emma lo escuchó con atención, suspiró mientras limpiaba sus ojos.

"Gracias David ¿podrías decirle algo por mí?" David negó con la cabeza.

"La única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque él está preocupado por ti, y tenía razón no habías comido hace más de 24 horas. Y tan pronto me contó lo que había ocurrido, también me preocupé. Si tienes algo que decirle te sugiero que tomes el teléfono y lo llames"

"Debe odiarme" dijo ella más para ella misma.

"Debería hacerlo…pero está enamorado como un tonto, y se muere por saber de ti"

"Lo intenté David, intenté manejar esta nueva situación por un mes, no puedo, no quiero hacerlo"

"Es complicado, lo entiendo. No es lo ideal, Killian movería cielo y tierra para darte lo que necesites para que las cosas funcionen, y por eso no creo que realmente lo hayas intentado. Te dejaste abrumar por tus propios miedos… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?" Emma asintió, David era brutalmente honesto y Emma lo apreciaba, necesitaba escuchar estas cosas "Tengo entendido que Killian sabía sobre Henry antes de que apareciera ¿Fue difícil para él asumir que tú ya has estado embarazada? ¿Qué tienes un hijo? ¿Cuál es su actitud con respecto a Henry? Oye y sé que no es lo mismo, pero al final es parecido, quizás el va a ser padre ahora ¿crees que si un día tiene un hijo contigo sería menos especial porque una mujer que no ama tuvo un hijo con él primero?"

"Yo no lo merezco" respondió ella y lágrimas volvieron a recorrer su rostro "Él merece alguien mejor que yo" David frunció el ceño al escuchar esto.

"Yo jamás creí que diría esto pero…no creo que haya alguien mejor para ti que Killian Jones…ni mucho menos alguien mejor para él que tú" se pasó una mano por la cara "te conozco Emma, necesitas esta distancia para pensar claramente" Emma asintió.

"¿Cómo se lo explico?" preguntó casi en un susurro.

"Hazle saber que necesitas estar aquí, necesitas pensar en todo esto. Él te dará lo que necesites, aunque eso sea no estar contigo, el hombre está desesperado. Cómo tu amigo te pido que estés aquí y consideres bien lo que crees que estás decidiendo, como su amigo te pido que por favor lo llames y como una persona adulta le pidas lo que necesites" explicó David nuevamente con ese tono paternal "Bien, logré que te bañaras y comieras. Necesitas estar sola para pensar, estamos a pocas casas de aquí, no lo olvides…No creo que pueda contener a mi esposa de venir, así que espera su visita en algún momento esta tarde, no creo que pueda darte más tiempo que ese" dijo con una sonrisa, logrando que Emma sonriera, se imagino a Mary Margaret rogándole que la dejase venir y él perdiendo esa discusión en algún momento en horas de la tarde. Emma asintió, él se acercó y la abrazó, Emma devolvió el abrazo, lo necesitaba. David se fue, y ella comenzó a considerar todo lo que habían hablado.

Se sentó en el sofá y su mirada se posó en las pocas fotografías que habían colocado de ellos hasta ahora en los estantes. Días simples y felices, se puso de pie y tomó en sus manos una en la que estaba Killian sonriente con un punto blanco en la nariz del helado que ella sostenía en sus manos, ella sacaba la lengua como una niña a la cámara. Esta foto la había tomado Ruby, una noche que se habían reunido todos en casa de Mary Margaret y David a ver películas. Él la había colocado en un portaretrato porque le gustaba lo feliz que se veía Emma actuando como una niña. Un momento feliz que ella aceptó era merecedor de la repisa. Miró la foto con atención y se preguntó si de verdad estaba dispuesta a dejar esto atrás, miró el teléfono, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Tomó el auricular y marcó el número que se sabía de memoria. Al segundo repique escuchó su voz.

"Emma…" dijo su nombre casi en un susurro. Ella cerró los ojos.

"David estuvo aquí" comenzó por ahí, porque de cualquier forma ya estaba establecido que ella era una cobarde.

"Amor, lo siento. Necesitaba saber que estabas bien, que alguien está cuidando de ti" se disculpó y Emma tuvo nuevamente esa sensación de que no lo merece, con todo lo que ella le había hecho él estaba aquí disculpándose.

"¿Te desperté? Allá es más temprano que aquí" nuevamente dando vueltas al asunto.

"Son las 7am. Para despertar hay que dormir primero" respondió y Emma escuchó la pesadez en su voz.

"¿No has dormido?" preguntó casi en un susurro.

"Brevemente" respondió, Emma consideró si quizás había pasado la noche bebiendo, pero no se escuchaba tomado, se escuchaba más bien agotado.

"¿Tienes que ir a trabajar?"

"No hasta el final de la tarde. Regina me consiguió unas horas más para lamentarme" a pesar de lo que acababa de decir no se escuchaba la amargura que debía haber en un comentario como ese.

"Por favor…descansa un poco" hubo un largo silencio.

"No te voy a rogar más Emma, dime para que me estás llamando" esta vez hubo un poco de amargura en su voz, y Emma lo entendió, ella estaba preguntando y diciendo cualquier cosa para desviar la conversación de lo verdaderamente importante.

"Necesito…necesito estar aquí."

"Está bien. Si eso es lo que necesitas" respondió lentamente, Emma no respondió nada a eso y él volvió a hablar "Dime todo lo que necesites Emma, y será tuyo"

"Voy a buscar un empleo y un departamento" anunció y no recibió respuesta por varios segundos. Y esperó, porque sabía que él estaba asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Eso no es necesario" dijo lentamente.

"Lo es…necesito mi propio espacio…tu volverás eventualmente y…"

"Y tú no quieres verme" dijo interrumpiéndola "Emma…necesito escucharte decirlo, porque mientras no lo digas no lo voy a aceptar… ¿se acabó? ¿es eso lo que quieres?"

"Killian…yo…yo no sé que quiero, solo sé que lo que siento ahora es muy confuso y no es justo que este contigo haciéndote miserable…lo único que tengo claro es que necesito estar aquí"

"Lejos de mí" agregó Killian, ambos hicieron silencio "Si eso es lo que necesitas, Swan…" dijo con voz apagada.

"Por favor descansa" agregó ella casi en un susurro.

"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo" dijo y se hizo un largo silencio, de pronto él volvió a hablar "..te a…adiós" se corrigió a sí mismo y termino la llamada.

"Yo también te amo" dijo Emma en voz alta aunque solo escuchaba el tono de la línea telefónica.

Killian todavía esperaba pacientemente despertar de esta pesadilla, quizás por eso no había tocado una gota de licor en toda la noche, por eso y porque simplemente no se quería mover, la cama aún olía a ella, y temía que si se paraba cuando volviese ya el olor se hubiese ido con ella. Estaba tan molesto con ella, pero tan pronto escuchó su voz en el teléfono, la rabia despareció, el temor a decir algo equivocado y empujarla aún más lejos venció. Sin embargo, estaba claro que no le rogaría más, si ella no quería estar con él, no había nada que pudiese hacer. Y había un pensamiento aún más aterrador que seguía entrando en su cabeza, quizás ella no lo amaba lo suficiente para quedarse, para luchar por su relación tanto como él estaba dispuesto, sacudía esa idea de su cabeza, no quería creer eso. Ella necesitaba tiempo, eso podía entenderlo. Ella necesitaba espacio, eso no lo entendía del todo, pero podía aceptarlo si ayudaba de alguna manera. Pero si ella de verdad conseguía un departamento y dejaba la casa que habían convertido en un hogar, en ese momento ya no habría nada por lo que luchar, ella habría tomado su decisión, y sí es que quedaba algo de su corazón por romperse, eso sería suficiente para conseguir ese cometido.

Cuando ella lo abrazó la última vez que la vio, el pensó que la estaba recuperando, se aferró a la esperanza que ellos podrían superar esta y cualquier situación, sonrió como un idiota todo el día, estaba ansioso por volver al hotel, necesitaba otro abrazo como ese, pero todo fue una cruel despedida. Eso era lo que dolía más, había temido este momento desde que la conoció, este momento en el que él no era suficiente para mantenerla junto a él, se le había escabullido entre los dedos, mientras no miraba.

Ya había llamado a David, luego habló con Ruby a quién dio menos detalles, pero que también pidió apoyar a Emma en lo que necesite, y si de dinero se trataba, él sería un benefactor secreto, digamos que Ruby podría volverse muy generosa con Emma de ser necesario. Porqué si ella necesitaba hacer lo que sea que necesitase hacer para sentirse de nuevo en control de su vida, la dejaría hacerlo, eso no significaba que no iba a preocuparse porque no le faltase nada. Y la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no le aceptaría nada a él.

Emma volvió a la habitación y se tiró en la cama. Por un segundo entró en pánico y casi lo llama de vuelta para decirle que ella estaría aquí esperándolo, que no se mudaría, que podrían arreglar las cosas, que ella se esforzaría más. Se dio cuenta que tenía el teléfono en la mano, y lo reconsideró, no podía jugar con sus sentimientos, ella estaba muy confundida, y se sentía muy rota como para hacerle promesas que probablemente no cumpliría, escapar de él ya fue un movida de mierda, que la espantaría por siempre, porque además de la mierda de Tink ahora él tendrían que sanar esta huída. Frunció el ceño y se recordó a sí misma que hacía esto precisamente por él, porque él estaría mejor sin ella, aunque ahora él estaba de todo menos de acuerdo con ese razonamiento, unas semanas y la olvidará, como todo el mundo.

Tomó su teléfono y llamó a Ruby, luego a Mary Margaret y las citó para el final del día. Necesitaba comenzar a moverse, necesitaba conseguir un lugar, y mudar sus cosas de esta casa, tenía solo un mes para hacerlo. Mary Margaret llegó un par horas antes de la hora pautada, pero no fue una sorpresa para Emma, sabía que lo haría. Llegó con un almuerzo delicioso, del cual apenas pudo comer un poco, pero Mary Margaret era más fácil de disuadir que David, así que no tuvo que comer siquiera la mitad para convencerla que era suficiente. Logró también convencerla de no hablar al respecto del problema mientras no estuviese Ruby, no tenía ganas de tener la misma conversación dos veces, su amiga no dejaba de verla con preocupación, pero no hizo ninguna pregunta, se limitaron a hablar de Henry y las cosas que hicieron juntos en New York. Ruby por su parte entró por la puerta con el ceño fruncido, mirando reprobatoriamente a Emma, esta actitud era más fácil para ella de afrontar ahora, porque sentía que era la única manera en la que todos deberían tratarla ahora, lo merecía.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Ruby levantando una ceja. Emma las había sentado juntas en el sofá, mientras ella las miraba desde el sillón de enfrente.

"¿Cuánto sabes?" preguntó Emma.

"¿Sabes que Killian es uno de mis mejores amigos? Sé lo suficiente como para no ser complaciente contigo" Emma frunció el ceño.

"¿Y es que llamó a todo Vancouver?" preguntó molesta, porque por más que lo mereciese, siempre estaba dispuesta defenderse.

"Me llamó para pedirme que esté al pendiente de ti, porque está tan estúpidamente enamorado que no le interesa que le rompiste el corazón. Le interesa que tú estés bien" respondió Ruby en un tono de voz severo. Esas palabras le llegaron a Emma, y apretó con fuerza el sillón. Ruby respiró profundo y habló de nuevo, con más calma "Y para que lo sepas no me dio mucha información, David llenó los huecos para mí"

"Es lo mejor"

"¿Es lo mejor para quién?" preguntó Mary Margaret interviniendo por primera vez "Luces miserable Emma, y estoy segura que Killian debe lucir igual"

"Él está preocupado porque no me hizo feliz, pero soy yo la que no lo puedo hacer feliz a él."

"Perdóname, Emma…pero ¿Por qué no lo puedes hacer feliz? ¿Por qué se le rompió un condón o algo mientras tenía sexo con alguien antes de conocerte?" preguntó Ruby exasperada. Mary Margaret puso una mano sobre la de Ruby, en un gesto que la invitaba a calmarse "No te imaginas Emma, cuanto lo amenacé si te rompía el corazón…no se me ocurrió jamás que tenía que amenazarte a ti también…Y te estoy tratando cómo lo trataría a él si te hubiese hecho lo que le hiciste"

"Tú no te empiezas a imaginar por lo que pasé este último mes" dijo Emma con lágrima en los ojos.

"No, no he vivido algo como eso. Y si yo hubiese escuchado de esa situación antes, hubiese tomado un avión a New York para recordarte todos los días que no debías esconderte detrás de todas tus paredes…te conozco bien Emma Swan…Y no estoy molesta contigo por lo que hayas o no sentido bajo esa presión, estoy molesta contigo porque lo hiciste creer que todo iba a estar bien y lo dejaste…Te amo Emma, pero ese es otro nivel de bajeza" esa última frase Emma la sintió como una cachetada, y pensó en defenderse, decir algo, pero no pudo, nada salió porque Ruby tenía razón, lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro.

"Emma…¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" preguntó Mary Margaret con cuidado. Emma notó que aunque no la atacaba con verdades como Ruby, definitivamente estaba de acuerdo con la chica.

"Necesito conseguir un empleo y un departamento" dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Killian quiere que te quedes aquí" dijo Ruby con seriedad, sonaba más como un abogado que como una amiga.

"Está es su casa, y eventualmente tiene que volver ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué vivamos aquí cada uno en una habitación?" preguntó Emma mirándola fijamente.

"¿A quién engañas? ¿Honestamente crees que cuando lo veas en un mes no vas a brincarle encima y besarle toda la cara?" preguntó Ruby tratando de sonar seria pero al final su gesto serio se opacó con una sonrisa. Emma comenzó a reír, a reír a carcajadas, Mary Margaret comenzó a reír también, de pronto las tres estaban riendo como tontas. Pero pronto las carcajadas de Emma se volvieron sollozos, Ruby y Mary Margaret se pararon al mismo tiempo y la abrazaron.

"Si no estuvieras vestida con su ropa, podrías lucir un poco más seria en todo ese asunto de terminar con él. Es cómo decir que odias la navidad mientras usas un gorro de santa" agregó la chica luego de varios segundo logrando que Emma riera de nuevo brevemente.

"Necesito mi propio lugar precisamente para no brincarle encima y besarle toda la cara" dijo Emma cuando paró de reír y llorar. Ruby volvió a sentarse donde estaba antes, Mary Margaret se sentó en el posa brazo del sillón de Emma y acariciaba el cabello de la rubia, ella se dejo reconfortar y recostó su cabeza de la pierna de Mary Margaret.

"Killian quiere que te quedes aquí, él no va a volver a esta casa hasta que no se lo pidas. Tampoco va a volver si tú no estás aquí"

"¿Por qué no volvería?" preguntó Emma. Ruby apuntó con su mano a las fotos detrás de Emma y dio un gesto alrededor.

"¿Por qué lo haría? Estas en todas partes en esta casa. Y si me lo permites, desde que vives aquí la decoración es menos aburrida, parece más un…hogar" respondió Ruby con una sonrisa triste. Y Emma abrazó sus rodillas mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

"Emma, estoy de acuerdo que buscar un empleo es buena idea…Pero considera lo de mudarte…estás enamorada de él, quizás unas semanas aquí sola, trabajando, te harán ver las cosas de otra manera" dijo Mary Margaret con la dulzura que la caracterizaba mientras acariciaba el cabello de Emma.

"¿Sabes lo difícil que es dormir en esa cama sin él?" preguntó Emma mirando a Mary Margaret.

"Debe ser tan difícil como es para él dormir en New York sin ti" respondió Ruby "Estoy segura que puedes sobrevivir la misma tortura a la que lo estás sometiendo" Emma la miró con tristeza porque tenía razón "Emma, no estoy del lado de nadie. Porque me niego a creer que entre ustedes hay lados. Estoy parada junto a los dos, y le diré verdades en su cara a ambos" Emma asintió.

Los primeros días fueron realmente difíciles, había un nudo permanente en su garganta y cuando se obligaba a comer, apenas lograba tragar algunos bocados. Ruby había llegado hace unos días llena de bolsas de comida y cosas necesarias, no permitió que ella le pagase nada, y estaba tan emocionalmente agotada que lo aceptó. Estuvo con poco interés buscando empleo, ella era una persona que se había dedicado a caza recompensas porque nunca sintió que encajaba en ningún lugar, ningún posible empleo sonaba como algo que ella pudiese hacer. Hasta que recibió una llamada de Ruby indicándole que quizás tenía algo para ella. Se subió al auto que Killian había comprado para ella, ese que se había rehusado a usar hasta ahora, y se dirigió al café que le había indicado. Al llegar notó que en una mesa estaba August Booth sentado con su amiga.

"Hola" dijo tan pronto los alcanzó. August se puso de pie y le dio una hermosa sonrisa antes de abrazarla fuertemente.

"Hola, Emma. Que gusto verte ¿Cómo estás?" preguntó el hombre mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

"He estado mejor" respondió ella con una sonrisa, se volteó y abrazó a su amiga. Tomaron asiento.

"Vayamos al grano, August tiene una propuesta de trabajo para ti" dijo Ruby apuntando al hombre. Emma lo miró con interés.

"Bien, a ver…No sé si lo sabes, pero mi papá es un excelente carpintero. En vista de que mi vida se lleva a cabo en esta ciudad, hace un tiempo lo traje conmigo a Vancouver. Desde entonces ha estado trabajando y digamos que nos encontramos con un taller lleno de cosas y algo tenemos que hacer con ellas" explicó el hombre, Emma sonrió con ternura, le pareció muy adorable esto de August y su padre "Así que decidí conseguirle un taller más grande, y montar una pequeña tienda donde él pueda vender sus cosas. Además que la carpintería es una de mis hobbys favoritos, he colaborado mucho en la acumulación de piezas"

"¿En serio? Me encantaría conocer a tu papá, suena como alguien adorable" dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

"Lo es, yo lo conocí y me regaló un pequeño lobo tallado en madera, el mejor que he visto en mi vida" agregó Ruby con una sonrisa.

"Pues la tienda está casi lista para abrir, y le estaba comentando a Ruby que iba a comenzar la búsqueda de alguien que se encargué del lugar, porque pues yo no podré estar siempre ahí, y ella me comentó que tú estás buscando empleo y pues…"

"Yo no sé nada sobre llevar una tienda, August. Quizás no soy la persona más indicada" dijo Emma con ojos amplios, un poco asustada con la idea.

"Es un lugar pequeño ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Estoy seguro que puedes apoyarnos a mí y a mi padre con este proyecto. Además lo único que necesitamos es alguien en quién podamos confiar, lo demás lo aprenderás en el proceso"

"Emma por favor, es perfecto" dijo Ruby incentivándola con una sonrisa. Emma respiró profundo, los miró a ambos.

"Bien, debe ser más fácil que perseguir criminales" respondió finalmente.

"Cuando menos inténtalo, si en algún momento sientes que no es lo que buscas pues lo entenderemos. Pero puede ser un comienzo" agregó August.

"Chicos, de verdad tengo que irme o Victor me va a matar…Cuando menos me voy satisfecha porque Emma aceptó la propuesta" Ruby se puso de pie, se despidió con un abrazo de Emma y salió casi corriendo.

"¿Cuándo comienzo?" preguntó Emma con una sonrisa.

"Podrías comenzar mañana mismo. Para que te familiarices con el lugar, estamos organizando las cosas antes de abrir" le dijo con esa sonrisa adorable "El lugar está bastante cerca de aquí, podrías venir a conocer a mi padre y ver dónde está el lugar…Y podríamos discutir el tema económico" Emma asintió.

Después del café, caminaron hasta la pequeña tienda, estaba en un lugar exclusivo de Vancouver donde podías encontrar las mejores tiendas. El lugar era hermoso, estaba decorado son sobriedad y elegancia, las piezas de madera, desde mesas, sillas, juguetes, etc. estaban desordenas por el lugar. Marco, el padre de August, era un hombre adorable, dulce, inteligente, talentoso, el trabajo sonaba cada vez más tentador. El piso de arriba de la tienda era el taller de Marco. Y Emma observaba con una sonrisa la forma adorable en la que August y su padre interactuaban, y sintió que definitivamente podría trabajar allí con ellos, cuando menos intentarlo. Y así se le fue la semana, trabajando el día entero en la pequeña tienda, poniendo orden y codificando cada pieza, le gustaba, mientras ocupaba su mente y sus manos no pensaba en lo mal que estaba su vida.

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que dejó New York, y como cada noche sostenía su teléfono recordándose las razones por las que no debía llamarlo. Él no la había llamado, pero porqué lo haría, ella le pidió tiempo y espacio. Pero necesitaba saber de él, casi a diario llamaba a Henry, y se contenía de preguntarle por Killian, solo una vez Henry le comentó que tenía muchos días sin verlo, ella le respondió que seguramente había estado muy ocupado. Pero esta noche, no podía contenerse, se cumplían cuatro meses de haberse conocido, evento que a Killian le gustaba celebrar con algún detalle, con algún gesto, ella estaba tan perdida que no sabía si todavía estaban llevando la cuenta de cuánto tiempo tenían de estar juntos. Sus manos se deslizaron por la lista de contactos en su teléfono y marcó el número de Belle, ella era la única persona cerca de Killian en la que confiaba.

"¿Emma?" escuchó la voz de la chica "¿Cómo estás?"

"¿De verdad quieres conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta?" la chica hizo silencio y Emma hizo la pregunta que de verdad quería hacer "¿Cómo está él?" preguntó casi en un susurro.

"Insoportablemente malhumorado" respondió Belle con honestidad "En especial esta última semana, con lo de las fotos"

"¿Cuáles fotos?" preguntó Emma frunciendo el ceño.

"¿No has estado revisando tus redes sociales?"

"La verdad Belle, no he tenido ganas de conocer la opinión del mundo sobre mi separación de Killian"

"Pues ser vista junto a August Booth casi a diario ha tocado un nervio" respondió la chica.

"Pero él debe saber que estoy trabajando con August, estoy segura que mis amigos lo deben tener bien informado…es solo eso ¿En serio me han fotografiado con August?"

"Killian lo sabe, él fue el que me lo dijo. Pero de igual forma antes estaba malhumorado, ahora es insoportable" dijo la chica y soltó una risita "Deberías llamarlo, se muere por hablar contigo" dijo poniéndose seria.

"No lo sé, he querido hacerlo. Pero no sé qué decirle" respondió Emma.

"No tienes que decirle nada en especial. Te mueres por saber de él, sino no me hubieses llamado a mí para preguntar por él" Emma no respondió nada y Belle habló de nuevo "¿Quieres una línea de entrada?" Emma soltó una risita, Belle lo tomó como una invitación y le dio la línea de entrada "Hola Killian ¿Cómo estás?...No es tan difícil" Emma soltó un suspiro.

Emma terminó de hablar con Belle, y se sintió con el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Buscó en su agenda, escogió su nombre, su foto favorita de Killian apareció en la pantalla y esperó, el corazón le latía fuerte y rápidamente en el pecho. Luego de cuatro repiques escucho su voz, es voz que la armaba y la desarmaba, y que no se había dado cuenta de cuánto extrañaba hasta este momento "Swan".

"Hola Killian ¿Cómo estás?" dijo y se torció los ojos a sí misma, no podía creer que de verdad había usado la tonta línea de Belle. Porque estaba segura que Belle hubiese esperado que fuera un poco más creativa.

"Ni siquiera sé cómo responder eso" respondió con la voz seria "¿Tú cómo estás?"

"He estado mejor" respondió.

"¿Me estás llamando para decirme que te vas de nuestra casa?" preguntó con seriedad, y Emma lo entendió, él pensaba que la única razón por la que ella lo llamaría era para darle una mala noticia. Además que el uso de la palabra "nuestra" le había apretado el corazón.

"No" respondió ella casi en susurro.

"Bien" hubo un largo silencio "Me dijeron que conseguiste un empleo"

"Sí, estoy ayudando a August y su padre a abrir una tienda" respondió con timidez.

"Estoy seguro que has sido un gran apoyo para ellos" agregó él.

"Eso espero, ellos para mí si han sido un gran apoyo"

"Hmmm" fue la única respuesta de Killian, y Emma torció los ojos, este hombre nunca dejaría de estar celoso de August.

"No sé que están diciendo en el internet, pero espero que sepas que mi relación con August es laboral" explicó Emma, porque no pudo contenerse, porque ya habían suficientes razones para que Killian la odiase, sumarle esto era demasiado.

"Está bien Swan…ni siquiera sé si tengo derecho a sentirme…posesivo" otro largo silencio

"Tu barco te extraña" dijo Emma mirando el barco y sintiéndose estúpida por no ser directa, escuchó como la respiración de Killian se volvió un poco más rápida.

"Yo también lo extraño" respondió casi en un susurro.

"Killian…¿Qué va a pasar cuando vuelvas?" preguntó casi en un susurro también.

"El Sr. Smith ya tiene un departamento para mí. No me cruzaré en tu camino si eso es lo que quieres…Y honestamente espero que encontremos alguna forma de arreglar esto Emma"

"Yo debería ser la que viva en otro lugar, esta es tú casa. Aquí están tus cosas"

"No" dijo Killian demasiado rápido y demasiado fuerte, respiró profundo "Cuando tu dejes esa casa Emma, es porque tú y yo se acabó…Tu me pediste no estar conmigo y te lo di, he respetado tu tiempo y tu espacio, esto es lo único que yo te pido…dime que lo entiendes"

"Lo entiendo" respondió en un susurro.

"Quizás deberíamos considerar terapia para parejas…y créeme que no puedo creer que sea yo el que lo esté sugiriendo…pero quizás nos ayude, no me voy a sentar a esperar que nos…que…ni siquiera puedo decirlo" dijo lo último en un susurro más para sí mismo, pero Emma lo escuchó "¿lo considerarías?"

"Lo voy a pensar" respondió con timidez. No estaba segura si hablar con un extraño de verdad ayudaba a alguien, pero ya había hecho bastante mal entre ellos, podría por lo menos abrirse a la posibilidad de que una terapia pueda ayudar.

"Te extraño" dijo en un susurró, una lágrima cruzó el rostro de Emma "Te voy a dejar descansar, es tarde en Vancouver y mañana tienes que trabajar"

"Yo también te extraño Killian" dijo la chica finalmente, y escuchó como Killian respiró profundamente.

"¿Swan?" preguntó de pronto "¿Me harías un favor?" Emma se sonrió.

"Lo que sea"

"No estás comiendo ¿Comerías….por mí?"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" quería golpear a Ruby seguramente ella se lo dijo.

"En las fotos, con el imbécil de Booth…no me malinterpretes, tu eres bella de cualquier forma…pero te conozco, estás muy delgada porque no has estado comiendo, la gente no sobrevive de chocolate caliente a mitad de la noche" un par de lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Emma, este hombre perfecto a quien había lastimado profundamente estaba preocupado porque era evidente que ya su ropa le estaba quedando demasiado grande, y había estaba viviendo de chocolate caliente en la noche y alguna chuchería durante el día.

"Me esforzaré un poco" respondió con una sonrisa.

"Bien, me gustaría que estés viva cuando vuelva a Vancouver" bromeó, esto se sentía más cómo la forma en la que normalmente se trataban, haciéndose bromas adorables "¿Swan?" esperó unos segundos en los que Emma se sonrió como una tonta porque sabía que diría algo absolutamente adorable "Feliz cuatro meses de conocer a un idiota en un aeropuerto" Emma soltó una risa pero al mismo tiempo lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

"¿Quién diría que se volvería un día para celebrar?" preguntó tratando de controlar su voz.

"El mejor día de mi vida" Emma escuchó la sonrisa en su voz "Ve a descansar Swan…Gracias por llamar" y terminó la llamada.

Emma llevó el teléfono a su pecho y lo apretó con ambas manos. Ella podía trabajar con esto, con buena energía y bromas, porque esos son quienes ellos son desde que se conocieron, quienes eran antes de la bomba que Tink lanzó entre ellos. Si las cosas estarían bien o no, no lo sabía.


	20. Chapter 20

La última semana en New York, fue una semana libre que Killian había planificado dedicar a Emma. Ahora ella no estaba y aunque pudo haber vuelto a Vancouver unos días antes, pues no le vio sentido a hacerlo, no es cómo que vería a Emma al regresar. Desde la última vez que lo llamó no habían hablado, quiso llamarla un millón de veces, pero un millón de veces se recordó que debía tener paciencia, que no ganaría nada con presionarla, que si ella quería hablar con él, ella lo llamaría. Así que se permitió esta semana para encerrarse, beber de más y deprimirse a extremos peligrosos. Ya que mientras estuvo filmando tuvo encima a Regina y a Belle recordándole que debía estar a tiempo en las filmaciones, que debía estudiar sus guiones, que debía ser responsable y profesional, que debía hacerlo porque su contrato se lo exigía, que debía hacerlo para mantener la fachada publicitaria de que todo estaba bien con Emma, ella solo estaba en casa esperando por él. Porque los rumores habían empezado casi de inmediato, cuando empezaron a fotografiar a Emma con August en Vancouver, Belle sugirió acallarlos, porque no ayudaría a Emma ni su frágil relación, el que comenzaran a acosarlos con un rompimiento que no era realmente oficial, no aún.

Hoy estaba subiendo a un avión de vuelta a Vancouver, pero no a casa, volvería la ciudad donde está su hogar, pero no podría acercarse al lugar. Lucía descuidado, el cabello un poco largo y desordenado, la barba un poco más espesa, ojeras oscuras bajo sus ojos, cubrió su cabeza con un gorro y unos lentes oscuros, intentando ocultarse, no lográndolo del todo, pero estaba seguro que no estaba llamando tanto la atención. Quería que este vuelo no se acabara nunca, y al mismo tiempo deseaba llegar lo más pronto posible, quería verla, eso era lo único que quería hacer con su vida ahora, necesitaba verla, pero eso era algo que no pasaría aún.

De alguna manera las amenazas de Regina y el abogado habían logrado que Tink mantuviera la boca cerrada, no podría decir a nadie que ese bebé era de Killian, hasta que no se hubiese comprobado con una prueba de paternidad, o tendría encima una fuerte demanda por difamación, en vista que se le habían presentado nuevas formas de hacer la prueba de paternidad sin poner en peligro el embarazo y ella lo había rechazado, su condición era el día que el niño naciera, entonces la condición de Regina fue no promover la paternidad de Killian si aún no se había demostrado. Nunca en su vida estuvo tan agradecido de trabajar con Regina, esta mujer fría y calculadora había servido a su beneficio y se lo agradecería toda la vida, él estaba convencido que ese bebé no era de él, pero estaba listo para asumirlo si ese era el caso. Él no podía siquiera recordar a su padre, y no dejaría a un hijo suyo sin su apoyo, no se convertiría en su padre.

Llegó a Vancouver a la hora pautada, y aunque no quería ver a nadie tuvo que aceptar que Smith lo buscara al aeropuerto para llevarlo al nuevo departamento, recogió su maleta y salió buscando con la mirada al Sr. Smith, lo que se consiguió frente a él no era exactamente lo que estaba esperando, ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginó que está era la persona que lo recibiría en Vancouver, a la primera mirada pensó que ya estaba empezando a delirar y veía su rostro en cualquier rubia, pero luego de pestañear corroboró que definitivamente era Emma sosteniendo un pequeño cartel que decía "Jones". Sus miradas se engancharon, el tiempo se detuvo, él se detuvo por varios segundos, esperando que fuera su imaginación y la mujer se esfumara, entonces la vio moverse nerviosa, y supo que esta era su Emma, en carne y hueso. Recorrió la distancia que los separaba, su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido, no sabía qué hacer a continuación, porque quería besarla hasta quedarse sin aire, no sabía que significaba exactamente que ella estuviese buscándolo, cuando estuvo frente a ella se detuvo y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Temías que no te reconociese?" preguntó apuntando el cartel. Ella respiró profundo y se sonrió. Volteó el cartel, se leía _"Lo siento"_ del otro lado. Y Killian hizo lo único que tenía sentido en su cabeza en este momento, soltó su maleta y haló a la rubia hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó, sintió que sus pequeños brazos, que estaban apretados contra su pecho, luchaban para liberarse y se lo permitió, sintió que lo rodeaban por la cintura, su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, Killian enterró su cara en el cuello de Emma, inhalando profundamente el olor de su cabello, pensó que no podría hacer esto en mucho tiempo. Luego de lo que se sintió como horas, perfectas horas, y seguramente solo fueron unos pocos minutos, Killian volvió a hablar "Pensé que vendría el Sr. Smith" Emma se separó lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos y fue cuando Killian vio que su rostro estaba llenó de lágrimas y se apresuró a limpiarlas todas.

"Tuve que amenazarlo para que no te dijera nada" dijo con una sonrisa, luego se puso seria "Killian estoy aquí porque quiero que arreglemos las cosas, quizás no será inmediato pero quiero que sepas que quiero trabajar en nuestra relación, y estoy aquí como un primer gesto de paz y compromiso a hacerlo" lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos "si tú todavía lo quieres" la mirada de Killian se suavizó.

"Con la única condición de qué me dejes besarte" dijo con una sonrisa, la respuesta de Emma fue colisionar su boca con la de él. Cuando se quedaron sin aire y las cabezas de ambos comenzaron a dar vueltas, fue que se separaron y unieron sus frentes, de pronto la luz de un flash los distrajo y Killian miró a su alrededor "Debemos irnos, estamos llamando mucho la atención" Emma miró alrededor y estaban varias personas tomándoles fotos. Killian tomó con una mano su maleta y la otra tomó una de las manos de Emma entrelazando sus dedos, caminaron hasta el auto. Cuando se sentaron dentro del auto, Emma se volteó para mirarlo y comenzó a hablar.

"Desde que sugeriste la terapia de pareja, estuve pensándolo un par de días. Mary Margaret me había estado insistiendo también en ir a un terapeuta, un psicólogo, un profesional con quién hablar. Así que le hice caso, para probar yo sola hablar con alguien, porque al final yo soy la que tiene más problemas aquí" Killian la escuchaba con atención, vio dudar a Emma y tomó su mano para incentivarla a continuar "Ella fue la que sugirió que terminara de tomar esas dos semanas que estarías en New York para concentrarme en mí, por eso no te volví a llamar, no porque no quise…la terapeuta se llama Ingrid Snow, y le gustaría conversar contigo también, si eso quieres. Me explicó que de cualquier forma antes de comenzar con cualquier terapia de pareja le parecía buena idea reunirse con ambos por separado" Emma hablaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo Killian tomaría toda esta información, fue él el que lo sugirió pero ella había empezado terapia sin consultarlo. Killian apretó afectuosamente su mano.

"Emma, nada me gustaría más que reunirme con esta persona…Si esto nos va a ayudar, quiero intentarlo" le aseguró Killian. Emma le dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Bien, porque…todavía no viviremos juntos" le dijo con un gesto de disculpa.

"Imaginé que no sería tan fácil, amor" le dijo con una media sonrisa.

"Yo necesito esto, necesito que tomemos todo con calma…Te voy a llevar al departamento que William consiguió para ti y tomaremos esto poco a poco" Emma acarició su mano y cuando no recibió respuesta se puso nerviosa nuevamente y comenzó a hablar "a menos que prefieras quedarte en la casa, yo podría irme al departamento..."

"Hey, no" dijo colocando uno de sus dedos sobre su boca para que dejase de hablar "Ya hablamos sobre esto, yo necesito que tú estés ahí, de alguna forma me hace sentir mejor" Ella asintió en silencio con una sonrisa, soltó su mano, se enderezó en el asiento y colocó su cinturón de seguridad.

"Bien, porque pasé las últimas dos noches después del trabajo ahí, acomodándolo para ti" dijo mientras encendía el auto.

"¿En serio?" preguntó sorprendido "yo que pasé la última semana pensando que me odiabas" bromeó y Emma se puso seria y se volteó para mirarlo.

"Siento mucho no haberte llamado, pero al final sorprenderte de esta manera no sonó como una mala idea" le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No fue una mala idea, si hubiese sabido que me ibas a estar esperando, hubiese regresado una semana antes… y tú necesitabas tu espacio"

"Ya no quiero más espacio Killian…Este arreglo habitacional es temporal, quiero tomarme muy en serio el sanar nuestra relación, es necesario" le aseguró ella y él asintió en silencio.

Cuando llegaron al departamento. De alguna forma se sentía como un hogar, quizás era el simple hecho de que Emma estaba parada junto a él, pero saber que ella tomó tiempo para hacerlo un hogar para él, lo hacía sentirse mejor al respecto, dio un rápido vistazo y lo primero que notó fue un par de fotografías en una repisa y se acercó. Una era la primera foto que puso de ellos en su casa, la que había salido como portada de varias revistas, la otra una foto en la que Emma sacabala lengua y él sonreía con la nariz llena de helado. Emma se paró junto a él "Tú foto favorita y mi foto favorita" dijo la chica, él la miró y ella estaba sonriente.

"¿Y tú te quedas sin fotos favoritas?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Son solo un préstamo, cuando vuelvas a la casa te aseguraras de colocarlas en su lugar"

"¿Y cómo funcionará esto?" preguntó con curiosidad. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y pegó su mejilla del pecho de Killian. Él la abrazó firmemente.

"Pues comenzaremos hablando con Ingrid, pero en teoría será como volver a empezar, con alguien que nos guíe…Yo tengo muchos problemas de seguridad y confianza Killian, la forma en la que abordamos nuestra relación desde el principio, tan apresurada" Él iba a decir algo pero ella no lo dejó y siguió hablando "Los dos conseguimos la persona que no sabíamos que estábamos buscando, nos desbocamos, y fuimos felices, pero cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles no supimos manejarlo, yo no supe manejarlo" separó su rostro del pecho de Killian para mirarlo a los ojos "Quiero que hagamos las cosas bien ahora" Killian asintió.

"Sin sexo entonces" bromeó y Emma le dio esa mirada que acompañaba una disculpa.

"Básicamente por eso vas a vivir aquí" bromeó ella de vuelta.

"¿No confías en que puedas mantener tus manos quietas, Swan?" bromeó y luego le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz.

"No confío que pueda dormir en la misma cama contigo, ni siquiera que estés en la otra habitación sin que terminemos haciéndolo por horas"

"Tienes razón, no deberías confiar en eso" le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa seductora, simplemente eso y ya el cuerpo de Emma estaba comenzando a reaccionar "Aunque me gusta como piensas…por horas suena bien para cuando se nos este permitido" bromeó y Emma le torció los ojos, y se separó de él, si estaba un segundo más en sus brazos no podría resistirlo.

"Debo irme" anunció Emma buscando su bolso "Tus cosas están en la habitación. El Sr. Smith vendrá mañana para hablar contigo, trabajar…no sé qué es lo que hacen ustedes" bromeó Emma.

"¿Y cuando vuelvo a verte?"

"Tengo una cita con Ingrid para dentro de dos días, solo necesito confirmarle que tu irás conmigo esta vez" Killian asintió.

Emma volvió a acercarse y dio un corto beso en su boca antes de irse. Killian miró a su alrededor, Emma había colocado muchas cosas de la otra casa en este lugar. Le gustaría poder verla mañana y todos los días, pero dos días sonaba como música en sus oídos, en especial cuando hace más de una hora pensaba que pasarían muchos días antes de poder verla.

Hasta ahora había tenido dos sesiones con Ingrid. Y no fue difícil para la otra mujer descubrir sus problemas de inseguridad, le había dicho que sufría de algo a lo que llamaba "ansiedad anticipatoria", su miedo al abandono estaba activado constantemente, adelantándose a la catástrofe del desamor o la soledad impuesta y obligada. No es cómo que eso fuera algo que ella ignorase, sabía que lo hacía, pero que otra persona con palabras tan elocuentes se lo explicase fue como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua en la cabeza. Y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el daño que le había hecho a Killian desde el principio por ver las cosas de esa forma, y aún más preocupante el daño que había hecho a su relación dejándolo de la forma en la que lo hizo.

La primera reunión con Ingrid fue desgarradora, Mary Margaret había ido con ella y había esperado afuera pacientemente, le había parecido innecesario hasta que salió de la oficina con el corazón roto y los ojos rojos, y no quería moverse, mucho menos conducir, entonces le pareció una excelente idea que Mary Margaret hubiese ido con ella. Para la segunda reunión Emma había tenido una semana para recuperarse, y estaba dispuesta a volver, de alguna forma, que alguien apuntara lo obvio y le hiciera enfrenar sus temores se sentía como lo mejor que podía hacer por ella misma ahora. Porque si quería volver a estar con Killian tenía que ser la mejor versión de ella misma, porque eso es lo que él ha sido para ella, y él no merecía menos.

"¿Te ves mucho mejor?" escuchó la voz de August de pronto, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Emma lo miró con una sonrisa.

"¿Lo crees?" preguntó

"Estoy seguro, no te había visto sonreír tan ampliamente en muchos días, creo que él único que logra hacerte reír es mi padre, y no lo veo por ninguna parte.

"Está en el taller" respondió Emma con una sonrisa.

"¿Y entonces? ¿Qué cambió?" preguntó August con curiosidad.

"Killian…está de vuelta" respondió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente.

"Ohh… ¿Ya arreglaron las cosas?"

"No…bueno queremos hacerlo" respondió Emma.

"¿Le molesta que trabajes aquí? ¿Conmigo?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿Por qué le molestaría?"

"No soy ningún tonto Emma, él tipo odia que yo esté muy cerca de ti. A veces simplemente me gusta molestarlo" confesó con una risita. Emma le torció los ojos.

"¿Tengo empleo aquí por qué querías molestarlo?"

"Por supuesto que no, Emma. Somos amigos, y la verdad has hecho un muy buen trabajo, eres una persona muy valiosa para esta pequeña empresa" Emma sonrió complacida "No voy a negar que fue una lástima que él se me adelantara, hubiese sido interesante….pero te hace feliz, han tenido problemas, pero ¿Qué relación no los tiene? ¿no?" Emma asintió con una sonrisa.

"Pero vas a seguir molestándolo cada vez que puedas" afirmó Emma con una ceja levantada.

"Por supuesto, es divertido" Emma le torció los ojos.

"Mañana voy a necesitar la mitad de la tarde libre otra vez ¿está bien?"

"Por supuesto, esta doctora ha logrado que vuelvas a sonreír, y que quieras arreglar las cosas con tu novio, lo que te hace sonreír, así que estoy de acuerdo en que necesitas seguir viéndola…He pensado en contratar a alguien más, porque cuando empiecen las filmaciones de nuevo no podré estar aquí todo el tiempo"

"Esa me parece buena idea. Alguien que pueda cargar cosas pesada, por favor…Yo lo intentó lo mejor que puedo pero sería más fácil con alguien fuerte. Ya tú no estarás para hacerlo" dijo guiñándole un ojo, August soltó una carcajada.

"Voy a ver a mi padre" dijo guiñándole un ojo y subió una escalera que estaba en la parte de atrás.

Emma volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes de perderse en sus pensamientos, revisando los precios de unas nuevas piezas. Cuando escuchó una voz, demasiado familiar "Ems" cerró los ojos y deseo por un segundo que fuera su imaginación, antes de voltear siguiendo el sonido. Ahí, a mitad de la tienda estaba Neal.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó con poca amabilidad.

"Te seguiré persiguiendo por el mundo hasta que aceptes hablar conmigo" respondió.

"¿Y quién te paga los boletos aéreos? ¿Tú amiga Tink?" preguntó con amargura.

"Yo sé que ella me buscó con mala intención Emma, pero debes entender que me propuso acercarme a ti y no puede negarme" Emma lo miró ofendida.

"¿Y eso de verdad te parece una buena explicación? ¿Cómo exactamente te consiguió? ¿Si se puede saber?"

"Digamos que yo la busqué a ella, luego de las fotografías que le tomaron con tu ex novio" Emma se tocó la frente, está conversación ya le estaba causando un dolor de cabeza.

"Mi novio, Killian y yo todavía estamos juntos" explicó "Necesito que te vayas de aquí antes de que llame a alguien…eres un acosador" dijo lo último casi con un grito.

"Solo necesito que me escuches por cinco minutos"

"¿Cómo puedes aparecer en mi vida después de tanto tiempo exigiendo algo? Yo necesité cinco minutos de tu tiempo hace 10 años cuando me dejaste caer por tu crimen en la cárcel. Y cuando salí todavía pensé que aparecerías y estaba dispuesta a perdonarte, porque te amaba….Ahora apareces de pronto en mi vida, acosando a mi novio con correos electrónicos, luego uniéndote con alguien que solo quiere hacerme daño, para pedirme cinco minutos. Tienes que estar bromeando" mientras más hablaba, la voz de Emma sonaba cada vez más alterada y más fuerte.

"¿Todo bien aquí?" apareció August que había bajado corriendo al escuchar la discusión "¿Estás bien Emma?" preguntó preocupado al ver los ojos de Emma llenos de lágrimas contenidas y una evidente rabia en su rostro. Su padre apareció detrás de él.

"Todo perfecto August, te presento a mi primer novio, él que me mandó a la cárcel con solo 17 años para pagar por su crimen. Y 10 años después aparece del brazo de la mujer que quiere separarnos a mí y a Killian, y ahora está en mi trabajo para pedirme cinco minutos ¿Puedes creerlo?" explicó Emma con amargura. August y ella de verdad se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos pasando todo este tiempo juntos, habían hablado sobre muchas cosas, aunque no había nombrado a Neal exactamente, si le había contado que estuvo en la cárcel porque un ex novio la entregó a la justicia, necesitaba decirle la verdad de su vida a alguien que apreciaba mucho y además le estaba ofreciendo un empleo, era lo menos que podía hacer.

"Amigo, necesitas irte de esté lugar o llamaré a la policía" fue la respuesta que dio August poniéndose de pie frente a Emma.

"¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Otro de sus novios? Eso dice en todos lados ¿no?" preguntó Neal de forma acusatoria. Y esto había molestado profundamente a August, apretó los puños y cerró los ojos para contenerse de golpear al hombre.

"Emma por favor llama a la policía" dijo mirando a Emma por encima de su hombro, volvió su atención a Neal "Te invito a esperar a la policía, harías todo mucho más fácil para todo el mundo. Pero si lo prefieres, puedes dejar mi tienda y olvidar la dirección, y tienes cómo 10 segundos para tomar esa decisión"

"Esto no se ha acabado Emma, no hasta que hables conmigo" dijo y salió de la tienda. Emma estaba sosteniendo el teléfono e iba a colgarlo nuevamente cuando escuchó la voz de Marco.

"Llama a la policía Emma. Debes informar a las autoridades sobre esta persona" dijo el hombre, Emma lo miró y luego a August que le asintió en silencio y ella marcó el número. La policía llegó pocos minutos después. Y aunque Emma todavía no estaba segura si llamarlo acosador era lo correcto, las autoridades estuvieron de acuerdo con August y Marco, ella estaba viviendo sola y era mejor evitar de forma temprana cualquier incidente, en especial si esta persona la había seguido a New York y ahora de vuelta a Vancouver. Ella le contó sobre los correos que había enviado a Killian y le pidieron que entre los dos fueran a la comisaría con estos correos impresos e hicieran una acusación formal. Y que lo hicieran a la brevedad posible. Los policías dijeron que estarían vigilando el lugar por si lo volvían a ver cerca, y que no dudaran en llamarlos si el hombre volvía aparecer por la tienda. Solo faltaba que ella y Killian hicieran una acusación formal.

Killian estaba en su departamento, aún un poco deprimido, no se sentiría bien hasta estar de vuelta en la casa con Emma. Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier sacrificio ahora, porque ella estaba dispuesta a darles una oportunidad. Quería llamarla para escuchar su voz, confirmar que todo de verdad estaba mejor entre ellos, las cosas no estaban bien, pero mejor que hace dos días, y todavía temía que todo hubiese sido su muy creativa imaginación. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y se acercó a él y vio la foto de Emma en la pantalla, no dudo en aceptar la llamada.

"Hola" dijo simplemente, no sabía todavía cómo manejar una llamada telefónica con ella.

"Hola ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?"

"Bien…Pudo ser peor, ayudó mucho que hayas convertido este lugar en una mini versión de nuestra casa" dijo con honestidad.

"Era lo menos que podía hacer" dijo y dudó unos segundos antes de continuar "Killian…Neal estuvo aquí"

"¿Aquí donde?" preguntó demasiado rápido tensándose enseguida.

"En mi trabajo" respondió con tímidez.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Qué hizo el imbécil ese? ¿Dónde estás?" tenía por lo menos10 preguntas más, pero tenía que dejarla responder alguna. Ya estaba buscando las llaves de su auto, que el Sr. Smith había traído en horas de la mañana.

"Estoy bien, August hizo que se fuera de la tienda y me hizo llamar a la policía"

"Bien ¿dónde estás?"

"Estoy en mi trabajo…Killian, necesito que me escuches. Te conozco y quieres venir corriendo, pero necesito que hagas algo antes" él dudó por un segundo, estaba a punto de salir por la puerta "Conversé con dos agentes de policía y me sugirieron que tu y yo hagamos una denuncia formal de acoso en contra de Neal. Necesitas imprimir los correos que Neal te ha enviado y los traigas contigo. Te voy a mandar la dirección de mi trabajo para que vengas a buscarme ¿Está bien?"

"Está bien…Emma no salgas de esa tienda sola bajo ninguna circunstancia ¿entendido?"

"No lo haré" respondió y hubo un largo silencio "apresúrate" dijo finalmente casi en un susurro.

"Estaré ahí en pocos minutos. Mándame la dirección" Killian terminó la llamada y maldijo al estúpido de Neal mil veces, ¿es que nunca tendrían un momento de paz para ellos dos? Llamó al Sr. Smith y le pidió que imprimiera los correos que Emma le había pedido, y se encontrará con él a la brevedad posible en el trabajo de Emma. Porque él no iba a perder tiempo imprimiendo eso, tiempo que podía pasar junto a Emma, el imbécil ese seguro estaba cerca esperando encontrar a Emma sola. Para cuando terminó de hablar con Smith ya había recibido la dirección de la tienda de August, y salió del departamento.

Marco había vuelto al taller, pero August se rehusaba a dejar a Emma sola. Sabía que Killian estaba en camino, y eso la hacía sentirse bien. Aproximadamente quince minutos después que Emma lo llamó, Killian estaba entrando por la puerta de la tienda, Emma estaba sentada en un sillón y se puso de pie tan pronto lo vio entrar. Se abrazaron como si no se habían abrazado nunca en toda la vida, Killian dio un silente saludo a August mientras abrazaba a su novia, se separó para verla a los ojos, acunó su cara con una de sus manos "¿Estás bien?" ella asintió en silencio, pero lágrimas salían por sus ojos "¿Y por qué estas llorando?" le preguntó en un susurro con una sonrisa.

"Porque extrañaba poder llamarte cuando algo en mi vida no está bien" él la miró con una sonrisa.

"Hey, siempre puedes llamarme por la razón que sea" le dijo limpiando las lágrimas que habían corrido por su rostro. Volvió a abrazarla y miró a August por encima de la cabeza de Emma "Gracias" le dijo, August solo asintió en silencio. Porque ellos dos eran hombres que con pocas palabras y pocos gestos podían tener grandes conversaciones, August sabía que Killian le agradecía por haber defendido a su novia.

"¿Trajiste los correos?" preguntó Emma separándose del abrazo mientras limpiaba sus ojos.

"El Sr. Smith estará aquí en unos minutos con ellos" Emma le torció los ojos "Cuéntame que pasó"

Emma le explicó lo que había ocurrido, con detalles. Para cuando estaba terminando de contarle el Sr. Smith entró a la tienda, le dio a Killian las hojas. La pareja salió directo hacia la policía, cuando estaban en el auto Emma miraba los correos, había más de 20. Todos muy cortos, simples oraciones. Y estaba sorprendida, cuando Killian le habló de unos correos se imaginó un numero más pequeño. Killian le advirtió de no leerlos, le dijo que eran absurdos, pero ella no se pudo contener.

" _A ella siempre le gustaron las cosas brillantes. Las robaba…Tómalo en cuenta_ "

" _Serás su tipo mientras sigas dándole dinero_ "

" _No sabes a quién metiste en tu casa…pronto estará ella sola viviendo ahí y tú en algún lugar pequeño lamentándote de haberla conocido_ " Al leer esto Emma no pudo sino soltar un grito ahogado. Killian se acababa de detener frente a un semáforo y arrancó las hojas de la mano de Emma, que las miraba con los ojos amplios y la boca abierta.

"Te dije que no los leyeras" dijo tirando las hojas en el asiento de atrás.

"Killian…sabes que nada de eso es cierto ¿verdad?" preguntó preocupada. El torció los ojos.

"Por supuesto que no es cierto" respondió molesto "Por eso es que no te los mostré nunca…No valía la pena molestarte con eso"

En la estación de policías hicieron la denuncia oficial. Neal resultó ser un estafador buscado en Canadá. Aunque no era conocido por ser violento, la policía decidió colocar un auto afuera de la casa de Killian, y otro afuera del trabajo de Emma. Estaban seguros que esta persona querría insistir en querer hablar con Emma. Y les gustaría mucho estar cerca para atraparlo. Al salir de la estación de policía, Killian llamó al Sr. Smith para que se consiguiese con ellos frente al trabajo de Emma, ya era el final de la tarde. Y aunque Emma no estaba segura para qué Killian había citado a William en el lugar, no hizo ningún comentario. La tienda estaba ya cerrada, Killian se estacionó justo en frente, donde el Sr. Smith esperaba pacientemente "Dale las llaves de tu auto al Sr. Smith"

"¿Para qué?" dijo ella mientras desabrochaba su cinturón de seguridad.

"Yo voy a llevarte a casa, él llevará tu auto" respondió con seriedad.

"Killian, no es necesario. Ya estoy aquí y mi auto está justo ahí. No debiste molestar al Sr. Smith"

"Ese es su trabajo. Dale las llaves por favor" El Sr. Smith esperaba de pie afuera del auto, frente a la ventana de Emma. Killian estaba serio.

"No es necesario" dijo ella con terquedad.

"Puedes confiar en mí por una vez, y darle las malditas llaves" gritó. Emma dio un pequeño brinco en su asiento por la sorpresa, abrió la ventana y con una sonrisa forzada le dio las llaves al Sr. Smith. Volvió a cerrar la ventana y se colocó nuevamente el cinturón de seguridad "Lo siento" le escuchó decir a Killian, volteó a mirarlo, se estaba sobando la frente como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza. Ella solo asintió en silencio.

El comenzó a conducir, era el final del día, había mucho tráfico, ellos iban en silencio, Emma ni siquiera había volteado a verlo, estaba apenada, porque dijo " _puedes confiar en mí por una vez_ " y se dio cuenta que constantemente le hacía sentir que no confiaba en él, y era total y completamente culpable de eso. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Killian.

"No te imaginas lo inútil que me siento, Emma. Este imbécil podría aparecerse en nuestra casa en cualquier momento, y ni siquiera puedo estar ahí para protegerte, lo único que quiero es llevarte yo mismo a casa, asegurarme que llegaste bien, entrar al maldito lugar y asegurarme que no esté el imbécil ahí. Es lo único que puedo hacer…perdóname por gritarte…pero necesito hacer esto, llevarte a casa, asegurarme que estás bien" Emma lo miró con preocupación, él estaba tenso y la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Estaban detenidos en un semáforo, Emma acercó su mano y acarició su rostro, el cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto.

"No tienes nada que disculparte, debo aprender a ser menos terca" le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. El sonido de una corneta los distrajo y se dieron cuenta que el semáforo había cambiado a verde. Killian volvió a conducir. Tan pronto llegaron a la entrada de su pequeña urbanización. Killian se detuvo a hablar con el vigilante, le explicó que la policía llegaría pronto y que estarían toda la noche frente a la casa, los puso en alerta sobre la posible visita de Neal "¿De verdad crees que pueda venir hasta aquí?" preguntó Emma mientras bajaba del auto.

"La verdad espero que no" respondió él mirando a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. Killian entró a la casa siguiendo a Emma, se sintió extraño entrar a este lugar más como un visitante que como un residente, pero por lo menos estaba aquí con ella. Todo lucía igual, exceptuando por las pequeñas cosas que faltaban que ahora estaban en su departamento, cómo la manta del sofá, las dos fotografías, su tasa favorita y muchas otras pequeñas cosas. Comenzó a revisar habitación por habitación, no dejaría nada a la suerte. Emma se había quedado en la cocina haciendo su famoso chocolate caliente, y la verdad esa le pareció la mejor idea del mundo, no es que amará el chocolate caliente, es que amaba el chocolate caliente que Emma hacía. Cuando entró a su habitación, un nudo se formó en su garganta, el olor de esta habitación era lo que él más asociaba con el olor de su hogar, esa mezcla de las fragancias de él y Emma, aún olía a su perfume, lo que le pareció extraño en vista que tenía meses sin entrar a este lugar. Se acercó a la peinadora y notó que uno de sus frascos de perfume estaba junto a los de Emma, lo tomó y lo olió, era el mismo aroma que apenas se sentía en el aire. En ese momento escuchó la voz de Emma.

"Lo he estado usando como aromatizante cada mañana" él se volteó a mirarla, ella estaba recostada del marco de la puerta con una sonrisa "Te compraré uno nuevo"

"No es necesario…podrías regalarme uno de los tuyos" le respondió volviendo a poner la botella en su lugar.

"Escoge el que quieras" respondió. Ella tenía varias botellas diferentes, pero había una que usaba casi a diario, y esa era la que le gustaría tener a la mano. La sostuvo, pero notó que solo había una botella de esas. Él por el contrario prefería un solo perfume y tenía una botella guardada en todas partes. La volvió a colocar en su lugar.

"Si me la llevo ya no vas a tener este olor" dijo y Emma se acercó, puso la botella nuevamente en su mano.

"Me la vas a devolver pronto" se miraron por un largo rato, estar juntos dentro de esta habitación era abrumador "¿Encontraste algún imbécil?" preguntó Emma saliendo de la hipnosis primero que Killian, el se sonrió.

"Afortunadamente no"

"Bien, ven a tomar una taza de chocolate conmigo por favor" Se sentaron en el mesón de la cocina como lo habían hecho un millón de veces "Iba a llamarte en la tarde para decirte que tenemos una cita con Ingrid mañana a las 4pm…Creo que realmente quiere hablar solo contigo, si tú se lo permites…de igual forma yo te acompañaré" Él asintió.

"¿Te busco en el trabajo?" Emma asintió "El Sr. Smith podría buscar tu auto" esta vez Emma no quiso llevarle la contraria y asintió nuevamente.

Killian esperó que la policía estuviera en el lugar, custodiando la casa, para volver a su departamento. Ya El Sr. Smith había devuelto el auto. Mientas conducía de vuelta había algo molestándolo, no se sentía tan feliz cómo debería estarlo de haber estado con Emma en la casa, sentados conversando alegremente. Sentía cómo que debía recordarse que no podía hacerse ilusiones porque Emma podría cambiar de parecer en cualquier momento. Se sentía mal de haberle gritado en el carro, pero estaba frustrado que ella siguiera sin confiar en él, en algo tan simple como darle las malditas llaves a Smith. Estaba muy contento de que Emma haya decidido arreglar las cosas, que lo haya sorprendido en el aeropuerto, pero por primera vez sentía que debía resguardar su corazón de ella, tener cuidado, no sobreviviría a otra despedida, en especial si la hacía similar a la anterior. Esperaba que esta psicóloga que había hecho a Emma ver las cosas con más claridad pudiese ayudarlo a él también, porque se sentía muy confundido.


	21. Chapter 21

Aqui estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo. Estoy consciente que ha pasado bastante tiempo. Pero ese final de Mid Season me dejó impactada, necesitaba recuperarme. Además de eso, los días han estado ocupados. Pero aquí está, espero actualizar estos días de diciembre con más frecuencia. Espero disfruten este capítulo.

* * *

Killian se estacionó en el primer puesto que consiguió cerca del trabajo de Emma, tan pronto salió de su auto miró a su alrededor. Lo llenaba de ira imaginarse a Neal asechando a Emma, el muy imbécil tendría que ligar nunca encontrarse con él de frente, porque nada iba a evitar que lo golpeara hasta dejarlo inconsciente, Emma era su familia y era su vida, y ya esta situación había llegado demasiado lejos. Entró en la tienda de August, no lo hacía totalmente feliz saber que Emma pasaba todo el día con August, pero ella lucía cómoda y feliz ahí, así que evitaría hacer cualquier comentario mientras le fuera posible.

"Hola" dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa brillante en el rostro. Y él cómo el tonto que era alrededor de ella no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se puso en su cara.

"Hola… ¿Estas lista para irnos?" preguntó mientras se acercaba, dudó por un momento cómo saludarla, no lo había pensado hasta este momento. Decidió no hacer nada, pero ella rodeó la repisa que los separaba, se le acercó y le dio un corto beso en la boca.

"Casi, dame un minuto para subir a buscar a August" dijo mientras daba un paso hacia la escalera que se veía en la parte de atrás. Desapareció escaleras arriba y Killian soltó un largo suspiro. Estaba ansioso por esta reunión con la terapeuta, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario. Emma apareció de nuevo seguida por August, los dos hombres volvieron a darse ese silente saludo al que estaban acostumbrados y Emma torció los ojos mientras recogía sus cosas. Lista para irse, Emma se volteó hacia August y se despidió. Se acercó a Killian y tomó su mano, él nuevamente fue gratamente sorprendido por el gesto, hasta ahora él parecía estar más incómodo que ella, y eso es lo que necesitaba hablar con urgencia con esta terapeuta, porque sentía que esta vez era él el que estaba poniendo un muro entre ellos, no lo hacía conscientemente, pero lo estaba haciendo. La amaba con locura, y quería estar cerca de ella, pero ya no sabía cómo actuar a su alrededor, ya no sabía que era correcto, no sabía qué era lo que ella necesitaba de él, tampoco sabía cómo preguntarlo.

Llegaron al auto y abrió la puerta para ella, cuando Emma se sentó dentro dio otro vistazo alrededor. Rodeó el auto y tomó asiento, escuchó la voz de Emma "Dejé las llaves de mi auto en la tienda para el Sr. Smith"

"Bien, hazme un favor y llámalo para avisarle" respondió él mientras encendía el auto

"Ya lo hice…" él la miró sorprendido y ella dudó "Espero…espero que no haya problemas por eso"

"Emma…no te he dicho esto, pero creí que era obvio…Lo que necesites, que el Sr. Smith pueda hacer por ti, no tienes que preguntarme. Él está a tu servicio"

"Gracias… ¿Por qué me miraste de esa forma entonces?" preguntó con una sonrisa tímida. Killian subió una de sus cejas, y una sonrisa se puso en su cara.

"Porque no estoy acostumbrado a que hagas lo que te pido que hagas. Ayer…ayer te grité, y no me cansaré de disculparme, porque no querías hacer eso que hiciste hoy por ti misma" ella lo miró apenada.

"Ayer dijiste que confiara en ti por una vez. Pero yo Sí confío en ti Killian, y tengo que empezar a demostrarlo" dijo con timidez, él respiró profundo. Quería desesperadamente creerle, pero inconscientemente se recordó que ella aún podía desaparecer en cualquier momento, cómo ya lo había hecho.

Emma le dio la dirección de la oficina de la terapeuta y condujo hasta el lugar. Tan pronto se bajaron del auto, él se acercó a ella, Emma entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y caminaron dentro del edificio. La terapeuta los recibió a ambos, quería aprovechar la oportunidad de tenerlos a los dos en el sitio para afrontar la primera reunión grupal. Ingrid explicó las técnicas de trabajo, ella no estaba ahí para ponerse de lado de ninguno de los dos, el propósito principal era la comunicación asertiva y la honestidad, ella estaba ahí para ayudarlos y guiarlos en el proceso.

"Bien. Killian, Emma quiere decirte algo. Necesitas escucharla, y ella necesita que no la interrumpas ¿Estás de acuerdo?" preguntó Ingrid desde su asiento, Killian se puso serio, asintió y se volteó en su asiento para mirar a Emma que estaba sentada junto a él en un sofá. Lucía nerviosa, pero él conocía esa mirada, estaba decidida, diría lo que tenía que decir.

"Killian, yo sé…Quiero que sepas que estoy al tanto de qué te lastimé, no te hice daño solo a ti, nos hice daño a los dos y a nuestra relación. No debí irme de la forma en que lo hice, de hecho simplemente no debí irme. No estaba pensando con claridad, y lo peor es que siento que si no…sí no me hubiese ido de la forma en la que lo hice, no hubiese enfrentado el problema, todo hubiese empeorado hasta un punto sin retorno. Por mi terquedad, por mis problemas de abandono…todo el mundo me ha abandonado, cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles yo simplemente me cierro, y está mal, por eso estamos aquí…tengo tanta suerte, que todavía estás aquí dispuesto a hacer esto conmigo" él la escuchó con atención con el ceño fruncido, tenía una opinión sobre cada una de las cosas que ella acababa de decir, pero las reglas eran escucharla sin interrupciones e hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no hacerlo.

"Muy bien, Emma" dijo Ingrid tan pronto la chica terminó de hablar "Killian, si lo quieres, ya puedes decir algo al respecto. Al igual que tú, Emma no podrá interrumpirte. Debes ser muy honesto" Killian miró a la mujer y asintió en silencio. Cerró los ojos por un segundo mientras respiraba profundo y volvió a mirar a Emma.

"Desde que te conozco Emma, desde ese primer momento que te vi, lo único que he querido es darte todo lo que te han negado en la vida. Te he dado más amor del que siquiera pensé que era capaz de dar, te di un hogar, te di todo lo que soy, todo lo que tengo, todo es tuyo…no puedo ni siquiera empezar a explicarte lo que sentí cuando encontré tu nota…" volvió a respirar profundo, los ojos de Emma comenzaban a contener lágrimas "¿Sabes cuál fue la parte más difícil? Desde que te mudaste conmigo estuve esperando ese momento, ese momento en el qué me anunciabas que te ibas, que yo no era suficiente" dejó de mirar sus ojos para continuar, porque sabía que la lastimaría pero tenía que decirlo, porque este ejercicio se trataba de ser honestos "Pero fue peor de lo que esperaba… fuiste cruel, me diste una noche y una mañana perfectos, sonreí todo el maldito día como un idiota, porque las cosas iban a estar bien, porque tú y yo podríamos contra todo, pero desapareciste mientras no estaba, no tuviste el valor de decirlo en mi cara…Me lastimaste Emma, profundamente. Todavía quiero intentarlo porque tú eres todo lo que quiero para mi vida, la vida que teníamos, éramos felices Emma y todavía quiero eso contigo"

"Emma ¿Cómo te sientes con lo que acaba de decir Killian?" preguntó Ingrid, Emma dejó de mirar a Killian y miró a la mujer, lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

"Estoy agradecida de que haya sido honesto…" miró a Killian nuevamente "Voy a lamentar toda mi vida el haberte dejado, porque conozco de primera mano las consecuencias de un abandono" él la miró con el ceño fruncido "perdí tu confianza, no tienes ni siquiera que decirlo, lo sé ¿Por qué confiarías en mí? Cómo estás seguro, después de la forma en que me fui, que no llegarás un día a casa y me habré ido ¿Cierto?" se miraron por varios segundos "pero aún estás aquí, y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ganarme tu confianza de nuevo" dijo finalmente apretando una de las manos de Killian, él simplemente apretó la de ella de vuelta.

"Evidentemente los dos están dispuestos a trabajar en su relación. Y me pareció importante que hablaran sobre su separación primero, hay muchas otras cosas que afrontar y si están dispuestos a hacerlo, pues nos veremos semanalmente para conversar. Su relación ha sido muy rápida, cada etapa ha sido de muy corto tiempo, y no hay nada malo con eso. Pero cuando una de las personas en la relación, le cuesta conseguir confianza en su compañero hace que todo se vuelva realmente frágil…Pero no es el fin del mundo, ambos quieren trabajar en su relación y eso hace que tengan la mitad de la batalla ganada" Emma y Killian se miraron brevemente "Ahora me gustaría, si me lo permites Killian. Pasar el resto del tiempo de hoy solo contigo. Me ayudará mucho saber un poco más de ti, tanto como desees compartir" Killian asintió en silencio y miró a Emma.

"Te esperaré afuera" le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y apretó su mano. Se puso de pie y dejó la habitación.

Emma esperó con paciencia fuera de la oficina, las palabras de Killian se repetían en su mente una y otra vez " _me lastimaste profundamente_ " " _fuiste cruel_ " ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? Sí él la hubiese dejado de esa forma, ella no estuviese aquí, intentando recuperarlo, definitivamente él era una mejor persona que ella. Killian era el epitome de la perfección, estaba lleno de fallas, era impulsivo, celoso, controlador, pero era de ella, era su Killian, y para ella era perfecto. Estuvo a punto de perderlo, quizás aún está a punto de perderlo, y no por culpa de Tink, por culpa de ella misma. Al rato la puerta de la oficina de Ingrid se abrió y Emma se puso de pie de un brinco. Killian salió y al mirarla le dio una pequeña sonrisa, cerró la puerta detrás de él. Emma lo miró expectante, él cruzó el poco espacio que los separaba y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Emma, ella la acunó con una mano, y permanecieron así por varios minutos.

"Necesitaba eso" dijo cuando finalmente se separó de ella "lo siento" dijo rascándose detrás de la oreja apenado.

"Mi primera sesión salí derrotada, así que estás mucho mejor que yo" le dijo ella con una sonrisa acariciando su rostro.

El camino de vuelta a la casa lo hicieron en silencio, no era un silencio incómodo, era más bien como que ambos respetaban el espacio del otro lo suficiente como para darse unos minutos en los que no tuvieran que decirse nada. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la urbanización, el vigilante de la entrada les informó que la persona de la que le habían advertido el día anterior intentó entrar un hora antes. La policía fue informada de inmediato, pero no lograron alcanzarlo antes de que escapara. Killian agradeció la información, y se estacionó frente a la casa. Killian miró a Emma con preocupación y luego miró la casa.

"Emma, si tengo que dormir en el auto lo haré. Pero no me iré de aquí esta noche ¿lo entiendes?" dijo serio tan pronto apagó el motor. Emma asintió.

"Creo que te iba a pedir que lo hicieras"

"¿Dormir en el auto?" preguntó con una sonrisa. Emma le torció los ojos.

"Ven adentro, a tú casa" respondió ella con una sonrisa.

"Nuestra" dijo y Emma lo miró confundida "Nuestra casa"

"Nuestra casa" repitió ella casi en un susurro. Él se sonrió complacido y se salió del auto, ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que abriría la puerta para ella, así que esperó. Su caballeroso novio le ofreció su mano para salir del auto y lo besó tan pronto estuvo parada frente a él "Te extrañé tanto" él sonrió con tristeza, el gesto no se le escapó a Emma, pero no dijo nada. Killian cerró la puerta del auto y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa.

"¿Crees que vuelva? La policía aún está aquí" pregunto Emma mirando en dirección al auto negro estacionada del otro lado de la calle.

"No lo sé, no lo creo. Pero no pienso dejar nada a la suerte, tu seguridad es muy importante para mí" respondió él usando su llave por primera vez en mucho tiempo para abrir la puerta de la casa "¿Aún tengo ropa aquí?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Por su puesto ¿Con qué crees que duermo en las noches?" Killian se volteó para mirarla sorprendido.

"Eso me gustaría verlo" Emma se sonrojó y él decidió cambiar el tema, porque si iban a pasar la noche en la misma casa, tendrían que comportarse "¿Has sabido algo de Henry?"

"Sí, hoy hablé con él. Estará una semana más en Los Angeles"

"Desde que…te fuiste…casi no lo vi" admitió él sentándose en el sofá.

"Eso me dijo" respondió ella sentándose a su lado, recostando su cabeza del hombro de su novio.

"¿Le preguntabas al muchacho por mí?" preguntó con curiosidad. Emma asintió.

"A veces él me preguntaba por ti, y no sabía que decirle" agregó ella.

"Ah…la verdad no era buena compañía para nadie" se puso de pie, era aún doloroso recordar el último mes "Voy a hablar con la policía" Emma lo miró caminar hasta la puerta principal y salir por ella.

Ella podía ver con mucha claridad la resistencia que ponía Killian hacía ella, quizás era inconsciente pero lo estaba haciendo, y no sentía que estaba en una situación en la que podría acusarlo de ser distante, o de no estar intentándolo, él estaba ahí junto a ella, solo tenía 3 días de vuelta a Vancouver. Lo que ella hizo en 1 segundo al dejar aquella habitación de New York con todas sus cosas, tomaría quizás mucho tiempo en mejorar o estar bien del todo. Subió a la habitación y escogió varias cosas del armario para Killian, las llevó a la segunda habitación, volvió a su habitación y consiguió una manta y una toalla limpias y las colocó sobre la cama.

"¿Fui degradado a esta habitación?" preguntó Killian desde el marco de la puerta, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Emma. La chica se volteó a mirarlo y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, abrió la boca para decir algo pero él la interrumpió de nuevo "Estoy bromeando, por favor no digas que tú puedes dormir aquí" ella se acercó a él y tomó una de sus manos, él la miraba confundido, la rubia comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación y lo llevó de la mano a su habitación.

"Esta es nuestra habitación, esa es nuestra cama, ese nuestro baño…Y esta…" dijo al final "esta es nuestra casa. Lo último que deseo es que te sientas como un extraño aquí…pero no estamos listos, yo no estoy lista. Me da mucho miedo que apresuremos las cosas y nos consolemos con una falsa sensación de tranquilidad, de que todo lo malo ya pasó solo porque hicimos el amor, porque eventualmente lo resentiremos" Él acarició su mejilla.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Pero también te aseguro que me vas a encontrar durmiendo en el piso junto a ti" Emma pareció dudar y él continuó "Ingrid me pidió que fuera muy honesto contigo con respecto a lo que siento. Cualquier impase con el que nos consigamos podremos discutirlo con ella en nuestra próxima cita. Así, que honrando mi compromiso de ser honesto tengo que decirte que yo tampoco estoy listo, la última vez que estuve contigo fue una manipulación para dejarme sin que me diera cuenta, no sé cómo me siento al respecto de hacerlo ahora que todo se siente tan…confuso" dijo mientras se separaba de ella, se sentaba en la cama y pasaba una mano por su cabello mirando el piso. Emma sintió cómo si le habían atravesado una daga en el corazón, y se lo había ganado ella sola. No supo que decir, así que no dijo nada. Killian la miró, y de seguro lucía tan rota cómo se sentía, porque él se puso de pie en seguida y la tomó por los hombros obligándola a mirarlo "Hey, estoy aquí, quiero que las cosas sean cómo antes, no…no quiero que sean como antes, quiero que sean mejor que antes, quiero que podamos confiar el uno en el otro, de verdad" Emma asintió ligeramente "Y lo que más quiero es dormir contigo en nuestra cama esta noche"

Emma acunó el rostro de Killian con sus manos y tragó para tratar de deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta "Lo siento tanto Killian, todo lo que hice estuvo mal. Fui infantil y estúpida. La última vez que estuvimos juntos no fue una manipulación, fui yo siendo cruel y tonta, pensando que de verdad podía salir de tu vida para no volver, fui egoísta, quise ser tuya una vez más, antes de dejarte" Killian la miraba con el ceño fruncido, una lágrima rodó por su rostro y Emma la limpió en seguida "No consideré tus sentimientos, no consideré que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti, que ya no sé cómo era mi vida antes de ti, que lo único que quiero en mi vida ahora es estar contigo y Henry, creí que uno de los dos sería suficiente. Pero estaba equivocada, los necesito a ambos. Estuve un mes sintiendo que no podía respirar, hasta que te vi en el aeropuerto hace unos días, yo quiero esto Killian, y si tengo que pasar el resto de nuestras vidas pidiéndote perdón por lo que hice, lo haré. Te amo" él la apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo, enterrando la cara en su cuello. Las manos de Emma acariciaban su cabello "Yo también quiero dormir contigo" le susurró al oído, él se separó lo suficiente para darle un beso en la frente.

"Tengo hambre ¿Puedo cocinar para ti?" preguntó mirándola con una sonrisa. Ella asintió sonriente "Bien, si prefieres quédate aquí para que te bañes y te pongas cómoda, mientras yo exploro la despensa y decido que cocinar"

Killian bajó hasta la cocina y cómo se había imaginado Emma no tenía mucha comida de donde escoger, su teléfono comenzó a repicar y decidió cerrar la nevera y dar su atención al teléfono. Vio la foto de David en la pantalla y aceptó la llamada sin dudar.

"Dime que me extrañaste compañero ó te cuelgo el teléfono" bromeó.

"Solo un poco" dijo David y soltó una risa "Acabo de pasar frente a tu casa de camino a la mía y vi tu auto afuera"

"Ah, si…aquí estoy"

"¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?" preguntó David.

"Nah, estoy tratando de conseguir algo para cocinar en esta cocina, pero Emma prácticamente no tiene nada" dijo abriendo otro gabinete.

"Mary Margaret ha estado alimentándola estas últimas semanas" explicó David "Le lleva comidas para congelar, de hecho ella estaba a punto de ir para allá a llevarle más comida, pero le dije que estaba tú auto afuera y decidí llamar para preguntar primero si era buena idea"

"¿Sabes qué? Dile a tu adorable esposa que traiga la comida y si es suficiente para cuatro personas, comamos los cuatro aquí" dijo Killian renunciando a la tarea de conseguir algo decente que cocinar.

"A Mary Margaret le va a encantar ese plan ¿Crees que es buena idea que vayamos?"

"Creo que necesitamos un poco de normalidad en esta casa, yo la necesito. No hay nada más normal que una cena con nuestros vecinos favoritos. Estoy seguro que Emma estará de acuerdo" explicó Killian.

Cuando Emma bajó las escaleras, Killian no necesitó mirar en esa dirección para saber que estaba ahí. Su olor la había delatado, este precioso olor que le había sido negado por un mes "Amor, cenaremos con Mary Margaret y David ¿está bien?" preguntó volteándose para mirarla, ella estaba sentándose en un taburete de la isla.

"Oh, si claro ¿iremos a su casa?"

"No sé si lo has notado, pero no tenemos comida. O cuando menos con lo que tenemos no creo ser capaz de preparar algo decente" Emma lo miró con una disculpa "Mary Margaret venía a traerte la comida de los próximos días, porque gracias a dios alguien te está alimentando, y los invité a cenar con nosotros…la comida que ellos traen" Emma se sonrió, él se paró frente a ella del otro lado de la isla y se puso serio "Antes de que lleguen necesitamos hablar sobre algo" Emma lo miró confundida y el metió una de sus manos en su bolsillo, extrajo algo y lo colocó frente a ella. La tarjeta de crédito que él le había dado "¿Puedes explicarme por qué esto estaba guardado en una gaveta aquí en la cocina?"

"Ya tengo un empleo, no la necesito"

"¿Cuántas veces tendremos esta misma conversación, Swan?" preguntó serio. Ella se puso seria pero no respondió nada "Ingrid nos pidió ser honestos, Emma" le recordó. Ella frunció el ceño.

"Killian, te dejé de la forma más despreciable posible. Hasta te hice pagar por el boleto aéreo que me trajo hasta aquí, muy lejos de ti. No siento que merezca la confianza de gastar un solo centavo más de tu dinero"

"Está bien, ya estoy de vuelta. Ponla en tu cartera y úsala de nuevo" dijo él cómo si era lo más lógico del mundo. Ella miró la tarjeta pero no la tomó "Emma"

"No, Killian. Tiene que haber un límite en todo esto. A veces siento que estoy casada contigo, solo tenemos casi cinco meses de conocernos…yo no debería estar viviendo en esta casa, esta es tú casa, tú me dijiste que el estudio la paga para ti, no para tu novia con la que terminaste y con la que todavía estas descifrando que hacer"

"Cuantos errores en esa frase, amor. Para empezar, ya el estudio no paga esta casa yo la compré. Segundo, yo no terminé contigo y honestamente creo que tú tampoco terminaste conmigo. Y tercero pero no menos importante, yo no tengo que 'descifrar' que hacer contigo, yo sé muy bien que quiero contigo. Lo sé desde el día que te conocí…por favor, compláceme, toma la tarjeta y ponla en tu cartera" Ella dudó "Es solo una tarjeta, no tienes que usarla si no quieres. Pero me siento más tranquilo sabiendo que la tienes para cualquier emergencia o…impulso" Emma suspiró y finalmente tomó la tarjeta.

"Para una emergencia" dijo y Killian lució complacido.

"Por cierto, cuando estés casada conmigo, espero que estas discusiones dejen de existir. Porque mis cosas serán oficialmente tuyas" Emma se tensó y lo miró con ojos amplios, el sonreía y le guiñó un ojo. Antes de que Emma pudiera formular alguna oración el timbre de la casa sonó. Los Nolan habían llegado.

David y Killian se dieron un breve y muy masculino abrazo, golpeando fuertemente sus espaldas. Mary Margaret abrazó a Killian de la forma dulce y cariñosa con la que abraza a todas las personas que aprecia. Luego abrazaron a Emma, y llenaron la isla de la cocina de contenedores de comida "Esto era para que le durase a Emma varios días. Pero ya que está Killian aquí y confío en que le llenará la despensa de comida y de ser necesario la obligará a comer, podemos comernos todo" anunció Mary Margaret.

"Cuenta con eso, amor" prometió Killian destapando uno de los contenedores, en un trabajo en equipo comenzaron a sacar sartenes y ollas para calentar la comida, otras cosas simplemente pasaron por el microondas. Era finales de Julio, así que el clima de verano era bastante agradable, y se sentaron en la mesa de afuera con toda la comida trasladada a platos, y cada uno con una copa de vino. Tuvieron una agradable cena, con una alegre conversación, Killian sabía muy bien que la razón para invitar a sus amigos a cenar fue que consiguió un escape rápido a la tensión que se formaba entre él y Emma cada vez que estaban solos, siempre terminaban irremediablemente teniendo alguna conversación demasiado intensa, durante la cual él temía que terminara con ella diciendo que no podía más con esta situación y que lo mejor era no seguir intentándolo. No podía evitar esperar eso, incluso cuando ella le decía una y otra vez que quería estar con él, que no se iría, que lo intentaría todo. Ya lo había hecho una vez, ya él sabía muy bien que si ella quería irse nada la detendría. Esta cena relajada con sus amigos se sentía bien, los había relajado a ambos. Emma instintivamente colocaba su mano sobre la pierna de Killian por debajo de la mesa, él colocaba su mano sobre la de ella, o la tomaba y la llevaba hasta su boca para darle un beso. Cuando terminaron de comer, las chicas se ofrecieron para limpiar los platos dejando a los hombres sentados afuera en la mesa.

"Todo luce bien" dijo David de pronto, distrayendo a Killian que miraba fijamente hacia el mar oscuro.

"Lo estamos intentando" fue la respuesta de Killian.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Confundido" respondió Killian y David lo miró sorprendido.

"¿Con tus sentimientos?" preguntó con cuidado. Killian lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

"Por supuesto que no, yo la amo…pero ya no sé como decírselo, desde que llegué ella me lo ha dicho un par de veces, he evitado responder y ni siquiera es consciente, simplemente no puedo. Hace una semana no creí que estaría hoy aquí cenando con ella a mi lado en nuestra casa. De saberlo hubiese pensado que me sentiría más…menos confundido"

"No estoy seguro de entender" dijo David.

"Quiero estar aquí con ella, no quiero estar en ningún otro lugar, sin embargo cualquier excusa fue buena para evitar pasar varias horas a solas con ella, tomando en cuenta que es mi primera noche en esta casa, hasta yo pienso que es un comportamiento extraño de mi parte" dijo lo último con una sonrisa "Es cómo que quiero estar aquí y al mismo tiempo no, porque si algo sale mal esta noche y alguna de esas conversaciones demasiado intensas se sale de control y ella decide que no quiere intentarlo más, odiaré no haber seguido mi instinto de volver al departamento solitario que ella arregló para mí"

"En conclusión, tienes miedo" resumió David con dos palabras, Killian asintió mirando de nuevo hacia el mar.

"Estoy aterrado"

"¿Estás consciente de que ella nunca te dejó? no realmente" dijo David y Killian lo miró nuevamente "Ella tuvo la intención de dejarte, y le duró hasta que entró a esta casa. Si Emma Swan intentó huir de ti y no consiguió el valor de hacerlo la primera vez, yo te puedo asegurar que no lo hará más nunca"

"A ustedes le costó mucho que ella confiara en ustedes" afirmó Killian comprendiendo. David asintió.

"Ella se mudó al apartamento junto al de nosotros, así la conocimos. Cuando empezó a sentir que nos estábamos volviendo parte de su rutina comenzó a buscar otro lugar para vivir, al final logramos convencerla de ser parte de nuestra familia, nos tomó bastante tiempo. Más nunca intentó huir de nosotros"

"Honestamente espero que tu teoría se aplique a nuestra situación…Desde que llegué no hemos tocado el tema del bebé, ella no ha hablado sobre eso, y yo no he querido hacerlo aún"

"Ella conoce la situación Killian, y si aún está aquí es porque está dispuesta a trabajar en eso también" lo alentó David.

Las chicas regresaron de lavar los platos y luego de otro rato de alegre conversación, Mary Margaret y David se despidieron. Emma subió primero a la habitación, Killian se quedó atrás asegurando bien cada ventana y cada puerta. Cuando estuvo en la habitación notó sobre la cama su ropa de dormir doblada, esperando por él. Emma estaba leyendo un libro recostada en la cama. Entró al baño y se dio un baño, cepilló sus dientes, y hasta él mismo notó que hacía todo con demasiada lentitud, dormir abrazando a Emma es una de las cosas que más extrañaba, y estaba ansioso, no quería sentirse decepcionado si ella solo quería dormir junto a él y no abrazándolo o dejándose abrazar, así que se estaba preparando psicológicamente para cualquier escenario. Salió del baño, Emma dejó de mirar su libro y lo miró fijamente. Cuando él estaba entrando en la cama, ella colocó el libro en la mesita junto a la cama y acomodó sus almohadas. Ambos se acostaron mirando de frente al otro.

"Buenas noches, amor" dijo Killian luego de mirarla a los ojos por varios segundos

"Buenas noches" respondió Emma luciendo decepcionada. Killian no se movió, no sabía qué hacer, nuevamente tuvo esa sensación de no saber cuál es el movimiento correcto. Emma se volteó y le dio la espalda, antes que él notara que lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos, ella podía ver en sus ojos la inseguridad, le dolía saber que esto lo había causado ella. En especial cuando no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos por varios minutos, Killian mirando la espalda de Emma y ella mirando la pared tratando de contener las lágrimas. De pronto sintió que Killian acercaba el cuerpo y colocó una de sus manos sobre su cadera, comenzó a subirla hacía su cintura con indecisión, ella no pudo contenerse más y agarró firmemente la mano de Killian, la apretó contra su pecho, Killian acomodó su cuerpo instintivamente, su cara quedó en el cuello de Emma y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Así, abrazados y enredados como siempre despertaron con la alarma del teléfono de Emma. Killian se quejó aún dormido y la apretó un poco más fuerte. Ella como pudo estiró su brazo y alcanzó el teléfono para parar la alarma, lo que no estaba segura era cómo iba a escapar del fuerte abrazo de Killian, miró su rostro por un momento, era tan hermoso, todavía no podía creer que tenía la oportunidad de estar con este hombre tan maravilloso, y ahora esa sensación era más fuerte, porque estuvo a punto de perderlo por tonta, por cobarde. Acarició su rostro y susurró su nombre, no logró que ni se moviera. Repitió su nombre un poco más fuerte y le dijo que necesitaba ir al baño, la respuesta que obtuvo fue un "uhum" con un Killian profundamente dormido. Le explicó cariñosamente que necesitaba soltar su cintura, y él la dejó libre, ella se sonrió y fue al baño.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó él cuando la encontró vestida peinando su cabello frente al espejo. Cuando despertó entró en pánico porque no la vio en la cama, por un segundo pensó que todo había sido un sueño.

"Buenos días. Al trabajo" respondió mirándolo por el espejo.

"¿Y te ibas a ir sin despedirte de mí?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"Despertamos de mal humor" dijo Emma volteándose para mirarlo "No me he ido a ningún lado. Iba a despertarte para desearte buenos días ¿Por qué estás de mal humor? Yo desperté bastante feliz" explicó ella con una sonrisa.

"Tu despertaste conmigo en la cama, yo no tuve esa fortuna" se quejó en voz baja, su voz sonaba gruesa y rasposa, y su acento a esta hora del día era más pronunciado, Emma apenas pudo entender lo que dijo. Soltó el cepillo con el que se peinaba, caminó hasta la cama y brincó sobre su malhumorado novio y comenzó a besar su cara por todas partes. Los brazos de Killian rodearon a Emma apretándola fuerte contra su cuerpo y una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro "Voy a tener que despertar malhumorado más seguido" bromeó.

"Espero que no" dijo ella parando de besarlo, mirando sus ojos. Killian se acercó los pocos centímetros que los separaban y dio un tierno beso en su boca.

"¿Quieres que te lleve al trabajo? Podría buscarte al final del día"

"No, prefiero que sigas durmiendo, disfrutando tus días libres" dijo ella antes de dar otro corto beso en su boca.

"¿Te voy a ver hoy?"

"Espero que sí" dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué te parece si tenemos una cita hoy?" preguntó dubitativo.

"Eso me gustaría mucho"

"Bien, déjame planificar algo y te llamo más tarde"

Luego de otra serie de cortos besos, nunca permitiendo que fueran muy apasionados, Emma dejó la cama y la casa. Killian se sentía hoy un poco más optimista, la conversación con David la noche anterior y dormir en su cama con su novia habían influido mucho. Decidió seguir el consejo de Emma y dormir un poco más, agarró la almohada de Emma y la abrazó.

Emma subió a su auto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, no entendía cómo es que ella llegó un día a la conclusión que no quería seguir con Killian, eso simplemente era la mentira más grande que se había dicho a si misma jamás. Salió de la urbanización y entró al tráfico matutino. Cuando estaba aproximadamente a 3 calles de su trabajo otro auto se atravesó frente al de ella y dejó de moverse, era una calle estrecha, que ella usaba para evitar la principal llena de tráfico, en forma de atajo. Comenzó a tocar la corneta con insistencia, insultando al imbécil que la estaba retrasando. Abrió la puerta de su auto y se bajó como una fiera a insultar al imbécil, la puerta del otro auto se abrió y se encontró con Neal frente a ella con una pistola en la mano.

"Lo siento mucho Ems…no me dejaste otra alternativa" se disculpó el hombre, Emma se puso roja de la ira "Sube al auto"

"No lo haré" comenzó a retroceder hacia su auto, escuchó el click del seguro de la pistola y se detuvo.

"No hagas esto más difícil. Sube al maldito auto"


	22. Chapter 22

Emma durante muchos años de su vida se dedicó a atrapar criminales, más de una vez se había encontrado en situaciones que involucraban armas, y sabía muy bien que tenía que ser inteligente, no entrar en pánico, y esperar ese precioso momento en el que el criminal, en este caso su ex novio Neal, le diera la oportunidad de desarmarlo. Por ahora lo único que podía hacer era ser paciente, tratar de mantener a Neal calmado y esperar.

Subió al auto de Neal, dejando su auto abandonado en medio de la calle con la puerta abierta. Pronto la policía lo encontraría y se sabría que ella había desaparecido, eso haría las cosas más rápidas. No pudo evitar pensar en Killian, la pasará muy mal cuando se enteré que su auto apareció abandonado en medio de la calle, cuando no pueda encontrarla por ninguna parte, así que eso era un incentivo para buscar salir de esta situación lo más pronto posible. Neal había arrancado su auto a toda velocidad, había atado sus manos antes de subirla al auto, esta pequeña calle en la que la había interceptado, era casi un callejón solitario, era evidente que Neal la había estado siguiendo, estudiando sus pasos y sus rutinas, hasta encontrar este punto débil, este lugar solitario. Sin embargo, se apresuró en atarla e introducirla al auto, porque en algún momento otro auto trataría de usar esta calle.

Emma miraba a Neal con interés, lucía cansado, con ojeras, algo alterado. Esta era una persona a la que no había visto en 10 años, eso lo hacía un desconocido para ella. Sin embargo, decidió comenzar ella el dialogo, porque Neal seguía silencioso, mirando nerviosamente a todos lados, como esperando que comenzaran a perseguirlos en cualquier momento "Neal ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" El hombre la miró por un segundo.

"Eres hermosa…lo eras hace 10 años pero ahora tu belleza es distinta, de alguna forma eres más hermosa que antes" fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

"¿Me estás secuestrando por qué soy hermosa?" preguntó ella con incredulidad y fastidio. El hombre soltó una carcajada, fue tan repentina que Emma no pudo evitar el pequeño brinco de impresión que dio, y se preocupó, Neal no lucía como una persona estable emocionalmente.

"Ems, Sabes que cuando empecé a ver tus fotos en esas revistas no podía creerlo. Hasta que tu nombre finalmente comenzó a aparecer en todas partes y supe que eras tú, que no estaba alucinando…Fue una gran sorpresa…pero por supuesto que comenzarías a usar tu belleza para conseguir a alguna persona rica. Tengo que admitir que eso tiene que ser mucho más fácil que robar" Emma se ofendió en seguida, frunció el ceño, pero recordó que esta persona estaba armada, y estaba conduciendo a una alta velocidad, respiró profundo antes de responder.

"Tienes una impresión muy equivocada de mí, Neal...Solo dime porque has llegado al punto de secuestrarme"

"Pronto responderé todas tus preguntas, espera que lleguemos a un sitio tranquilo donde podamos conversar"

* * *

Killian despertó con una gran sonrisa, como el tonto enamorado que era. Miró la hora, había pasado casi dos horas que Emma había salido a su trabajo. Se dio una ducha, se vistió y decidió que lo primero que haría sería ir al supermercado para llenar nuevamente la alacena. Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir de la casa su teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo sacó de su bolsillo y notó que no era un número que tuviese registrado. Aceptó la llamada con el ceño fruncido.

"Buen día ¿habló con el Sr. Killian Jones? Le habla el detective de policía Arthur King" escuchó la voz del oficial de policía y se tensó en seguida.

"Buen día, Sí soy Killian Jones ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"

"¿Es usted el dueño de un vehículo placa 841 EKS?" por supuesto que reconoció en seguida el número, y en un segundo mil situaciones pasaron por su cabeza ¿algo había pasado a Emma?

"Si, ese es el auto de mi novia" respondió casi en un susurro.

"Hemos encontrado el vehículo en medio de la calle con la puerta abierta. Posiblemente el teléfono que está dentro es el de su novia ¿ha sabido algo de ella en la última hora?" Killian había caminado como un zombie hasta el sofá y se estaba sentando.

"Salió hace aproximadamente dos horas a trabajar. Escuche oficial, Emma estaba siendo asechada por un hombre, tenemos un auto de policías frente a la casa y otro debería estar custodiando su trabajo" él oficial hizo silencio por unos segundos.

"Bien Sr. Jones posiblemente estemos hablando de un secuestro. Llame a todas las personas que conozcan a su novia solo para descartar que no esté con alguno de ellos. Le avisaremos a los oficiales que están custodiando su casa lo que está ocurriendo. Yo estaré ahí en unos minutos." Killian terminó la llamada, estaba pálido y aún no podía moverse, pensaba en que debía hacer, donde podía empezar a buscar, iba a matar al maldito imbécil, lo iba a matar. El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar junto a él. Lo miró y lo atedió sin dudar.

"¿Killian? es August ¿Sabes algo de Emma, mi papá me llamó preocupado porque aún no llega a la tienda" y la poquita esperanza de que Emma de alguna forma hubiese llegado a su trabajo se esfumó en un segundo.

"Creo que…ella…"no podía formular la oración, no quería decirlo en voz alta. No estaba seguro que decir.

"Hey ¿está todo bien?" preguntó August y la preocupación se escuchó en su voz.

"La policía encontró su auto abandonado en medio de la calle. No sabemos dónde está. Ella salió a trabajar esta mañana…"

"Mierda" le escuchó murmurar a August "¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con el tipo que estuvo en la tienda?"

"Me temo que si" respondió Killian, ya no quería seguir teniendo esta conversación, necesitaba ponerse en movimiento.

"Bien, te voy a dejar porque debes tener mil cosas de las que ocuparte. No dudes en avisarnos si pasa algo por favor. Iré a la tienda"

"Gracias, si…si llegas a ver a Emma por favor avísame"

"Lo haré" respondió August y terminó la llamada. Killian colgó el teléfono, sacó su celular y comenzó a llamar a las pocas personas que eran amigos de Emma en la ciudad, por supuesto que nadie sabía nada. En pocos minutos Mary Margaret y David estaban con él en la casa. Ruby dijo que llegaría lo más pronto posible. El detective Arthur King había llegado a la casa aproximadamente 30 minutos después, acompañado de otro grupo de oficiales de policía, desplegando varios artefactos tecnológicos conectándolos a su teléfono. Si el secuestro tenía algo que ver con dinero Neal eventualmente llamaría, y él pagaría hasta el dinero que no tiene para que le devuelva a Emma sana y salva.

Killian se sentía culpable, él debió llevar a Emma al trabajo ese día, tuvo la intención de hacerlo, pero ella lucía tan segura de ir por si misma que decidió dejarla, porque no quería presionarla, ahora se sentía como un imbécil porque ella estaría sana y salva en su trabajo. De acuerdo a la hora en la que Emma había salido de la casa y el tiempo que le habría tomado conducir hasta el lugar donde encontraron su auto, tenía desaparecida ahora aproximadamente dos horas. Él sabía que Emma es una mujer fuerte, pero eso no hacía que temiese por su seguridad o por su vida. Si algo le pasaba a Emma hasta ahí llegaría él, esto no podía pasarle dos veces en la vida, no podía perder dos mujeres de forma trágica. Trató de sacudir esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Ruby y Mary Margaret en algún momento desaparecieron y volvieron con comida y café. El detective le había entregado el teléfono de Emma, él lo había guardado en su bolsillo. Miró a su alrededor, había demasiada gente en la casa, demasiada gente conversando al mismo tiempo, demasiadas personas con los rostros preocupados. Se sintió abrumado y salió al patio, caminó hasta el pequeño puerto y respiró profundo, porque sentía que ya no podía respirar dentro de la casa. Se sentía como un inútil, quería salir y recorrer hasta la última calle, cada edificio. Quería hacer algo no sentarse aquí a esperar. Sacó el teléfono de Emma de su bolsillo, sabía cómo desbloquearlo, lo hizo. Y se sorprendió al ver de fondo de pantalla una foto de Emma, Henry y Él. Una sonrisa se posó en su rostro, recordaba ese momento hace algo más de dos meses, y fue en este mismo lugar donde estaba ahora parado. Él le estaba enseñando el barco a Henry y Emma quiso hacer una fotografía de los tres.

* * *

Emma no conocía aún la ciudad lo suficiente como para saber con exactitud a donde la había traído Neal, pero había conducido por aproximadamente 40 minutos, alejándose de la ciudad cada vez más, entró por una pequeña calle de tierra y se introdujo cada vez más profundo en el bosque. Llegaron hasta algo que no podía describirse más que como una pequeña cabaña. Durante el camino no hizo más conversación con Neal, prefería concentrarse en el camino, leer cada letrero, para tener una idea de cómo volver tan pronto pudiera librarse de esto. Neal la arrastró dentro de la cabaña, todo lucía sucio y lleno de polvo, la tiró sobre un viejo sofá. Arrastró una silla, la colocó frente a ella y se sentó.

"Bien, ahora si podremos conversar sin interrupciones"

"¿Es necesario que hablemos conmigo atada de manos?" preguntó ella.

"Lo es, no soy uno de tus novios ricos e inocentes. Te enseñé todo lo que sabes, y sé muy bien que puedes patear mi trasero"

"¿Me vas a decir por qué me secuestraste?" preguntó con fastidio.

"Porque quiero hablar contigo, intenté acercarme de buena manera varias veces ¿sabes?"

"¿De verdad quieres hablar conmigo o quieres dinero?" Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Neal.

"Quiero hablar contigo, pero es posible que salga de esta conversación con un buen dinero en los bolsillos"

"¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?" preguntó Emma mirando a su alrededor, necesitaba estudiar bien este lugar, porque encontraría la oportunidad de patearle el trasero al muy imbécil.

"Tú novio tomó una muy mala decisión al hacer que me despidieran de mi trabajo, Ems" dijo un poco aturdido pasándose la mano por el cabello "Lo necesitaba, estaba a punto de hacer un robo importante en ese lugar y tu novio lo arruinó todo apareciendo ahí"

"Pues déjame decirte que tú mismo lo atrajiste hacia ti con los estúpidos emails que le mandaste…y por lo que escucho no hizo más que salvar a ese lugar de un crimen"

"Ok, tengo que admitir que me sentí celoso" Emma soltó una carcajada.

"Celoso ¿en serio?"

"Ems, yo sé que es difícil de creer pero yo te amo" Emma negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

"Tú no amas a nadie ¿esto es amarme? ¿Secuestrarme? ¿Dejarme ir a la cárcel? ¿Desaparecer por 10 años?" Neal volvió a pasar la mano por su cabello.

"No lo entiendes Ems, yo no quería esa vida para ti. Tenías más oportunidades de ser una mejor persona sin mi"

"¿Y por qué no me dejas en paz ahora que soy feliz?" gritó Emma.

"Ese tipo estirado no te hace feliz Emma, él no sabe quién eres, no puede saber cómo hacerte feliz…eventualmente se va a aburrir de ti y te va a dejar ¿no lo ves? Eso es lo que tipos como él hacen ¿No ves como dejo a Tink? y embarazada" Emma comenzó a reír por la ironía, negó con la cabeza porque no le diría a este hombre que la había dejado embarazada "Él se aburrió de ella cuando te conoció a ti ¿no crees que va a pasar lo mismo contigo? Un día conocerá a otra mujer y te echará de su casa y de su vida"

"Que ironía cómo te ofende tanto que haga algo que tú ya me hiciste"

"Yo no te dejé por otra mujer" respondió Neal ofendido.

"Killian Jones es el amor de mi vida" comenzó a decir Emma con orgullo, porque nunca estuvo más segura que ahora de esto "él y solo él sabe cómo hacerme feliz, y no confío en nadie más como confío en él" Neal por lo que pareció un impulso se echó hacia adelante y dio una fuerte cachetada a Emma, dejando en la mejilla de Emma marcas rojas con la forma de sus dedos. Y se arrepintió tan pronto lo hizo.

"Lo siento Ems, yo no quise…" Emma dio una fuerte patada a la silla, logrando solo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio, pero no lo suficiente como para tumbarlo.

"Si vas a pedir dinero por mí hazlo. Yo ya no tengo nada más que conversar contigo"

"Emma no lo entiendes. Tenía pensado regresar para cuando hubieses salido de la cárcel, pero había venido a Cánada y no pude regresar a los Estados Unidos, sólo pude hacerlo unos años después y comencé a buscarte frenéticamente. Hasta que descubrí que estabas viviendo en Boston y me mudé para ese lugar, necesitaba dar este último golpe para buscarte, y hacer una nueva vida contigo"

"¿Es que no te escuchas? ¿Este último golpe? Eso me lo dijiste hace diez años, estás hundido muy adentro en ese mundo Neal, no tendrás un último golpe hasta que vayas a la cárcel" Emma notó que lo lastimó con sus palabras y decidió continuar "¿De verdad creías que ibas a aparecer un día en la puerta de mi casa y yo te aceptaría con los brazos abiertos?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido, esté hombre tenía que sufrir de delirios, eso era una locura.

"Por supuesto que no Ems, sé que me tomaría tiempo, pero has estado sola todos estos años, y eso es porque todavía me amas…Hasta que conociste a la estrella de cine y por supuesto que te deslumbraste con lo brillante que es esa vida, pero eso no es amor Ems, solo lo admiras y la comodidad que te da…"

"No hables de mi relación con Killian como si la entiendes…si vas a pedirle dinero a Killian por mí, hazlo de una vez para que terminemos con esto, estoy segura que no dudara en pagar. Luego cuando esté de vuelta con él te buscaré hasta debajo de la última piedra y me pagarás por esto" dijo Emma con amargura, hasta este momento no había sentido que odiara a este hombre, pero ahora podía sentirlo en sus venas corriendo, llenándola de ira. Neal en otro impulso que no pudo controlar a escucharla defender a Killian le dio otra cachetada. Emma sintió el calor y el dolor punzante en su mejilla. Neal se paró de golpe de la silla y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, Emma podía ver en sus ojos que no disfrutaba lastimarla, pero estaba perturbado y emocionalmente inestable, ella tenía que poner especial cuidado cuando manipulase la pistola.

"Lo siento, Ems…no puedo controlarme cuando te escuchó hablar de él así" Emma dejó de mirarlo e hizo silencio "Bien, llamaré a tu novio" miró a Emma unos segundos pero ella se rehusaba a mirarlo, se acercó y se sentó junto a ella en el sofá, la agarró por la quijada para obligarla a mirarlo, ella le devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido. Le acarició ligeramente la mejilla roja que había golpeado ya dos veces, y sabía que la segunda vez lo hizo con mucha fuerza "Lo siento" Emma movió su quijada con amargura alejándose del agarre de Neal, el suspiró y se puso de pie "No te preocupes tengo su número, ya podrás hablar con él"

* * *

Killian estaba desesperado caminaba de un lado al otro de la casa, no escuchaba nada de lo que le decían. Se sentaba se ponía de pie, ya Emma tenía desaparecida casi cuatro horas y aún no sabían nada de ella. Hasta que pasó, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, todos en la casa hicieron silencio. El detective Arthur King lo miró y le asintió, todo estaba en orden, tratarían de rastrear la llamada, y él detective le había explicado que era necesario que le dejara hablar con Emma, para saber que ella realmente estaba con él y se encontraba con vida. Killian aceptó la llamada, los policías estaban escuchando todo con los audífonos.

"Hola"

"Tengo aquí conmigo algo que te pertenece ¿lo quieres de vuelta?" escuchó la voz de Neal.

"Déjame hablar con ella" exigió Killian.

"No dejo de preguntarme cuanto estarás dispuesto a pagar" se burló Neal.

"No tendrás un maldito centavo hasta que no me dejes hablar con ella" gritó Killian, escuchó la risa de Neal.

"Quiere hablar contigo Ems" escuchar el diminutivo del nombre provocó que el estomago de Killian se retorciera de la rabia.

"Killian" escuchó la voz de Emma.

"Emma ¿estás bien? ¿Te ha lastimado?" preguntó desesperado.

"Estoy bien…Killian no le pagues nada…" escuchó un grito ahogado cuando seguramente Neal la había golpeado.

"Emma…"

"Ya hablaste con ella…ahora hablemos de negocios" escuchó nuevamente a Neal.

"¿Cuánto quieres?" preguntó Killian con amargura.

"Ummm…5 millones de dólares" Killian cerró los ojos y escuchó al fondo la voz de Emma pidiéndole que no le pagué ni un centavo y escuchó otro golpe.

"Maldita sea, dime para cuando quieres el dinero" gritó al teléfono.

"Recibirás un mensaje de texto con todos los detalles" fue lo último que le escuchó decir antes de que Neal terminara la llamada. Killian agarró lo primero que tuvo a la mano y lo estrelló contra una pared, cuando vio caer los vidrios en pedazos al piso fue que notó que era un vaso. Pero nadie dijo nada, Mary Margaret apareció con una escoba para recoger el desastre.

De pronto escuchó a uno de los oficiales de policía que había escuchado la llamada pegado a una computadora "Lo tenemos".

"Está a las afueras de la ciudad en una zona boscosa" escuchó decir a otro policía que estaba de pie detrás del anterior mirando en la computadora.

"Sr. Jones tenemos suerte que esta persona no es un secuestrador profesional, solo es un idiota que quiere dinero fácil. Iremos por ella"

"Yo también voy" dijo Killian

"Sr. Jones no creo que sea prudente" dijo el detective King. Antes de que pudiese decir algo escuchó la voz de David.

"Detective sino deja que Killian vaya, le aseguro que los seguirá en su auto y yo iré con él" El detective lució derrotado.

"Está bien, los dos vendrán conmigo" respondió el detective prefiriendo tener a los dos hombres a su lado para controlar la situación. David apretó el hombro de Killian "No es necesario que intente conseguir esa absurda suma de dinero. Lo atraparemos"

En la parte de atrás de una camioneta se subieron David y Killian con el detective. Los autos de policía arrancaron a toda velocidad.

* * *

Neal había pasado los siguientes 20 minutos después de hablar con Killian llamando a personas, otros criminales, que le ayudarían con lo del dinero. Este era su primer secuestro y no tenía idea de cómo manejar la situación "Emma con este dinero ya no tienes que seguir con ese imbécil…Vente conmigo, podremos ir a cualquier lugar del mundo" dijo Neal sentándose nuevamente frente a Emma, con emoción en la voz.

"Eres una basura Neal Cassidy" escupió Emma con amargura, lágrimas corrían por su cara, no por gusto. El último golpe que le dio para callarla mientras hablaba con Killian le había dolido, le había dado un puñetazo en la ceja "No solo me secuestras, me golpeas como un maldito cobarde…tienes que estar muy loco para pensar que voy a querer algo contigo" Neal se paró de la silla y se sentó junto a ella, sin darle tiempo para nada la besó en la boca, por un segundo Emma se paralizó por el acto, pero enseguida reaccionó, Neal se había puesto a sí mismo en una situación muy vulnerable. Ella abrió la boca ligeramente para permitir que su lengua entrase en su boca, Neal pareció emocionarse por el gesto, pero Emma tenía planeada otra cosa, y no era besarlo apasionadamente. Mordió su lengua con toda la fuerza que pudo, saboreó la sangre, tan pronto Neal dejo de besarla por el dolor, ella golpeó su cabeza con la de él fuertemente y de la forma que sabía lograría dejarlo noqueado por un par de minutos. Se paró del sofá, caminó hasta la pequeña cocina y consiguió un vaso, lo estrelló contra el piso y se sentó de espaldas tomando el vidrio con sus manos para romper la cinta plástica con al que estaban atadas sus manos. Vio como Neal comenzaba a moverse y comenzó a trabajar con más ímpetu, la mano que sostenía el vidrio comenzaba a cortarse con el mismo pero eso no logró detenerla.

Cuando estaba casi libre sintió las manos fuertes de Neal agarrándola por los hombros poniéndola de pie "Todavía eres una guerrera" apenas pudo entenderle, le costaba hablar por el mordisco que le había dado a su lengua. Sangre salía por el borde de su boca. Pero Emma había sostenido con fuerza el vidrio con el que estaba rompiendo su atadura y sintió como sus manos se liberaron, sin dudarlo lanzó hacia adelante la mano que sostenía el vidrio colisionándola con el rostro de Neal. Había cortado su propia mano en el proceso pero había lastimado a Neal, abriendo una profunda herida en su mejilla. El hombre la soltó y sostuvo su mejilla con una de sus manos mirándola con horror. Emma aprovechó ese momento de impresión de Neal y le dio otro puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas. El hombre se tropezó hacía atrás y cayó al piso, Emma en seguida se le sentó encima, Neal soltó su mejilla y con la mano ensangrentada agarro el cabello de Emma, pero Emma fue más rápida, agarró la cabeza del hombre y la estrelló contra el piso dejándolo inconsciente "Maldito imbécil" dijo antes de correr en dirección a la pistola que estaba olvidada en una mesa junto al sofá. Miró alrededor y no encontró nada con que atarlo, y decidió que era más prudente utilizar este precioso tiempo en huir. Junto a la pistola estaban las llaves del auto, la agarró y salió por la puerta.

En un poco más de 20 minutos habían llegado a la pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque, los autos llevaron las alarmas encendidas durante todo el camino principal, solo las apagaron cuando entraron en la carretera de tierra. Eso había apartado todo el tráfico de su camino, haciendo el viaje mucho más rápido. Los autos los detuvieron a una distancia suficiente para no ser escuchados llegar. Caminaron por entre los árboles para acercarse a la cabaña. Killian y David estaban un poco más atrás que el equipo de rescate con armas largas que comenzaba rodear la cabaña. De pronto la puerta de la cabaña se abrió y Emma salió del lugar con una pistola en la mano y una gran mancha roja en su cabello.

"Esa es Emma" dijo Killian al detective, el hombre lo anunció por la radio. El equipo de rescate se acercó enseguida apuntando sus armas a Emma, ella lució sorprendida al ver a los hombres, soltó la pistola en el piso y levantó ambas manos a la altura de su cabeza. Los dos hombres que se acercaron primero la ignoraron y entraron en la cabaña, los dos que iban detrás la arrastraron lejos del peligro. Killian comenzó a correr hacia la dirección en la que la arrastraban.

Emma subió la mirada al escuchar pasos frente a ella, parecía una visión, un producto de su imaginación, ahí corría hacia ella la única persona que quería ver en este momento. Cuando estuvo frente a ella la abrazó sin dudar, apretándola fuerte contra su cuerpo. No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí en sus brazos, cuando de pronto escuchó la voz divertida de un hombre "Lo dejó inconsciente Srta. Swan"

"Swan, me privaste de un gallardo rescate" dijo Killian divertido.

"Nadie me salva sino yo misma" respondió ella con una sonrisa. Fue ahora que se habían separado que Killian comenzó a estudiar sus heridas "Oh, lo siento mucho, dañé tu camisa" dijo la chica de pronto, y Killian miró su camisa que tenía un enorme manchón rojo en su hombro, donde ella había colocado su mano.

"Estas lastimada, y tu cabeza…"

"Esa no es mi sangre" dijo ella rápido para calmar la mirada aterrada de Killian. Él pareció relajarse un poco pero tomó su mano con delicadeza. Un oficial de policía apareció en ese momento con un equipo de primeros auxilios.

"Iremos a un hospital primero, luego podrá ir a casa" anunció el hombre que daba primeros auxilios a su mano.

"Lo dejaste en muy mala forma, Emma. Recuérdame no hacerte enojar" escuchó la voz de David que se acercaba a ellos. Emma se sonrió y se acercó para abrazarlo con su mano libre "Casi le arrancas la lengua y le hiciste una cortada profunda en la mejilla"

"Así es como me hice eso" dijo apuntando a la mano que atendía el otro hombre.

La policía esperó por una ambulancia para Neal. Pero Emma fue traslada al hospital por el detective King. Atendieron la pequeña herida en su ceja derecha, el contorno de su ojo comenzaba mostrarse ligeramente morado, la cortada en su mano izquierda, y las laceraciones y hematomas que comenzaban a formarse en su mejilla por las repetidas cachetadas. Estaba agotada, pero más allá del cansancio estaba en buenas condiciones. Así que pocas horas después fue dada de alta. Al llegar a casa fueron recibidos por Mary Margaret, Ruby y David que se había adelantado para darles las buenas noticias. Habían ordenado pizza para cenar y los estaban esperando para comer. Emma atacó la pizza como que era el fin del mundo, apenas y había comido algo en todo el día, y el olor que emanaban era irresistible. Al poco rato sus amigos se habían ido porque ella y Killian estaban agotados, realmente todos estaban agotados, había sido un día largo y estresante.

"Ésta cortada es una molestia" se quejó Emma al salir del baño, se acababa de dar una larga y relajante ducha. Killian la esperaba acostado en la cama.

"Ven aquí" estiró su mano, Emma recorrió la distancia que los separaba, se acostó entre sus piernas con la cabeza en su pecho. Killian la rodeó con sus brazos y dio un beso en su cabeza "Siento mucho todo lo que pasó este día" Emma levantó la cabeza de su pecho y lo miró.

"Hey, tú no tienes nada porque disculparte"

"Mira todo lo que te hizo" dijo acariciando con delicadeza la mejilla roja y mirando el ojo morado.

"No sé si lo viste. Pero él quedó peor que yo" dijo Emma con orgullo. Killan le dio una mirada torturada.

"Yo nunca te he contado esto Emma, no porque no quisiese compartirlo contigo. Sólo porque es una historia muy triste de mi vida que no he encontrado el valor de contarte" Emma lo miró con curiosidad "Hace 10 años conocí a una hermosa mujer de la cual me enamoré perdidamente, estuvimos juntos por dos años…Ella…ella era casada, había dejado a su esposo por mí. El hombre la asesinó frente a mí"

"¿Milah?" preguntó la rubia, ella sabía que el nombre del tatuaje tenía una trágica historia detrás. Pero nunca lo presionó, nunca preguntó, eso era algo que él tenía que compartir con ella cuando se sintiera listo, eso ella lo entendía. Killian asintió en silencio.

"La sola idea de que ese imbécil te hubiese…Emma, yo no podría perderte de esa forma y sobrevivir. No podría hacerlo dos veces" dijo derrotado, aunque sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de los hombros al compartir esto con ella.

"Ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Estoy bien, un poco golpeada pero bien, contigo" él la abrazó fuerte "Luego me constarás todo sobre Milah ¿te parece?" el asintió en silencio, se separó un poco para volver a mirarla.

"¿Cómo mordiste su lengua? El detective me dijo que casi se la arrancas, tuvieron que ponerle puntos"

"El muy estúpido se atrevió a besarme, se puso a sí mismo en la situación más vulnerable que podía ponerse" respondió ella, Killian la miraba con un gesto de asco.

"Maldito imbécil. Recuérdame no besarte cuando estés molesta conmigo" bromeó.

"Sería incapaz de hacerte algo como eso" respondió ella entre risas.


	23. Chapter 23

Los últimos dos días después del secuestro, Emma había pasado quizás demasiado tiempo tratando de convencer a Killian que nada de lo que había pasado era su culpa, él se culpaba no solo por no haberla llevado él mismo al trabajo ese día, también se culpaba por haber buscado a Neal aquel día en Boston. Si había algo bueno que sacar de ese terrible incidente, era que Killian aún no dejaba la casa y no parecía tener ninguna intención de hacerlo, Emma no esperaba que lo hiciera. Aunque ya torcía los ojos cada vez que veía el rostro atormentado de Killian cada vez que miraba su lado amoreteado de la cara, no se quejaba por las atenciones. Habían tomado varios puntos a su mano cortada, Killian se había ofrecido a hacer casi todo por ella, y curaba su herida cada día con dulzura y concentración. Sin embargo, aún permanecían célibes, y no porque fuera una tarea fácil durmiendo en la misma cama. A Emma aún le costaba encontrar al Killian seguro de sí mismo con el que había comenzado a vivir, no lo presionaba, no decía nada al respecto.

Habían pasado seis días desde que él había regresado, apenas tenían una sesión con Ingrid, y aún faltaban unos días para la siguiente, y Emma estaba muy al tanto de que no habían discutido sobre el bebé. Su decisión de quedarse con Killian no tenía nada que ver con ese bebé, se trataba sobre ella y él, ella no quería vivir sin él y él había dejado claro que él tampoco quería hacerlo. Ella no había querido pensar mucho en eso, no quería a llegar a conclusiones personales y egoístas, porque al final su única tarea con respecto a ese tema era permanecer junto a Killian, darle todo su apoyo, y amar ese bebé porque sería una parte importante de la vida de su novio.

Regina había regresado unos días antes al escuchar la noticia del secuestro de Emma, y Henry había insistido incansablemente, de cualquier forma a Regina le pareció oportuno regresar antes, porque la noticia se había corrido por todos los medios y alguien tenía que ir a contener todo el asunto. Belle había regresado el día de ayer, y luego de una visita a Emma, se había ido a enfrentar cada medio para manejar la situación, porque cada rumor era más fantástico que el anterior, ninguno se acercaba a la realidad de lo que había pasado ese día con Neal. Algunos incluso aseguraban que Emma había asesinado a su secuestrador.

Killian había ido a casa de Regina a buscar a Henry, ahora Emma caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro, estar en casa con Henry y Killian al mismo tiempo sonaba como el día perfecto. De pronto escuchó a Killian abrir la puerta principal y se volteó para mirar, Killian le regaló una hermosa sonrisa antes de dar un paso al frente y hacerse a un lado para dejar entrar a Henry. Henry corrió hasta abrazarse fuertemente a su cintura, enterrando su cabeza en su estomago, Emma devolvió el abrazo fuertemente con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Luego de un delicioso y agradable almuerzo en el que Henry les contaba todo lo que había hecho en Los Angeles, los tres se acomodaron en el sofá para ver una película. Y Emma no podía estar más complacida, sus dos personas favoritas en el mundo estaban sentadas a su lado, Killian ocupando su lado derecho, sosteniendo con cuidado su mano lastimada, Henry recostado de su hombro izquierdo.

Cuando la película de piratas que miraban, estaba por la mitad Emma escuchó el sonido que anunciaba un mensaje de texto, Killian tomó su teléfono y frunció el ceño, se disculpó y salió al patio a hacer una llamada, cuando regresó lucía distraído y distante, no volvió a tomar la mano de Emma, y ella no podía hacer mucho al respecto, su mano aún dolía mucho si la movía de la forma equivocada. Al terminar la película, Killian ofreció a Henry helado, y luego de servir dos copas, una para Emma y una para el niño, se disculpó nuevamente y salió a hacer otra llamada. Al rato volvió y lucía distraído. Pronto se había hecho la hora de devolver a Henry a su otra madre y aunque Emma sugirió acompañarlo a llevar al niño, Killian se había rehusado y solo había dicho que tenía que ocuparse de algo luego de dejar al niño con Regina, antes de salir dio un beso en la frente de Emma y le prometió regresar pronto.

Ahora Emma caminaba de un lado al otro en la habitación, habían pasado casi cuatro horas y Killian no había regresado, sabía que debía llamarlo, pero aún estaban en esta situación incómoda donde no estaba segura si debía llamar, qué decir, porqué no sentía que después de todo por lo que lo había hecho pasar ella podía exigir algo de él, el que él aún estuviese aquí ya era admirable. Finalmente enrollada en la cama y a punto de marcar el número recibió un mensaje de texto.

" _Hoy dormiré en el apartamento. Te llamo mañana. Buenas noches_ "

Emma leyó el mensaje una y otra vez ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Luego de varios minutos de hacerse mil preguntas a sí misma, preguntas que solo podía responder Killian, decidió llamarlo. Pero su llamada pasó directo al buzón de voz. Al día siguiente Emma despertó pero no tuvo ganas de dejar la cama, había ido al baño y había regresado a enrollarse en la cobija. Ella fue la de la idea de mantener ese apartamento, ella fue la de la idea de no hacer el amor, ella fue la de la idea de vivir en lugares separados, ella fue la de la brillante idea de dejarlo en New York. Ahora se sentía perdida, en circunstancias normales hubiese tomado su auto, hubiese conducido hasta ese lugar y hubiese dormido con él ahí, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer, enrollarse en la cama y deprimirse sonaba como una buena idea.

Despertó nuevamente cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, abrió los ojos un poco confundida y consiguió el teléfono entre la cobija, en la pantalla titilaba el nombre de Killian, miró la hora 10:30 a.m. Y por un impulso canceló la llamada, se arrepintió de inmediato, habían prometido ser honestos, molestarse y no decir nada no encajaba en ese concepto. Antes de poder ella devolver la llamada su teléfono volvió a sonar, respiró profundo y aceptó la llamada "Hola".

"Swan, buenos días" sonaba aliviado. Y la rabia que había acumulado desde el día anterior desapareció en un segundo.

"Buenos días" respondió ella.

"¿Cómo amaneces?" preguntó con cuidado luego de un corto silencio.

"Bien"

"No voy a poder reemplazar la venda de tu mano esta mañana, de verdad lo siento" Emma miró su mano y frunció el ceño.

"Está bien, yo puedo hacerlo" respondió y hubo un silencio de varios segundos, hasta que finalmente preguntó "¿Por qué no puedes?"

"Tuve que dejar la ciudad muy temprano esta mañana…Acabo de llegar a Los Angeles" dijo de forma dubitativa, y Emma se sintió más extraña que nunca, desde que lo conoce era la primera vez que ella no sabía qué era lo que él estaba haciendo o por qué, y se estaba hartando de este sentimiento de impotencia. Respiró profundo.

"¿Cuándo vuelves?" preguntó con algo de frialdad, sintiéndose excluida.

"No lo sé. Lo antes posible" hubo otro largo silencio

"¿Es un secreto lo que fuiste a hacer?" preguntó ya algo frustrada, porque no quería preguntar, esperaba que él lo dijera por sí mismo.

"No es un secreto…" lo escuchó susurrar "Pero no es nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte"

"¿Tiene algo que ver con Tink?" preguntó cortante.

"Si…trataré de volver hoy mismo. No quiero tener esta conversación por teléfono" dijo y su voz sonó cansada. Emma no supo que responder así que no respondió nada, porque ella tampoco quería tener esta conversación, mucho menos por teléfono "Por favor, no desaparezcas ¿puedes prometerme eso?" suplicó Killian en voz baja.

"Lo prometo" respondió sin dudar, y se sintió culpable nuevamente, él todavía pensaba que ella podía desaparecer, y a quién quería engañar, lo merecía por tonta "Estas estancado conmigo, vas a tener que acostumbrarte a eso" bromeó y escuchó que él rió suavemente "Te amo" agregó antes de que un silencio incómodo se extendiera entre ellos, porque ella sabía muy bien que él no lo ha dicho desde que regresó y no esperaba que lo hiciera justo en este momento, ella agregó "Ten un buen viaje, te espero en casa" lo escuchó respirar profundo.

"Gracias, nos vemos pronto. Espero estar de vuelta para dormir contigo esta noche"

Luego de hablar con Killian, Emma decidió pararse de la cama, luego de darse un baño, maquillar los restos de hematomas que aún quedaban en su rostro, tomó su auto y fue hasta su trabajo. August le había dicho que se tomara el resto de la semana o más si era necesario, pero quedarse en casa haciendo nada mientras Killian estaba en Los Angeles haciendo sabrá dios qué con Tink, no le atraía en lo más mínimo. No es que imaginase algo romántico, pero la idea de Killian en la misma habitación que Tink le revolvía el estomago. Ruby fue a buscarla a mitad de la tarde al trabajo, y se sentaron a tomar un café.

"¿Cómo están las cosas en casa?" preguntó Ruby tan pronto el mesonero se alejo con su pedido. Emma la miró fijo por un segundo y consideró si quería tener esta conversación con su amiga.

"Si te soy honesta, no lo sé"

"ummmm" fue la única respuesta que le dio la chica.

"¿No vas a preguntar cómo es que no lo sé?" preguntó Emma sorprendida, Ruby le dio una sonrisa.

"Si lo supieras Emma, me costaría mucho creerte ¿Cómo está Killian?"

"Bien, supongo…Creo que los dos estamos igual de confundidos. Han pasado muchas cosas, no hemos podido concentrarnos en nosotros" Ruby asintió en señal de comprensión "¿Cómo está Victor?" preguntó la rubia tratando de desviar la atención y una hermosa sonrisa se posó en el rostro de Ruby.

"Yo creo que este es el hombre de mi vida" dijo con alegría y Emma casi podía ver las estrellitas en los ojos de la chica. Y se sonrió complacida por la felicidad de su amiga.

"Me alegra mucho verte tan feliz Ruby, lo mereces"

"Tú también lo mereces ¿sabes?" Emma la miró confundida "ser feliz. Tú y Killian lo merecen" En ese momento fueron interrumpidas por el mesonero con sus cafés. Y Emma se dio cuenta de lo poderosa que era esa frase. Porque no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que pensó que merecía ser feliz, durante todos estos años el haber entregado a Henry recién nacido y no saber su paradero, le hacía sentir que no merecía ser feliz, ahora tenía Henry en su vida ¿Qué la detenía? En ese momento una mujer embarazada caminó junto a su mesa y su mirada se fue melancólica en esa dirección, Ruby lo notó "Eso no es una excusa muy buena" dijo apuntando en la dirección en que caminó la mujer embarazada "Al final, pueden sufrir todo lo que quieran ahora por ese embarazo. Pero cuando ese pequeño niño o niña, parecido a Killian corra por tu casa, vas a mirarlo con una amplia sonrisa…Además aún no es seguro que sea de Killian, yo honestamente no lo creo"

"Yo no puedo pensar de esa manera. Porque si me convenzo que no es de Killian, el día que logren hacerle la prueba y salga positiva sería comenzar de nuevo con todo este sufrimiento. Prefiero aceptar que lo es, y creo que Killian también lo hace…además ¿por qué Tink mentiría?"

"Yo no digo que este mintiendo…solo digo que ella no es conocida precisamente por su monogamia, ella podría estar convencida que es de Killian, y que no lo sea"

"¿En serio? Pero él me dijo que ella quería tener una relación seria con él"

"Ay Emma, Killian es incapaz de hablar mal de una mujer, porque es un caballero incluso cuando no es necesario. Pero él estaba al tanto de las escapadas de Tink, por eso no la veía muy seguido, y cuando ella comenzó a insistir para tener una relación seria con él y se le aparecía en todas partes, él decidió no verla más" Emma la miró pensativa, aquí tenía una oportunidad de hacer preguntas que era incapaz de hacer a Killian.

"Hay algo que no entiendo, Ruby. Y no he querido preguntarle…si ya no la estaba viendo ¿Cómo es que estuvo con ella unos días antes de conocerme?" Ruby la miró fijo, considerando si era prudente hablar de esto, pero un segundo después Emma pudo ver la determinación en su mirada. Ruby colocó ambos codos en la mesa para acercarse a Emma.

"Amiga, tuve la misma discusión con él. Porque hasta donde yo tenía entendido él no la estaba viendo…No es que me guste involucrarme Emma, pero cuando tu mejor amigo embaraza a otra que no es su novia, y su novia es tu mejor amiga, hay un conflicto de intereses, y me tuvo que escuchar" Emma soltó una media sonrisa, al imaginar a Killian siendo acosado y acusado por su apasionada amiga.

"¿Qué dijo?" preguntó Emma con timidez.

"Es un hombre, Emma. Y uno muy imbécil antes de conocerte. La chica se apareció en su casa, él se sentía solo, fin de la historia" respondió Ruby siendo muy breve.

"Una semana después me estaba metiendo a mí en la cama" agregó Emma con amargura.

"No lo digas así. Tú lo empezaste ¿no fuiste tú la que lo besó?" preguntó la chica soltando una risita. Emma se sonrió.

"Y prácticamente le pedí que me metiera en la cama" dijo la rubia en un susurro sonrojándose.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Ruby soltando una carcajada "Pensé que eras de las que se hacen rogar" dijo antes de reír nuevamente y Emma soltó una risa también.

"No con él" dijo finalmente cuando dejaron de reír "No hemos estado juntos desde que me fui de New York" confesó Emma de pronto sorprendiendo a su amiga.

"Por eso están tan tensos" respondió su amiga con una sonrisa, Emma le devolvió una sonrisa triste "Si me aceptas un consejo. Esta noche cuando vuelva a casa pídele de nuevo que te meta en la cama" dijo la chica soltando una risita. Emma torció los ojos.

"¿Y sí no quiere? ¿Y si ya arruiné todo?" preguntó Emma poniéndose seria.

"Emma…ese hombre no puede quitarte las manos de encima y te ama con locura ¿De verdad crees que no quiere?"

"Cuando volvió me dijo que no quería hacerlo aún"

"Cuando volvió vivía en otro lugar, ya está de vuelta contigo en la casa. Quizás las cosas cambiaron…Además, si no quiere hacerlo hoy, quizás sabiendo que tu estas lista, él esté listo más pronto y en unos pocos día vuelven a ser la pareja feliz que eran" explicó Ruby.

"La felicidad de una pareja no radica solo en sexo" se quejó Emma.

"Tienes razón querida, pero ustedes tienen todo lo demás y aún están incómodos él uno con el otro" Emma escuchó a su amiga y se dio cuenta de cuanta razón tenía. Algo faltaba que no les permitía conectarse cómo antes, y eso era lo único que hasta ahora no habían hecho, era lo único que faltaba. Quizás había estado equivocada pensando que se concentrarían más en su relación si no lo hacían, porque no podían concentrarse ahora, se había vuelto más una distracción no hacerlo. Esta últimas noches que Killian había pasado en la casa, ella estaba segura que lo único que lo había detenido eran las heridas que Emma tenía.

La mañana anterior, Emma despertó con la erección de Killian presionada a una de sus nalgas, y no pudo contenerse, se volteó con cuidado y comenzó a besarlo, él despertó devolviendo el beso. Luego de varios minutos de apasionados besos, Emma intentó tocarlo con su mano derecha olvidando la cortada, dando un brinco de dolor. El deseo desapareció de la mirada de Killian en seguida, reemplazado por preocupación, cuando estuvo seguro que ella estaba bien, se disculpó y se fue al baño. Tomó una gran fuerza de voluntad no seguirlo.

Ahora estaba en su habitación, tratando de tomar una decisión. Killian la había llamado pocos minutos antes y le había dicho que pronto tomaría un vuelo e iría directo a casa, llegaría alrededor de la medianoche. Al final, y luego de considerarlo un buen rato, se decidió por lo simple e infalible, luego lo seduciría con más propiedad. Ahora solo se colocó la franela favorita de Killian sin ropa interior, porque eso le daría un mensaje claro, si estaba dispuesto ella lo sabría en seguida. El solo hecho de no usar la pijama que Killian tanto odiaba de pantalón y camisa largos, ya era un mensaje en sí. Pero no quería ser muy agresiva usando ropa interior sexy, porque no estaba segura que tan receptivo estaría él, no sabía si estaría muy cansado. Y ella conocía su hombre, sabía muy bien cómo despertar su apetito, solo esperaba que él la necesite a ella tanto como ella a él.

Killian entró en la casa pasada la medianoche, todas las luces estaban apagadas y por un segundo entró en pánico. Luego se recordó que había hablado con Emma antes de abordar el avión, ella estaba aquí durmiendo. Sin embargo, subió casi corriendo la escalera, necesitaba verla, asegurarse que si estaba en casa para calmar su miedo irracional. Abrió la puerta y pudo ver en la luz tenue de la habitación a su novia dormida en la cama, respiró profundo y se sonrió. Antes de acercarse a la cama decidió entrar al baño, quería quitarse el olor a aeropuerto, el cansancio del día. Luego de un largo baño de agua fría, porque sobrevivir a pasar otra noche en esa cama sin poder hacer todo lo que le pasaba por la mente hacer con su novia se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil, su mente se tornaba creativa en cuestión de segundos, esta era la primera vez en muchos años que pasaba tanto tiempo sin hacerlo, y el asunto no era hacerlo, era que no había otra persona con la que quisiera estar que esta terca rubia que se apoderó de su vida hace unos meses. Salió del baño en busca de la pijama que Emma seguramente había dejado para él doblada sobre la cama, y se sorprendió al encontrar solo un pantalón de dormir, buscó en el piso por la franela que seguramente se había caído y no consiguió nada. Se colocó el pantalón y media sonrisa se posó en su rostro, Emma había decidido que él solo usara esto y él no iba a llevarle la contraria. Se metió en la cama, se acercó a ella y dio un beso en su frente.

"Hola" dijo ella con voz somnolienta enredando sus brazos por el torso de su novio.

"Hola" respondió él dando un corto beso en su boca. Levantó un poco el cobertor y miró el pecho de Emma cubierto con su franela "Aquí está la franela, la estaba buscando" agregó con un tono de diversión en la voz.

"La tomé prestada…no la necesitas y yo tenía frío" respondió la rubia casi en un susurro y Killian se sonrió ampliamente.

"¿Me estás seduciendo Swan?" preguntó él levantando una ceja aún con diversión en la voz.

"Aún no" respondió la chica mirándolo a los ojos, estaban acostados uno frente al otro, Emma levantó su pierna para colocarla sobre la cadera de Killian, tomó su mano y la llevó hasta su rodilla. Comenzó a subirla por el costado de su cuerpo lentamente, cuando llegaron a la altura de su cadera y Killian notó que no traía ropa interior, Emma pudo ver como tragó espeso "Ahora sí" le susurró y soltó su mano. Ya ella dio el primer paso, le correspondía a él tomar una decisión.

"Tengo la impresión que en cualquier momento voy a despertar"

"No lo harás. Porque no estás dormido" respondió ella y luego le dio un apasionado beso. Killian apretó su mano firmemente a la cadera de Emma atrayéndola aún más cerca a su cuerpo, para que pudiera sentir lo que ya le había hecho a su cuerpo.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó con tanta propiedad como pudo tratando de recuperar el aliento luego de ese largo y apasionado beso.

"¿Tú lo estás?" por supuesto que lo estaba, después de lo que ocurrió con Neal, tenía esa sensación de que pudo perderla, y esto de esperar le parecía ya una tontería.

"Siempre" respondió antes de girarla sobre su espalda para él quedar sobre ella. Él no estaba seguro como exactamente se deshicieron de la poca ropa que estaban usando, pero entre apasionados besos y caricias pronto estuvieron desnudos. A Killian normalmente le gustaba tomarse su tiempo con Emma, pero lamentablemente esta no era una de esas ocasiones. Con tan solo ver los ojos de Emma, supo que ya habría tiempo para hacerlo bien luego, ahora los dos tenían urgencia en sus besos, en sus caricias, en la forma en la que movían sus caderas. Killian introdujo una de sus manos entre ellos, solo para asegurarse rápidamente que no lastimaría a Emma, masajeó brevemente su centro logrando que la chica cerrara los ojos y soltara un fuerte gemido "¿Cómo es que siempre estás tan lista para mí?" preguntó mostrándole su mano húmeda a la chica.

"Porque siempre te deseo con locura" le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Killian no esperó más y aunque su cuerpo le pedía entrar hasta el fondo en un solo movimiento desesperado, sabía que tenía que ser amable, así que empujó su miembro lentamente dentro de Emma, mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos. De ninguna manera pensó que llegaría a casa y le haría el amor a su Swan, él estaba decidido a respetar las condiciones de su novia, así que esta había sido una agradable y muy bienvenida sorpresa. No duró mucho, los dos estaban sedientos y desesperados, sus movimientos eran rápidos y fogosos, por un momento Killian pensó que no podría contenerse hasta poder llevar a Emma hasta el final, pero justo en ese momento ella explotó y el la siguió sin siquiera pensarlo.

Cuando ya sus respiraciones se nivelaban y sus latidos se normalizaban, Killian que se había desplomado sobre Emma comenzó a moverse, pero ella lo detuvo "No te muevas" le susurró al oído, el se levantó lo suficiente para mirarla, aún estaba dentro de ella.

"No quiero aplastarte" dijo dando un pequeño beso en su boca.

"No quiero que nunca dejes de estar dentro mí" fue su respuesta y se sonrojó ligeramente. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Killian.

"Sería bastante difícil de explicar en cena con amigos ¿te imaginas que diría David?" preguntó divertido y ella soltó una carcajada "Pero me temo que agotaste a nuestro amiguito y en cuestión de segundos no voy a poder detenerlo. Además tenemos que limpiarte" dijo, cerró los ojos mientras se separaba de Emma y se sentó en la cama. Buscó en la gaveta de la mesita junto a la cama las toallas húmedas que guardaban ahí para este tipo de ocasión. No pudo evitar sonreír al notar que era un paquete nuevo. Se volteó para mirar a Emma "Estabas segura que tendrías suerte esta noche ¿no?"

"No estaba segura, pero tenía esperanzas" Killian sacó un par de toallitas del paquete y se acercó a Emma, dio un beso a cada uno de sus senos. Y volvió su atención a limpiar la entre pierna de la chica. Al rato estaban nuevamente enrollados en la cama, piernas y brazos entrelazados, Emma no lograba dormir y sabía que Killian aún estaba despierto, cuando sintió que él dio un beso a su frente no se pudo contener más "¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?" sintió que Killian se tensó por un segundo, pero inmediatamente la apretó con un poco más de fuerza.

"Ella quiere más dinero…Ahora le estamos dando lo suficiente para pagar las cuentas de los médicos y para que éste cómoda…está amenazando con hacer pública la paternidad sino le damos más dinero…yo no tengo ningún problema en aceptar públicamente que ese es mi hijo si se comprueba con una prueba de sangre, pero ella no quiere" Emma sentía que se le empezaba revolver el estomago, pero tenía que ser madura al respecto. Se levantó lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Tu no crees que sea tuyo?" preguntó casi en un susurro.

"Mientras más se niega a hacer una prueba…pero no lo sé"

"¿A qué viajaste a Los Ángeles?"

"Fui a hablar personalmente con ella. Exigir más dinero es chantaje….Quién la esté asesorando lo está haciendo muy mal….Hablé con mi abogado y me dijo que si ella continúa exigiendo más dinero o de alguna manera sale a la luz pública mi supuesta paternidad, ella estará obligada a hacer la prueba de sangre. Todo está en el acuerdo que firmó"

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada ayer?" preguntó Emma con curiosidad. Él acarició su rostro.

"Amor, nunca querré esconder nada de ti…Tenía miedo de decir algo sobre ella o el bebé y que hicieras otro acto de desaparición" confesó.

"Yo sé que me va a tomar mucho tiempo convencerte, Killian. Pero no voy a ir a ninguna parte, no sin ti"


	24. Chapter 24

Ya había pasado un mes desde el incidente del secuestro, Killian y Emma habían continuado sus reuniones semanales con Ingrid. Emma había logrado entender mucho mejor a Killian con un tercero sentado frente a ellos balanceaba todas sus conversaciones, ella había entendido lo terriblemente injusta que fue al dejarlo en New York aquél día, pero también había entendido que debía perdonarse a sí misma por hacerlo, porque ahora estaba haciendo todo lo posible por emendar su error. El verdadero problema entre ellos ahora era que Killian no terminaba de perdonarla del todo, el simple hecho de que aún temiera que ella pudiese desaparecer en cualquier momento, era un claro indicio de que no la había perdonado. Y por eso estaban aún asistiendo a terapia, porque ninguno de los dos quería dejar de hacerlo hasta que este episodio no hubiese quedado atrás del todo.

Killian estaba de visita en Los Angeles por un par de días, para hacer unas sesiones de fotos promocionales para la película que filmó en New York. Y ahora Emma estaba sentada en la cama mirando fijamente la caja que tenía frente a ella. Acababa de llegar de comprarla, subió a su habitación se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y colocó la caja frente a ella. Se debatía si debía esperar a Killian para hacer esto, la pequeña caja con una prueba de embarazo la miraba de vuelta desafiante. Sabía muy bien que había sido descuidada tomando su anticonceptivo esas semanas que estuvo separada de Killian, bueno lo sabía ahora que lo pensó a fondo. El asunto es que estaba retrasada y ella nunca estaba retrasada, había estado tan satisfecha estas últimas semanas que no había pensado en eso, hasta que Killian tomó un vuelo y volvió enfocarse en ella misma, se dio cuenta que tenía casi dos semanas de retraso. Entre su trabajo, Henry, Killian y sus amigos, pues había tenido sus días muy felizmente ocupados.

Emma se concentró, se preguntó a si misma sí había algo de malo en estar embarazada, un sonrisa se posó en su rostro por el solo hecho de que esta vez no estaba sola, esta vez podría conservar su bebé, y tratar de ser la mejor madre que pudiese ser. De pronto una imagen de una sonriente y sarcástica Tink entró en su cabeza y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro. Este no era un buen momento para estar embarazada. Su teléfono le anunció la llegada de un mensaje de texto y volvió su atención al dispositivo, era un mensaje de Killian.

" _Aún me tienen de foto en foto. Tengo que hacer otro cambio de vestuario. Te llamo cuando termine con todo esto_ " y terminaba con una carita dando un beso.

Emma decidió en ese momento que no quería hacer esto sin Killian. Sí, era demasiado pronto ¿Pero exactamente qué no han hecho ellos demasiado pronto hasta ahora? Lo que sea que les depare el futuro tenían que enfrentarlo juntos, eso era algo importante que siempre les repetía Ingrid. No podían tomar decisiones importantes por sí mismos, y hacer una prueba de embarazo sonaba como una decisión importante, era algo que podía cambiarles la vida, podía esperar hasta mañana. Fue hasta el baño y guardó la caja en una gaveta. En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa y se sorprendió un poco, no estaba esperando a nadie. Bajó las escaleras casi corriendo y abrió la puerta con una amplia sonrisa, esperando encontrarse a Mary Margaret. Pero la persona que se encontró frente a ella, fue la última persona que se hubiese imaginado estar en la puerta de su casa. Tink con su perfecta y redonda barriga de embarazada, no era muy grande pero era perfectamente visible.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Emma frunciendo el ceño. Aunque esta vez la chica no lucía su característico gesto sarcástico.

"Quiero hablar contigo" respondió.

"Nosotras no tenemos nada de qué hablar" dijo Emma e intentó cerrar la puerta pero la chica colocó su mano para evitarlo.

"Por favor…yo sé que hasta ahora nuestras conversaciones no han sido agradables. No vengo a pelear, quiero que hablemos" suplicó la chica, lucía y sonaba tan sincera que Emma soltó un resoplido y abrió la puerta para que la chica pudiese entrar. La chica dio un par de pasos adentro y se detuvo, esperando las indicaciones de Emma. La rubia caminó delante de ella y la dirigió a la sala, se sentó en un sillón abrazando el cojín, y le señaló el sofá.

"Por favor, toma asiento" dijo tratando de sonar amable. La chica miraba a su alrededor.

"Todo luce diferente…más acogedor"

"Ya no es solo la casa de Killian, es nuestro hogar ¿Podríamos ir al grano?" dijo acentuando la palabra 'nuestro'.

"Siento mucho todo esto…" dijo la chica señalando con una mano su vientre abultado. Emma soltó un suspiro

"No debes disculparte por estar embarazada…más no puedo decir lo mismo por la forma en la que has manejado las cosas"

"Killian te ama…de verdad te ama" dijo la chica mirando fijamente una de las fotografías en la repisa.

"Y yo lo amo a él, de verdad lo amo" agregó Emma, la chica dejó de mirar las fotografías y miró a la rubia nuevamente.

"Yo no lo amo, creí que lo amaba…pero creo que lo quería de vuelta, por pura vanidad" Emma la miraba con cuidado, usando su habilidad de leer mentiras, y hasta ahora la chica lucía honesta "La primera vez que Killian me dio su atención no podía creerlo, pronto me di cuenta que su atención no duraba mucho sobre ninguna chica, decidí ser paciente, no exigirle nada, jugar su juego, con la esperanza de que un día se diera cuenta que yo era especial, y así estuvimos mucho tiempo. Él se iba a jugar con otra, pero cuando se sentía solo volvía a buscarme y me sentía especial por eso…Él era como un escalón en mi carrera, si lograba salir con él oficialmente, ser su novia, eso hubiese sido bueno para mi carrera. Así que comencé a insistir, comencé a exigir, pero él no estaba interesado"

"¿Por qué me dices todo esto?" preguntó Emma.

"Luego te conoció a ti. Yo pensé que lo hacía por llevarme la contraria, pero estaba segura que pronto se aburriría de ti y volvería a buscarme. Entonces de pronto eres alguien a quien acaba de conocer y ya se fotografía contigo con los paparazzis, te lleva a todas partes, comienza a vivir contigo…Estaba tan segura que su relación era una mentira, que Regina quería limpiar su imagen…"

"Pues no lo es, nuestra relación nunca fue publicitaria" dijo Emma con calma aunque sentía que quería gritarle, la chica lucía apenada.

"Luego me enteré que estaba embarazada, y estaba tan molesta con él, contigo. Si tú no hubieses aparecido, este embarazo fuera muy diferente, él estuviese conmigo" dijo la chica con tristeza.

"Siempre fue un imbécil contigo ¿Cómo puedes creer que un bebé podría cambiar eso?"

"¿Y por qué contigo no lo es? ¿Por qué quiso darte todo desde que te conoció? Todo lo que nunca le quiso ofrecer a nadie ¿Por qué?" los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas.

"No lo sé" respondió Emma, odiando sentir lástima por esta chica que le ha hecho tanto daño "Sí ese bebé es de Killian, no le va a faltar nada ¿lo sabes?" preguntó Emma y la chica asintió limpiando sus ojos. Emma vio una oportunidad clara de preguntar lo que todos querían saber a estas alturas "¿Es de Killian?"

"Yo creo que lo es" respondió luego de varios segundos de mirar fijamente a Emma.

"¿Por qué no hacemos la prueba de sangre y acabamos con esta incertidumbre?" la chica lució aterrada por un segundo "¿A qué le temes?" Emma no podía evitar sentir empatía por una mujer embarazada y asustada.

"Si no es de Killian… me da miedo la idea de estar embarazada y sola. Yo sé que él no está conmigo, pero mi hijo tiene un padre"

"Si no es de Killian ¿no sabes de quién es?" preguntó Emma tratando de no sonar ofensiva.

"Si lo sé, pero no sé donde está. No sé cómo contactarlo, y no estoy segura que quiera hacerlo" Emma cerró los ojos por un segundo, conocía muy bien el sentimiento. Había caminado en sus zapatos hace 10 años. Quería odiarla por todo lo que les había hecho, y se los había hecho sin estar segura si Killian era el padre de ese bebé, pero no podía, no podía odiarla.

"Tink, por favor…permítenos hacer la prueba de paternidad, la tecnología ha avanzado mucho, con un poco de tu sangre es suficiente. Si sale negativa, yo me aseguraré personalmente que no les falté nada a ninguno de ustedes dos" le aseguró Emma mirando el vientre abultado de la chica por un segundo y mirándola de nuevo a los ojos.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó la chica con lágrimas nuevamente nublando su mirada, Emma asintió "Eres una buena persona, por eso Killian te ama. Siento mucho todo Emma, de verdad. Fui mezquina y vengativa, estaba celosa. Tú tienes todo lo que siempre quise…Killian merece saber si va a ser padre" Emma le dio una pequeña sonrisa, sintiendo que acaba de ganar una gran batalla.

"Gracias, Tink ¿Puedo preguntar por qué ahora? ¿Por qué vienes a disculparte conmigo?"

"Killian no quiere escucharme, si quiero hablar con él tengo que pasar por un abogado primero. Por eso decidí esperar que hubiese dejado la ciudad para hablar contigo. Y el porqué, pues nunca me sentí tan sola en mi vida como lo he estado estos últimos meses. Me he replanteado muchas cosas, y la persona que fui durante toda esta situación no es la persona que quiero ser cuando mi hijo nazca…Y si este bebé es de Killian, tendremos que aprender a ser civilizados, ya acepté que tu no irás a ninguna parte"

"Sugiero que el primer gesto de paz sea la realización de esa prueba" dijo Emma y la chica asintió.

Emma estaba tan feliz quería llorar. Tink acababa de dejar la casa con la promesa de hacer la prueba de paternidad. Lo único que la detuvo de llamar a Killian en ese mismo momento, era que él estaba trabajando, y normalmente estaba realmente ocupado hasta que la llamaba o le escribía. De pronto se encontró a sí misma parada en su baño frente a la gaveta donde había guardado la prueba de embarazo, necesitaba saber, se miró en el espejo y abrió la gaveta, sostuvo la caja decidida a usarla y justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar su teléfono. Se sorprendió tanto que la prueba de embarazo fue a parar al piso, y al ver en la pantalla el nombre de su novio se sintió culpable por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

"Swan" escuchó la voz de Killian tan pronto aceptó la llamada.

"Hola, Capitán" respondió Emma, usando este apodo que usaba solo cuando estaba alegre.

"Ummm…Estas contenta hoy" escuchó la sedosa voz de su novio, casi pudo escuchar la sonrisa.

"Tengo excelentes noticias" anunció ella caminando fuera del baño.

"Tienes toda mi atención"

"Tink estuvo aquí" dijo ella cómo si eso explicaba su buen humor, lo cual confundió mucho a Killian "Aceptó hacer la prueba de paternidad" explicó.

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?" preguntó sorprendido.

"No me tomó mucho la verdad, ella quería hablar, la escuché y le pedí hacer esa prueba como ofrenda de paz…Ella acepto"

"No lo puedo creer, eres brillante Emma"

"Creo que hay al menos un 50% de probabilidad que no seas el padre"

"No me malinterpretes, amor. Pero qué alivio sería si no lo fuera, no creo estar listo para eso aún" dijo él con alegría, la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Emma.

"Claro" respondió con voz baja. Sintió un gran peso apoderarse de su pecho "Killian ¿Crees que pueda devolverte la llamada en unos minutos? Mary Margaret me está esperando…y… ¿te puedo llamar luego?"

"Por supuesto, estaré esperando" respondió sorprendido por el repentino cambio de Emma. Ella terminó la llamada y se sentó en la cama.

¿Cómo no pensó en esto antes? Es posible que sea padre de ese bebé y ahora ella cometió la estupidez de no cuidarse y empeorar las cosas. Ella se había prometido a sí misma no tener otro bebé hasta que no fuera planificado, y aquí estaba con su novio de un poco más de 5 meses, posiblemente embarazada. Eso era tremendamente estúpido. Se había fallado a sí misma, le había fallado a Killian, y le había fallado a este bebé (si es que existía). Emma entendía perfectamente que si estaba embarazada, Killian aceptaría a su bebé, su mano se posó instintivamente sobre su vientre. Él estaba dispuesto a amar al bebé de Tink, por supuesto que amaría a un bebé de ella. Pero sería impuesto, no sería porque él se siente preparado, ni siquiera tienen 6 meses juntos. Emma sintió que le comenzaba un dolor de cabeza, metió el teléfono en su bolsillo y comenzó a caminar. Sus pies la llevaron hasta el Jolly Roger, aún sonreía cuando leía el nombre en un costado del bote. Porque ella estaba viviendo con el capitán garfio, el del programa de televisión, cuando menos con la persona que lo interpretaba, y tenía en su casa el Jolly Roger, nunca se le escapaba la ironía. Subió al bote y se sentó en el primer asiento que vio. Necesitaba a Killian, y este bote era lo que más se le acercaba justo ahora. Pensó en cuál sería la sugerencia de Ingrid sobre este asunto, la respuesta llego rápida y clara a su mente.

Killian estaba en su habitación de hotel, acostado en la cama mirando el techo. Emma había sonado muy extraña, de las terapias con Ingrid, había aprendido que su novia a veces necesitaba unos minutos, lo odiaba porque él quería hablar de las cosas en ese mismo momento. Esperó pacientemente varios minutos, hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar y atendió sin dudar "¿Swan?"

"Hola…otra vez"

"Hola" respondió aliviado, el tono de voz de Emma le indicaba que estaba dispuesta a hablar "¿Está todo bien?"

"Creo que estoy embarazada" le escuchó decir con claridad. Killian se quedó sin palabras y por varios segundos el mundo se paralizó. Y lo entendió, lo último que le dijo en la llamada anterior fue lo aliviado que se sentiría si no tuviese que ser padre aún.

"¿Crees?" preguntó sin siquiera darse cuenta que lo estaba haciendo.

"Estoy retrasada..." respondió casi en un susurro, pero Killian la escuchó claramente.

"Cásate conmigo" dijo él sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo, no cómo que es algo que no quisiese hacer, lo anhelaba con locura, pero no planeaba pedírselo de esta forma.

"¿Qué?"

"Cásate conmigo" repitió con voz más segura.

"Tal vez no estoy embarazada" fue la respuesta de Emma.

"Mis intenciones de casarme contigo no tiene relación con lo que me acabas de decir" agregó él con una sonrisa.

"Pues lo parece, pero prefiero que nos concentremos ahora en lo que te estoy diciendo ¿te parece?" respondió la chica sintiéndose un poco abrumada.

"Está bien ¿Cuándo sabremos si lo estás?" con cada segundo que pasaba Killian se sentía más emocionado con la idea.

"Podría hacerme una prueba ahora mismo, pero la verdad esperaba que estuvieses conmigo"

"Mañana tan pronto llegue ¿Está bien?"

"¿Killian? Sé que dijiste que no estás listo para…"

"Hey, no…No estoy listo para tener un bebé con una mujer a la que no amo. Pero estoy tan listo para nosotros, para nuestro futuro"

"Aún no confías en mí" dijo ella casi en un susurro "¿Cómo puedes estar tan listo para esto si aún no confías en mí?"

"¿Cómo puedes saber si no lo hago?" preguntó él.

"Aún no puedes decirme que me amas" susurró su novia y el respiró profundo. Por supuesto que confía en ella, de muchas formas lo hace. Pero ella tenía razón, él aún no lograba decirle lo que siente. Y quiso decirlo en este momento, aplacar el temor que escuchaba en la voz de Emma, pero no podía.

"Tienes razón…no puedo decirlo" aceptó cerrando los ojos, hablar de esto quizás ayude "Eso no significa que no lo sienta"

"Lo sé" respondió Emma en voz baja. Killian se sintió decepcionado consigo mismo, no quería ni imaginarse lo que sería estar en la situación de Emma, no poder escucharla decir que lo ama, y lo intentó de nuevo, pero las palabras no pasaban de la punta de su lengua.

"Hemos ignorado esto hasta ahora, con la esperanza de que discutiendo otras cosas este problema desaparecería…Pero por ahora hay otras cosas que sí te puedo decir Swan…Tú eres la persona más importante de mi vida, eres mi prioridad, eres todo lo que quiero y necesito…Tener bebés contigo está en mis planes de vida, hacerte mi esposa también…Y te prometo que cuando pueda desenredar esas benditas dos palabras de mi lengua, lo escucharás todos los días, repetidas veces"

"Te amo" dijo Emma con lágrimas en los ojos, porque cada palabra le había llegado.

"Yo también" respondió él por instinto y Emma soltó una risa.

"Eso es un buen comienzo" dijo entre risas, pero luego se puso seria y continuó "El que no puedas decirlo no es un problema Killian, es una consecuencia. Yo creo que tienes miedo a que yo te vuela a dejar, pero te juro Killian que no puedo vivir sin ti, y lo aprendí haciéndonos sufrir a ambos"

"Si Emma, creo que tengo miedo. Pero no a lo que piensas, tú crees que yo no te he perdonado, pero lo hice en ese mismo momento que puse mi mirada sobre ti en el aeropuerto cuando regresé de New York…La verdad es que no me he perdonado a mi mismo por lo que te hice pasar con toda esta situación, permití que el desastre que era mi vida antes de ti te alcanzara. Cometí muchos errores antes de ti, no me importaban las consecuencias de mis actos, entonces apareciste en mi vida y estoy tan apenado de quién fui. Las consecuencias de mis actos te alcanzaron a ti y te lastimaron…Tengo miedo de no merecerte, tengo miedo de hacerte daño nuevamente…"

"No soy una persona perfecta Killian…" dijo Emma interrumpiéndolo "y me cuesta mucho escucharte hablar de mí como si lo fuera, pero ahora lo entiendo. Porque yo también pienso que tú eres perfecto, así que deja de hablar mal del hombre que amo" agregó la chica con una sonrisa.

"Te amo tanto Emma Swan" dijo Killian finalmente, sintiendo como si un gran peso se liberaba de sus hombros. Emma dejó de respirar por un segundo, había esperado tanto por escuchar de nuevo estas dos palabras.

"Pregúntame de nuevo"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Killian confundido.

"Pregúntame de nuevo" repitió la chica. Y Killian comprendió a que se refería, y quería hacerlo, pero ella merecía más que una pregunta a larga distancia, quería estar frente a ella para poder besarla cuando escuche su respuesta.

"Lo haré, pero no en este momento. Van a pasar muchas cosas mañana" dijo finalmente riendo.


	25. Chapter 25

Killian llegó a casa a horas del mediodía. Emma ya había comenzado a morder sus uñas, aunque no era un hábito que normalmente tuviera, pero la incertidumbre era mucha, y se sintió muy aliviada cuando vio a Killian cruzar la puerta de la entrada. Él soltó su bolso y casi corrió hacia ella para envolverla en un abrazo, con una sonrisa amplia y contagiosa que Emma no pudo evitar imitar. Luego la besó con dulzura, como si la dueña de toda la luz en el mundo era ella, como si ella era algo para adorar profundamente.

"Te amo" dijo él tan pronto dejo de besarla. Una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujo en el rostro de Emma.

"Te amo" respondió de vuelta antes de dar un casto beso a su novio.

"¿Te hiciste la prueba?" preguntó el con curiosidad mirándola intensamente a los ojos, sin poder ocultar su impaciencia. Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Quise hacerlo muchas veces, pero esos tres minutos que tengo que esperar no podría sobrevivirlos sin ti" confesó.

"¿Quieres hacerla ahora?"

"He tomado mucha agua esta última hora. Creo que estoy lista" tomó la mano de Killian con la suya y comenzó a caminar dirigiéndolo hacia las escaleras, para subir a la habitación. Tan pronto estuvieron ahí Emma tomó la caja que la esperaba en la mesita junto a la cama "Dame un minuto para hacer esto y esperamos juntos" él asintió y se sentó en la cama. Emma salió del baño a los pocos minutos después, se sentó junto a Killian que la miraba expectante y tomó su mano "La dejé en el baño, sino pasaremos los próximos tres minutos mirándola fijamente" Killian asintió y le apretó la mano mientras la acariciaba con el dedo pulgar.

"Estos son los tres minutos más largos de mi vida" dijo Killian luego de aproximadamente 10 segundos. Y Emma soltó una risita, sintiéndose totalmente de acuerdo.

"¿Y si estoy embarazada?" preguntó Emma de pronto.

"Seremos padres" respondió Killian con una sonrisa, luego dio un beso en la cabeza de la rubia. Emma lo miró a los ojos.

"¿Y si no lo estoy?" preguntó con ojos amplios, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por lo terrible que le parecía esa opción. Killian le acarició la quijada.

"Entonces consideraremos muy seriamente el hecho de que queremos ser padres, y quizás debemos hacer algo al respecto" leyendo claramente el temor de Emma de no tener un bebé en su vientre. Emma esperó que corriera sobre ella el temor a las palabras de su novio, pero no vino. Envolvió sus brazos por la cintura de Killian recostando la cabeza en su hombro. Él también la rodeó con sus brazos. Se mantuvieron abrazados lo que restaba de tiempo, sin decir nada, solo el ocasional beso en la cabeza que Killian daba a su novia, rompía la meditación de ambos. De pronto, la alarma que Emma había colocado en su teléfono para contar los tres minutos comenzó a sonar, la pareja se miró a los ojos, se tomaron de la mano y caminaron juntos al baño.

Tan pronto estuvieron en el baño Emma se paró frente a Killian mirándolo a los ojos "Hazlo tú, dime que ves" dijo con ojos suplicante. Killian le regaló una sonrisa, apretó su mano antes de darle un pequeño beso en la boca. Emma se abrazó del cuerpo de su novio, ella misma se sorprendió de lo difícil que era esto, a lo que realmente temía era a que saliera negativa, ya estaba demasiado ilusionada. Se le fue la mañana imaginando convertir la habitación de visitas en la habitación del bebé. Imaginó ese pequeño niño con cabello oscuro y ojos azules en sus brazos, porque ya su mente le había puesto sexo a su bebé. Killian se estiró para tomar la prueba sin soltar a su novia. La miró por un segundo que se le hizo eterno a Emma, quién esperaba con los ojos cerrados apretada al torso de su novio.

"¿Que significan dos líneas?" preguntó Killian confundido. Emma lo soltó y se volteó de forma abrupta y arrancó la prueba de sus manos, mirándola fijamente sin decir nada "¿Emma?" la chica despertó de su estupor al escuchar la voz de Killian.

"Significa que vas a ser papá" respondió la chica volteándose para mirarlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de alegría. La mirada de Killian se convirtió en una de admiración, la abrazó tan fuerte que la levantó del piso y le dio una vuelta en el aire, Emma agradeció que este baño fuera espacioso. Cuando la colocó de nuevo en el piso la besó apasionadamente hasta que se quedaron sin aire, y presionaron sus frentes juntas.

"No sabía cuánto quería esto hasta que me dijiste tu sospecha ayer"

"Yo tampoco…tenía miedo que fuera negativa" admitió la chica. Killian separó la frente de la de Emma, tomó su mano y la arrastró de vuelta a la habitación. Le pidió que se sentara en la cama, Emma siguió sus instrucciones aunque lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, confundida. Killian caminó hasta la caja fuerte que estaba en la habitación, puso la combinación y la abrió, metió la mano y sacó una pequeña caja negra aterciopelada. Emma no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran ampliamente, ya le había advertido el día anterior que le haría la pregunta en cualquier momento pero no se esperaba un anillo. Killian caminó de vuelta hacia Emma y se arrodilló frente a ella.

"Emma, desde que te conocí me di cuenta que la gente se enamora de formas misteriosas, porque yo estoy seguro que me enamoré de ti desde el momento que te escogí en aquel restaurante para que me rescataras de unas seguidoras insistentes, porque entré a ese sitio y me sentí atraído por ti como un imán. Y tuve tanta suerte que siendo esta ciudad tan grande, venías de visitas a unas casas de aquí, donde unos amigos en común, fui el bastardo con más suerte en el mundo" los ojos de Emma estaban llenos de lágrimas y lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa "Esa noche cuando te acosté muy ebria en aquella cama, supe que no había vuelta atrás, tenía horas de conocerte y ya me estaba enamorando de ti, desde entonces he estado enamorándome de ti todos los días…Todavía no sé como logré convencer a la mujer más terca del mundo para vivir conmigo, no sé como aún estas aquí. Pero por algún milagro lo estás" ya las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Emma y a ella no le importaba porque eran lágrimas de felicidad "Y quiero que seas mi esposa, quiero que seas mi esposa desde la primera vez que me besaste. Quiero esto, una familia contigo, todos mis planes contigo, toda mi vida contigo…Planeaba hacer esto de alguna forma más romántica, en un lugar más exótico, pero necesito saber ya Emma… ¿Quieres hacerme el honor de ser mi esposa?" Emma sonrió ampliamente, su atención se dirigió a la pequeña caja que Killian acababa de abrir. Lo miró de nuevo a los ojos.

"Esto…esto es perfecto Killian. No creo que exista un momento más romántico que este" dijo limpiándose las lágrimas "Por supuesto, por supuesto que quiero ser tu esposa" lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, halándolo hacia ella y lo besó. Killian profundizó el beso enredando sus brazos por la cintura de Emma, obligándola a ponerse de pie. Se separó lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos y acarició el rostro de la chica limpiando las lágrimas que aún salían por sus ojos.

"¿Qué te parece si adornamos tu mano con ese anillo?" preguntó mientras colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Emma. Sacó el anillo de la pequeña caja, Emma le ofreció su mano y él con una gran sonrisa deslizó el anillo por el dedo de la chica, le quedaba perfecto.

"Te amo" dijo Emma apretando la mano de su novio, y acarició su rostro con la otra mano.

"Lo sé…y yo te amo a ti" dijo y Emma pudo ver que los ojos de Killian estaban llenos de lágrimas "He esperado tanto para ver este anillo en tu mano" admitió él mirando fijamente la mano de la chica.

"¿Desde cuándo lo tienes?"

"Lo compré luego de que volvimos de Boston, cuando oficialmente te viniste a vivir conmigo…pensaba usarlo en New York, pero…todo se fue a la mierda en New York" Emma acarició su rostro y lo obligó a mirarla.

"New York fortaleció nuestra relación, así debemos recordarlo" dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos, el asintió "Todavía nos falta saber si este bebé va a tener un hermanito" dijo dejando de tocar el rostro de Killian, colocando la mano sobre su vientre, la mano de Killian imitó el movimiento de Emma, colocando su mano sobre la de ella.

Ambos decidieron no decir nada aún sobre el embarazo, necesitaban conocer la verdad sobre el bebé de Tink, aunque ya a estas alturas a Emma no le importaba si ese bebé era de Killian o no, ellos dos juntos podrían con todo y contra todo, ahora estaba convencida de eso. Por otra parte, esconder su compromiso no era algo que Killian estaba dispuesto a hacer. Buscó su teléfono, tomó una foto de la mano de Emma entrelazada con la de él, ahora decorada con un diamante, y la subió a todas sus redes sociales con el texto " _Ella dijo que SI_ ". A los pocos minutos el teléfono de Emma comenzó a sonar insistentemente, Ruby había vencido la predicción de Killian que llamaría en al menos 10 minutos, la chica llamó solo 5 minutos después de la foto ser publicada. Luego llamaron Mary Margaret y David, quienes fueron avisados por Ruby, tan pronto terminó de hablar con Emma. Al final sus amigos decidieron improvisar una pequeña celebración durante la noche. Y ahí estaban ahora, en casa de los Nolan, rodeados de sus mejores amigos. Tan pronto entraron por la puerta sus amigas brincaron sobre ella pidiéndole ver el anillo, mientras David y Victor felicitaban a Killian. El anillo, era un anillo solitario con un diamante no tan grande como para que Emma se sintiera incómoda al usarlo, pero lo suficientemente grande como para saber que era muy costoso.

Emma aceptó la copa de champaña que le ofrecieron cuando decidieron hacer un brindis en honor a su compromiso, fingió que bebía de la copa, cambiando de copa constantemente con Killian cuando nadie miraba, hasta que él se había bebido el contenido de ambas, una estrategia en la que habían pensado de antemano, previendo que en esta celebración habría alcohol involucrado. Sus amigas eran muy suspicaces, y de verdad quería mantener entre ellos dos esta otra noticia, solo por un poco más.

"¿Quién diría hace unos pocos meses que tu estarías hoy mostrándome tu anillo de compromiso Emma?" preguntó Mary Margaret con una amplia sonrisa.

"Yo me hubiese reído en su cara tan fuerte" respondió Emma soltando una risita.

"Ten, esto tenemos que celebrarlo bien" dijo Ruby apareciendo de pronto frente a ella con un shot de lo que parecía tequila. Emma entró en pánico por un segundo, pero rápidamente estudio su alrededor. Estaban en el jardín, y lo que tenía detrás de ella eran plantas. Ruby dio un pequeño vaso a cada una de sus amigas, luego de brindar chocando gentilmente los vasitos de vidrio, Emma echó su cabeza hacia atrás imitando el movimiento que hicieron sus amigas para beber el contenido, pero el tequila lo lanzó hacia su espalda, derramando el contenido sobre las plantas, arrugando la cara al mismo tiempo que sus amigas. En ese momento notó la mirada fija de Killian que estaba unos pasos detrás de Ruby con David y Victor, la miraba sorprendido, al parecer su imitación de beber el trago fue realmente buena. Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos y negó con la cabeza sutilmente, él cerró los ojos por un segundo en un gesto de alivio y luego se sonrió.

"No tengo ganas de repetir lo de aquella noche que nos bebimos una botella de tequila, creo que con esto es suficiente" dijo Emma, no podía seguir botando tequila por toda la casa de Mary Margaret. Ruby hizo un puchero.

"¿De qué te quejas? Te estás comprometiendo hoy por emborracharte ese día" se quejó Ruby. En ese momento apareció Killian envolviendo uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Emma.

"Me gustaría tener una celebración privada con mi prometida más tarde esta noche, si la dejas en el mismo estado de inconsciencia de aquella noche, arruinarás todos mis planes" anunció Killian con una sonrisa, las mejillas de Emma se sonrojaron ligeramente, Ruby los miró con picardía y Mary Margaret reía un poco incómoda.

"¿Y si tu prometida quiere beber hasta la inconsciencia?" preguntó Emma juguetona pellizcando la cintura de su novio.

"Yo sé que tomarás una decisión sabia amor, se trata de beber hasta la inconsciencia y despertar mañana con una resaca horrenda, ó celebrar con tu prometido haciendo cosas que te gustan, como te gustan, donde te gustan" respondió él terminando la oración con voz seductora. Emma sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

"Ok, mejor vamos pensando en servir la cena" anunció Mary Margaret tomando a Ruby por un brazo, alejándola de la pareja. Cuando las chicas se perdieron dentro de la casa, Emma y Killian soltaron una risa.

"Eres malvado" dijo la rubia.

"Mis tácticas puede que sean poco convencionales, pero funcionan. Logré evitar que te siguieran ofreciendo tequila a ti y a mi bebé" dijo lo último en el oído de su novia, dándole un beso en la frente luego "Y estaba hablando en serio sobre nuestra celebración privada" dijo finalmente, Emma le volteó los ojos.

"No esperaba menos de ti"

Regina se encargó durante los siguientes días en programar la prueba de paternidad, Tink había cumplido su promesa y había sido muy receptiva al respecto. Aún Killian estaba sorprendido por la forma en la que Regina se había tomado tan a pecho todo el asunto con Tink, aunque sospechaba que quizá tenía mucho que ver con Emma y Henry. Regina siempre fue una mujer muy sobreprotectora, y tomando en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba Henry con él y con Emma, tal vez eso la había impulsado a manejar las cosas de esa manera. Porque Killian estaba seguro que en otras circunstancias, Regina estuviese furiosa con él por la confusión y el trabajo extra.

El día había llegado, la prueba sería en un laboratorio privado escogido por Regina, lugar que fue invadido inicialmente por un abogado y su equipo para conseguir que hasta el último empleado de ese lugar firmara contrato de confidencialidad. Regina decidió que era muy arriesgado que Killian fuera hasta el sitio, así que una enfermera del laboratorio fue llevada hasta la casa de Killian para sacar su sangre a primera hora de la mañana. El resultado sería entregado al día siguiente, el tiempo de entrega fue reducido considerablemente por la gran cantidad de dinero que tuvo Killian que pagar por orden de Regina, esa prueba no era muy costosa, pero la forma en la que se estaba pidiendo uso exclusivo el laboratorio y visitas domiciliares para conseguir las muestras de sangre, había subido la tarifa. Pero fue un dinero que Killian pagó con gusto y hubiese pagado el doble de lo que le estaban cobrando, solo por saber de una buena vez si tenía que incluir este bebé en sus planes para el futuro.

Esas 24 horas fueron tensas e infinitas, ese día parecía que no iba a pasar nunca. Y ese fue el día que los mareos y las nauseas comenzaron a manifestarse en Emma, aunque probablemente tendrían mucho que ver con la ansiedad por conocer el resultado a la prueba. Una semana atrás visitaron un médico para asesorarse y comenzar a monitorear el crecimiento de su bebé, el doctor les había dicho que Emma tenía apenas 4 semanas, y aún faltaba un poco para que los síntomas asociados al embarazo comenzaran a aparecer. Y Killian no podía esperar por ver el vientre de Emma inflado y lleno de vida, aunque Emma no esperaba eso precisamente con ansias, ella ya quería escuchar el latido del corazón y conocer el sexo del bebé para comenzar a pensar en nombres. La mañana siguiente llegó un sobre con el sello del laboratorio, Emma fue la primera en verlo y comenzó a llamar a Killian para que bajase a la cocina.

"¿Qué ocurre amor?" preguntó Killian bajando las escaleras. Emma le enseño el sobre, él terminó de cruzar la distancia que los separaba y tomó el sobre de las manos de la chica. Lo abrió y sacó el único papel que había dentro, pero antes de leerlo envolvió uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Emma, de forma que ella pudiera también leer el papel. Con un movimiento de la mano volteó la hoja y comenzaron a leer. De pronto se miraron a los ojos, y una pequeña sonrisa se puso en la cara de Emma "No habrá hermano" susurró Killian, la sonrisa de Emma se hizo más amplia y asintió en silencio. Killian soltó el papel y la abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Emma "Lo siento tanto Emma" dijo Killian de pronto sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba, Emma frunció el ceño confundida.

"¿Por qué te disculpas?" preguntó acariciando la espalda de su novio.

"Por todo lo que te hice pasar con todo esto" respondió. Emma obligó a Killian a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Hey, ya no tenemos que preocuparnos. Y ya hablamos sobre esto, fue un episodio en nuestra historia que solo nos hizo más fuertes como pareja ¿Ok?" le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, ella podía ver en la mirada que él aún se castigaba por esto. Killian asintió en silencio "Ahora tenemos que prepararnos para este bebé" dijo con una sonrisa amplia que Killian no pudo evitar imitar.

* * *

N/A: Ya estamos llegando al final de esta historia...Un capítulo más y un epilogo! Gracias por los reviews, son el combustible que lo mantienen a uno creativo y decidido a llegar al final de las historias. Me encantará leer su opinión sobre este capitulo...bye!


	26. Chapter 26

Emma estaba en este momento sentada en la lujosa limosina esperando junto a su esposo, tomados de la mano. Un año había pasado desde el día de su boda, la cual fue una ceremonia pequeña con sus amigos más cercanos, para ese momento Emma tenía solo tres meses de embarazo y apenas se notaba. Ella hubiese preferido casarse con un poco más de tiempo, pero casarse con una notoria panza era un definitivo No para ella, y esperar a que el bebé naciera era un No para Killian, así que eso apresuró un poco el evento. Ambos estaban muy seguros de lo que estaban haciendo y de lo que querían, así que no fue realmente un gran problema fijar una fecha.

El pequeño Liam había nacido 6 meses atrás, y esta era la primera vez que Emma y Killian lo dejaban en casa, lo que los tenía especialmente ansiosos, la única forma en la que ambos aceptaron dejarlo esta noche fue porque Mary Margaret, David y Henry habían hecho equipo para cuidar al bebé y a Roland. Emma y Killian se turnaron para decirse el uno al otro que estaba bien dejar al bebé por unas horas, tendría el mejor equipo de niñeros, ambos hubiesen preferido a Regina como niñera, porque la mujer estaba enamorada del bebé, era genial con él, y además era la única de sus amigos que había cuidado a un bebé alguna vez en su vida, la prueba era Henry, quien aún estaba con vida once años después. Pero Regina esta noche estaba asistiendo al mismo evento que ellos, del brazo de su prometido Robin Locksley.

Killian hubiese preferido que esta noche fuera sobre ellos, celebrar su primer aniversario de bodas de alguna forma privada y romántica con su esposa, pero esta era la fastuosa noche de una reconocida ceremonia de premiación al séptimo arte, y Killian estaba nominado como mejor actor por aquella película que había filmado en New York, la cual había sido estrenada en las salas de cine de todo el mundo unos meses atrás. Robin también estaba nominado como mejor director, además unas cinco nominaciones más que tenía la película. Emma había insistido que no se lo podían perder, sin importar quien llevaba el premio, para ella ya él había ganado.

Ver esa película para Emma fue muy emotivo, el personaje de Killian había sufrido la pérdida del amor de su vida en la película y la forma en la que él lo había interpretado te ponía la piel de gallina, cuando él supo sobre esta nominación confesó a Emma que quizás había algo bueno más que sacar del traspié que tuvo su relación en New York, porque no fue muy difícil para él conectarse con el sentimiento, ya que sentía en ese momento que la había perdido. Ahora estaban esperando que la limosina de adelante dejara sus pasajeros en la alfombra roja para entonces ellos tener su turno para comenzara la caminata hasta el teatro donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

Estaban en silencio en el vehículo, y cuando comenzó a avanzar ambos al mismo tiempo apretaron la mano que sostenían. Y se miraron a los ojos, por primera vez Killian lucía nervioso "No podría hacer esto si no estuvieras aquí conmigo" le dijo casi en un susurro. En ese momento alguien abrió desde afuera la puerta para que ellos pudiesen salir. Emma acercó su rostro al de él y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca.

"Te amo" le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y él le regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

"Yo también te amo Sra. Jones" Emma le devolvió la sonrisa. Aún no se acostumbraba a su nuevo título, pero le gustaba mucho oírlo, especialmente en la hermosa y sedosa voz acentuada de su esposo.

Salieron de la limosina, el lugar era caótico, ruido, gritos de fanáticos, personas dando diferentes y confusas instrucciones, demasiada gente alrededor y muchas caras famosas. Ambos se aliviaron cuando frente a ellos apareció Belle que los había estado esperando en el lugar, empezaron a seguirla y a seguir cada una de sus instrucciones. Hicieron varias entrevistas, donde nunca faltó la pregunta sobre su recién encontrada paternidad, y la ocasional pregunta sobre la vida de casados. Nunca faltaba la periodista coqueta que preguntaba a Emma la fórmula para amarrar a un hombre como Killian, a lo que Emma siempre respondía con "Aún no sé como lo hice" dando una sonrisa tímida, mientras Killian sonreía con satisfacción.

La ceremonia de premios fue larga pero no aburrida, mientras más tiempo pasaba Emma se sentía más ansiosa, porque aunque no estaba segura de cómo había sido el trabajo de los otros actores nominados junto a Killian, seguramente cualquiera de ellos era merecedor del premio, ella estaba segura que Killian iba a ganar, porque para ella no había alguien mejor en el mundo. Este último año de feliz matrimonio la había cambiado, y para bien. Ahora sabía lo que era sentirse segura de sí misma, fuerte, feliz. Y todo eso se lo había enseñado Killian, todo eso se lo había enseñado el amor. Estaba distraída en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que su esposo había apretado con fuerza la mano que sostenía, y se dio cuenta que estaban por a anunciar los nominados a la categoría de Mejor Actor. Ella acarició con su dedo pulgar la mano de Killian en un gesto alentador. Después de anunciar a cada actor, una escena de 10 segundos era reproducida, y Emma encontró nuevamente su piel de gallina cuando la escena de Killian estaba en pantalla gigante.

Toda la noche había pasado con demasiada lentitud, pero luego de ver esa escena de Killian y de los otros actores, todo comenzó a andar con demasiada rapidez, la mujer que anunciaba los nominados abrió el sobre y el nombre de Killian salió por su boca, Emma y Killian se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron al mismo tiempo, él se acercó los pocos centímetros que los separaban y dio un beso a su boca antes de ponerse de pie y caminar al escenario.

"Woaw…" fue lo primero que Killian dijo al micrófono luego de que pusieran la estatuilla en sus manos "No sé por dónde empezar, supongo que gracias a todas las personas que decidieron que yo merecía este honor. Gracias a Robin Locksley por darme este papel tan emocionalmente demandante y a todos los que colaboraron y trabajaron duro para hacer una película increíble. Gracias a mi agente Regina Mills, por siempre conseguir paciencia en ti donde no la tienes ya para mí, y a Belle French cuyo constante apoyo, en especial durante la filmación de esta película, si no hubieses estado ahí, probablemente yo no estuviera aquí" dijo Killian mirando en la dirección donde sabía que Belle estaba sentada. Un nudo se posó en la garganta de Emma, porque ella sabía muy bien que Belle fue quien incentivó y cuidó a Killian durante ese fatídico mes que estuvieron separados "Tengo la fortuna de tener unos amigos increíbles que siempre están para mí y también les agradezco su constante apoyo. Y en especial tengo que agradecer a mi amada esposa, a quién arrastré aquí el día de nuestro aniversario de bodas…Amor mío valió la pena, nos llevamos esto a casa" dijo mirándola y enseñándole la estatuilla, consiguiendo que todo el mundo soltara una risa por el gesto adorable. Las miradas de Killian y Emma se engancharon, y de pronto fue como si nadie más estuviese ahí cuando él comenzó a hablar de nuevo "Cambiaste mi vida, si el amor verdadero existe, yo estoy seguro que tú eres mi amor verdadero. Me has dado el mejor regalo que se le puede dar a una persona, y eso es una familia. Los amo a ti, a Liam y a Henry. Son todo lo que necesito" De pronto la música que apresuraba a los ganadores a terminar su discurso comenzó a sonar y la conexión que había entre ellos se rompió, él miró al frente nuevamente "Gracias" dijo finalmente antes de dar un paso atrás y caminar detrás del escenario.

La gente comenzó a ponerse de pie y a caminar de un lado a otro buscando conversar con personas sentadas en otra parte del teatro, La ceremonia estaba en comerciales. De pronto Emma sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro, se volteó y se encontró con la sonrisa dulce de Belle "Ven, vamos a buscar a Killian. Lo deben tener ocupado por allá atrás" dijo mirando en la dirección por la que él había desaparecido. Emma se puso de pie y comenzó a seguir a la chica, rodearon el escenario y se encontraron con un acceso lateral al backstage. Belle enseñó una credencial a la persona custodiando la puerta y las dejaron pasar. El backstage era de alguna forma caótico, había reporteros, cámaras, las estrellas de cine que recientemente habían pasado por el escenario se encontraban conversando unos con otros, tomándose fotos, riendo. Al fondo Emma reconoció sin mucho esfuerzo la espalda de su esposo, Belle también lo había notado y comenzaron a caminar en esa dirección. Un hombre lo estaba entrevistando, Killian no las había visto porque estaba de espaldas, pero el entrevistador reconoció a Emma y la miró con admiración mientras se acercaba, Killian volteó para seguir la mirada del hombre y una gran sonrisa se posó en su rostro cuando miró a su esposa a poca distancia, estiró su brazo hacia ella y Emma tomó su mano. Killian con gentileza la haló hacia él y la rodeó con su brazo por la cintura soltando su mano. Notó nuevamente como el entrevistador no le quitaba la mirada a Emma.

"Tu esposa es realmente hermosa" dijo el hombre y estiró su mano para presentarse, Emma se sintió incómoda por la forma en la que este hombre la miraba y con timidez apretó la mano del hombre "Mucho gusto Emma, mi nombre es Walsh" Emma miró a Killian, su esposo levantó una ceja.

"Si la sigues mirando así voy a tener que pararla detrás de mi" bromeó Killian, de ninguna forma se sentía amenazado por este hombre, pero eso no significa que disfrute que miren a su esposa de esa manera frente a él. Walsh lo miró con una disculpa en la mirada.

"Lo siento, no todos los días uno conoce una mujer tan hermosa" respondió el hombre.

"Entiendo el sentimiento, lo tuve el día que la conocí, por eso me aseguré de que se casara conmigo" bromeó Killian nuevamente, pero esta vez la apretó con un poco más de firmeza contra su cuerpo.

"Gracias" fue lo único que dijo Emma. Aunque la voz de Killian sonaba alegre y casual, Emma conocía muy bien a su esposo, y su lenguaje corporal era de todo menos alegre y casual.

"No es difícil entender como la Srta Swan se robó al soltero más codiciado de la industria del cine y la televisión" dijo el hombre y Killian frunció el ceño.

"La Sra. Jones" le corrigió Killian poniéndose serio, el entrevistador notó el cambio en el tono de voz y dejo de mirar a Emma. Belle quién había estado observando toda la interacción con interés, notó que ya era momento de intervenir.

"Sr. Oz, espero ya tenga todo lo que necesita. Killian y Emma deben volver al teatro" interrumpió Belle.

"Si claro" respondió el hombre "Gracias por tu tiempo Killian, un placer conocerla Sra. Jones" dijo el hombre mirando nuevamente a Emma. Killian arrastró a su esposa lejos del hombre sin darle tiempo a responder

"Que imbécil" se quejó Killian en voz baja, Emma lo escuchó y soltó una carcajada. Killian se detuvo y la miró con una ceja levantada.

"¿Estas celoso Sr. Jones?"

"¿De ese imbécil? Jamás" Bufó Killian dándole una sonrisa a Emma. Ella acarició el rostro de su esposo "Ganamos" le dijo él dando un pequeño beso a la nariz de Emma.

"Ganamos" repitió Emma mirándolo a los ojos, ella aún no entendía como podía sentir que se enamoraba todos los días de su esposo, con cada pequeño gesto, cada sonrisa que le daba. Le hubiese gustado realmente responderle 'tú ganaste', pero tenía un año casada con él escuchando casi a diario 'todas mis cosas son tus cosas' y era más fácil seguirle la corriente y no discutir.

"¿Llamamos a Mary Margaret?" preguntó Killian luego de dar un corto beso en la boca a su esposa. Emma asintió con una sonrisa. Killian se volteó hacia Belle que se había alejado unos pasos para darles espacio "Belle ¿tenemos tiempo de llamar para saber de Liam?"

"Si claro, solo quería alejarlos de ese baboso" respondió la chica. Killian se volteó hacia su esposa, quién ya había sacado su teléfono y estaba marcando "Felicitaciones" agregó la chica con una gran sonrisa y abrazó a Killian.

"Gracias Lady Belle" respondió Killian devolviendo el abrazo. Emma los miraba con una sonrisa mientras esperaba que Mary Margaret atendiera la llamada.

"Hola" Emma escuchó la voz melodiosa de su amiga del otro lado de la línea "David, es Emma" la escuchó gritar "Te voy a poner en altavoz"

"Emma ¿está Killian contigo?" preguntó David.

"Si, ya te lo paso" Emma dio el teléfono a Killian, lamentaba no poder colocarlo ella en altavoz, pero el lugar en el que estaban era un poco ruidoso, muchas personas hablando al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo Emma pegó su cara de la de Killian para tratar escuchar.

"¿Cómo están los niñeros del año?" preguntó Killian tan pronto sostuvo el teléfono.

"Agotados, ese niño es definitivamente hijo tuyo" respondió David entre risas.

"¿Cómo una personita de seis meses de vida puede tener tanta energía?" preguntó Mary Margaret uniéndose a su esposo.

"Oh, pues lamentablemente nosotros no confiamos en más nadie y tendrán este trabajo de niñeros por un largo tiempo" se burló Killian.

"No hay problema por eso…Aunque tengo que agregar que estoy realmente decepcionado que después de toda nuestra larga amistad hayas sido incapaz de nombrarme en tu discurso" dijo David de pronto y Killian soltó una carcajada, Emma se sonrió ampliamente agradecida de poder escuchar esta conversación así fuera precariamente.

"Muy cierto Jones, estamos cuidando a tú hijo por el amor de dios" dijo Mary Margaret.

"Amor lo siento, pero esto es entre Killian y yo" dijo David de pronto ganándose un 'Hey' de parte de Mary Margaret y seguramente alguna clase de golpe porque solo se escuchó la queja de David. Killian y Emma reían divertidos, amaban tanto a sus amigos.

"Deja de quejarte Nolan, estoy seguro que cuando te toque a ti estar aquí la última persona que pasara por tu cabeza en ese momento seré yo"

"Eso es muy cierto, pero ahora hablando en serio Felicitaciones" respondió David.

"Te lo mereces Killian, estamos muy orgullosos de ti" agregó Mary Margaret. Killian sintió un agradable calor en su pecho, estas personas son su familia, y tenía la mejor familia del mundo.

"¿Alguien puede decirme cómo están mis hijos?" preguntó Emma de pronto. Todos se rieron dándose cuenta de cómo habían olvidado a los niños en toda la conversación.

"Henry acaba de ir a dormir, se estaba durmiendo en el sofá, pero me hizo prometerle que lo despertara cuando anunciaran la categoría de Killian. Logró verlo ganar y dar el discurso. Inmediatamente después se fue a dormir" respondió David.

"Me costó mucho trabajo dormir a Liam, ese niño no para de reír y jugar. Afortunadamente tenía la asistencia de Henry, le contó una historia y logramos dormirlo" agregó Mary Margaret.

"No sé que tiene las voces de Henry y Killian, pero cuando no puedo dormirlo siempre recurro a ellos" confesó Emma.

"Si necesitan estar más tiempo fuera, alguna fiesta de celebración o algo, aquí tenemos todo bajo control. Pueden tardarse todo lo que quieran" anunció David. Killian y Emma se miraron. Y en la mirada del otro encontraron la respuesta.

"No te preocupes compañero, la única celebración que quiero tener es con mis amigos y mi familia. Es la primera vez que nos separamos de Liam, y no creo que alarguemos esto más de lo necesario" respondió Killian.

"Bien, entonces estarán pronto en casa, los esperaremos despiertos para felicitarlos" dijo Mary Margaret con su voz comprensiva. Killian terminó la llamada y volvieron al teatro para terminar de presenciar la ceremonia, aún estaban en la incógnita por si Robin ganaba el premio como mejor director.

Tan pronto terminó la ceremonia y rechazando varias invitaciones a diferentes fiestas por todo Los Angeles. Emma y Killian subieron al auto que los estaba esperando y dejaron el lugar. Robin ganó el premio como Mejor Director y seguramente el próximo día sería de mucha celebración familiar. Robin y Roland el último año pasaron mucho tiempo en Vancouver, se volvieron parte de la familia. Regina y Robin ahora estaban comprometidos para casarse. Cuando anunciaron las nominaciones Robin los invitó a todos a quedarse en su mansión de Los Angeles, la cual tal cómo él había predicho tenía suficiente espacio para todos. Cuando la fecha se acercaba para la premiación, Emma y Killian insistieron en que Mary Margaret y David viajaran con ellos. No confiarían su hijo a más nadie, y la pareja aceptó de buena gana hacer esta especie de viaje familiar. Eran una familia de actores y directores famosos, sus viajes familiares consistían de ir a una ceremonia de premiación, poco común para muchos, muy normal para ellos.

Al entrar a la casa de Robin, fueron recibidos por abrazos y felicitaciones de parte de Mary Margaret y David. Luego de eso ambos casi corrieron a su habitación, donde Robin había mandado a instalar la vieja cuna de Roland. Mary Margaret y David se despidieron para ir a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro, pensando que seguramente cuando fuera su turno serían tan apegados a su bebé cómo Emma y Killian.

La pareja entró sigilosa a su habitación, se pararon junto a la cuna y miraron como su pequeño hijo dormía plácidamente con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. De verdad era un bebé muy feliz, su única razón para llorar era tener hambre o tener el pañal sucio, el resto del tiempo siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. A Emma le aterraba el hecho de que era la misma sonrisa de su padre, le aterraba porque ya Killian podía conseguir de ella lo que quisiese con una sonrisa, ya se imaginaba siendo constantemente manipulada por la sonrisa de su hijo. La verdad mientras más pasaba el tiempo, Liam lucía más y más parecido a su padre, la misma sonrisa, los mismos ojos, el mismo color de cabello. A veces Emma bromeaba con su esposo, con un puchero quejándose de que Liam no había sacado nada de ella. Y la respuesta de Killian siempre era mirarla de forma seductora, diciéndole que podían intentarlo de nuevo cuando ella quisiese, para ver si el próximo lucía más como ella. Emma le torcía los ojos, y aunque probablemente esa decisión la tomarían en un par de años, justo ahora estaba contenta con su pequeña familia.

Luego de bañarse y remover todo el maquillaje, Emma salió del baño. Liam afortunadamente ya dormía toda la noche, y aún dormía tranquilamente en su cuna. Killian la esperaba recostado en la cama mirando su teléfono, tan pronto Emma entró a la habitación él le dio toda su atención, ella se acercó y estiró su brazo, Killian levantó una ceja y tomó su mano, Emma tomó el monitor del bebé de la mesita de noche y comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación.

"¿A dónde vamos Sra. Jones?" Preguntó Killian tan pronto salieron de la habitación.

"Paciencia Sr. Jones" Emma lo arrastró hasta la cocina, le pidió que se sentara en un banco de la isla y ella fue directo a la nevera. Primero sacó una botella de Champagne, las copas ya las había dejado a la vista antes de ir a la ceremonia de premios. Colocó todo frente a Killian, él la miraba en silencio. Emma volvió a la nevera y sacó un pequeño pastel que estaba en un plato, buscó dos pequeñas cucharillas y colocó todo frente a su esposo. Se sentó junto a él "¿Reconoces esto?" preguntó ella, él miraba fijamente el pastel.

"Se parece a nuestro pastel de bodas" respondió dubitativo. Emma sonrió, no esperaba que lo reconociese.

"Nuestro pastel de bodas tenía muchos pisos, esta es la punta, el más pequeño… ¿Sabes que hay una tradición que dice que la pareja debe comer su pastel de bodas en su primer aniversario?"

"¿Y eso es saludable?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Lo es, tiene un año congelado. Y logré con la ayuda de Robin y Regina enviarlo aquí, fue costoso y complicado, pero llegó congelado y alguien lo esperó aquí para mantenerlo congelado mientras nosotros llegábamos. Así que está en buen estado" respondió Emma dándole la botella de champagne, el no dudó en destaparla.

"Una champaña costosa" dijo Killian con una sonrisa levantando las cejas. Le costaba mucho que Emma aprovechara su nuevo estatus económico, cuando lo hacía no podía evitar puntualizarlo.

"Me casé con un hombre rico" respondió ella con un gesto coqueto "Tengo que gastar su dinero de alguna forma" Killian se sonrió ampliamente y llenó las copas. Cuando terminó y dejo la botella nuevamente en la mesa, Emma le dio una pequeña cucharilla "Feliz Aniversario"

"Feliz Aniversario amor" dijo chocando su pequeña cucharilla con la que Emma sostenía "¿Tenemos que comerlo todo?"

"Supongo que no, pero es pequeño y tu amaste ese pastel, así que supongo que lo haremos" se burló. Enterraron las cucharillas en el pastel y se miraron con una sonrisa. Killian llevó su cucharilla hasta la boca de Emma y ella no dudó en abrirla para comer e hizo lo mismo con él. Luego de probarla, y aún estaba tan deliciosa como hace un año, tomaron las copas y las chocaron débilmente "Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, lo sabes ¿verdad?" Killian asintió con una sonrisa "Estoy casada con el Mejor Actor de este año" agregó ella coqueteándole.

"Eres una mujer muy afortunada, pero yo estoy seguro que te gano en esa competencia. Porque estoy casado con la mujer más hermosa que haya conocido, quién es la mejor madre del mundo, y la mejor esposa que alguien puede tener" agregó Killian bajándose del banco, dando un paso para pararse entre las piernas de Emma. Colocó su copa en la isla, acunó la cabeza de Emma y la atrajo hasta colisionar su boca con la de ella. Antes de conocerla, él no podía entender cómo alguien podía estar toda la vida con la misma persona sin sentir que se aburría aunque sea un poco de besar la misma mujer cada día. Pero ahora que estaba aquí, había estado besando a esta mujer por casi dos años, y cada vez era tan intensa como la primera vez, su cuerpo reaccionaba de la misma forma, sus deseo por ella solo había aumentado, cada vez que la veía con Liam en brazos lo único que quería era tener cien bebés con esta mujer, esta terca y adorable mujer que finalmente había decidido confiar en él, y ahora sabía que esto sería para siempre.

Al día siguiente, la casa de Robin se convirtió en una gran fiesta familiar. David, Killian y Robin charlaban junto al grill mientras cocinaban al aire libre. Henry y Roland corrían por el patio persiguiendo un balón de fútbol. Mary Margaret y Regina conversaban recostadas en unas sillas extensibles bajo la sombra. Emma salió al patio con Liam en los brazos, y caminó hacia las mujeres, Mary Margaret recogió un poco los pies para que Emma pudiera sentarse en la misma silla que ella. Regina comenzó a hacerle gestos adorables a Liam, y él ya estaba estirando sus brazos para ser sostenido por la mujer, Emma no dudó en dejarlo ir a brazos de Regina. De pronto Robin pasó junto a ellas cargando un gran plato lleno de carne cocida, seguido por David y Killian, quienes se habían detenido junto a ellas para anunciarles que era hora de comer. Killian tomó en brazos a Liam, quién al escucharlo ya estaba pidiendo ser sostenido por él. Cuando Emma se puso de pie rodeó su brazo libre por los hombros de su esposa y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa. Regina llamó a los otros niños para que fueran a lavar sus manos.

Al poco tiempo estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa conversando alegremente sirviéndose comida. Emma miró a su alrededor y una sonrisa se posó en su rostro. Todos lucían tan felices, todos estaban tan felices. Emma entendió en ese momento lo mucho que había cambiado su vida, había pasado de ser una mujer amargada y solitaria a tener todo esto, una gran familia, un esposo amoroso, considerado, e increíblemente atractivo, Su hijo perdido de vuelta en su vida, y un pequeño bebé que los traía locos de amor. Todo gracias al amor de su vida, el hermoso hombre que estaba justo ahora sentado junto a ella, haciendo gestos chistosos a la pequeña fotocopia de él que habían creado juntos hace 6meses. Por alguna fortuna de la vida él decidió que ella era la mujer que él quería, fue testarudo y persistente. Era la primera persona en su vida que no la había dejado, ni siquiera cuando ella quiso dejarlo a él, él siempre estuvo para ella, y ahora sabe que siempre lo estará. Este hombre le hizo romper todos sus paradigmas, le pidió una y otra vez con muchos gestos y palabras que confiara en él, y le costó mucho, le costó mucho creer que ella podía ser suficiente para alguien. Y aquí estaba, junto al hombre que ama, sus hijos y sus amigos, segura que no había nadie en el mundo en quién pudiera confiar tanto como en él.

"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó Killian con el ceño fruncido preocupado por lo distraída que lucía Emma perdida en sus pensamientos. Ella lo miró y se sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos estaban brillantes por lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos en ese momento.

"Estoy …feliz" dijo mirándolo a los ojos, Killian se sonrió comprendiendo y rodeó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su esposa atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, le dio un beso en la frente. Liam que estaba sentado en las piernas de Killian la miró con curiosidad y pasó su pequeña mano por su mejilla. Emma soltó una pequeña risa, porque el gesto en el rostro del bebé era el mismo de Killian. Tomó la mano de su pequeño y la llevó a su boca, la dio un besito, se acercó y besó su frente. Luego subió la mirada para mirar a su esposo "Los amo tanto"

"Lo sabemos, y nosotros a ti. Eres nuestra vida ¿Cierto Liam?" dijo y el niño soltó una risita. Emma se acercó y dio un corto beso en la boca a su esposo. Y luego rodeo sus brazos por sus dos hombres y los abrazó fuerte "Yo también estoy feliz, amor. Todo el tiempo" le susurró Killian en el oído.

Fin.

* * *

N/A: Llegamos al final. Amé cada minuto que pasé escribiendo esta historia. Amé cada review que recibí. Y con este capitulo, cuando terminé de escribir tenía un nudo en la garganta, orgullosa de la evolución de estos personajes. Gracias por leer, gracias por hacerme saber su opinión con los reviews, y seguiremos esperando por el 6 de marzo con impaciencia!


End file.
